¡Stripper Boy!
by Venuz' FloriLuna
Summary: Lili Rochefort; la hija única de un hombre multimillonario, contraerá matrimonio... y mientras que sus amigas ven divertido hacer una despedida de soltera... para ella, ¡Ésto hará su vida más difícil! [AU]* [Longfic]* [Lime]* [Lemon]* [Completo]*
1. Propuesta de Matrimonio

**Hola!* *:D Bueno pues antes que nada debo decir que soy totalmente consiente de que esta historia no será muy leída tanto por ser de una categoría con pocos fics en español como por ser de una pareja que casi no tiene emm.. tanta publicidad Jaja así que si pueden dejar RR se los agradeceré muchísimo, de verdad que eso alienta mucho a uno a continuar sus historias…*xD he visto varia gente que también le gusta esta parejita pero no hacen fics ¬¬* y los pocos que hay escritos son en inglés Buuu Jajaja. En fin… como podrán darse cuenta esta pareja me entusiasma mucho… de verdad creo que hay mucha conexión entre ambos personajes… y bueno… tengo en mente un fic que se centre más en lo "verdadero" de sus personalidades y de su situación en el videojuego para que vean que no son para nada "amor imposible" Jajaja sólo que lo publicaré despuesín por que estoy haciendo otro fic y en ese si me quiero centrar bien *:D Por ahora los dejo con este… será de varios capitulillos… aún no se cuantos… aún así espero que lo disfruten y dejen Reviews… todos son bien recibidos *:D Un besote!***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 1: "Propuesta de Matrimonio"_

Los fuertes rayos de sol se asomaban por cada una de las ventanas de la Mansión Rochefort… un lugar enorme, elegante y de diseño moderno, el pasto y los árboles tenían un color verde especialmente intenso ese día… el sonido de la gran fuente a la entrada de la mansión y la melodía de los pajarillos hacían de este hogar un sueño. Dentro, en una habitación bastante iluminada… llena de colores pastel, una cama tan suave y muebles sumamente femeninos… se encontraba la que podría ser la chica más hermosa que alguien pudiese haber visto nunca, sentada frente al espejo del tocador, ésta cepillaba delicadamente su rubio y largo cabello cuando el sonido de su celular anunciaba la entrada de una llamada… Ella tomando éste contestó…

-¿Hola?-

_-¡Buenos días amor mío! ¿Cómo amaneciste?- _Se podía oír la voz de un hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Buenos días fosforito! Amanecí bien… y mejor ahora que me llamas- Contestaba la chica de manera dulce y risueña… sabía perfectamente que _"fosforito"_ no era precisamente el _"cariño"_ que más le gustaba a su novio.

_-No tiene gracia amor… -_

-¡Vamos! No seas amargadito Hwo… no es tu culpa ser un pelirrojito tan lindo-

_-¡Está bien, está bien! Sólo por que eres tú flaquita- _Respondía su chico resignado _–Escucha amor, no tengo mucho tiempo… debo volver al trabajo, sólo te iba a avisar que pasaré por ti a las 6:3O p.m. ¿De acuerdo?-_

-¿Me colgarás tan pronto?- La chica rubia hacía pequeños gestitos como los de una niñita pequeño haciendo berrinchitos.

_-¡Lo siento, de verdad cariño! Al rato hablamos ¿Sí? ¡Te amo!-_

-Bueno… aquí te esperaré, ¡Y yo también te amo!- Acto seguido, ambos colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos, ella sabía que su adorable novio debía trabajar… para ella siempre había sido un hombre tan responsable y no sólo eso… había muchas cualidades más en él que aparentemente para ella ¡Era perfecto!... respetuoso, amable, cariñoso, atento… y por supuesto muy... muy guapo. Después de todo… ella era Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort, la única hija del gran magnate de negocios, el Sr. Rochefort, quien no era fácil que aceptase a cualquier chico para su adorable _"niña",_ sin embargo, Hwoarang, su actual novio… había sido el único que había podido conquistar el corazón de su apreciable suegro, y tras casi 4 años de su noviazgo… ahora el padre de Lili sabía que en cualquier momento podía tener una gran noticia, ya que notaba a ambos jóvenes tan enamoradamente felices y él, con sólo ver a su _"pequeña"_ siempre sonriente, era motivo suficiente para aceptar aquello.

Lili, a diferencia de otras chicas con familias adineradas, en absoluto era alguien superficial o material… para ella, el amor hacia su padre y ahora hacia su novio… eran lo más importante… e indudablemente ella, rubia, ojos azules, con una figura que desde que era más chica la gente podía decir que era mayor, alta, piel blanca… sencillamente angelical no había sido alguien fácil de convencer para Hwoarang… el la quería desde años atrás desde que tropezó con ella en aquella tienda de ropa… una tienda repleta de prendas de cuero, era raro encontrar a una chica como ella en una tienda así y desde ahí… ella lo fue todo para él… y ante los ojos de la gente, ambos eran una pareja perfecta y envidiable…

La chica al colgar su celular se levantó de aquél elegante banquito del tocador… siempre acostumbrada a levantarse temprano e inmediatamente darse una ducha para arreglarse… ésta vez no fue la excepción… su vestido entallado color blanco y sus zapatillas con cintillas entrelazadas hasta por debajo de sus rodillas la hacían lucir elegante y sexy a la vez… sin dudarlo salió de su habitación, y buscando a alguien… salió hasta la preciosa fuente que adornaba la entrada de aquella mansión…

-¡Sebastián…!-

-Señorita Lili… se ve, divina… no cabe duda que usted ya no es una niña… su padre ama verla como día con día se parece más a su madre... ¿Saldremos hoy señorita Lili?-

-¡Muchas gracias Sebastián! Es hermoso y honroso saber que me parezco a ella, aunque… ojalá hubiera podido compartir toda mi niñez a su lado…- Lili se mostraba un poco triste… ella amaba hablar sobre cualquier cosa relativa a su madre… aunque sencillamente no la haya conocido… Lili la amaba… -… y respecto a lo otro… no saldremos hoy, parece que Hwo va a venir, pero dudo que quiera salir en limosinas o autos lujosos…. Ya sabes como es-

-Me da gusto ver que su relación vaya tan bien Señorita Lili-

Sebastián conocía a la rubia desde que ella era una bebé y había visto todas y cada una de sus etapas hasta ahora… él, había sido como un segundo padre para Lili y estaba gustoso de ver a la _"pequeña"_ de los Rochefort tan risueña y llena de vida.

Lili, en sábados como éste, siempre salía de compras con sus dos mejores amigas… Asuka y Christie, o simplemente las tres se quedaban en la mansión Rochefort, charlando, viendo televisión o películas, haciendo pijamadas y charlando de lo lindo sus _"cosas de chicas", _pero sin dudarlo, pero ésta vez les habló para cancelar sus actividades sabatinas con ellas… tenía un presentimiento, sabía que algo magnífico pasaría es mismo día. En lo que llegaba se novio, Lili hacía todo tipo de cosas para entretenerse… hasta que al fin, a las 7:OO de la noche, oyó desde su habitación como alguien tocaba el timbre de aquella mansión, y sin esperar a que alguno de sus mayordomos le avisará de quien se trataba ella bajó hasta la puerta de entrada para encontrarse con su amor, quien cruzaba aquella puerta mientras una de las amas de llaves cerraba cuidadosamente…

-¿Cómo está el amor de mi vida?- Preguntaba el pelirrojo acercándose a ella para depositar un tenue beso en sus labios.

-Hwo… son las 7- Lili era algo que desaprobaba por completo en cualquier persona… la puntualidad… y aunque en realidad esto no la hacía enfadar en su novio… veía necesario hacer una pequeña reclamación siempre que éste llegaba tarde.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé flaquita! De verdad discúlpame ¿Sí? Vine lo más rápido que pude… Además, hoy… tengo un día MUY especial para ti- Decía el chico mientras rosaba rápidamente la punta de la nariz de Lili con su dedo índice.

-¿En serio? Pues… ¿Qué esperamos?- La chica tomó su chaqueta para después jalar del brazo a su chico hasta las afueras de la mansión -¿Iremos en tu moto cariño?- A Lili no es que le desagradara andar en una moto… si no que simplemente le aterraba cada vez que se subía a aquella máquina.

-¡Pues claro! Ni creas que me voy a subir a una de esas limosinas linda-

Y sin más que decir, ambos subieron a aquella moto del pelirrojo para tomar rumbo hacia un elegante restaurant francés… Hwoarang siempre sabía lo que más le gustaba a ella… y no era para menos, llevaban años suficientes de noviazgo como para conocer los gustos de casa uno…

-¡Bebé… este restaurante me encanta!-

-¡Lo sé! Y sé lo mucho que debes de extrañar tu país amor, por eso pensé que sería lindo traerte-

-¡Gracias mi cabezita de zanahoria!- Lili le hacía pequeños cariños en su cabellera pelirroja… y él nuevamente resignándose a aquellos apodos. -¡Pero Hwo…! No quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo pero… ¿Estás seguro que puedes pagar?- El lugar, en su mayoría estaba hecho de finas maderas y adornado por cuadros costosos y plantas elegantes… pequeñas mesas redondas con dos sillas románticamente adornadas y un pequeño escenario hasta el frente donde una banda tocaba música originaria de Francia realmente relajante… el menú era sumamente extenso y los empleados increíblemente atentos… no cabía duda de que era uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida proveniente de ese país.

-¡Claro que sí! Lili… eres mi novia, y sé que aunque no eres una persona superficial ni mucho menos material siempre has llevado un muy buen estilo de vida… y yo quiero seguirte dando eso… aunque me cueste horas y horas de trabajo… además, tú mereces vivir así-

-¡Gracias!- Contestaba ella dándole una suave caricia en una de sus mejillas.

La noche fue muy amena, la comida era deliciosa, el ambiente pacífico y romántico y ellos charlando, riendo y de vez en cuando besándose discreta y dulcemente… Antes de terminar la cena, Hwoarang pidió al vocalista de aquella banda francesa que cantase una canción especialmente para su aún novia… una canción que hablaba de todas las razones por las cuales la amaba y que él sabía… era su favorita. Lili sentía que enloquecía al oír aquella canción… estaba anonadada… con unas ganas inmensas de gritar de emoción y mientras sonreía sintió las manos de su novio sobre las de ella…

-Lili… espera un momento… aún tengo algo más que darte- El pelirrojo sacó de debajo de la mesita un hermoso álbum de fotos y una cajita perfectamente bien envuelta con un moño en una esquina, y viendo como los ojitos azules de ella empezaban a brillar, le entregó ambos obsequios mientras que ella los tomaba delicadamente… -Primero ve el que está envuelto-

-¿Qué es?- Preguntaba Lili agitando un poco la cajita.

-Pues ábrelo…-

Ella quitó delicadamente el moño para no arruinarlo… odiaba destruir los regalos tan lindamente envueltos… por lo que poco a poco fue abriendo la envoltura para encontrarse con una cajita que indudablemente debía contener algún tipo de alhaja, pero por un momento sintió temor… la caja era bastante amplia… pero ¿Quién decía que no podría contener un simple anillo que significase más que eso? No es que ella no quisiera casarse con él… en verdad lo quería… lo amaba, pero sabía que tal vez aún no estaba preparada para ello… aún así, Lili abrió lentamente aquella cajita… y al ver lo que contenía, se sintió más tranquila…

-¡Hwo, es bellísimo!- La rubia tomó la fina pulsera que ésta cajita contenía… tenía brillantes y colgantes, especialmente con las letras de su nombre… "Lili". Hwoarang tomó la pulsera de las suaves manos de la rubia para colocársela en la muñeca derecha.

-¿De verdad te gusta?... ¿Por qué no empiezas a observar el álbum?-

-¡Claro que sí! Todo esto es increíble cariño ¡Muchas gracias!- La canción favorita de Lili aún se podía oír al fondo, mientras que ella tomó la palabra de su novio para empezar a mirar aquél álbum de fotos tan especial, que sin duda había sido hecho por el pelirrojo, ya que no se veía tan normal como otros álbumes, éste estaba adornado de una manera bastante cursi y original, lleno de fotos y collages de muchísimos momentos que ambos habían compartido, Lili observaba con ternura todas y cada una de ellas, recordando cada momento que veía… las lágrimas de emoción, estaban a nada de salir por aquellos ojazos azules… cuando pasó la última hoja, se congeló, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, estaba completamente en shock… no podía creer lo que veía… ¿Era verdad? ¿No era un sueño?... Justo en la pasta del álbum, en un tipo de bolsita hecha por algún tipo de material de plástico transparente adherida a la pasta, se encontraba un hermoso anillo, sencillo y con algunos diamantes… pero lo que más le había impactado fue leer lo que estaba escrito debajo de esta bolsita… _"Lili, ¡TE AMO!... Eres indudablemente el amor de mi vida ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_. Hwoarang sólo la observaba esperando su respuesta… y al verla sin moverse comenzó a ponerse nervioso e impacientarse… empezaba a tener miedo… ¿Es que acaso ella le diría que no?... sólo se le ocurrió tomarla de la mano y repetir ahora él mismo la pregunta con un poco de inseguridad…

-Lili… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

La chica aún pensaba… aún no estaba lista para ese momento… pero ¿Cómo decirle que no? No quería herirlo… y después de todo ella lo amaba… ¿Qué podría salir mal?... ella despertó de sus pensamientos para responderle…

-… ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo amor!- Inmediatamente Lili lo abrazó… pero algo la inquietaba… no se sentía emocionada… sentía que algo le faltaba… incluso en ese mismo momento ella sabía que su sonrisa y alegría eran fingidas… pero ¿Por qué?... eso es algo que no podía entender. Después de aquél abrazó, Hwoarang sacó aquél anillo de su respectiva bolsita para depositarlo en el dedo anular de Lili… mientras que ella observaba a detalle su anillo de compromiso y por supuesto… a su ahora prometido.

La noche pasó un poco más lenta para la rubia… se sentía extraña y hasta incómoda… incluso a veces se hundía en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar el por qué de su extraña reacción sin obtener éxito alguno… así que optó sólo por olvidar aquello y continuar pasándola bien junto a su amado… justo como estaba antes de aquél momento. Y sin embargo, Hwoarang, a diferencia de ella… se veía más feliz que nunca… la abrazaba y besaba ésta vez con más frecuencia y nunca se desvaneció aquella sonrisa de su rostro, la amaba, de eso no le cabía ni la menor duda.

Después de una dulce velada… el chico pelirrojo llevó de vuelta a Lili hasta su mansión, ya era muy noche, por lo que ambos decidieron despedirse justo frente a la puerta…

-¡Gracias por todo Hwo! Ha sido una… noche inolvidable-

-¡Gracias a ti mi amor! Te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz de este mundo-

-Ya lo soy fosforito- Contestó ella con una leve sonrisa dulce.

-Por cierto cariño… creo que mañana vendré a hablar con tu padre… sobre nuestro compromiso-

-¿Ya?... es decir, tan… ¿Pronto?- Respondía Lili con un leve tartamudeo.

-¡Claro! Entre más pronto esté con mi flaquita mejor-

-Pero… pero, aún queda mucho por planear… tantos detalles y… y, no creo que se haga tan pronto-

-¡Desde luego que sí linda! Tú no te preocupes… veremos cada detalle y haremos todo perfecto… y pronto-

-Pero Hwo…-

-Entonces mañana vendré a ver a tu padre… ¡Ya me tengo que ir! Descansa y ten dulces sueños amor- Decía el chico mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios y se iba alejando de ella en dirección a su moto -¡TE AMO!- Le gritó desde allá.

A Lili no le quedó más remedio que observar a su prometido alejarse de ella y subir a su moto… para después ella abrir la puerta y adentrarse en aquella gran mansión, fue recibida como siempre por una ama de llaves, ya que en la mansión de los Rochefort siempre había gente trabajando… tanto de día como de noche. La rubia se dirigió a su habitación… donde yacía la hermosa luz de luna entrando por un gran ventanal, por lo que ella no se vió en la necesidad de prender ninguna luz en aquél cuarto… se puso su corto camisón para dormir… para después meterse entre sus sábanas y sus cobijas, y recargado su espalda en su almohada… extendió su brazo y su mano para apreciar nuevamente aquél anillo… aún estaba que no lo creía, ¿Por qué le dijo que sí? ¿Por qué no fue sincera con él? Después de todo el lo hubiera entendido ¿O no?... Sea como fuese, ya no había vuelta atrás… estaba comprometida, y si antes no tuvo el valor para decirle que no… mucho menos ahora, así que mejor quiso pensar en que conforme pasara el tiempo lo iría asimilando a tal grado de emocionarse como debería de ser… estaba cansada, la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas de tanto pensar en lo sucedido… de tantas interrogantes sin respuesta… Lili se acostó bien en su cama y disfrutando de la suavidad de ésta, cerró sus ojos para quedar profundamente dormida. Ya que mañana, seguramente sería mucho más… interesante.

Al día siguiente, Lili se levantó lo más temprano que pudo, sabía que su padre tenía trabajo y ella debía informarle sobre la _"visita"_ de Hwoarang, se bañó y arregló lo más rápido y elegante que pudo, ya que ésta no sería cualquier reunión o cualquier comida… era obvio que tendría algo diferente… algo MUY diferente…

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Le gritaba la rubia bajando las escaleras deteniendo a su padre quien estaba a punto de salir de aquella mansión.

-Lili… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto griterío hija?-

-¡Tenía que avisarte antes de que te fueras! Hwoarang y yo tenemos que hablarte de algo importante. Probablemente él llegue en la tarde y había pensando en decirles a los chefs que hicieran algo muy especial para la comida del día de hoy-

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes mi pequeña? Charles, avisa a mis empleados que hoy llegaré tarde… y que no me molesten… este es un asunto importante- Le decía el Sr. Rochefort a uno de sus ayudantes.

-Pero papá… no es necesario que canceles todos tus planes de hoy-

-¡Claro que sí! Esto se trata de ti cariño, y esa es razón suficiente como para que sea más importante que cualquier cosa-

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Definitivamente! Vamos Lili… tenemos que ver cuál será la comida de hoy-

Ambos, padre e hija… fueron a la cocinas para preguntar y pedir sugerencias a los chefs… y aunque el Sr. Rochefort pensaba, pero no tenía total certeza de que era tan importante… por el hecho de que a su hermosa hija fuera urgente, lo era para él también. Después de pedir tantas sugerencias y de pensar en tantos platillos tan deliciosos, padre e hija se decidieron por uno… _"__Boullabaisse__ con __Rouille__"_, un exquisito platillo de diversos mariscos con algunas verduras, vino, brandy, chile y baguettes para acompañar… definitivamente algo digno de saborear y mientras los chefs y el padre de Lili terminaban de acordar algunas cosas más ella salió de la cocina para hacer una llamada…

_-¿Hola?-_ Se oía una voz femenina del otro lado.

-¡Asuka! Llama a Christie y dile que las quiero a ambas aquí en mi casa por la noche… las invito a dormir… ya que ayer no las vi, y aparte tengo algo muy importante que contarles ¿Sí?-

_-¿Pijamada en tu casa? ¡Genial! Yo le avisaré a Christie no te preocupes… llegaremos por la noche-_

-¡Muy bien! Entonces nos veremos aquí… sólo tengan cuidado ¿De acuerdo?-

_-¡Tú tranquila amiga! Estaremos ahí… Un beso-_

-Besos- Lili colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era hijita?- Preguntaba el Sr. Rochefort acariciando la cabeza de su _"pequeña"_ como si aún fuera aún una niña.

-Era Asuka… la invité a dormir junto con Christie… ¿No importa?-

-Lili… sabes perfectamente que ellas dos siempre son bienvenidas en esta casa-

-¡Gracias papi!- Decía la chica rubia para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de su padre. Era su hijita consentida… indudablemente.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido… el Sr. Rochefort trataba de sacarle a Lili un poco el tema tan _"importante"_ por el cuál tan grandiosa comida estaba siendo preparada, pero ella no dejó escapar nada… estaba nerviosa… aunque estaba segura de que su padre jamás le negaría a Hwoarang casarse con ella, ya que los dos habían llegado al grado de apreciarse bastante… y no era para menos si es que su hija algún día compartiría toda su vida con el pelirrojo, aún así ella estaba inquieta… tenía que aceptarlo, ella amaba a Hwoarang pero NO quería casarse… no aún, le era muy difícil imaginar tal cosa, pero se había resignado por completo… ella sería su esposa. Dieron las 2:15 de tarde, cuando el timbre de la mansión se hizo sonar, y como siempre una ama de llaves abrió la puerta para encontrarse y dejar pasar al novio de la Srita. Rochefort.

-¡Buenas tardes Hwoarang! ¡Pásate! Recuerda que estás en tu casa- Decía muy amablemente el padre de Lili.

-¡Muchas gracias Sr. Rochefort!- Saludó cordialmente el chico para después acercarse a Lili y hablarle en voz baja –Hola hermosa-

-Hola fosforito- Contestó ella de igual manera con una sonrisita burlona y tierna para después besarlo dulcemente.

-Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado… Lili me ha dicho que ésta es una ocasión muy especial… y por supuesto requería de una comida especial también- Comentaba el Sr. Rochefort mientras éste, Lili y Hwoarang se sentaban alrededor del comedor.

-¡Sí, estoy seguro de que me encantará Señor!-

-¡Hemos escogido un plantillo repleto de varios mariscos!- Decía la rubia.

-¿De verdad? Me gusta como suena eso-

-Mi hija sabe muy bien lo que te gusta por lo que veo-

-¡Pues claro papi! Así como él también lo sabe… Ayer, me llevó a comer la comida francesa más deliciosa que he probado- Algunos meseros llegaban con los deliciosos platillos para ubicarlos en sus respectivos lugares.

-¡Me da mucho gusto verlos tan felices!... Miren nada más… esto se ve exquisito- Decía el Sr. Rochefort mientras veía su plato.

-¡Muy buen provecho!- Dijo uno de los meseros para después retirarse.

-Y díganme… ¿De qué querían hablar?-

-…P-pues, papi… Hwoarang y yo… hemos tomado una… decisión-

-¿Qué clase de decisión?-

-Con todo el respeto de usted Señor… ¡Lili y yo nos vamos a casar!-

-…- El Sr. Rochefort estaba sin palabras… incluso había interrumpido aquél bocado que iba a saborear mientras éste se le caía de vuelta al plato.

-¿Papá?-

-… D-disculpen mi reacción… es sólo que… esperaba esto, pero no tan pronto-

-¿Pronto?- Preguntaba extrañado Hwoarang –Pero Señor… Lili y yo casi cumplimos 4 años de noviazgo-

-¡Lo sé!… ¡Claro que me da gusto esta noticia! Es sólo que… traten de entenderme, a un señor ya viejo como yo, le cuesta trabajo zafarse de su pequeña hija… le cuesta trabajo… ver que ya no es una niña… y que ella debe formar su vida-

-¡Papá! Sabes que a pesar de todo… yo nunca me alejaré de ti- Contestaba ella levantándose de su lugar para ir hasta el de su padre y abrazarlo.

-¡Y por supuesto que yo nunca la alejaría de usted Señor!-

-¡Gracias! Gracias a los dos… estoy seguro de que serán una pareja muy feliz. Y aquí entre nosotros tres, ¡Quiero brindar por ustedes… y por su felicidad!- El Sr. Rochefort se levantó de su asiento para alzar su copa.

-¡Muchas gracias Señor! No sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que podré compartir mi vida a lado de su hija-

-Sólo cuídala bien, como hasta ahora muchacho-

-¡Cuente con ello!-

La comida había sido todo un éxito… el Sr. Rochefort se mostraba contento a pesar de su primera reacción y Hwoarang ni se diga… mientras que Lili disfrutaba mucho ver como su novio… o más bien prometido se llevaba tan bien con su adorado papá. El tiempo pasó volando, y tanto el Sr. Rochefort como Hwoarang debían irse a sus respectivos trabajos, ya que ambos siempre se habían esforzado para darle lo mejor a la misma persona… Lili.

La noche no tardó en llegar y la chica rubia ahora sólo esperaba el momento en sus mejores amigas llegasen… no se sentía del todo bien, no con todo ese asunto de su nuevo compromiso… necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba hablar del tema, necesitaba desahogarse… y por supuesto, eso era algo que sólo Asuka y Christie podrían hacer… Nuevamente el timbre de la mansión volvió a sonar, y por la hora, Lili sabía de quien se trataba… la chica corrió hasta la puerta ganándole a su ama de llaves… y como era de esperarse… eran sus dos amigas, ambas abrazaron a Lili y entraron a la gran mansión… las tres subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de la pequeña Rochefort para ponerse cómodas en sus pijamas y empezar su pequeña _"fiesta nocturna"_…

-Oye Lili… y ¿Qué es lo que nos querías contar?... me has tenido un poco preocupada, cuando hablaste conmigo te oías nerviosa y apresurada-

-¡Lo siento Asuka! Es que… me he sentido muy rara últimamente-

-¡Ya, cuéntanos!- Decía Christie desesperada.

-Está bien… resulta que ayer, Hwoarang me habló para invitarme a cenar…-

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante? O sea… siempre te lleva a alguna parte-

-¡Christie! ¡Déjala terminar!-

-Ok… _"Sorry"-_

-Bueno… el punto es… que, fue algo bastante lindo… me llevo a comer mi comida favorita, con una banda francesa que tocó mi canción preferida y me regaló… tres cosas-

-¿Cuáles?- Preguntaron ambas al unísono.

-La primera, fue… esta hermosa pulsera…- Decía Lili mientras les mostraba la pulsera que Hwoarang había colocado en la muñeca derecha… curiosamente, la mano contraria al anillo de compromiso.

-¡Mira que linda! ¡Yo quiero una así!-

-Chris… tú siempre quieres las cosas de los demás-

-¡Asuka, no seas aguafiestas!-

-¿Me van a dejar continuar?-

-¡Claro!- Contestaron nuevamente ambas a la vez.

-Luego… me dio… esto- Continuó la rubia sacando aquél álbum de fotos de un cajoncito que se encontraba justo en el mueble a un lado de su cama para mostrárselos.

-¡Vaya! Parece que Hwoarang es más detallista de lo que pensé-

-¡Qué lindas fotos! ¡Míralas Asuka!-

-Y después es que me encontré esto justo al final de todo el álbum…- Dijo Lili abriendo su mano para mostrarles el hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-¿Qué?-

-¡No inventes!-

-¡¿Te vas a casar?- Preguntaron sus amigas sorprendidas.

-P-pues… sí… ¿Y desde cuándo ustedes dos hablan al mismo tiempo?-

-¡No nos cambies el tema picarona!- Decía Asuka.

-¡Estás demente Emilie! ¿Cómo de que te vas a casar? ¡NO!-

-¿Y ahora quién es la aguafiestas?-

-Bueno, yo no…- Lili trataba de que la escucharan.

-… Tienes razón Asuka… hay que verlo por el lado bueno, y… ¡Yo ya tengo una idea!-

-¿Me pueden prestar atención?- Decía la chica rubia un poco enfadada.

-¡Claro! Lili… Asuka y yo… ¡Te haremos tu despedida de soltera!-

-¿Qué? Pero yo…-

-¡Qué buena idea Chris! Tiene que ser fabulosa-

-¡Sí! Con muchas invitadas y ¡Strippers!-

-¿Strippers? ¡NO!-

-¡Ayy… ya me los imaginé! ¿Tú no?-

-¡CHICAS!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaban ambas.

-Número uno, no quiero una despedida de soltera… y número dos… ¡Muchos menos quiero strippers en mi casa!-

-¿Y quién dijo que sería aquí tontita? Obvio, será en mi depa…-

-¡Qué buena idea Chris! De verdad que ahora sí te luciste-

-¡Chicas! Por favor… ustedes saben como es Hwo… ¡Jamás permitirá tal cosa!-

-¿Y también quién dijo que le vamos a decir?-

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Estoy en total desacuerdo… yo nunca le he mentido a mi fosforito-

-¡Ya Lili, por favor! Las despedidas de solteras sólo son una vez en tu vida… ¡Ándale! Además… ¿Tú crees que él no tendrá la suya?-

-Christie tiene razón Lil-

-Además… tú tranquila amiga… que de TODO… nos encargaremos nosotras dos- Comentaba Christie giñándole un ojo a su amiga rubia.

-… Está bien… sólo una cosa sí les voy a decir ehh… ¡Nada de strippers!-

-¡Te pasas Lili! Si lo strippers son la mejor parte de esas fiestas-

-¡Ya dije!-

-Ya déjala Christie… si Lili no quiere strippers, pues ni modo-

-¿Qué? Ay por Dios… ¿Tú también?-

-¡Sólo digo que hay que respetar su decisión! Por lo menos tendrá su despedida ¿No?-

-… Pues ya que…-

-Por cierto Lili… ¿Dónde será su luna de miel ehh?- Preguntaba Asuka codeándose con la rubia.

-Asuka… tengo UN día de comprometida, ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Si no hemos planeado nada aún-

-Bueno, bueno… pero estoy segura que ya se mueren por tronarse sus huesitos como siempre ¿Verdad?- Le sonreía Asuka pícaramente.

-¿C-cómo siempre? ¡No!-

-¿No?... Ahh, no te refieres a que no será como siempre… si no que será mejor- Decía Christie con un ligero tono de burla.

-No.. me refiero a que… ¡No!- Lili empezaba a notarse nerviosa e incómoda con aquella charla.

-¿Lili?... En serio nunca has… O sea, tú y Hwoarang nunca…- Asuka había entendido perfectamente el mensaje de la cara de su amiga rubia.

-¡NO INVENTES! ¿Lili eres virgen?-

-Pues… yo-

-¿Cómo crees?... O sea, con todo respeto amiga, tu novio es súper sexy, no puedo creer que no te incite a…-

-¡Christie ya basta!-

-No Asuka… está bien… claro que a veces me dan ganas de estar con Hwoarang… pero, me da mucho miedo… es decir, ¿Y qué tal si me desmayo del dolor?-

-¿Qué? Por favor Lili no seas ridícula…- Christie se hecho a reír.

-¡Ya cállate Christie! Que Lili sea… virgen, no significa nada malo… ¿O es que tu crees que todas tienen que ser cómo tú?-

-¿Qué dijiste?... Claro, cómo si tú fueras una blanca palomita Asuka-

-Pues tal vez yo no lo sea… pero tampoco lo hago con el primero que se pone enfrente de mí-

-¡YA BASTA!- Gritó Lili –Chicas… no hay que pelearnos por algo así… es algo tonto. Christie, sí soy virgen, pero tampoco me juzgues por ello y Asuka… tú tampoco juzgues de esa manera a Chris… cada quién sabe lo que hace y lo que no… ¡Somos amigas! ¿Recuerdan?-

-¡Tienes razón! Lo siento Christie-

-¡Está bien! También yo me tomo las cosas de broma… aunque… yo insisto en lo de los strippers-

-¿Qué? Ayy no empecemos por favor-

-¡Anda Lili! Ahí si no puedes negar que Chris tuvo una gran idea ehh-

-¡Verdad que sí! ¡Sólo imagínatelos... verás que así sí te dan ganas!-

Así pasaron gran parte de la noche y una pequeña parte de la madrugada, las tres chicas hablando y riendo… y empezando a hacer algunos planes para la despedida de soltera de Lili… no cabía duda que ésta nueva etapa de su vida sería completamente distinta… ella sabía que extrañaría todas y cada una de esas cosas, las pijamadas con sus amigas… vivir con su padre… TODO, daría un cambio radical… pero tal vez podría ser un cambio positivo… ¿O no? Hasta ahora, Lili no estaba feliz con ello… ¿Cambiaría de opinión? Ella esperaba que así fuera pero ¿Y si no?... esta vez si se metería en un lío, y peor aún… dejaría a un lado su verdadera felicidad…

**Bueno pues he aquí el primer capítulo de este fic… debo admitir que me sentí un poco rara escribiéndolo, para empezar por el hecho de imaginar a los personajes un poco emm… alejados de lo que realmente son y por otra parte por que no soy muy fan de la pareja Lili x Hwoarang Jajaja pero como podrán ver es una pareja que se podría decir tolero… *:P espero que les haya gustado y no lo hayan encontrado aburrido… y pues repito, soy consiente que este fic no será muy leído, pero disfruto escribiendo las ideas de mi loca cabeza Jaja *xD y espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndolas también ñ.ñ* Otra cosita, si es posible… Pleaseee… ****Reevieeeeews!* ****Jajaja… es algo que me encanta… poder saber que es lo que opinan de la historia, que le falta que le sobra… todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido, halagos, abucheos, críticas constructivas… TODO!* Jaja**

**Nuevamente les agradezco por su tiempo para leer este fic y por supuesto, actualizaré pronto LO JURO!.***

**Muchos besos y Dios me los Bendiga *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	2. Despedida de Soltera

**Ya estoy aquí nuevamente para continuar este fic ñ.ñ* disculpen si tardo un poco… como dije anteriormente… tengo otro fic en marcha y tengo que andar dividiendo capítulos, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí ando *:P Gracias a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer *:D Sin nada más qué decir… los dejo que disfruten de la lectura…**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 2: "Despedida de Soltera"_

Pasó alrededor de un mes desde aquél día en que Hwoarang le pidió matrimonio a Emilie Rochefort, y por más que el pelirrojo trataba de hacer rápidamente todos los planes para la boda, ella buscaba la manera de hacerlos lentamente y hasta posponerlos para otros días… Mientras que sus amigas, Asuka y Christie se dedicaron bastante a cada detalle de su despedida de soltera, por supuesto sin que Lili supiera mucho ya que ese tipo de _"fiestas"_ deben de ser sorpresa para las novias.

Los días pasaron bastante normal, Hwoarang trabajaba mientras que su futura esposa tomaba aún clases particulares en casa… la rubia se sentía aún extrañaba, no le agradaba la idea de tener un esposo y la verdad es que ella seguía sin asimilarlo por completo, simplemente no se veía tal cual.

El día de su despedida estaba cerca, Asuka y Christie mandaron a hacer invitaciones que dieron con bastante anticipación a las demás chicas que de alguna forma también eran amigas o compañeras cercanas de su amiga ojiazul… técnicamente ya todo estaba listo para dicho día. Lili indudablemente le comentó a su padre aquello que sus amigas habían planeado, cosa que al Sr. Rochefort sorprendió bastante; sin embargo se alegró por su _"pequeña"_ hija esperando que se divirtiera… el problema fue, cuando se lo dijo a su prometido…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo que una despedida de soltera?- Preguntaba Hwoarang con algo de enfado.

-Sí, ya sabes… las chicas quieren compartir conmigo mis últimos momentos como soltera-

-¿Y es necesario hacer eso? No lo creo Lili… Definitivamente eso es algo que no apruebo-

-¡Vamos Hwo! ¿No me digas que tú no ibas a tener tu despedida?-

-¡Pues… sí, pero… es diferente!-

-¿Y por qué ha de ser diferente? ¡No sabía que fueras tan machista!- La rubia estaba completamente furiosa… ¿Cómo era posible que no le diera la libertad de hacer ciertas cosas… que curiosamente él también hacía?

-Cariño por favor… sólo entiéndeme, no es machismo… es sólo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Me da miedo perderte Lil! Eres el amor de mi vida… y sé cómo son esas despedidas de solteras entre mujeres, son demasiado extremistas… con sus strippers y quién sabe qué más… Por que yo te juro mi amor, que por nada del mundo, habrá chicas strippers en mi despedida-

-Hwo… yo les dije tanto a Christie como a Asuka que no quería strippers-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Sí! No veo por qué te exaltas tanto-

-Está bien linda lo siento… la verdad no confió mucho en ellas, pero si tú lo dices, yo te creo… y de verdad… ¡Nada de strippers ehh señorita Rochefort! ¡Promételo!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡De verdad lo prometo! Y gracias por confiar en mí- Añadió Lili mucho más tranquila.

-¡Eso es algo que siempre haré! ¡Te amo tanto Lili!-

Esas palabras resonaron una, dos y cientos de veces en la cabeza de la chica _–"Te amo Lili"-_, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo decirle que ella también lo amaba? O aún peor… ¿Por qué ya no sentía la emoción al oír eso viniendo de él? No pudo haberlo dejado de amar así tan de repente… ¿O sí?... o será que… ¿Nunca lo amo? Era imposible… estaba tan confundida… y eso la enojaba, el no saber que diablos estaba pasando con ella… Lili se esforzó mucho para contestar aquello… -Yo… también te amo Hwo-

-¡Me da gusto oír eso cariño! ¿Nos veremos más tarde sí? Debo volver al trabajo- El pelirrojo le dio un tenue beso en los labios para después marcharse… ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Necesitaba contárselo a alguien… y la más indicada, era Asuka, ya que Christie sólo le diría cosas como _"Estás loca si dejas ir a un hombre así"_ o _"Si tú no lo quieres… pásamelo"_… y eso, no la ayudaba en nada… inmediatamente tomó su celular para poner en la pantallita el número de su amiga y llamarle…

_-¿Hola?-_

-¡Asuka! Soy Lili… Oye ¿Estás en tu casa?-

_-¡Sí! ¿Porqué?-_

-¿Y está Christie contigo?-

_-No… ¿Quieres que le llame?-_

-¡No! Voy a ir a tu casa Suka… necesito hablar sólo contigo-

_-¡Muy bien! Aquí te esperaré Lil-_

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos-

_-Bye- _Colgaron ambas.

-¡Sebastián! Que preparen un auto por favor… debo ir a casa de Asuka- Gritó la chica desde su posición.

-Enseguida señorita Lili-

El auto no tardó mucho en estar preparado justo en frente de la puerta de aquella mansión… Lili subió junto con Sebastián y el chofer para después arrancar hacia la casa de Asuka, su departamento no estaba muy lejos, por lo que llegaron rápidamente y fue entonces que el chofer le abrió amablemente la puerta a la rubia…

-Sebastián… necesito que me acompañes-

-Muy bien señorita Lili- Ambos se adentraron en aquél lujoso edificio dejando a su chofer esperando fuera… subieron hasta el piso número 9, y tocaron el timbre de aquél departamento…

-¡Lili! Llegaste pronto… Hola Sebastián… ¡Pásense!- Dijo su amiga castaña abriendo la puerta y haciendo señales con las manos para que entraran.

-¡Buenas tardes señorita Asuka!-

-¡Hola amiga!-

-¡Siéntense! ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?-

-¡No gracias Suka! A no ser que Sebastián quiera…-

-Estoy bien… muchísimas gracias-

-Muy bien Lil… y dime ¿De qué querías hablarme? Es raro que cuentes algo sin que Christie lo sepa-

-Escuchen los dos… les voy a contar algo muy serio, ¡Y por ningún motivo puede salir de aquí! ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Desea que me retire señorita Lili?- Preguntó amablemente Sebastián.

-¡No! Necesito que tú también escuches… a ustedes dos y a mi padre, son a las personas que les tengo más confianza… Pero esto, no se lo puedo platicar a él…-

-Me estás preocupando Lil… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ok, trataré de contarlo lo más detallado posible… ustedes saben, que Hwoarang y yo llevamos casi cuatro años con nuestro noviazgo… y a los ojos del mundo, nosotros somos la pareja perfecta…-

-¡Sí! Todo el que los conoce dice eso… y es que es verdad amiga-

-¿Tú crees? Porque yo ya no creo que lo sea…-

-¿Qué significa eso Lili?-

-Miren, curiosamente… desde que Hwo me propuso matrimonio… me he sentido muy, rara-

-¿Por qué rara?-

-Bueno pues porque, creo que… ya no amo a Hwoarang-

-No seas ridícula Lili… el amor no se acaba así de repente-

-Es que aparte… no me quiero casar-

-¿Y por qué le dijiste que sí?- Preguntaba Asuka tratando de ayudar a su amiga mientras que Sebastián sólo oía atentamente tratando de analizar…

-¡Por compromiso! No encontré las palabras para decirle que no… ¿Se imaginan? Se hubiera tan mal por eso-

-Está bien… eso lo entiendo pero… ¿Por qué crees que ya no lo amas?-

-Porque, ya no me emocionan sus llamadas, cuando me dice _"Te amo"_, no quedo pasmada y no sé que decir… ya no me sale con facilidad decírselo también, es más… ni si quiera me alegra oírlo… ya no siento lo mismo cuando me abraza o me besa… es tan diferente…-

-¡Cielos! Creo que, si se oye grave tu situación…-

-Tal vez es el temor señorita Lili- Comentó el mayordomo después de oír todo eso.

-¿Tú crees Sebastián?-

-… O eso… o puede que nunca lo haya amado tal y como dice señorita-

-En eso tiene razón Lili… cuando realmente amas a alguien no lo dejas de amar de un día para otro… pueden pasar muchos meses… incluso años…-

-… Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé amiga… ¿Por qué no lo hablas con él? Tal vez juntos encuentren la raíz del problema-

-¿Estás loca? No haré eso… se sentirá muy mal… además, precisamente hoy me dijo que… tenía tanto miedo a perderme… Además, ¿Qué tal si aún lo amo y el miedo al matrimonio me está cegando y alejando de él?-

-Sólo te diré una cosa Lil… cuando en verdad amas a una persona, por ningún motivo… por ninguna razón, te quieres alejar de ese ser… sea lo que sea o pase lo que pase-

-Quieres decir que… ¿No amo realmente Hwoarang?-

-Yo no digo eso amiga… esa es sólo mi opinión, así veo las cosas yo… y puede que me equivoque… no lo sé-

-Entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero hablar con él de esto… se pondrá muy mal, lo conozco-

-Pues entonces, vas a tener que descubrir lo que en verdad sientes… por que mientras no lo sepas, estás atascada-

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la señorita Asuka!- Decía Sebastián mientras Lili se quedaba pensando en lo que acababa de oír… todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad… tenía que descubrir cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos… y ¡Pronto!

-Ahora veo porque no querías que Christie estuviera aquí… sólo empeoraría las cosas-

-¡Así es! Desafortunadamente Chris es muy mala escuchando cuando se necesita hablar de un tema serio-

-Tranquila Lili… si es posible y yo te puedo ayudar en algo… ¡Adelante! Aquí me tienes… sólo mantenme bien informada ¿Está bien? Y si después sientes que quieres hablar… sólo llámame-

-¡Gracias Asuka!- Lili la abrazó con bastante fuerza.

Desde esa charla con su amiga más cercana, la chica rubia sólo pensaba y pensaba en todas y cada una de sus palabras… ¿Qué es lo que realmente sentía por su prometido? ¿Cómo era posible que una simple propuesta de matrimonio arruinara casi cuatro años de una relación de noviazgo? Ella seguía buscando por tierra y por mar la respuesta y aún llegando el día de su despedida; no la encontró… era un rompecabezas muy difícil de armar y debía apresurarse; ya que el tiempo que quedaba para su boda no sería eterno, sin embargo, hoy era un día completamente diferente; era SU día especial, junto a sus mejores amigas; cómo le hubiese gustado tanto compartir ese momento con su madre, Lili solía pensar mucho en ella, en como hubiese sido su vida con el amor de una madre; era algo que no sabía y nunca jamás, lo sabría.

Lili se levantó bastante temprano, se baño y se arregló lo más hermosa que pudo, aunque en realidad, eso no era muy necesario, ya que su belleza de por sí, era natural. Se despidió de su padre quién claramente le había mencionado el portarse bien y tener cuidado, mientras que ella sólo asintió para subirse en una de las limosinas e irse justo al departamento de Asuka; debía llegar temprano para ayudarlas aunque sea un poco, ya sea con un poco de decoración, comida, recibir a las invitadas o lo que fuese, y al igual que la vez anterior; Lili no tardó mucho en llegar a dicho lugar, subió por aquél elevador para después tocar el timbre. Christie y Asuka la recibieron con mucha emoción, sería un día brillante, fascinante, y ellas sencillamente se veían espectaculares, desde luego, sin opacar a la futura novia.

Lili decidió ayudarles con la decoración, ya que ellas le comentaron en ese momento que para no hacer líos en la cocina habían ordenado un delicioso buffet a domicilio; así como un bartender que las atendiera en todo momento y les hiciera todo tipo de bebidas.

Se tardaron bastante en poner todo de una manera adecuada para que todas pudieran disfrutar; hasta que les dio las 4 de la tarde, justo la hora de inicio de su _"fiesta"_… y unos minutos más tarde comenzaron a llegar las tan esperadas invitadas. Lili comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no tenía mucha noción de lo que se pudiera hacer en una despedida de soltera, pero por otro lado sabía que sería algo que disfrutaría bastante. En sí, abundaron las chicas jóvenes; antiguas compañeras de salón de clases, así como una que otra vecina que hubiese llegado a tener desde su infancia y que actualmente seguían comunicadas.

El bartender comenzaba a hacer su trabajo sirviendo bebidas a cuanta invitada llegara y quienes contaban pequeñas anécdotas y hasta chistes, era un momento bastante ameno; Lili se sorprendió al notar que todas sus invitadas, sin excepción, estaban presentes, ninguna la había dejado plantada y en sí, la mayoría de ellas le llevaban por lo menos un obsequio.

Aquél ambiente era fascinante; lleno de música y risas… hasta que el momento de los juegos había comenzado…

-¡Haber chicas su atención por favor!- Dijo Christie, la cuál era una de las dos anfitrionas de la fiesta mientras que las demás chicas guardaban silencio – Muy bien… ¡Asuka trae la bolsa negra!- Gritó la anfitriona a la vez que Asuka traía consigo una gran bolsa negra al puro estilo de _"Santa Claus"_, y vaciándola justo enfrente de todas –Como podrán ver, aquí tenemos un montón de calzones; no se alarmen chicas ¡Están nuevos! Lo que haremos primero será dividirnos en dos equipos, uno liderado por Asuka y otro por mí… y de cada equipo se escogerán a dos chicas; las cuales deberán ponerse los calzones… pero notarán que éstos tienen sílabas. El detalle está en que la futura novia les irá diciendo palabras y las chicas seleccionadas deberán encontrar dichos calzones con dichas sílabas para ponérselos… las que logren hacer más palabras en cierto tiempo ganan un premio… ¿Alguna duda?- Las chicas reían un poco por las reglas del juego… se veía divertido y en sí, Christie había sido bastante clara… por lo que ninguna tenía dudas, todas armaron sus equipos y estaban listas para la diversión -¡Genial! ¡Comencemos!-

-La primera palabra es… ¡Tanga!- Gritó Lili leyendo un gran listado de palabras que las anfitrionas le habían dado para después echarse a reír, no sólo por la palabra… si no también por ver a aquellas chicas emocionadas y divertidas buscando entre aquél montón de calzones, los que llevaran dichas sílabas… además de que verlas con los calzones arriba de los pantalones al estilo _"Superman"_ era bastante gracioso.

El primer juego había sido todo un éxito… las risas no faltaron en ningún momento y todas la estaban pasando de lo lindo. Después de varias palabras y tantos calzones revueltos, el equipo ganador fue el de Asuka; al que como ya se había dicho, le dieron algunos regalitos, tales como collares, pulseras, velas, incienso, cajas de chocolates, algunos kits de belleza, monederos, bolsitas, espejos y más… cada uno con una etiqueta diciendo _"Gracias por participar en mi despedida de soltera"_, así como el nombre de Emilie D' Rochefort y la fecha… ´pero ésta vez era hora de un nuevo juego…

-Muy bien Lili; ahora te toca a ti…- Dijo Asuka.

-¿A mí?-

-Así es… éste juego es sólo para ti, será muy fácil… ¿Ves ésta vela?- Continuó su amiga enseñándole una vela bastante chaparra en forma cilíndrica para después ponerla delicadamente en el piso y prenderla con fuego… -Lo único que debes hacer, es apagarla-

-¿Sólo eso? ¡Qué fácil!- Decía la rubia bastante confiada… ¿Cómo sería difícil para ella apagar una simple vela?... Imposible. Inmediatamente Lili empezaba a dirigirse a aquella vela, hasta que fue detenida por Asuka quien la tomó de la muñeca.

-¡No tan rápido señorita! Tampoco creas que será así de fácil. Apagarás la vela… con esta cuchara… - Asuka amarró con un lazo la cuchara y después lo amarró a la cintura de su rubia amiga dejando la cuchara colgando justo entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué? ¡Me voy a quemar!-

-¡Ahh! ¿No qué era tan fácil? Anda… te observamos-

A Lili no le quedó más remedio que ponerse justo encima de la vela con las piernas abiertas, y agachándose un poco comenzó a tratar de apagar dicha vela con la cuchara colgante haciendo movimientos bastante simpáticos… por lo que las demás chicas e incluso la misma Lili empezaban a reírse, y con decir que hasta el mismo bartender se encontraba divertidísimo viendo a las chicas en dichos juegos.

Lili tardó bastante en apagar la vela hasta que lo logró, dando un espectáculo bastante comprometedor y divertido a la vez…

-Muy bien Lili, lo hiciste más rápido de lo que habíamos pensado… pero, no se pongan tan cómodas chicas, que ahora necesito a cinco de ustedes aquí en frente… ¿Quién dijo yo?- Varias de las invitadas, incluso más de cinco pasaron en frente para participar en el juego siguiente mientras que Asuka traía consigo un enorme lazo con salchichas amarradas – Lili… ¿Puede a ayudar a Asuka con el otro extremo?-

-¡Claro!- La ojiazul tomó el otro extremo del lazo con salchichas y ambas, estirándolo y levantando sus brazos lo más que pudieron para subir el lazo, hicieron una especie de tendedero de salchichas, a la vez que Christie amarraba ambas manos hacia atrás de cada participante.

-Ahora chicas, lo tienen que hacer es simple… deben comer las salchichas que están atadas al lazo, la que se la coma más rápido será nuestra ganadora y se llevará su premio, ¿Listas?... ¡Empiecen!-

Sin dudarlo un segundo cada una de las invitadas participantes estiraban su cuello y sus piernas lo más que podían para comer las salchichas, algunas daban pequeños mordiscos mientras que otras trataban de sujetarla con la lengua sin poder evitar que ésta se les escapara; era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, ya que algunas se atragantaban y a otras se les llegaba a pasar un pequeño pedazo de salchicha provocándoles toser mientras trataban de reír… hasta que una de las chicas logró terminar su salchicha saliendo victoriosa y recibiendo su premio…

-Espero que se estén divirtiendo chicas… pero, esto aún no termina. Díganos, ¿Quieren saber cómo se va a mover la futura novia en su primer noche de bodas?- Todas las invitadas gritaban emocionadas con un ¡Sí! mientras reían ansiosas por ver que era lo siguiente… -Lili… ¿Ya oíste?… el público te aclama-

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?- Preguntaba la rubia muy divertida.

-Esto sí es un poco más difícil Lili… - Dijo Christie mientras ponía muchos globos juntos en el piso y encima de ellos una cobija –Ahora… ¡Acuéstate sobre la cama de globos!- Lili no pudo evitar reír ¿De dónde habían sacado tantas cosas sus amigas? No lo sabía, pero ella estaba dispuesta a seguir disfrutando, por lo que se empezó a acomodar de manera que los globos no salieran dispersos por todas partes mientras que Christie ponía otra cobija encima de su amiga –Ahora amiga, tienes que romper TODOS los globos, pero OJO… nada de meter las manos… así que ¡Empiézale!-

La chica rubia y las demás invitadas se traían unas risas impresionantes ¡Vaya que era difícil tratar de romper todos esos globos ahí acostada; y con esa cobija encima de ella, se veía bastante prometedor nuevamente. Lili buscaba miles de formas de romper cada globo con cada parte de su cuerpo teniendo éxito dificultosamente; y aunque no logró romperlos todos, si explotó varios de ellos, por lo que decidieron dejarlo así… ya que también podía resultar un poco doloroso el hecho de sentir el reventar de los globos en ciertas partes de su cuerpo o el hecho de romper algunos y caer directamente al piso.

Después de eso y de que la noche ya podía verse… las anfitrionas, antes de seguir, decidieron pasar lo que ellas llamaban _"Un rodillo de los buenos deseos"_, un simple rodillo de madera, en el que cada invitada podría ponerle con plumón un comentario o dedicatoria con su nombre a la novia. Todas pusieron cosas bastante dulces, cosas que leyó la novia en voz alta ya que todas había puesto algo y sin dudarlo, Lili dio las gracias a cada una por sus buenos deseos hacia su futuro matrimonio… y ésta vez, cómo ya era de noche… las anfitrionas sabían que ahora sí venía lo mejor de la fiesta…

-Ok Lili, nuevamente va a ser tu turno… - Dijo una vez más Christie vendando los bellos ojos azules de su amiga y sentándola en una silla con una mesa en frente… - Cada una de nosotras te sostendrá un objeto que deberás identificar, pero… no sólo eso, si no que aparte cuando lo adivines, podrás tocar a la persona que lo sostiene para también adivinar de quién se trata… ¿Sale?-

-… ¡B-bueno!- Contestaba un tanto nerviosa la _"festejada"_.

-Ok Lil… ahora dime, ¿Qué objeto es este?- Dijó Asuka llevando las manos de Lili hacia un objeto el cual sostenía una invitada a la vez que ella empezaba a _"manosear"_ aquello que hasta ahora era desconocido; y este primer objeto fue fácil de adivinar para la rubia.

-¿Es un plátano?-

-¡Sí! ¿Y quién lo sostiene?-

Lili nuevamente empezó a tocar lentamente a quién se encontraba a un lado de ella, tratando de identificar y recordar las prendas de ropa de sus invitadas

-Es… ¿Jennifer?-

-No…- Dijeron todas.

-Es… ¿Katheryn?-

-¡No! Lili… toca bien- Aclaró Asuka mientras la chica vendada empezaba a reír y una vez más tocaba a su amiga invitada.

-¡Ya sé quién es! ¿Nikki?-

-¡Sí!-

-Ahora Lili… ¿Qué objeto es éste?- Volvió a preguntar Asuka llevando sus manos otra vez a dicho objeto sin identificar.

-¡Es un frasco!-

-¿Pero qué contiene el frasco?- Lili no hizo más que meter su mano en aquél frasco…

-¡Guácala! Está viscoso… ¿Qué es eso?- Las demás chicas se empezaban a reír una vez más, la rubia continuaba metiendo la mano en el frasco…

-¿Qué es?-

-Es que no sé… es algo… pegajoso… ¿Lo puedo oler?-

-Sí quieres- Lili llevó lentamente su mano con aquella rara sustancia viscosa y pegajosa hacia su nariz.

-¡Es miel!-

-¿Sí? ¿Y quién lleva la miel?- Una vez más la ojiazul tocó la vestimenta la chica que llevaba el objeto…

-¡Ahh! Ésta si tiene que ser Jennifer…- Las chicas rieron.

-Sí… es Jenn. Vas MUY bien Lili… y para no torturarte tanto… un último objeto y ya ¿Sale?-

-¡Ok!- La chica rubia pudo notar risas más emocionadas provenientes de sus amigas e invitadas.

-Dime... ¿Qué es esto Lili?- Preguntó una última vez Asuka llevando aún las manos de su amiga hacia el último objeto.

-Ayy no sé… está aguadito, y está sobre un plato-

-¿Pero qué es? Puedes comértela si quieres-

-Más te vale que no sea algo asqueroso Chris- Tal y como lo dijo su amiga, Lili tomó un poco de aquél objeto con consistencia extraña para llevarlo con miedo a su boca y al saborearlo, supo de que se trataba…

-¡Es gelatina!-

-¡Así es! Y ahora sí ya; por último dinos… ¿Quién trae la gelatina?- Y por última ocasión sus amigas llevaron la mano de Lili lentamente…

-¡NO INVENTES! ¡Está bien duro! No puede ser… ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba con un poco de desesperación la chica al sentir un músculo bien formado y bastante firme y habiendo quitado ya su mano de allí.

-¡Pues tócalo bien!- Christie llevó ambas manos de la rubia nuevamente a aquella persona obligándola a tocar mientras las demás chicas gritaban emocionadas cuando ésta empezaba a tocar para después quitar su mano nuevamente.

-¡NO! ¿Qué hacen?-

-¿Quién es?- Preguntaban las anfitrionas riendo.

-¡Pues es un hombre!- Dicho esto, Lili se quitó rápidamente aquella venda para encontrarse con lo que parecía un paraíso; un chico bastante alto, cabello negro perfectamente peinado en pico hacia atrás con unos cuantos flequillos que caían sobre su rostro, un rostro con rasgos perfectamente finos, cejas pobladas y unos ojos levemente rasgados color café claro, unos ojos en los que Lili estaba pérdida completamente; fue hasta ese momento, que la chica no pudo evitar ver sus labios… unos labios rosados y carnosos bastante apetecibles.

Y en cuanto a él… en el momento en que la chica se quitó aquella venda había quedado congelado… sí, no era la primera vez que le tocaba ver a una mujer hermosa, pero ninguna como ella, esa chica tenía algo diferente, no se le podía comparar con las mujeres que lo solían contratar o las mujeres que llegaban a aquél lugar en el que trabajaba; mujeres tal vez un poco vulgares. Esa chica rubia, por el contrario… se veía bastante fina, tenía que aceptarlo, el futuro esposo de esa hermosa mujer, era muy afortunado

Aquél chico tuvo que olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos para continuar el trabajo por el cual había sido contratado, comenzando a bailar justo en frente de ellas, bastante sonriente y con mucha sensualidad a la vez que todas gritaban emocionadas, excepto Lili; quien lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y con un brillo especial en sus ojos… como si mirara lo más divino y perfecto que jamás antes haya visto; y es que la rubia en su vida había visto a un stripper. Miraba con detalle todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, justo como si lo viera en cámara lenta, incluso había olvidado aquella _"promesa"_ con su futuro marido.

La chica veía como el stripper se quitaba la camisa de manera excitante, botón por botón dejando apreciar poco a poco cada músculo tan perfectamente tonificado… el chico se acercaba lenta y seductoramente hacia Lili, quien se encontraba indefensamente sentada y a quién le tomó la mano derecha para irla pasando lentamente por sus perfectos pectorales para después irla bajando por su abdomen… a la rubia le gustaba lo que estaba tocando y sintiendo en ese momento; era una sensación nueva que estaba experimentando, sentir aquél cuerpo tan bien formado la hacía desear poder tocar aún más, tenía ganas, ansias de poder explorar cada parte de ese escultural cuerpo… sentía como su corazón bombeaba sangre cada vez más rápido; la emoción la invadía, podría decirse que se había perdido completamente con sólo ver aquél chico, quería divertirse con él, después de todo… era su despedida de soltera ¿No?

Lili no vio nada de malo en poder disfrutar de la fiesta y de sus últimos días como soltera… se dejaría llevar por sus amigas… y por el chico, aunque sea sólo un poco.

La rubia subió la mirada para encontrarse con la del stripper quien también la miraba de una manera coqueta y atractiva, por lo que ella le sonrió lujuriosamente mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior en señal de que haría algo con el musculoso stripper; esto lo asustó un poco, ya había visto ese tipo de miradas antes, esas miradas de lujuria a las que se supone debería estar ya acostumbrado, sin embargo, tratando de hacer caso omiso a aquello; el chico continuó sonriendo y bailando de esa manera tan seductora que sólo el sabía hacer, acercándose e interactuando también con las demás invitadas de la fiesta quienes emocionadas tocaban sus brazos, pecho y abdomen al mismo tiempo en que la festejada comenzaba a tomar bebidas con alcohol bastante cargadas.

El chico se quitaba el cinturón lenta y sensualmente, acto que empezó a poner muy nerviosa a Lili ya que como le había comentado a sus amigas, era una chica pura y completamente virgen, sin mucha noción de aquellos actos tan perturbadores, pero a pesar de éstas cosas la chica siguió observando con fascinación cuando nuevamente el chico se acercó a ella… esta vez para levantarla de su asiento y pegarla a su cuerpo ayudándose de aquél cinturón… la ojiazul pudo sentir esos músculos aún más de cerca, y entre copas y copas, Lili se armó de valor no sólo para levantarse de aquél lugar desde donde veía aquél fabuloso espectáculo; si no que esta vez, teniéndolo tan de cerca, postró su manos en su bien definida espalda para explorarla por completo, y tal parecía que aquél chico disfrutaba su trabajo; el recibir aquellas caricias un tanto dulces y otro tanto pasionales de la futura novia, el sentir sus manos tan suaves y delicadas, era una chica increíblemente bella, con una sonrisa tierna y una mirada que lo poseía, lo curioso fue… que después de verla un poco retraída ante su actuación, ella ahora mismo estaba bailando junto a él y de la MISMA manera que él… una manera atractiva, atrevida, y como si estuviese retándolo con esa sonrisa que le transmitía.

¡Sí! era obvio que ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero de igual forma le siguió la corriente… y al mismo tiempo sus amigas e invitadas la imitaron, rodeando a tan buen bailarín; al cual poco a poco y conforme a su baile… aquél pantalón desabrochado y sin cinturón alguno iba bajando de posición dejando apreciar su bóxer completamente ceñido a su cuerpo y piernas… las cuales, la mayoría de las demás chicas no dudaron en tocar levemente, aunque aquél stripper sólo estaba concentrando en la chica rubia que tenía en el frente, cada movimiento de ella, era una provocación para él; anhelaba poder abrazarla y de alguna manera; ella, bailando y dándole la espalda… él no dudó en hacerlo, desde luego nunca pretendió ni le acercó ninguna parte específica de su cuerpo, no planeaba nada a futuro con ella, sólo era un impulso, un deseo que lo asolaba en ese instante.

Aparentemente esa chica le había gustado bastante, algo extraño en él, ya que no era un tipo fácil de seducir.

El tiempo transcurría cada vez más a prisa, todas la pasaban fantásticamente; el stripper bailaba y hacía la voluntad de cada chica e incluso Lili en su estado actual, no paró de decirle al oído lo guapo que era o simplemente le decía un _–"¡Estás hermoso!"- _mientras acariciaba su afeitado rostro, a lo que el chico sólo le sonreía amablemente; estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, inclusive a unos mucho más fuertes, pero nuevamente había algo en esa chica que la diferenciaba a las demás. Su manera de decirlo era dulce; ni si quiera seductora o insinuativa, aparte que cuando se lo decía… sus ojos inspiraban ternura… esos ojos azules y tan brillantes; una vez más, el chico pensó en lo afortunado que era el _"dueño"_ de aquella divina mujer.

Pero el show de un stripper, no dura para toda la vida.

El chico fue amable y bastante respetuoso con todas y cada una de las allí presentes, y al terminar dicho espectáculo, el stripper tomó su ropa para vestirse nuevamente mientras Christie le ofreció una copa, a lo qué el con una leve sonrisa y amabilidad respondió de manera afirmativa.

El pelinegro compartió un momento con las invitadas, quienes le hacían plática, bromeaban con él o elogiaban su trabajo y su forma física, hasta que quedó sólo por un momento. Lili tenía cierta curiosidad en él, parecía un buen chico… por lo que se acercó y se sentó a su lado, aún pasada un poco de copas…

-¿Cómo… cómo dices que te llamas?- Preguntó ella sonriente y barriendo un poco las palabras.

-Jin…- Contestaba el sin dejar su amabilidad por un lado.

-¿Jin? Qué raro nombre… ¿De dónde eres?-

-Nací en Japón-

-¡Ahh! ¡Japón! He tenido la dicha de visitar ahí… ¡Es bellísimo!-

-Lo es… Y, ¿Te molestaría si yo pregunto tu nombre?- Jin necesitaba saber el nombre de tan hermoso ser.

-¡Claro que no! Me llamo Emilie… Lili para los amigos… así que puedes llamarme así- Decía la chica mientras lo veía con más detenimiento.

-¡Lindo nombre!-

-¡Tienes… tienes unos ojos tan bonitos!- La chica rubia no podía evitar caer en ellos, mientras que Jin la observaba fascinado… ¡Sí! Estaba ebria, pero lucía bastante linda en ese estado; estaba seguro que a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto despertara, no se acordaría ni de aquél striptease… pero él, algo le decía que era una chica que jamás olvidaría… por muy ridículo que pareciese.

-Pues… ¡Gracias!- Jin empezó a ponerse levemente nervioso al notar como la chica se acercaba poco a poco a él, sin importarle que muchos otros ojos más los vieran… y en especial a él...

-¡Lili!... Siento mucho si mi amiga te ha hecho incomodar- Interrumpió Asuka.

-No… está bien… además yo, ya tenía que irme-

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¡No te vayas!- Christie casi lloraba al oír al chico decir eso.

-¡Chris!... No les hagas caso, ya sabes como son las chicas cuando no saben medir el alcohol- Sonreía Asuka.

-Tal vez… quieran continuar su fiesta en otro lugar-

-¿De verdad? ¿En dónde?- Decía curiosa y emocionada Christie.

-… Pueden ir a la Discoteca en la que trabajo, tendrán buen servicio- Propuso aquél stripper con amabilidad, pero ¿Por qué lo había propuesto? No tenía nada que ver con la chica rubia llamada Lili… ¿O sí?... Es verdad, esa chica era un sueño y si él pudiese estar más tiempo observándola… lo haría.

-¡Claro!- Gritó Christie.

-Pues… no parece mala idea-

Lili se levantó de aquél lugar tan cercano a Jin para ir con sus amigas a hablar un poco distantes en voz baja, mientras que el pelinegro esperaba la respuesta…

-¿Están locas?... ¿Qué tal si nos quiere secuestrar?- Preguntaba la rubia.

-De ser así… ¡Yo lo dejaba que me llevara a donde él quisiera!-

-¡Christie cállate!... Escucha Lili, nosotras lo contratamos en ese lugar, es una buena Discoteca… además, podría ser divertido… ¿Qué dices?- Asuka trataba de convencerla sonriente mientras que la _"festejada"_ pensaba todo con detenimiento.

-… Está bien… - Lili se sentía sumamente atraída por aquél chico de cabellos negros.

Si su prometido era guapo, ¡Jin era ardiente! Y después de todo, nunca más lo volvería a ver… _-"A menos… que lo visite de vez en cuando"-_ pensaba ella… ¿Pero qué cosas pensaba? ¡Era una tontería, una locura! Sin embargo, no quería echar a perder la última oportunidad de verlo, aún sin bailar… era un chico bastante atractivo… -¿Saben qué chicas?...- Preguntó ella en voz alta dirigiéndose a sus invitadas - ¡Nos vamos a una Discoteca!-

Al oír esto, todas las chicas gritaron y afirmaron emocionadas.

Posiblemente esta era y sería la mejor despedida de soltera a la que hayan ido.

Jin no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a aquella rubia decir esto; aún podría deleitarse con tanta belleza en una sola mujer y aparentemente no sólo era bella por fuera… si no también por dentro. Una tercera vez más… el chico pensó en que quién fuese el prometido de Lili… definitivamente tenía que ser alguien guapo, rico y con un trabajo digno, alguien que no fuera como él… sin embargo Jin tuvo que dejar de pensar en todo eso; después de todo nunca sabría la respuesta a su pregunta y sin más ni menos aquella despedida de soltera estaba siendo trasladada a dicha Discoteca, donde continuarían su fiesta… y por supuesto, su diversión… pero esta vez, Lili pretendía acercarse a aquél stripper; no para bailar, no para tocar… si no más bien para hablar… ese chico le inspiraba tanta curiosidad, quería conocerlo, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle… pero eso, tendría que esperar hasta su llegada a aquél lugar…

**Muy bien, pues he aquí el final del segundo capítulo… seré franca… me costó MUCHO trabajo escribirlo *xD Jaja ya que la verdad nunca he ido a una despedida de soltera… y pues me tuve que guiar un poco con las cosas que había oído al respecto… Por otra parte, he de decir que no estoy segura si el fic está dirigido a las personas correctas (Rate: T)* de lo contrario, agradecería que me lo hagan saber ***

**También he de agradecer el Review de andreiittaaaa… me da mucho gusto saber que veas la trama de la historia un poco… interesante *xD espero no le quites la vista al fic y poder seguirte viendo por aquí… así como tu crítica sobre cada capítulo si es posible ñ.ñ* Un beso enorme y miles de gracias *:D**

**Igualmente gracias a las personas que leen sin dejar su huellita, sus motivos tendrán *xD Mil gracias… y prometo seguir actualizando lo más rápido que se me permita… Sin más que decir… tengan un lindo día y por las fechas puedo decir… ¡HAPPY HALLOWEEN!* Pásenla bonito y Dios me los Bendiga *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	3. Ni Box Club!

**Nuevamente hola a todos (:* ya estoy actualizando otra vez… tengo que admitir que estoy fascinada escribiendo este fic, no sé… puedo decir que amo a esta pareja con cada poro de mi cuerpo Jaja *:D Pero bueno… volviendo al tema, he de avisar que este capi contiene Lemmon… (Mi primer Lemmon, Dios qué nervios) Así que espero no sean muy duros conmigo y lo puedan disfrutar, ya que aparentemente escribir un Lemmon no es del todo fácil, y me lo pensé varias veces para hacerlo… pero helo aquí. Sin más que decir y para ya no aburrirlos *xD los dejo con la lectura que he hecho especialmente para ustedes. Besos.!***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 3: "Ni Box Club!"_

El teléfono fijo del departamento de Asuka podía oírse sonar desde hace ya varios minutos… llamadas a las que por obvias razones nadie contestaba, la casa de la chica estaba completamente vacía en ese momento; mientras que la persona que llamaba, estallaba en desesperación…

-¿Por qué no contestan? ¿No será que…?- Hwoarang se encontraba en una crisis de angustia y desesperación, eran más de las 12 de la media noche y nadie se dignaba a contestar el maldito teléfono, y era obvio que no se encontraban ya dormidas, de ser así… con las muchas llamadas que ya había hecho y con el ruido de dicho teléfono, alguien ya se hubiese levantado a contestar. La cabeza del pelirrojo estaba a punto de enloquecer, tratando de no pensar nada malo sobre su prometida y tranquilizarse -¡No! ¡No! Lili no es así; ella me dijo que no habría strippers ni nada parecido… ¡Tranquilízate Hwoarang! ¿Pero por qué no contesta? Ni si quiera en su celular… ¿Dónde estás Lili?- El chico parecía desquiciado hablándose a sí mismo con gritos desesperados; si uno de los defectos que tenía el chico, eran sus celos compulsivos hacia su chica, sabía que era hermosa y que más de un hombre parecía perrito faldero detrás de ella… cosa que a él le disgustaba por completo.

No dudó en continuar llamando sin éxito alguno, pero aún así… no se cansaba, podía continuar marcando aquellos números por mucho más tiempo hasta oír la voz de su prometida… esto no pintaba bien… ¿O es que estaba exagerando la cosas? Sea como fuese, Hwoarang no dormiría ese día hasta saber cualquier cosa de ella.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad… exactamente en la Discoteca Ni Box Club!, un gran número de chicas se adentraban en el lugar con emoción, y era evidente de que ellas, en su mayoría, venían bastante tomadas; riendo y lideradas por aquél chico pelinegro, se acercaron a lo que parecía la barra de bebidas y botanas…

-¡Oye Mark! ¿Tienes suficientes lugares disponibles en la zona VIP?- Preguntó Jin al chico que se encontraba atendiendo aquella barra y haciendo referencia a las chicas que venían con él; por lo que el chico llamado _"Mark"_, se tomó su tiempo para contar el número de chicas que le acompañaban para responder…

-Me parece que sí; había lugares vacíos en la parte de arriba… la esquina del lado derecho, cerca de las puertas para los vestuarios ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo?- Gritaba Mark debido al sonido de la música.

Jin no dudó en darle las gracias para después subir aquellas escaleras en espiral; y en el camino, Lili no podía evitar mirar a todos lados fiscalizando aquél lugar, dándole la razón a su amiga Asuka cuando ésta le dijo que el lugar parecía formal.

La Discoteca era gigantesca, sin mencionar que abundaban los colores vivos y las luces color neón. La gente llenaba el lugar con sus bailes y los empleados sirviendo cortés y velozmente las bebidas, la música era viva y el ambiente incitaba a unirse a la fiesta… era verdad que la rubia no estaba completamente sobria, pero podía ver todo con detalle y estando consiente aún de sus actos.

Las chicas llegaron al lugar que Mark había señalado como disponible, y por suerte para ellas, así era… aunque por desgracia para Lil; Jin les explicó que debía continuar su trabajo… lo que significaba que estaría distante de aquella bola de amigas aunque también mencionó que sí necesitaban algo, podrían acudir a él sin ningún problema. Lili no quería ser del todo obvia, ansiaba poder hablar con aquél chico; pero por ahora, decidió continuar divirtiéndose con sus amigas… definitivamente ésta no era su idea sobre su propia despedida de soltera ¿Pero que importaba? Se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

-¡Muy bien chicas! ¿Ahora que hacemos?- Preguntaba medio borracha una de las chicas invitadas por Asuka y Christie.

-¡Yo tengo una idea!- Gritó Christie. Realmente ya ninguna de las chicas se encontraba sobria y se podría decir que las más consientes eran Asuka y Lili… o al menos hasta ese momento -¿Por qué no jugamos algo así como _"Verdad o Reto"_? Después de todo, seguimos en una despedida de soltera y tal vez después podamos bailar-

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo; podría resultar divertido el hecho de poner diversos _"castigos o retos" _en aquél lugar, ya que había mucha gente y objetos con los que interactuar… y ésta vez, decidieron que debería de empezar la chica por la que esa fiesta había podido ser realidad…

-Lili… ¿Verdad o reto?- Preguntó Christie emocionada.

-… ¡Reto!- Lili tenía cierta curiosidad por saber hasta qué grado llegaba la imaginación de su amiga en poner castigos.

-¡Muy bien! No será nada del otro mundo… será sencillo en realidad ¿Ves a ese chico de allá?- Christie señalaba hacia una mesa que se encontraba exactamente en la esquina contraria; un tipo chaparro y regordete con anteojos… parecía imposible como aquél lugar podía tener gente tan variada.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué con él?-

-¡Invítalo a bailar! Y después… ¡Dale un beso en la mejilla!-

-¿Ya estás ebria verdad? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que haré algo así?-

-¡Anda! Estamos en el siglo XXI, es normal que una mujer invite a un hombre a bailar o a salir; y el beso, sólo será en la mejilla… cómo si saludaras a un amigo- Lili no se encontraba muy convencida de aquello, pero a fin de cuentas, realmente no haría nada malo… era un juego y sólo se estaban divirtiendo.

-… Está bien… - Lili se levantó de su asiento con un poco de dificultad; estaba mareada por los efectos del alcohol, sin embargo, con postura segura… la rubia se dirigió al lugar señalado por su amiga Christie para dar comienzo a su juego repleto de verdades y retos… -¿Te apetecería bailar conmigo?- Preguntó Lili con una sonrisa tierna dirigiéndose al chico regordete de aquél lugar. El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par, no sólo sorprendido por la belleza de la joven, si no también por el hecho de que ella lo invitara a bailar.

-¡S-sí!- Respondió él con nervio y tartamudeo. La rubia lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo levantar de su asiento y dirigirse con él a la pista de baile.

El chico tragó saliva dificultosamente y nervioso notó que aquella chica ya se encontraba frente de él bailando… muy temeroso, el chico la imitó, con movimientos torpes e incluso ridículos.

Para Lili, aquella canción parecía durar una eternidad; mientras que alguien a lo lejos la observaba… Jin sabía que ella sólo se estaba divirtiendo; después de todo, era su despedida de soltera, y no creía que Lili buscara nada más con aquél chico tan _"patético"_, pero de alguna manera, le era tan difícil poder apartar su vista de ella… de sus sencillos movimientos, que claramente no eran como los que dio a notar cuando bailaba con él en aquél departamento de su amiga.

Sin quebrarse la cabeza, Jin apartó su mirada de esa chica tan dulce para continuar en su trabajo… que ésta vez no era precisamente hacerla de stripper, si no que se encontraba con aquél chico llamado Mark sirviendo y llevando bebidas; era curioso ver como cada chico y chica que trabaja en ese lugar, no sólo daba un _"show"_ de baile, canto o striptease… si no que en su mayoría, solían hacer mucho más que eso.

Lili agradeció cuando aquella pieza de baile había finalizado, aunque aún le faltaba la última parte de su _"reto"_, el beso en la mejilla carnosa del joven… la rubia no veía la hora de alejarse de él, no es que le pareciera repugnante, en realidad eso era lo que menos le importaba; si no que no ansiaba que cierto chico de cabellos negros la viese con él… por lo que le depositó un leve beso en la mejilla para después agradecerle el haber bailado con ella. Lili se marchó a paso apresurado hacia la mesa en la cual sus amigas estaban; quienes la recibieron con risas, elogios y burlas mientras que ella claramente pudo notar que habían pedido bebidas… ella no se quedó atrás.

Las risas, verdades y retos abundaban en aquella multitud de chicas; haciendo retos y revelando verdades el tiempo se pasó volando, todas se encontraban cada vez en un estado de ebriedad mucho peor, incluso Asuka parecía ver diez dedos si se le extendía una mano en frente de sus ojos.

La gente ya escaseaba en aquella Discoteca; por lo que decidieron adueñarse de una de las mesas de la primera planta donde Lili podía ver a la perfección a aquél chico que le había gustado tanto, ella ya no razonaba al 100%... ya no pensaba en el por qué éste estaba influyendo tanto en ella y durante esos momentos olvidó por completo el hecho de que estaba comprometida.

Lili deseaba hablar con Jin, anhelaba poder conocerlo o incluso ser su amiga.

Con el paso del tiempo, la gente continuaba reduciéndose al grado de que ésta vez ni la misma planta baja se había llenado. Había unas pocas personas desperdigadas por aquella zona… unos tomando, charlando y otros aun bailando.

La barra a esa hora estaba claramente fuera de servicio; lo que indicaba que muy pronto aquella Discoteca quedaría totalmente cerrada.

Sus amigas ya hacían o decían ridiculeces, incluso otras comenzaban a cabecear de sueño, pero Lili ya no tenía cabeza para otra cosa; desde hace ya un rato, Jin se le había perdido de vista por completo, y hasta ese momento no paraba de buscarlo con la mirada desde su lugar… hasta que por fin lo vió nuevamente, como bajaba aquellas escaleras que daban acceso a la zona VIP… se veía diferente, ya que el chico ésta vez llevaba ropa completamente formal, su camisa perfectamente abotonada y ceñida a cada uno de sus músculos, su pantalón de vestir con lo que parecía aquél cinturón con el que la había acercando a su cuerpo durante su _"espectáculo"_ y esos zapatos perfectamente limpios; los bellos ojos de Lili brillaron una vez más al verlo, le gustaba ver su manera de caminar, su manera de hablar.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras el chico se acercaba a Mark, aparentemente charlaban… pero hubo algo que a Lili le llamó sumamente la atención, ella se alimentaba de aquellos ojos color caramelo de Jin desde que lo vió, pero ésta vez; había algo diferente en ellos… sus ojos desbordaban ¿Cansancio? ¡No! Lili sabía que no era eso; o al menos no completamente ¡Era tristeza!

La chica notaba como el pelinegro suspiraba con frecuencia, aquella sonrisa que lo complementaba al bailar había desaparecido de su rostro; era como si se tratase de alguien completamente diferente, esta vez él lucía introvertido y bastante triste ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Es que acaso había tenido un mal día? Lili ansiaba saber, ansiaba hablar con él… esos ojos eran tan hermosos que se les podría prohibir la tristeza y la seriedad, era inquietante ¿Pero cómo llegar hasta él sin que sus _"acompañantes"_ se percatasen de ello? Si lo hacían, lo más probable es que pensarían mal de ella; pensarían que tenía _"planes"_ con el chico… aun así, a Lili no le importó demasiado, después de todo, sus amigas estaban pérdidas y consumidas por el alcohol… probablemente, no lo recordarían; y al notar esto, Lili quedó sorprendida, ella aún guardaba algo de conciencia y cordura para consigo, así que tomó su decisión para después levantarse de aquél cómodo sofá y acercarse a Jin.

Fue verdad que sus amigas ni si quiera la voltearon a ver, sencillamente ellas ya se encontraban en otro mundo. Los pies de Lili caminaban despacio hasta llegar a aquél chico, quién aún se encontraba acompañado…

-Hola- Dijo Lili a ambos chicos con cierta inseguridad.

La rubia aún sentía que el mundo se le movía, estaba mareada y de alguna manera ¡Sí! Estaba ebria a pesar de esa ligera conciencia que aún tenía.

-… Será mejor que yo me vaya… ¡Nos vemos mañana Jin!- Se despidió el otro chico al notar que la rubia no quitaba los ojos de su amigo, e inmediatamente se retiró de allí.

-Lili… ¿Qué hacen aquí aún? Es tarde… cerraran pronto el lugar- Jin se veía un poco preocupado por el estado de la ojiazul y sus amigas.

-No creo que las chicas tengan ganas de irse- Decía la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigas, quienes aún no se percataban de su ausencia… ellas aún seguían en su propia fiesta muy divertidas.

-Me da gusto ver que se la pasaron bien; pero éste ya no es lugar para seguir su fiesta Lili… peor aún, no pueden irse en ese estado. Llamaré a un Taxi- Jin comenzó a caminar a otra dirección, aparentemente a una zona de la Discoteca mucho más pacífica donde se encontraban algunos teléfonos públicos mientras que Lili lo seguía.

-¡Estaremos bien!- Lili lo tomó de la mano, provocando que él volteara bastante rápido para verla fijamente -¡Por favor! Confía en mí… ¿Sí?-

-Ven- Jin llevó a la rubia a un pequeño sofá que se encontraba ahí cerca, ayudándola a sentarse para después él sentarse a su lado –Escucha Lili, ya es muy tarde, no pueden estar aquí; las llevaría yo mismo, pero aún no puedo irme… a menos que…-

-… ¿A menos que qué?- Preguntó ella curiosa.

-… Que me esperen, me dejarían un poco… preocupado-

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-

-Porque, son buenas chicas y si se van solas y algo les sucede, me sentiría muy culpable por ello… ya que yo las traje aquí-

-… Está bien, les avisaré… en unos minutos- Lili comprendía a lo que él se refería, y trataba de ser comprensiva; cada vez tenía menos duda de que aquél chico era diferente… era buena persona.

-¡Gracias!-

-¡Gracias a ti!... – Ella no dudó en sonreírle una vez más… pero él, ¿Dónde había quedado esa sonrisa tan radiante? La rubia no podía apartar su vista de él… tenerlo tan cerca era algo impresionante, y curiosamente en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron; y no sólo eso, si no que ella se percató de que sus manos aún estabas unidas. Por un momento Lili había olvidado por completo el porque se había acercado a él… así que optó por sacar el tema… -¡Jin!-

-… ¿Sí?-

-¿Eres… feliz?-

-¿Feliz? Qué extraña tu pregunta…- Jin no sabía exactamente a lo que ella se refería. Nunca nadie le había preguntado eso antes; una pregunta que lo había hecho pensar mucho…

-¡Sí! Bueno, me refería a tu empleo. Tantas mujeres diciéndote todo tipo de cosas y tocándote ¿Te gusta eso?- Lili había tardado un poco en encontrar las palabras para formular bien su pregunta.

-… Pues, es mi trabajo- Jin estaba completamente serio, y de alguna manera había evadido cualquier tipo de respuesta clara.

-Pero… - Lili comenzó a sentir una inquietud dentro de su interior… una inquietud que le decía que estaba invadiendo el espacio o sentimientos muy personales del chico mientras que éste sólo la observaba… entendiendo que la rubia trataba de disculparse al ver que se había detenido al hablar.

-Está bien, no has preguntado nada malo… sólo te diré que si estoy aquí es por algo- Nuevamente una respuesta con cierta incógnita, tanto podía estar ahí por gusto como que no… aun así, Lili quería cambiar el tema de la conversación; pudo sentir como el ambiente entre ambos había cambiado drásticamente.

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió preguntar tal cosa?-

-Tranquila Lili en verdad, agradezco tu interés…- Jin le sonrió levemente.

-Mejor dime ¿No quieres un copa? ¡Yo sí!- El chico no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario; Lili era una chica muy dulce… pero aún así no podía creer que aún ansiara tomar alguna bebida alcohólica.

-La barra de bebidas ya está cerrada… pero, haré una excepción contigo… te traeré una, sólo prométeme que será la última-

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Y muchas gracias!-

-¡No hay de qué!- Inmediatamente el pelinegro se levantó de aquél lugar en dirección a la barra de bebidas mientras que Lili lo siguió, y fue justo cuando salía de aquél lugar tan pacífico cuando quedó helada... como si algo o alguien la hubiese petrificado, y no dudó en correr hasta Jin.

-¡Jin! ¡Jin!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó él volteando inmediatamente a verla mientras vertía un poco de Vodka en una linda copa.

-¿Ya viste lo que están haciendo las chicas?- Jin pasó su mirada por cada rincón de la Discoteca.

-No… ¿Dónde están?-

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo me pregunto!-

-¡Déjame preguntar!- El pelinegro le entregó aquella copita con Vodka para después dirigirse a paso apresurado hacia su amigo Mark -¡Oye Mark! ¿Recuerdas a las chicas con las que llegué hace horas?-

-¡Cómo olvidarlas!-

-¿No las has visto?-

-… Pues, sí… hace apenas unos minutos salieron… me parece que se fueron en un Taxi, ¿Por qué?-

-¡Ay no!- Dijo para sí Jin para después correr hasta donde había dejado a la chica rubia, quién en ese momento se había bebido todo el contenido de aquella copa que el chico le había entregado, y agitando notablemente su cabeza para pasar el alcohol -¡Lili vámonos!-

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y mis amigas?- Preguntaba ella sin entender aún lo que sucedía.

-¡Se fueron! No sé cómo te pudieron dejar aquí. Lili escucha; sé que apenas me conoces, pero déjame llevarte a tu casa no puedo dejarte sola en un Taxi, correrías mucho peligro… aunque tal vez creerás que conmigo también, pero…-

-¡Oye! Confío en ti…- Decía ella tranquilamente pasando su mano derecha por el rostro de él. Y era verdad… de alguna forma y en tan poco tiempo, Jin se había ganado toda su confianza.

El pelinegro pudo tranquilizarse con sólo sentir la suavidad de su delicada mano, esa chica tenía algo… algo que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, su sencillez y dulzura lo hacían centrarse sólo en ella; pero otra vez, Jin no quería perderse en su belleza interna y externa; y volviendo al _"problema"_ que tenían, la tomó de la mano para salir de aquél lugar y dirigirse al bastante lujoso auto del stripper.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto mientras ella se adentraba en el coche para después cerrarla nuevamente… se sentía mucho más mareada por el aire que le había dado en la cara, Lili sabía que en cualquier momento perdería su preciada cordura.

-¿Dónde vives?- Preguntaba Jin mientras se subía a su propio auto y cerraba su puerta.

-… ¡No quiero ir a casa!- Decía ella sin voltear a verlo.

-Lili esto es en serio… ¿Vives en aquél departamento?-

-No-

-Bueno… aún así te llevaré ahí- Jin comenzaba a entrar en un estado de desesperación ante tal necedad.

-¡NO!- Lili abrió aquella puerta del auto para intentar salir corriendo, pero él no la dejaría irse simplemente así, por lo que también abrió y corrió hasta ella de una manera bastante veloz…

-¡Lili! ¡Espera!- El pelinegro pudo alcanzarla sin ningún problema para tomarla del brazo; y es que en realidad ella no había llegado muy lejos. Pudo oír unos ligeros sollozos provenientes de la rubia, por lo que la volteó lentamente y subió su rostro de una forma delicada… -Lili, ¿Qué pasa? Mira, todos tenemos problemas en nuestros respectivos hogares; pero huir de ahí no es manera de afrontarlos-

La chica ya no dudó ni un segundo más en abrazarlo y soltarse a llorar por completo… era verdad que ella tenía un _"problema"_, y también era verdad que al volver a su hogar, las cosas seguirían tal cual, sin sus ganas de casarse y su duda sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. De alguna manera esa _"despedida de soltera"_ la había alejado por completo de todo eso, y el estar cerca de Jin, la hacía sentir protegida y diferente.

Él, por su parte, dudó un poco en abrazarla; sin embargo terminó por hacerlo… verla llorar le partía el corazón, una chica como ella no debería llorar.

Se dejó llevar por el momento poniendo su mejilla en el rubio y suave cabello de Lili…

-Hueles a fresas- Ella inmediatamente subió su rostro para observarlo. Después de casi 4 años, Hwoarang nunca se había percatado de aquello… o al menos nunca lo había mencionado, Lili no pudo evitar sonreír… -Por favor sube al auto. Mira, te daré un poco más de tiempo; mi casa está cerca de aquí, haré una escala rápida y luego te llevaré a tu casa ¿De acuerdo?- Jin acarició su suave mejilla quitando con su dedo pulgar las lágrimas que anteriormente se habían encaminado por allí, por lo que ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Nuevamente ella entró al automóvil y Jin cerró la puerta para él subirse también una vez más.

El camino había sido silencioso, pero no incómodo, para ninguno de los dos.

Él volteaba a mirarla frecuentemente para saber cómo se encontraba mientras que ella al darse cuenta, le respondía con una tierna sonrisa; cosa que lo tranquilizaba bastante, ver llorar a Lili había sido una de las cosas más difíciles de ver en su vida y esperaba no volver a vivir aquello… realmente había sido algo devastador para él.

Jin se adentró con su auto a lo que parecía el estacionamiento de un gran edificio para después estacionarse en un lugar cercano, ya que por sus palabras anteriores, no demoraría mucho…

-Subiré por un par de cosas… no me tardaré- Dijo él mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, y estando dispuesto a abrir su puerta.

-¡Jin!...- Lili se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntaba él con cierta preocupación y dejando de hacer lo que anteriormente hacía o iba a hacer.

-Sí, es sólo que… ¿Tienes una pastilla para la cabeza y una bolsa?-

-¿Una bolsa? O sea que… ¿Quieres vomitar?- La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza, y es que después de haber ingerido tanto alcohol, no era para menos –Sí… puedes entrar al sanitario si quieres… ¡Vamos, bájate! También te daré una pastilla- Sin dudarlo, ambos salieron de aquél auto para dirigirse a un elevador que se encontraba allí cerca… evidentemente, tanto el alcohol como el movimiento del coche habían causado estragos en la rubia, y ésta vez en el elevador ella podía jurar que no aguantaría mucho más; sin embargo y afortunadamente para ella, no fue así.

Lili ni si quiera se percató en que piso del edificio estaba, pero al mirar por las ventanas, supo que era uno de los pisos más altos.

Jin siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo para abrir la puerta de aquella esquina mientras ella sólo lo seguía… y al entrar, Lili tampoco quiso fiscalizar ese departamento… lo único que buscaba era un lugar en el que echar todo aquello tan desagradable.

-El sanitario está por aquí…- Jin fue en dirección a una puerta que se encontraba más adelante, del lado derecho y abriéndole la puerta para que ella entrara…

-¡Gracias!-

-Iré por tu pastilla…- El chico le cerró la puerta dejándola sola en aquél baño, y ella sin dudarlo, subió aquella tapa del retrete para poder desechar todo lo que llevaba dentro, haciéndola sentir mejor y un poco débil a la vez. Inmediatamente jaló aquella palanca para ver ir todo aquello que había desechado, se dirigió al lavabo para poder lavar sus manos y sus labios que guardaban un mal sabor.

Lili salió de aquél sanitario.

-¡Toma!- Jin le entregó lo que parecía un simple cepillo de dientes en su respectivo empaque… -Sé cómo se siente… no te preocupes, está nuevo-

-Gracias otra vez…- Ella tomó aquél empaque para después dirigirse nuevamente al lavabo del sanitario. Abrió la envoltura sacando el cepillo de dientes para hacer uso de él.

Una vez más; Lili salió de aquella habitación para acercarse a Jin quien se encontraba en lo que parecía su _"cocina"_… que a diferencia de la mayoría de los lugares, éste parecía estar justo en el medio de todo el departamento, era como un gran pilar cilíndrico con los aditamentos de cocina y una barra con bancos en el frente… era bastante innovador y en realidad lucía bien.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó ella con cierta debilidad al notar que el chico vertía un poco de leche en un vaso.

-Antes de tomar cualquier tipo de pastilla o medicamento debes tener comida en el estómago… y por lo que he visto, no has comido nada. Toma un poco de leche y pan aunque sea- Le dijo Jin entregándole aquél vaso con leche y un panquesito.

-¿Y esto no me hará mal al estómago?-

-No creo que te haga más daño de lo que te hace el alcohol- Lili tomó la palabra del pelinegro… eso último tenía bastante sentido; la rubia se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la barra de aquella cocina tan simpática y le dio un pequeño mordisco a aquél panqué… tenía que admitirlo, ese panquesito sabía bastante bien, Lili tomó su tiempo para comer y beber aquello para después ingerir una pastilla y un vaso de agua que Jin había colocado cerca de ella en la barra.

Después de eso, la chica se levantó de aquél banquito e iba a tomar aquellos vasos para lavarlos…

-Ahí déjalos… Yo los lavaré cuando vuelva-

-Pero…-

-De verdad, no te preocupes… ahora, vamos a tu casa. Quien sea que viva contigo debe de estar preocupado- Jin comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta después de haberle quitado dichos vasos de la mano a Lili… pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y jalando hacía ella…

-Por tercera vez… ¡Gracias!- Lili comenzó a abrazarlo pasando sus manos por la cintura del chico y depositando su cabeza en su pecho mientras ella sonreía y cerraba sus ojos… era increíble la manera en la que esa persona a la cuál había conocido desde hace ya varias horas, la hiciera sentir tan diferente… era una sensación que la hacía incluso pensar que se conocían desde hace tiempo, aún sabiendo que no era así. La hacía temblar, la hacía ¿Feliz?... ¡Sí! Eso era; Lili no quería irse de ahí… quería seguir compartiendo momentos con Jin.

Por su parte, él… aún sorprendido por aquello, correspondió aquél abrazo con cariño y calidez; y sin interrumpir aquél silencio tan cómodo, Lili subió su rostro para poder mirar el de su compañero y específicamente observar una vez más esos ojos que la poseían y esos labios que la incitaban… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué ansiaba poder probar sus carnosos y rosados labios? ¡Sí! Era guapo, pero lo curioso era que ella había adorado cada detalle que él estaba teniendo con ella; cada cuidado hacia ella, desde el no dejarla ir sola de esa Discoteca… ¿Cómo alguien que apenas si sabía su nombre ya la traía de cabeza? Y es que ella sabía, que no todo tenía que ver con su buen físico; si no que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento iba más allá… MUCHO más allá.

Jin estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo… ¿Es que aquella chica no podía dejar de ser tan tentadora ni aunque sea un segundo? Pero lo peor de todo, es que a veces ella lo hacía sin intención alguna; más bien por que así era la naturaleza de la joven, algo que para Jin lo hacía caer por completo.

Se sentía afortunado de haber sido el elegido para aquella despedida de soltera; de lo contrario, jamás la hubiera conocido.

No tenía noción si quiera en saber si la volvería a ver alguna vez… y por más que Jin se controló durante toda la velada; ésta vez estaba resultando demasiado… la tenía tan cerca y podía sentir como la rubia comenzaba a acercar lentamente su bello rostro al de él, su olor a fresas y su aliento aún a menta, así como cada pulsación de su corazón, cada vez podía ser más percibido por el pelinegro… ¡Tenía que respetarla! ¡Tenía que respetar a su futuro marido! ¿Pero como hacerlo si sabía que ella también ansiaba sellar ese beso? Jin trataba y luchaba contra su voluntad; pero aquella rubia y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella era mucho más fuerte.

Ambos rozaron suavemente sus labios; lo que dio paso a poder entrelazarlos, y los dos… cerrando sus ojos, sellaron aquél momento con un delicado y cálido beso.

Poco a poco, ambos aceleraban el ritmo; haciendo de aquél momento tan dulce, mucho más pasional… Lili ansiaba tener más de Jin, e introdujo su rosada lengua en su boca, explorando cada rincón de ésta y dejándolo sorprendido. La monegasca pasó sus manos por su camisa hasta llegar a su cuello, abrazándolo desde ese lugar.

Jin le siguió el paso, introduciendo él también su lengua para poderla explorar con cariño y pasión… postró sus manos sobre su bien formada y pequeña cintura; esa cintura que al sólo tocarla, la piel de Jin comenzaba a erizarse. Él tenía noción de lo que ese beso podría llevar después, y de ser así… ésta sería la primera y única vez que lo hiciera con deseo y placer, no con dinero de por medio.

Mientras que Lili, había perdido completamente la cabeza… ya nada le importaba, ansiaba estar con Jin… ese chico había despertado deseos en ella que eran completamente desconocidos; había olvidado que tenía un prometido, había olvidado que tendría una boda, lo único que no quería olvidar, era ese momento que la empezaba a dejar con una sensación de plenitud, que la hacía sentir llena… y por supuesto, al chico que le hacía compañía.

El beso y sus palpitaciones comenzaban a acelerarse, dejando un ambiente lleno de seducción. Jin la oprimía bastante contra su cuerpo, ansiándola, deseándola, a la vez que Lili jugaba con el fino cabello del chico; ambos comenzaban a sumirse en el placer, dejando a un lado todo pensamiento y cordura. Él acariciaba lentamente su fina espalda y a su vez su rubio cabello que caía sobre ésta, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo notar… ella alejó su rostro poco a poco para consumir un poco de oxígeno a la vez que veía esos ojos tan brillantes del chico, dejándolo un poco confundido; y es que Jin creyó por un momento que la rubia se avergonzaría de tal acción; sin darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado… ella lo besó nuevamente con desesperación.

El pelinegro optó por cargarla, llevándola hasta cierta habitación de aquél departamento y acostándola con mucho cuidado en la cama tan suave y cómoda de ese lugar sin dejar de postrar sus labios en los de ella, bajando lentamente hasta su pálido cuello.

Lili podía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, los nervios y el miedo se apoderaban de ella haciéndola temblar, sabía lo que estaba apunto de suceder, sin embargo, ella no deseaba parar… podía sentir las masculinas manos de Jin acariciando suavemente su cadera, bajando hasta sus bien torneadas piernas haciéndola suspirar profundamente.

El chico quitaba cuidadosamente aquella prenda superior de Lili, dándole inicio a una cadena de tenues besos sobre su plano abdomen… ansiaba poseer ese hermoso cuerpo, empezaba a adorar el sentir su piel tan suave como la de un bebé a la vez que ella sentía aquellos labios como una adicción.

Lili estaba insegura, quería hacerlo… ¿Pero y sí lo hacía mal? ¿Y si él o ninguno de los dos lo disfrutaba? Ella creía que también debería de tomar acción si quería hacerlo bien, por lo que la ojiazul; con dificultad y torpeza en sus movimientos, comenzaba a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa ceñida de Jin. Él sólo la observaba tratando esta acción; era hermosa la manera en la que ella actuaba, con tanta inocencia.

Jin sonrió para ella… dándole confianza y ayudándola en sus actos, dejando al descubierto cada parte superior de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Lili temblara aún más en su nerviosismo y tocando con delicadeza nuevamente aquellos tonificados músculos del chico.

El chico depositó un dulce beso en sus labios mientras subía lentamente su corta falda a la vez que acariciaba sus muslos, el corazón de Lili bombeaba sangre a una velocidad inimaginable y aún así, procuraba que aquellos nervios no se apoderaran de ella, no completamente. El pelinegro moría de ganas por explorar por completo aquél pálido cuerpo de Lili; por lo que ésta vez, bajó sus bragas con lujuria dejando a la chica completamente sonrojada… ¿Por qué ella también lo ansiaba tanto? ¿Qué diablos había hecho ese chico para hacerla caer tan deprisa?... necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saber ¿Cómo sería tener aquél acto tan sexual con ese chico que tanto deseaba?

Sin dudarlo, ella comenzaba a besar su pecho con pasión mientras hizo un intento por desabrochar el pantalón de Jin, y al momento de ser fallido él la ayudó nuevamente a desabrocharlo y quitarlo.

Lili respiraba con agitación, tenía miedo; no tenía noción de que tanto dolor pudiera sentir en el acto; pero aún quería continuar.

El chico la besó una vez más en los labios de una manera apasionante al mismo tiempo que bajaba los tirantes de aquella última prenda que cubría sus pechos hasta descubrirlos por completo. Jin bajó sus labios hasta dicha zona, usando su lengua y masajeando… para él, era una sensación de suavidad; eran de un tamaño sumamente perfecto y definitivamente le gustaba todo de esa chica.

Con extrañeza, pudo sentir como Lili bajaba con dificultad su bóxer, dejando su miembro a la vista, por lo que ella mordió levemente su labio inferior deseando aquello y Jin, al notarlo; decidió darle lo que tanto buscaba, acomodándola justo a la orilla de la cama mientras sentía como la rubia lo tomaba fuertemente de su brazo, apretándolo y temblando; el pelinegro entró en duda, ¿Por qué temblaba? ¿Podría ser que la chica fuera… virgen? Parecía imposible, nunca había conocido a una futura novia que lo fuese; sin embargo, Jin no perdió dicha concentración y decidió abrir poco a poco sus bellas piernas para después adentrarse en esa estrecha cavidad de la chica a la vez que ésta dio un leve grito de dolor, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda a la vez que su respiración se agitaba aún más… fue hasta entonces que Jin confirmó su reciente duda; Lili había llegado virgen hasta él, por lo que pensó que lo más apropiado sería moverse lentamente; y sin lastimarla continuó aquél acto hundiéndose en el placer y en el deseo mientras que la chica se acostumbraba a aquél endurecido miembro en su interior.

Poco a poco Lili empezaba a gemir y dar ligeros gritos, ésta vez consumiéndose por el momento y dejando atrás ese ligero dolor, los cuáles Jin escuchaba complacido.

La tenía ahí, justo enfrente, dándole placer a más no poder mientras ella enloquecía en dicha lujuria; la estaba tratando con delicadeza y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Deseaba a Jin y el hecho de que la poseyera era su único ideal; ambos estaban por llegar a un punto en el que el clímax hacía acto de presencia… hasta que por fin, el chico dejó salir todo aquél líquido blanquecino acompañado de un leve gemido ronco.

Ambos se abrazaron con ternura y complacencia para después unir una vez más sus labios los cuales desbordaban sonrisas. Ésta había sido la primera vez que Jin había deseado y aún deseaba a una mujer con esa intensidad… no quería dejarla ir, no deseaba que ésta se apartara de él.

-¡Eres tan hermosa!- Dijo al verla directamente a esos brillantes ojos azules mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla con sus dedos; por lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa bastante dulce.

Aquél acto no había sido como ella pensaba que sería… doloroso y frustrante, por el contrario… fue placentero y adictivo; y algo que le parecía inquietante, era el que no se arrepentía de dicha acción.

-¡Ven!- Lili jaló del brazo a Jin, acomodándose en tan acolchonada cama; y él, siguiéndola… se acostó en dicho lugar, a un lado de ella sin dejar de abrazarla mientras la rubia reposaba su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su incomparable aroma tan varonil y depositando un tenue beso en dicho lugar mientras que él, por su parte, acariciaba su cabello y cada parte de su bello rostro, dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

El silencio abundaba en aquella habitación; sin embargo, para ellos no hacía falta charla alguna… ambos estaban disfrutando de aquél momento de ternura y _"romanticismo"_, hasta que Lili cayó rendida ante el cansancio de aquél día y de aquél acto sexual; por lo que Jin, disfrutaba velar sus sueños sonriéndole y acariciándola aunque ella no se percatara de ello… y aunque él aún no olvidaba el hecho de que la chica estaba comprometida, no quiso pensar en eso en ese mismo instante. Lili tenía algo ese algo que le encantaba y no refiriéndose a su físico, si no que era una chica dulce y aparentemente confiable… una chica de las que hay escasamente y Jin, ya no sólo se sentía afortunado al ser el stripper de su despedida de soltera; si no, afortunado, por ser el primero en hacerla suya.

Esa chica valía muchísimo; y ansiaba poder protegerla hasta donde se le permitiese… después de todo, Lili y él habían sido uno mismo… aunque sea, por un momento…

**No me golpeen Jaja *xD .* Ok, pues he aquí el fin de este capítulo… como he dicho anteriormente, fue bastante difícil de escribir, ya que es mi primer Lemmon y en verdad me gustaría saber que opinan de él… fue bueno, fue malo… ¡Por favor díganme!* Espero que les esté gustando la historia… yo en lo personal, estoy amando escribirla… ya que es mi pareja favorita (:* aunque este fic sea en un Universo Alterno…**

**He de agradecer especialmente a X0cuppeyCakey0X por su hermosísimo Review… Chica, por supuesto que lo que has escrito tiene sentido *xD Jaja De verdad muchísimas gracias por leer… espero lo continúes leyendo y me emociona saber que la historia está siendo de tu agrado… espero disfrutes mucho también de éste capi y puedas darme tu opinión sobre él (:* Nuevamente muchísimas gracias… ¡Te mando un beso hasta Australia!* *:D**

**Y otra vez, no paso por alto a aquellas personas que leen sin dejar Reviews… aunque anímense *xD me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan u opinan de éste fic… se reciben cualquier tipo de RR… Tengan lindo día… Un beso y un abrazo a todos…!***

**Dios los Bendiga!***

***:3**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	4. Momentos y Sentimientos

**Hola a todos nuevamente!* Disculpen la tardanza en que actualicé esta historia s:*no había tenido el tiempo suficiente, además de tener algunas complicaciones con la computadora… pero ya regresé, no pretendo dejar ninguno de mis fics a medias *:D Gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia **** Espero lo estén disfrutando… y que este capi les fascine ^^**** Besos!***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 4: "Momentos y Sentimientos"_

Cierto chico de cabello negro, se encontraba recostado en su cama, abrazando a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos dorados, quien yacía recostada en su pecho durmiendo completamente… los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, mientras que el chico no perdía su vista de aquella hermosa mujer, la acariciaba, acariciaba su bello rostro, sus refinados cabellos y sus delgados brazos que se aferraban a él… posiblemente ella era la chica más divina que jamás allá visto, y no sólo refiriéndose a lo físico… era verdad que apenas si sabía su nombre, que apenas si había podido cruzar una cuantas palabras con ella, pero con tan sólo eso, Lili le había demostrado toda su belleza interior… ella tenía algo que la hacía tan especial y diferente a las demás, desde anoche la había deseado con todas sus ganas… y la pudo tener entre sus brazos… lo que aún no comprendía, era el hecho de que la rubia se entregara a él siendo virgen… es decir, estaba comprometida y nunca había tenido ningún contacto de ese tipo con su prometido, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué a él no se lo negó? No creía que hubiese estado tan ebria como para hacerlo… él sabía que no lo estaba, se sentía idiota, se sentía culpable por haber hecho tal cosa… sí, era verdad que cuando empezaba a trabajar ahí tuvo que hace mucho más que bailar para poder sostenerse económicamente, y era consiente que varias de esas ocasiones, algunas mujeres habían sido infieles a sus parejas con él, pero ésta vez había sido algo tan diferente… hacía tiempo que no hacía más que bailar para sus clientas, pero definitivamente con Lili no fue por negocio, ya que desde hacía ya vario tiempo, Jin no aceptaba tales ofertas… lo que significaba que ese era un _"servicio"_ que él no tenía disponible. Tantas interrogantes rondaban por su cabeza, y por dentro, quería poder seguir viendo a la ojiazul, esa niña le había encantado, lo había hechizado y envuelto con tanta facilidad… tenía que pensar o más bien hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas, lo que sea… pero tampoco podía despertarla o más bien, no quería… lucía como un mismísimo ángel ahí recostada en su pecho, y en ese preciso momento pudo oír un sonido proveniente de su estómago, ¡Tenía hambre!... y con razón, habían pasado ya bastantes horas desde su última comida, y tampoco dudaba que cuando Lili despertara tendría la misma necesidad y ¿Qué le daría? Ahora que lo recordaba, la comida que tenía no era suficiente para dos personas, después de todo él vivía sólo, completamente sólo. El pelinegro optó por hacer cuidadosamente a un lado a la hermosa rubia, para levantarse, tomar una ducha a la velocidad de la luz y salir a comprar algo para el desayuno… _-"¿Qué le gustará?"-_ Se preguntaba el pelinegro… era obvio que no lo supiera, o que no tuviera ni la más remota idea, es decir… ¿Y qué tal si era alérgica al huevo? ¿O qué tal si era intolerante a la lactosa? ¡Demonios! El chico se comenzaba a intrigar… sin embargo debía comprar algo y aún no estaba dispuesto a despertar a Lili sólo para preguntarle tales sandeces.

Aún con su duda en la cabeza, Jin se puso su ropa de calle… y se dignaba a salir de la habitación no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la bella joven que se encontraba atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo y sonreír… ¡En verdad era preciosa! No podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era su _"prometido"_… aunque tal vez ni tanto, puesto que por muy fuerte que se oyera… la chica le había sido infiel. El pelinegro sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar todos aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer y comprar… salió de la habitación y de aquél departamento poniendo el seguro para que nadie entrase a lugar, e inmediatamente se dirigió al Supermercado más cercano.

Alrededor de unos 15 minutos después, los lindos y brillantes ojos azules de Lili comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, los talló con delicadeza, para después… ¡Asustarse y asombrarse!... ¿Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado? Definitivamente, no estaba nada tranquila… ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa?, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? No es que no lo recordara… si no más bien, el hecho de ¿Cómo pudo caer ante ese chico con tanta facilidad? ¡Sí! Era guapo, no la negaba… Ok MUY guapo… ¡O más bien exageradamente guapo! Pero ese no era motivo para haberle sido infiel a Hwoarang… ¡Ella lo amaba! Pero si lo amara… no se hubiera dejado llevar por aquél chico de nombre Jin… ¡Diablos! ¿Ahora qué haría? Había perdido la virginidad que tanto se había resguardado por temor… ¿Pero por qué con Jin no tuvo miedo? Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy extraño que con un completo desconocido se haya sentido con tanta confianza y tan protegida para hacerlo… y lo peor de todo, es que no se arrepentía… le había gustado como no creyó que fuese posible… El pelinegro le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho… ¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿Contárselo a su prometido? Era obvio que su futuro matrimonio no vería la luz del día… y aunque realmente eso era lo que quería, no buscaba herir al pelirrojo… ya no estaba segura de amarlo, pero de que lo quería… ESO no lo dudaba. Y en cuanto a ella, se sentía sucia… se sentía como una cualquiera… como una tonta, era obvio que el chico sólo hacía su trabajo y que claramente no le importaría en lo más mínimo su vida, a pesar de haber sido amable con ella la noche anterior, no significaba nada… absolutamente NADA. Fue hasta entonces, que la ojiazul pudo percatarse de que estaba sola en aquella habitación… él no estaba, o al menos no allí… se levantó en dirección a la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con nadie… así era, el departamento estaba completamente sólo, a excepción por ella, ¿Pero a dónde había ido? Era obvio que no tenía ni una pizca de interés en ella… y no lo culpaba, aún así… regresó a aquella cómoda cama sin poder dejar de preguntarse y hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Tantas preguntas inundaban su cabeza, provocando que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos haciéndola llorar por completo… ahí estaba, sentada en aquella cama que hasta ayer era desconocida, con las manos en su pálido rostro dejando salir todas y cada una de sus lágrimas… Sentía la enorme necesidad de darse una buena ducha para quitarse esa extraña sensación, ya no se sentía ella… porque después de todo Lili Rochefort NUNCA había sido infiel. No le importó que esa no fuera su casa, ya lo había decidido, se bañaría rápido, se vestiría y dejaría su pago correspondiente por aquél _"servicio"_ en la mesita al costado de la cama… y así lo hizo, tomó la regadera del baño de la habitación auto-prestada y se duchó a una velocidad bastante considerable, por supuesto, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales se perdían con la tibia agua que emanaba de la regadera y se expandía por todo su bien formado cuerpo… y al salir se vistió, evidentemente con los mismos trapos de ayer… tendió la cama, en modo de _"agradecimiento"_ por su _"hospitalidad"_ y se dignó a irse no sin antes dejar cierta cantidad de dinero en aquella mesita de la habitación, fue entonces que la chica miró a su alrededor, notando por primera vez la belleza del lugar y quedó sorprendida al ver que a pesar de ser el departamento de un hombre, no había cosa que estuviera sucia o fuera de su lugar... sin embargo Lili trató de restarle importancia… tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible… pero para sorpresa de ella…

¡Esto es… Brillante!- Dijo para sí Lili en modo de sarcasmo al tratar de dar vuelta a la perilla de la puerta principal, percatándose de que estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Sería posible que el chico la fuera a secuestrar? ¿Tardaría en llegar? ¿A dónde diablos se tuvo que ir? ¿O por qué mierda no le avisó aunque fuese con un mentado papel cómo en las películas? Sea como fuere… no tenía otra cosa qué hacer más que esperar, y ella que ya se quería ir de ahí para que no se le cayera la cara de vergüenza al verlo una vez más… _-"Ni modo Lili, tendrás que esperarlo"-_ Se dijo la rubia no con mucha alegría… así que optó por regresar a aquella habitación y sentarse en la tan suave cama, cuando el sonido de su teléfono celular le llamó la atención… ¡Genial! Se le estaba acabando la pila y apenas si pudo percatarse: 8 mensajes de texto y 17 llamadas perdidas… ¿De quién? No lo supo, ya que al estúpido teléfono se le ocurrió dar sus últimas en ese momento apagándose en su totalidad, ¿Y ahora qué haría ahí sola? ¿Hacerse tonta nada más? Al parecer, así era… Lili tumbó su cuerpo una vez más sobre aquella cama dejando salir un fuerte suspiro… y pronto pudo oler una fragancia deliciosa y masculina… era de Jin, no cabía duda, ella reconocía ese aroma… y en verdad era un olor riquísimo, lo que le hizo recordar la noche anterior sintiendo un revoloteo en su estómago… _-"Fue… fue, fantástico"-_ Pensó ella para después sacudir su cabeza… ¿Pero qué tonterías pensaba? No fue nada ético haberlo hecho… Una vez más, Lili estaba por hundirse en sus pensamientos… cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse…

¡Bendito sea el señor! Aparentemente el niño bonito había vuelto a casa… ahora sí, a irse… La ojiazul no dudó ni un segundo en salir de aquella habitación para encontrarse con el guapito ese que traía… ¿Bolsas?

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad mientras se quedaba parada sin mover un dedo.

-¡Ahh! Ya te despertaste. Fui a comprar algo para el desayuno, ¿Dormiste bien?- Contestaba él percatándose de la presencia de la rubia y colocando las bolsas en la barra de la cocina.

-… S-sí. ¿Sólo… fuiste a eso?-

-Pues, sí… ¿Por qué?-

-No, no… por nada. ¡Tengo que irme!- Soltó de golpe la rubia mientras caminaba hacia aquella puerta –Gracias por… la hospitalidad. Tomé tu ducha prestada, espero que no te moleste y… dejé dinero en tu habitación por, por… tu servicio… ¡Adiós!- Lili se encontraba dispuesta a girar aquella perilla y salir corriendo de allí, pero fue detenida cuando Jin la tomó del brazo…

-¿Servicio?- Preguntó él confuso.

-S-sí, lo de anoche… ¿No fue un servicio?- Preguntó ella deduciendo cuál sería la respuesta, ¡Pues claro que tenía que serlo! Ya que desafortunadamente no lo creía muy _"puro"_ en ese sentido. Pero él… ¿Cómo le diría que no fue un _"servicio"_? Pero para nada… sí, fue verdad que ella tomó la iniciativa… pero eso no significaba que él no ansiara hacerlo…

-¡Desde luego que no!- Decía el pelinegro desconcertado. De manera que ella creía que lo hizo por dinero, cuando en realidad ella le gustaba muchísimo ¿Pero cómo demostrárselo? Aunque… un segundo, ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo lo olvidó? No podría demostrarle NADA a la chica… ¡Estaba comprometida con un demonio! –Escucha solo… quédate a desayunar, no compré todo esto por nada- Continuó Jin mientras señalaba las bolsas que había dejado en la barra de la cocina.

-No tenías por qué molestarte-

-No has probado bocado en horas, ayer en la fiesta solo ingeriste alcohol y botanas… bueno, y un panqué con leche. Pero eso no es comer- Decía el chico en tono de preocupación tomándola aún del brazo y sin apartar su vista de ella. Por algún motivo, a Lili no le desagradaba en lo absoluto que se preocupara tanto por ella, y no es que no se quisiera quedar… es sólo que tenía miedo, miedo de volver a caer ante esos ojos café.

-… Está bien, pero… después me iré a casa ¿De acuerdo?- Lili se sentía tentada ante aquél chico, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella bien lo dijo, podría ser un secuestrador… un ladrón, ¿Entonces por qué le dijo que sí? No decía que aquél _"detalle"_ no hubiese sido lindo… es decir, ¿Pretendía hacerle el desayuno o algo parecido? Lo que quería decir que lo que creía de él no era del todo cierto… se podría decir que sí, le interesaba, aunque sea un poco su vida… y verlo ahí parado frente a ella, sus ojos y la forma de su cabello… _-"Tonta Lili… deja de verlo"-_ Se dijo a sí misma a la vez que apartaba su mirada del chico.

-No te preocupes, yo haré el desayuno… tú eres mi invitada, puedes ver la tele mientras termino- Comentó Jin amablemente mientras prendía aquella televisión de plasma para después dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina. Ella sólo miró cada uno de sus movimientos… no le parecía justo no ayudar… por lo que lo imitó yendo hasta dicho lugar…

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó la rubia muy curiosa mientras el pelinegro sacaba los ingredientes.

-Arroz, miso, dashi, tofu, pescado, tostadas y bacon- Contestaba él sin interrumpir lo que hacía.

-Y… ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Preguntó la chica una vez más con una sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el chico, quién no dudó en corresponderle dicho gesto.

-El miso es pasta… el dashi es caldo de pescado y el bacon es el tocino- Explicó Jin.

-¿Harás comida japonesa?-

-Sí… por eso no creo que puedas ayudar mucho-

-No, pero… puedes enseñarme- Lili se acercó a Jin perdiéndose nuevamente en los profundos ojos de él.

-Está bien… yo te diré qué hacer-

Ambos sonrieron, y poco a poco Jin iba explicando a la rubia lo que debían de preparar… Pero en otra parte de la ciudad, no todo iba tan bien, Asuka se encontraba tendida en su cama aún con la ropa puesta… y para desgracia de ella, el timbre de la puerta de su casa tenía que sonar… lo peor de todo, es que aparentemente era alguien desesperado o con prisa, ya que tocó el mentado trasto cientos de veces, por lo que la castaña se levantó con dificultad de su muy preciada cama, con un horrible dolor de cabeza, medio desmaquillada y con un nido de pájaros como cabello… aún así, caminó lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con…

-¡¿Dónde está?- Entró gritando cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Dónde está quién?- Preguntaba Asuka entre bostezo y bostezo… sin mencionar que barría las palabras.

-¿Cómo que quién?... ¡Lili! ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó una vez más el chico con desesperación mientras tomaba a la amiga de su prometida por los hombros zarandeándola.

-¡Ahh! Lili…- Era verdad… ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba nada desde aquél lugar en qué el stripper que contrataron las encaminó. Lo curioso era, que Christie si estaba ahí… pero Lili… ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Qué le diría? Si no contestaba pronto, seguro que la fulminaría con la mirada… -¿No está en su casa?- _-"¡Idiota Asuka!"-_ Pensó ella… ¿Y si no se encontraba ahí? Que era lo más obvio, al ver que tenía al prometido de su amiga en la puerta de su casa… tendría que pensar en algo, ¡Y RÁPIDO!

-¿Crees que no la busqué allí? Fue el primer lugar al que fui, pero ninguno de sus empleados la ha visto, y tampoco estaba en su habitación… ¡No me digas qué tampoco está contigo!- Continuaba gritando el chico con desesperación… es decir, le había mandado mensajes y había hecho llamadas a su celular sin éxito alguno… y ahora resultaba que ni sus mismas amigas sabían dónde estaba… ¡Era demasiado! Tenía que encontrarla… pero, ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado?

-¡Tranquilízate Hwo! Escucha… si te pregunté si estaba en su casa, fue porque hace unas horas me dijo que saldría. Por eso supuse que se iría a su casa… pero ten calma, durmió aquí, seguramente sólo fue a dar una vuelta, no debe de tardar- Trató de tranquilizarlo la castaña… claramente saliendo victoriosa… Mintió, pero después de todo, no sabía si en verdad su amiga estaba perdida o tenía que encubrirla por algo, más aún, sabiendo lo que ésta le contó en su última _"charla privada"._

-… Está bien, ¿Me podrías avisar cuando llegue?- Dijo el pelirrojo con un semblante más tranquilo.

-¡Claro! Si ella viene para acá… serás el primero en saberlo-

-Gracias…- Acto seguido, Hwoarang dio media vuelta y se fue de allí a paso apresurado y con un gesto de pocos amigos, Asuka supuso que era precisamente por no haber conseguido o encontrado lo que o a quien buscaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Christie quién apenas se levantaba del sofá en el que había dormido tan placenteramente mientras que Asuka la veía divertida… ¡Vaya, por lo menos no se dio cuenta! Pero ahora se preguntaba… ¿Dónde estaría su rubia amiga? Cuando la vea… estaba segura que tendrían una charla de chicas… una muy larga charla de chicas.

Sin embargo, nuevamente en cierto departamento de la ciudad, Jin y Lili reían mientras terminaban de preparar el delicioso desayuno… ¡Dios! ¿Quién iba a pensar que un stripper fuese tan dulce y carismático? En realidad, Lili antes creía que podrían ser personas tan cabezas huecas como las modelos o chicas adineradas con las cuales solía codearse por su alto nivel económico… ahora sabía cuán equivocada estaba, ya que Jin era un chico bastante animado, o al menos eso aparentaba, ya que la rubia no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior en aquél lugar casi vacío y su extraño semblante triste, pero ¿Cómo preguntarle? Es decir, no tenían tanta _"confianza"_ para hacerlo… ¿O sí? Bueno, sí… compartieron una noche juntos pero… ¡Diablos! ¡Tenía que saber!...

-Oye… Jin-

-Sí, dime…- Contestó curioso con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que creas que soy una entrometida pero… ¿Eres… feliz?- Preguntaba insegura la ojiazul, y se sintió peor al notar como aquella perfecta sonrisa en ese perfecto rostro masculino se esfumaba.

-Esa es… una, buena pregunta-

-¡Lo siento! No debí preguntar... ¿Ya no falta nada? ¡Muero de hambre!- Cambió el tema drásticamente Lili… se odiaba tanto por haber hecho desaparecer aquella seductora sonrisa…

-¡Así, es! Ya está todo listo- Respondió el pelinegro terminando de acomodar los platillos en la barra de la cocina. –Espero que te guste Lili- Sonrió nuevamente el chico… ¡María purísima! ¿Es que acaso no podía tener una sonrisa normal? De esas que no provocan. La rubia no entendía el por qué… pero estaba disfrutando cada momento a su lado… olvidando lo que realmente era su vida… una chica comprometida.

Ambos se sentaron en los banquillos en frente de la barra para empezar a saborear el delicioso desayuno, y Lili, no es que conociera mucho de comida japonesa… ¡Pero vaya que estaba delicioso!...

-¡Por Dios! ¡Esto está riquísimo!- Exclamó la ojiazul saboreando cada bocado que se echaba a la boca haciendo sonreír aún más a Jin... ¡Era tan bella! Y no sólo eso… era una mujer con tanta alegría y sensibilidad… Aunque, un momento… ¿Alegría? ¿Entonces por qué se soltó a llorar la noche anterior diciendo que no quería volver a su casa? ¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo no le contestó su pregunta? ¿Cómo no insistió sobre el tema? Así hubiese podido saber más de ella… acercarse a ella, después de todo sabía que aunque la chica le gustase… no podría ir más allá de una amistad… pero venga, con eso se conformaba con tal de tenerla cerca… de oír su melodiosa voz…

-Qué bueno que te guste…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-En realidad… nunca había probado nada de esto. Normalmente suelo comer comida francesa-

-¿Eres de Francia?-

-Mónaco…- Contestó ella alegre y orgullosa.

-Ahh… ahora entiendo-

Ambos comían y se degustaban con el delicioso desayuno japonés hecho por ellos mismos, Lili tenía que aceptarlo… hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera tan… ¿Contenta? ¡No! ¡No! No podía caer ante él… _-"Mantén la cabeza consiente Lili… estás comprometida ¿Recuerdas?"- _Tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible antes de que cometiera otra estupidez como la de anoche… así que después de desayunar… ¡Ahora sí! Saldría corriendo de ahí… y así lo haría, no sin antes hacer nuevamente un intento fallido por lavar los trastes, obteniendo como respuesta a misma que la noche anterior…

-Ahí déjalos… yo los lavaré-

-… ¿Seguro?-

-Sabes que sí… Anda, te llevo a tu casa- Contestó él amablemente.

-¡NO!- Definitivamente era una linda acción la del chico… en verdad no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella… tal vez se sentía culpable o algo así respecto a su virginidad… quién sabe… aún así, Lili ya no podía darse la libertad de pasar tiempo con Jin… insistía en que era poco ético, aunque hasta ahora no lo hubiese demostrado del todo… y por mucho que el chico le llamara la atención y le inspirara curiosidad, incluso a pesar de ser el hombre a quien extrañamente entregó su pureza… no debería saber quién es… no debería saber que ella era una Rochefort, y mucho menos saber dónde vivía… así era, desgraciadamente para ella… debería olvidarse de aquél chico… y por ende, de aquellos momentos… -Es decir… prefiero irme yo sola… ya te he causado muchas molestias- Inmediatamente la rubia dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta… ¡Vamos, tenía que salir de ahí, podía hacerlo!

-… No… ¡No te vayas!- Inmediatamente el pelinegro la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, ésta vez le había tocado a él tomar esa iniciativa… aunque claro, esta vez aún no perdía la cabeza… y no pretendía hacerle algo más que un simple abrazo… esperanzado de no caer en la gula y la tentación de tenerla tan cerca…

Mientras que dentro de la cabeza de ella, comenzaba una batalla constante entre sus pensamientos y sus deseos… _-"Ten algo claro Lili… ¡Jin está prohibido para ti!"-_ Se repetía una, dos y cientos de veces, por lo que con mucha fuerza de voluntad… pudo apartarse y zafarse de aquél agradable agarre… -Por favor Jin… tengo que volver a casa, tú mismo lo dijiste anoche… mi padre debe de estar preocupado-

-… ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- Preguntó esperanzado mientras la chica se quedaba pensando…

-… Nunca- Inmediatamente la rubia giró aquella perilla para salir a paso apresurado dejando a Jin completamente inmóvil por su contestación. Era algo que ya había esperado, ¿Entonces por qué le sorpendió tanto? Por un momento pensó en ir detrás de ella, pero otra parte de él le decía que la dejara ir… y así lo hizo, de alguna manera el chico sabía que tendría que olvidarla… sólo miraba aquél pasillo por donde Lili se habìa retirado…

La rubia tomó un taxi con prisa, definitivamente no contaría nada de lo ocurrido a su prometido, pero si a su mejor amiga… Asuka, era la única persona a la cuál podía confesarle absolutamente todo… y no es que Christie no fuera su amiga también, simplemente uno sabe qué cosas contar y a quién, por lo que, sin pensarlo más, Lili se dirigió a la casa de su castaña amiga… no tardó más de 3O minutos en llegar, postrarse en frente de la puerta y tocar el timbre… Gracias a Dios, abriò Asuka…

-¿Lili?- La miraba sorprendida la chica mientras la rubia se avalanzaba para abrazarla… -¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó nuevamente en manera de susurro.

-¿Quién es Asuka?- Gritó Christie desde la cocina.

-Es… ¡La vecina! No tardo Chris… saldré un momento- Gritó la castaña para después volver a hablar en susurro a la ojiazul –Vamos… salgamos un momento-

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a un parque a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, tenían que charlar… MUY seriamente…

-¿Dónde estabas Lili? Hwoarang vino a buscarte en la mañana, desde entonces vi que no estabas y me preocupe… Es que, ¡Rayos! No recuerdo casi nada… ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-¿Hwoarang vino a buscarme?- Preguntó la rubia con desgano… no era algo que le hubiese alegrado escuchar, ya no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?... Estaba en un problema… un muy GRAN problema…

-Así es… estaba histérico-

-Lo siento mucho Suka, lo que pasa es… bueno yo…-

-Lili, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… sé que algo no anda bien y no por nada soy tu amiga- Animaba Asuka mientras ambas amigas se sentaban en una de las bancas de aquél parque.

-Es que… bueno, por si no lo recuerdas… no, no dormí con ustedes-

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Pues entonces en dónde?-

-Sí, es en serio… lo que pasó fue que…-

-¡Lili habla ya! Me tienes muy intrigada-

-… ¿Recuerdas al chico que… contrataron para la despedida?-

-Sí… ¡Por Dios Lili no me digas que…!-

-Sí… yo… dormí con él Asuka- Continuó la chica avergonzada.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-En la Discoteca… ustedes estaban sentadas y yo… yo me acerqué a charlar con él… cuando volteé ustedes ya no estaban-

-¿De verdad hicimos eso? ¿Te dejamos?- Preguntaba la castaña sorprendida.

-¡Sí!-

-Pero… ¡Oye! ¿Tú qué hacías charlando con el stripper?-

-P-pues… no lo sé… me dio, curiosidad-

-Ajá…-

-¡Es verdad!-

-Sí bueno, si te dio _"curiosidad"_ fue por algo… ¿Luego qué pasó?-

-Él me ofreció llevarme a casa… pero, yo me negué-

-¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?-

-Asuka… No sabes el tormento que vivo día tras día sabiendo que me voy a casar-

-Creo que deberías hablar con Hwoarang-

-¡No!... Ahora más que nunca me siento con menos valor-

-Lili… ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó entre tú y aquél chico?-

-… Caí… caí en la enorme tentación, yo, no sé cómo pasó… sólo sé dio… pero lo peor… es que una parte de mí no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho-

-¿Tentación? ¿Quieres decir que hicieron…? ¡Ya sabes!-

-Sí-

-Pero… tú eras virgen Lili…- Asuka no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban… le parecía casi imposible que la dulce e _"inocente"_ Lili Rochefort haya ido a perder su "pureza" con un completo desconocido.

-¡Lo era! Por favor Asuka, no pienses mal de mí es sólo que… no sé… sentí una enorme conexión entre los dos… me sentí tan confiada… ¡Ay no sé!-

-… ¿Te gustó mucho ese chico verdad?- Decía Asuka con una media sonrisa… estaba de acuerdo que tal vez lo que su amiga hizo no estaba bien, pero también sabía que su _"felicidad"_ con su novio había desaparecido como por arte de magia… y a Asuka, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que su rubia amiga nunca estuvo enamorada de Hwoarang, porque después de todo ¿Qué persona que ama de verdad deja de amar por un compromiso matrimonial? Ninguna persona y ella, como su amiga la apoyaría… y la regañaría cuando fuese necesario…

-Creo… creo que me gusta más de lo que creí. Pero Asuka, es algo estúpido… la manera en que me dejé llevar… No tiene sentido-

-Lili… es verdad… tal vez no fue muy inteligente, pero dime… ¿Qué más sucedió?-

-En la mañana desperté y él no estaba… me duché y me vestí, me sentía rara… iba a irme de su casa pero, cerró la puerta con llave…-

-¿Y a dónde fue?-

-… A mí me sorprendió, no lo sé… fue algo tan, dulce- La mirada azul de Lili se empezaba a perder entre las flores y la vegetación de aquél lugar… mientras sus pensamientos se desviaban recordando esa misma mañana… aquél desayuno, todo.

-¿Qué hizo?- Preguntó curiosa la castaña al notar la acción de su compañera a lo que ella sonrió.

-Fue a comprar cosas para hacer el desayuno… él lo iba a hacer…-

-¿Enserio? ¡Wow! Eso sólo se ve en pocos chicos-

-En realidad fue muy hospitalario…-

-Se oye lindo… pero, ten mucho cuidado Lili…-

-No te preocupes Asuka… No lo volveré a ver-

-¿Nunca? ¿Estás segura?-

-… Sí-

-Escucha amiga, en verdad creo que debes hablar con Hwoarang… no es justo para él que lo ilusiones de esa manera… mientras, tú… tienes los ojos puestos en alguien más-

-Por supuesto que jamás voy a estar con Jin… lo que pasó con él no significa nada… ni si quiera sé si le guste… recuerda que eso es parte de su trabajo Asuka-

-En eso tienes razón… pero aún insisto en que hables con Hwo-

-No sé… tal vez sólo estoy confundida yo… tengo que pensar muy bien cada cosa-

-Muy bien… como tú quieras Lil… ya sabes que por cualquier cosa… aquí estaré contigo- Acto seguido… las dos amigas se dieron un gran y fuerte abrazo… aún había muchas cosas que arreglar… pero poco a poco la rubia iría pensando las cosas para después actuar… por ahora, ambas tenían que volver al departamento de Asuka… ya que si no, Christie podría empezar a sospechar o especular cosas… y eso, no era algo que buscaran.

Las semanas pasaron bastante lentas para la chica Rochefort, una, dos y tres semanas pasaron y no podía dejar de pensar al pelinegro… ¿Qué le había hecho? En tres semanas no había hecho más que luchar contra su voluntad y no ir directo a buscarlo, sabía dónde trabajaba… sabía dónde vivía… pero podría verse mal el hecho de ir tras de el chico… _-"¿Qué hare? ¿Qué haré?"-_ Se repetía vez tras vez… No aprobaba el hecho de ir a buscarlo… pero de alguna forma ¿Lo extrañaba? Esas semanas no habían sido más que una terrible agonía, pensando en un chico que no era su prometido, y precisamente tratando de evadir al susodicho futuro marido… ni si quiera se había puesto a pensar en si lo había notado o no… ella sólo quería estar con alguien en ese momento…

-Sé que me odiaré por esto- Se dijo a sí misma la rubia mientras se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama para después levantarse y salir de su lujosa mansión apresuradamente… Hizo caso omiso a las preguntas de las amas de casa, e incluso a Sebastián sólo le dijo que tenía el día libre… No podía llevar a nadie más consigo, nadie podía saberlo… así que tomó un taxi el cual la llevó a cierta Discoteca… la cual nunca creyó que siendo tan temprano estuviese abierta, más no le importó, ella necesitaba hablar con él, se adentró en el lugar notando la escasa gente por la hora y los chicos y chicas que trabajaban allí… pero no, no había ni rastro de la persona que ella buscaba, por lo que pensó en ir a su departamento… hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar a un chico antes de irse…

-Disculpe… ¿Está Jin por aquí?-

-¿Jin?... No, pero… yo puedo hacer un trabajo mucho mejor que él- Contestó el chico insinuativa y descaradamente.

-¿Lili?- Se oyó detrás de ella esa voz masculina que tanto había extrañado, y su reacción tan obvia fue voltear a admirar ese rostro y cuerpo perfectos -¡Lárgate de aquí!- Corrió al otro chico mientras que éste lo miraba con rostro de ira.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó ella.

-Se llama Zizou, la única persona con la que no tengo una buena relación aquí-

-Qué tipo tan desagradable-

-Lo es, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí Lili? Creí que habías dicho que jamás nos volveríamos a ver-

-Sí, lo dije… pero yo… necesitaba hablar contigo…- Contestó ella cabizbaja.

Nuevamente ella se preguntó ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Cuando debería de estar con los dichosos planes de su boda… ¿Por qué el chico había influido tanto en ella? Es verdad que no lo conocía pero para nada… pero eso tenía solución, ¡Sí! Lili se había propuesto descubrir más de él… Jin tenía ese algo que le causaba curiosidad, y así era… se había aferrado a saber más, sin importarle su futuro matrimonio… incluso a pesar de saber que estar cerca de él podría llevarle feas consecuencias… ¡Tomaría el riesgo!

**Fin…***

**Jajá Ok no… fin del capítulo *xD la verdad es que aún queda bastante que desglosar en esta historia… me pareció un capítulo medio corto y sin chiste, pero necesario D:* Lili duda de sus sentimientos, aunque Ok, eso no es nada nuevo *xD ¿De qué quiere hablar Lili? ¿Por qué no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza? Bueno… pues todo eso se verá en el capítulo siguiente *:D**

**Nuevamente pido disculpas si me tardo en actualizar, como he dicho desde el inicio del fic, tengo otro que escribir y debo alternar capítulos… Muchas gracias a:**

**X0cuppeyCakey0X: Gracias por tu R&R… me da gusto que sigas este ridículo fic Jajá… y por supuesto qué bueno que creas que hice bien el lemmon *:$ Y una cosita… no es necesario que uses un traductor en tus Reviews linda, escríbelos en inglés que yo bien los podré entender y será para tu comodidad *:D Un beso!***

**Y Dios Bendiga a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer y seguir esta historia * Muchos saludos a todos… y espero se animen a dejar sus comentarios que todos son bien recibidos *:D**

**Espero actualizar aproximadamente en 2 semanas… que como ya dije, no dejaré a medias ninguno de mis fics *:D**

**Espero sus bellísimos Reviews…!***

**Un beso y nuevamente que Dios los Bendiga!***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	5. Inquietante Confesión

**Por milésima vez, ¡No me cuelguen por favor! *xD Lamento mucho actualizar tan tarde ):* De verdad que la inspiración no me daba ni para escribir el título *xD Pero ya regresé, a continuar esta historia, y todo gracias a que **_**"Tekken Tag Tournament 2"**_** Ya salió y para Xbox ¡Yujuu! Ok ya *xD Debo agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que leen, dejan RR's y por supuesto, a quienes ponen esta historia en favoritos y alerta [Los que aún tienen fe en mi *xD] Ya los dejo de entretener más, que sé que están aquí para leer la romántica historia de Jin & Lili, y no mi vida *xD Besotes a todos! *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 5: "Inquietante confesión"_

-¿Qué haces aquí Lili? Creí que habías dicho que jamás nos volveríamos a ver- Preguntaba con curiosidad y sorpresa el pelinegro.

-Sí, lo dije… pero yo… necesitaba hablar contigo…- Contestó ella cabizbaja.

-De acuerdo, espera aquí un momento en lo que pido permiso y me cambio- Respondió él mientras hacía un tipo de seña para que Lili se sentara en el sofá cercano y después caminar hasta las escaleras las cuales, si no mal recordaba, daban a la famosa _"Zona VIP". _El chico no tardo mucho en regresar, nuevamente con ropa de calle… La rubia, pudo divisar como Jin se despedía de su compañero, posiblemente mejor amigo _"Mark"_, para después caminar hasta ella… -¡Listo! Ahora si, podemos salir a caminar mientras charlamos si gustas- Dijo amablemente, a lo que ella asintió. Sus bellas orbes azules no podían despegarse de aquella figura tan masculina, su manera de caminar, su seriedad… posiblemente ahora era la mujer más obvia del mundo con su penetrante mirada en el chico, ¿Pero que le importaba? Hacía semanas que no sentía lo impactante que era tener a Jin tan de cerca, lo curioso era, que él por mucho que se diera cuenta de su obvia mirada, no volteaba ni a verla, ¿Es que acaso había dicho o hecho algo para que él se molestase? ¿Y qué pasó con lo sucedido aquella noche que no podía olvidar, el _"hecho"_, las atenciones, todo?

Ambos, no hacían más que caminar hacía donde el camino los llevase, para alegría de Lili, tal parecía que se dirigían a un parque bastante concurrido, tal vez eso ayudaría a hacer del ambiente serio un poco más ameno… ya qué el chico no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de romper el silencio, por lo que la rubia, bastante nerviosa… decidió hacerlo…

-¿C-cómo has…?- Comenzó a hablar, olvidado por un pequeño instante lo que iba a cuestionar al perderse en el perfecto perfil del pelinegro.

-¿… Estado?- Complementó él mientras volteaba a verla con una media sonrisa… había extrañado tanto los ápices de inocencia de Lili, como por ejemplo, ese mismo momento en el que la chica se petrificaba ante su presencia como cuando una niña ve algo apantallante.

-¡S-sí!- Decía ella cabizbaja y con una clara sonrisa avergonzada, recordando también aquella extraña sensación de mariposillas en el estómago… sensación que había olvidado por completo desde el dichoso suceso con el anillo de compromiso.

-Pues… todo ha estado, muy normal- Contestaba desanimado.

-¿Y qué es normal en tu vida?-

-Sólo… trabajar, creo-

-No todo en la vida es trabajo, deberías divertirte, salir con tus amigos, tener una novia… eso debe de ser fácil para ti- Aconsejaba de buena manera la rubia.

-No es tan simple- Nuevamente, la chica Rochefort pudo notar tristeza en aquellos perfectos ojos café, ¿Cómo un chico como Jin no podría conseguir novia tan fácilmente? ¡Por favor! ¡Si él era el ser más guapo, ardiente, inteligente, tierno y atento que jamás haya conocido! ¿Es que acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? ¡Era ridículo!

-¿Pero cómo puede…?-

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Interrumpió Jin, claramente evadiendo el tema -¿Cómo has estado?-

-… No muy bien- Contestaba resignada.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Tengo… muchos problemas-

-Todos tenemos problemas-

-Sí pero… hasta ahora no conozco a nadie que comparta el mismo dilema que yo-

-¿Aún no conoces a nadie que se haya acostado con el stripper de su despedida de soltera? ¿Ese es tu problema?- El chico detuvo su caminata para afrontarla, él sabía que era culpable, y de ser posible la ayudaría, pero de eso… a que la chica solo lo haya buscado para echárselo en cara, lo había sorprendido, Lili tenía que entender que la culpa no sólo recaía en los hombros de él.

-Sí, es parte de mi problema, pero no vine a plantártelo en cara si es lo que piensas- Se defendía la ojiazul entendiendo claramente el tono del chico.

-¿Entonces? Lili, escucha… sé que ambos cometimos un error, y que por culpa de ello, tu matrimonio puede verse afectado, pero créeme que…-

-¡Te extrañé!- Soltó de golpe la chica… No le importaba su matrimonio, en realidad, salir de eso era lo que más quería, ¡Estar con Jin era lo que más quería! Ese tipo de pensamientos no eran normales, mira que sentir algo así por alguien a quién conociste hace tan poco tiempo, ¡Era estúpido! Pero estúpidamente, lo pensaba y lo sentía –Necesitaba verte, necesitaba saber que estabas bien-

-…- El pelinegro, sólo la observaba anonadado, nunca antes alguien se había preocupado por él, tanto como para poner en riesgo su feliz vida a lado de su estúpido esposo… es decir, de su _"gran"_ esposo.

-Sé… sé que es ridículo… pero para mí, ya no eres un simple desconocido Jin… ¡Eres mucho más que eso!-

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó claramente Jin, y es que justamente esa era su interrogante, ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce, tan pura como Lili podría interesarse en su vida, en su felicidad?

-¡Porque hay algo en tus ojos, en tu interior… que me dice que tú no eres feliz!- Dijo fuertemente la chica, a punto de soltarse en llanto -¡Y antes de que lo insinúes, no es lástima…! Sólo quiero saber de ti, sólo quiero que me dejes entrar en tu corazón, en lo más profundo de tu ser- El chico no hizo más que mirarla aún con sorpresa, y a la vez alegría, al saber que la linda ojiazul quería saber de él, al saber que ella buscaba formar parte de su vida, como una amiga confidente aunque fuese… Jin se sonrió un poco para después tomarla de las manos, esas cálidas manos que tanto había ansiado acariciar de nuevo…

-¿Te parece sí, compro un par de helados? Hay mucho de qué hablar y en realidad… hay cosas que yo también quisiera saber de ti Lili, porque… Yo tampoco creo que seas feliz- Levemente boquiabierta, por tenerlo tan de cerca y el hecho de que el chico se haya dado cuenta de que ella tampoco era feliz, sólo pudo asentir con una leve sonrisa, ¡Por fin podría saber algo sobre su vida! Y en cuanto a ella, ya no parecía importarle mucho contarle su historia, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota aquél día diciéndole que jamás se volverían a ver? ¡Si incluso ella lo había deseado ver cada día! _–"Esto, será muy interesante"-_ Pensó para sí misma.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Rochefort no parecía precisamente un momento de paz, desde que Sebastián estaba a punto de irse para hacer buen uso de su día libre, cierto pelirrojo había llegado para no hacer más que preguntar por su prometida _"Lili Rochefort"_, pero para desgracia de él, ni Sebastián ni ningún otro empleado conocía su paradero…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENE CASO?!- Preguntaba histérico el prometido.

-Joven, le repito que la señorita Lili me dio el día libre y no mencionó a donde iría, por lo tanto no tiene caso que la busque, puede estar preparando algo especial para su boda, o simplemente desea estar sola- Contestaba amable y pacíficamente Sebastián.

-¡¿SOLA?! ¡LLEVO DÍAS QUE NO LA VEO! ¡DÍAS! YA NO CONTESTA SU TELÉFONO Y CUANDO VENGO NO ESTÁ… ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿ME CREEN… IDIOTA COMO PARA NO DARME CUENTA?- Continuaba gritando el chico.

-Por favor mantenga la calma joven- Suplicaba Sebastián mientras los demás empleados se mantenían con cara de asustados.

-¿QUE MANTENGA LA CALMA? SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ERES EL ENCARGADO DE CUIDARLA Y NO SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ SEBASTIÁN-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntaba el Sr. Rochefort harto de oír tanto griterío desde fuera de la mansión y más aún, a su montón de empleados rodeando la entrada principal.

-¡Sr. Rochefort! Qué bueno que llegó… ¿Tiene idea de dónde está Lili?-

-¿Cómo que no saben dónde está mi pequeña princesa? ¿Qué significa todo esto Sebastián?-

-Señor, la señorita Lili salió hace un tiempo, claramente deseaba ir sola y me dio el día libre-

-¿Y si quiera le preguntaste a dónde iba?-

-Yo… no señor, no suelo entrometerme mucho en las cosas de la señorita Lili-

-Sebastián…- Resopló el Sr. Rochefort para contener la rabia, dónde algo malo le pasase a su dulce _"niñita"_ TODOS pagarían las consecuencias –Llevas años en este lugar, con esta familia, cuidando a Emilie y no quiero perder los estribos contigo. Entiendo que mi hija necesita privacidad, pero no es que tú te estés metiendo en sus cosas, sencillamente si algo le pasa ya sabríamos donde encontrarla. Así que, lo siento mucho Sebastián, pero olvídate de tu día libre, porque TODOS, absolutamente todos…. ¡Buscarán a Lili!- Acto seguido, todos y cada uno de los empleados de dicha mansión corrieron a todas partes a buscar a la _"pequeña"_ Rochefort, ya que evidentemente, todos querían sus cabezas sobre sus hombros…

-¡Gracias a Dios que llegó Sr. Rochefort! A mí no me querían hacer caso, y estoy muy preocupado por Lili- Habló muy amablemente el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo hijo, estoy seguro de que la encontrarán, y Emilie tendrá que aprender a no salir sin decir a dónde va. Te agradezco mucho el amor e interés que muestras por ella-

-No tiene nada que agradecer, yo la amo… y arrancaría cualquier cabeza que se acercara a ella, o le hiciera daño…. ¡Cualquiera!- Amenazó el chico.

Sin embargo en el parque en el cuál Lili y Jin se encontraban, los rayos de sol estaban en todo su esplendor, los pajarillos revoloteaban y cantaban, las familias se mostraban sonrientes y dichosas, y cierta pareja de jóvenes, quienes se encontraban comprando un par de helados, no eran la excepción. Luego, ambos tomaron asiento en una de las banquitas cercanas a una enorme fuente.

-¡Está delicioso! ¡Amo el chocolate!- Exclamaba la chica rubia con una gran sonrisa agradecida.

-Qué bueno que te guste- Le sonreía el pelinegro que la acompañaba.

-¿Y… ahora si podremos hablar bien?- Preguntaba Lili mientras aún saboreaba su exquisito helado.

-Desde luego que sí… ¿Qué es lo que más quieres saber?-

-Pues… empieza por decirme, ¿Por qué ese chico, Zizou, la trae contra ti?- Lili había decidido empezar por algo no tan personal para hacerlo sentir un poco más en confianza.

-Bueno pues, dicen que es por la clientela-

-¿La… clientela?-

-Sí, que… tengo más clientela que él- Contestaba un poco apenado el lindo chico –Pero, en realidad no me interesa lo que él pueda pensar de mí-

-¡Eso es bueno! Además, no me extraña que tú tengas más, clientas que él… es un cerdo y tú… tú, bailas muy bien y, y también eres, eres una… perdición haciendo el…- Se detuvo la ojiazul al notar lo que había estado a punto de decir mientras tartamudeaba provocando una grande y seductora sonrisa proveniente de Jin… Después de todo, parecía que a la chica no le había desagradado del todo el baile y la tierna noche que pasaron juntos, ¡Eso era un gran paso por delante! -Yo, sólo quise decir que…- Apenada, la rubia sólo postró su mirada hacía el piso para poder ocultar el color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Gracias- Se sinceró el pelinegro, sólo había un pequeño detalle que le disgustaba de su comentario, el hecho de que ella creyera que él se acostaba con cuanta clienta quisiera con él, por lo que no dudó en aclarárselo- Sólo que hay una cosa en la que estás mal-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó curiosa.

-¡Por favor Lili! Deja de pensar que me acuesto con cualquier mujer que se postra enfrente de mí- Claramente, al chico le había dolido de alguna manera –Ya no es así-

-¿Cómo que, ya no es así? ¿Quieres decir que…?-

-¡Sí! Antes así eran las cosas pero ya no Lili… ¡Hacía años que no tenía… relaciones con alguien! Y puedo decirte, que la vez que fuiste tú, fue por deseo… no por obligación o trabajo. Pero eso ya te lo había dicho- Jin no hacía más que mirar el suelo y jugar con los dedos de sus propias manos.

-Creí que… todos los, strippers hacían eso-

-¡NO! ¡No todos! ¡Muchos lo hacen y muchos no desean hacerlo!

-No… debe de ser sencillo, que la gente, las chicas… sólo te vean cómo un…-

-¡Objeto sexual! ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo tener novia Lili? Nadie me toma enserio, todas creen que sólo estoy aquí para cumplir sus más bizarros deseos- ¡Era verdad! Lili nunca se había puesto a pensar en aquello, después de todo, ahora empezaba a entender porque fuera de aquél lugar Jin era tan diferente, era como una máscara que se veía obligado a ponerse, definitivamente la vida del musculoso chico no era tarea fácil.

-¿Por qué no simplemente dejas ese empleo? ¡Es obvio que no te gusta!- Trataba de ayudarlo Emilie.

-¡No puedo dejarlo! No sé hacer otra cosa, he crecido en ese lugar… haciendo eso-

-¿Qué… quieres decir?- La chica Rochefort empezaba a inquietarse, algo le empezaba a decir que había algo mucho más oscuro en el pasado de Jin.

-No sé si… deba decirte, simplemente no me creerías- Los hermosos ojos café del japonés mostraban sinceridad en sus palabras, no cabía duda de que había algo muy serio en su pasado, y más que curiosidad por saber, quería ayudar… Jin no era como todos los demás chicos, él tenía, cierta sensibilidad más…

-Jin, sé que… apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero también sé, que jamás me había sentido tan bien… como me siento contigo, es como sí, llevara conociéndote tanto tiempo. Sólo quiero ayudarte, quiero demostrarte que eres mucho más que un cuerpo bonito… Porque de eso yo ya me di cuenta. ¡Confía en mí! Así cómo yo confié en ti aquella noche, confié, en que a tu lado no correría ningún riesgo y confié, en que tú podías ser la mejor persona a la cual entregarle mi virginidad- Las orbes azules de Lili miraban fijamente los rasgados ojos café de Jin… ¡Ella tenía razón! Lili había puesto siempre más que toda su confianza en él, cuando con cualquier otra persona pudo correr grave peligro.

-Sólo hay algo que quiero preguntarte, antes de contarte de mi pasado-

-Pregunta lo que tú quieras- Respondía ella muy confiada.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí para entregarme tu pureza? ¿Por qué no tu prometido?- Ambas preguntas le habían dado vueltas por la cabeza desde que descubrió que la chica sangraba en el acto.

-… P-pues…- Tartamudeaba Emilie, ¡Esa pregunta había sido MUY buena! E incluso el chico tenía razón, ¿Por qué él, que en ese momento era un simple desconocido? ¿Por qué no el hombre con el cuál había compartido ya cuatro años de su vida, y con el que compartiría el resto de su vida? El sólo pensar en esto último, la ojiazul pudo sentir un gran escalofrío, ¿Ella? ¿Pasar TOODA su miserable vida a lado del cabeza de zanahoria? ¡Ésta vez la simple idea ya era repulsiva! No es que su prometido fuese feo, al contrario, tenía fama de ser uno de los chicos más codiciados que se pudieran conocer… _-"Es que sencillamente yo ya no lo amo"-_ Pensó en sus adentros la adinerada chica, provocando que en un impulso, cubriera su boca con ambas manos, ¡Al fin lo había reconocido! Por muy fuerte que se oyera, parecía ser lo más obvio… Pero la rubia, no estaba segura de responder a tal pregunta con tal respuesta… así que buscó, en lo más profundo de su corazón la respuesta para dicha interrogante, y la encontró bastante a prisa… -Yo… No creo que, te haya elegido precisamente… más bien creo que, por alguna razón, te conocí en ésta etapa de mi vida, y… algo en mi interior, en mi corazón, me hizo tener fe en ti… Fe para entregarte, parte de mí…- La ojiazul no hizo más que perderse en los ojos color caramelo del guapo chico y pasar sus delicados dedos por la frente y mejillas de su acompañante. Jin tenía una piel que la consumía, acariciar cada parte de él era como tocar el cielo, mientras que él, sólo la observaba con su característica mirada penetrante disimulando a la perfección la alegría que su corazón sentía con sólo tenerla cerca y haber oído su voz diciendo aquella frase… _-"¿Será verdad… que por alguna razón nos conocimos en esta etapa de su vida?"- _Pensaba el pelinegro… Pero aún nada estaba claro, él sabía que Lili estaba sufriendo por alguna razón…

-Entonces… si no lo amas ¿Por qué accediste a casarte con él? ¿Es ese el dilema al que te referías momentos antes?- Preguntaba Jin muy seguro de sí mismo, y muy seguro de lo que había dicho.

-… ¿Q-qué?- Interrogó la rubia en voz baja mientras analizaba lo que su acompañante le acaba de decir y preguntar… ¿Cuándo dijo ella que no amaba a Hwoarang? ¿Es que acaso había pensando en voz alta? ¿O de plano era muy obvia ante tal situación?

-¿Por qué otra razón podrías no ser feliz?- Complementó el chico.

-Yo… no sé si lo amo. Es extraño porque, todo iba bien hasta que me propuso matrimonio… me sentí rara, distante y, no supe decirle que no… no quería hacerle daño- Decía Emilie juntando lágrimas en los ojos… su voz comenzaba a oírse quebrada.

-…- Jin escuchaba con atención todas y cada una de sus palabras… en algún momento quiso suponer algo así, pero decidió omitirlo al notar el arrepentimiento de Lili aquella noche.

-Y luego apareciste tú- El enfoque de aquellos hermosos ojos azules se dirigió al pelinegro, sin embargo, no había rabia en ellos… por el contrario, lo veía con amor… con esperanza… ¿Esperanza? ¿Era él el único que podía alejarla de aquél tormento? –No sé, cómo lo hiciste, sólo… confié, y me perdí en tu ojos, en tu aroma, en tu voz… ¡Y ahora siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti!- Confesó la ojiazul soltando las lágrimas que tenía retenidas. Posiblemente se arrepentiría de haber confesado aquello… ¡Esas cosas no suelen decirse tan deprisa! Pero ella, lo único que quería, era que alguien escuchara cómo se sentía.

-…- Jin estaba anonadado… Jamás pensó que alguien como ella, no sólo estuviera interesada en su bien estar, si no que ahora le estaba diciendo que…

-¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Una estúpida por haberme enamorado del stripper de mi despedida de soltera!- Se exaltaba la chica al notar que no había ningún tipo de respuesta o reacción por parte de aquél chico que le interesaba tanto ¡Después de todo era verdad! ¿Qué respuesta más clara que esa ante su dilema! ¡Ella no amaba a Hwoarang… tal vez nunca lo amó! ¡Y justo bastante tiempo antes de su boda… conocía a Jin, se entregaba a él… SE ENAMORABA DE ÉL! Por muy tonto que pareciese, ¿Quién dice que nadie se puede enamorar en tan poco tiempo, si la otra persona es todo lo que buscabas en alguien? –No debí buscarte… y debí haber imaginado, que no dirías nada ante eso… ¡Adiós Jin!- Se levantó Lili dispuesta a irse… Ya se sentía bastante estúpida al abrirle por completo su corazón a aquél chico, y ahora él no hacía ni decía nada. ¡Y ella que había comenzado a creer que realmente él había llegado a su vida por algún motivo en específico!

Jin alcanzó a reaccionar… se había perdido entre su corazón y sus pensamientos… ¡SI! ¡Ella le había dicho que posiblemente empezaba a amarlo! ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Era así cómo se sentía enamorarse de alguien? ¡No quería perder a Lili! ¡No a ella! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por cuidar y jamás perder a la que podía ser, la segunda mujer que amaba en su vida!

-¡Lili espera!- Dijo él a la vez que la alcanzaba y tomaba por la muñeca… no dudó en jalarla hacía él justo como aquella noche ella había hecho con él. Sin embargo, ésta vez, ninguno se abrazó, Lili mantenía su mirada en el suelo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus rosadas mejillas… él sólo la observaba, odiaba verla en ese estado, no podía dejar las cosas tal cual… -Lo lamento… es sólo que, me quedé en shock. Entiende que jamás había sabido lo que siente que alguien más me quisiera de esta manera… y entiende, que eres la segunda mujer a la cual puedo amar… y es un amor muy diferente- Las masculinas manos de Jin acariciaban las suaves mejillas de la rubia a la vez que sus dedos pulgares alejaban las espantosas lágrimas que le restaban belleza a su rostro.

-¿Y quién era la primera?- Sin pensarlo dos veces si quiera, la ojiazul apartó con enojo de su rostro ambas manos de Jin… ¿Cómo se atrevía a restregarle en la cara algo así y peor aún en ese momento en el que ella se estaba desgarrando por dentro? ¡Era un cínico!

-Mi madre…- Contestó él en postura firme mientras miraba a Emilie fijamente a los ojos… haciendo notar que no mentía… ¡Su madre había sido todo para él! Es lo que Lili pudo sentir y pensar al notar el triste mirar de aquél chico que la volvía loca.

-…- La chica se quedó sin habla, ¿Cómo pudo pensar tan mal de él? Estaba confundida… a pesar de saber que empezaba a enamorarse del chico… ¿Por qué fue que no pudo contener los celos? ¡Sí! Tal vez él no lo dijo de la mejor manera para que ella no pensara mal… ¿Pero por qué sintió tantos celos al oír eso? _–"Si desde el inicio hubiera dicho que se trataba de su madre todo pudo ser diferente"-_ Pensó en sus adentros… Sin embargo, el tema de la madre de Jin le inspiró curiosidad… ¿Cómo fue que no se preguntó antes lo que la madre del chico pensaba respecto a su trabajo? Tal vez no era el momento… pero debía saber… -¿Dónde está ahora?-

Los profundos ojos color caramelo de Jin apuntaron hacia el cielo… y sin apartar su vista de dicho espacio, fue que pudo contestar…-Lejos de aquí…-

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Qué se había ido literalmente hablando? ¿O que simplemente algo o alguien se la había quitado para siempre de este mundo? Aún con confusión en su rostro y a pesar de los malos entendidos de hace unos minutos, Lili no podía alejarse de él, podía sentir la enorme tristeza que invadía el joven cuerpo de aquél ser tan dulce y serio…

-¿Recuerdas que, hace un momento te dije que no me creerías… algo?- Cuestionó el pelinegro al notar en los ojos color cielo de Lili, cada una de sus interrogantes.

-… S-sí- Tartamudeó un poco la hermosa chica.

-Pues bueno… se trata de ella. Esa parte de mi vida, sólo la saben un par de personas… mi jefe, que es como mi padre, por el tanto tiempo que llevo conociéndolo… y Mark, mi compañero de trabajo y único amigo… Pero ahora, quiero que tú también lo sepas Lili, porque créeme, que tú también significas mucho para mí…- Empezó a confesar el chico sin apartar su mirar del bello rostro de la ojiazul, quien lo miraba atenta y con ternura… -Todo sucedió cuando tenía siete años…- Prosiguió el chico…

_-Vivía junto con mi madre en uno de los suburbios de Japón… un lugar, aparentemente tranquilo. Iba al colegio, como cualquier niño de mi edad… Llevaba una vida normal…-_

-¡Muy bien niños! Ahora… quién me quiere decir… ¿Qué obtiene el cuerpo a través del aparato respiratorio?- Preguntaba sonriente la maestra de segundo grado de primaria a sus pequeños y tiernos alumnos… hasta que una linda niñita de cabellos negros en dos coletas y piel blanca alzaba contenta su pequeña manita… -Dime Xiao-

-¡Aire!- Contestaba sonriente la niña con su agudísima voz.

-¡Exacto Xiao! Ahora díganme… ¿Ustedes creen que el aire de las chimeneas de las fábricas y el de los basureros es bueno para las personas?- Preguntaba dulcemente una vez más la simpática maestra.

-¡No!- Contestaban todos sus diminutos y tiernos alumnos al unísono.

-¿Y qué me dicen del aire del los campos y montañas?- Cuestionaba por tercera vez la profesora a la vez que recorría los pasillos de entre las banquitas de sus alumnos.

-¡Sí!-

-¡Perfecto! ¿Quién me quiere decir, otro tipo de aire que le hace daño a nuestro cuerpo?- La profesora continuaba con su trabajo, esperando a que uno de aquellos pequeños levantara su manita para contestar a su interrogante… hasta que un niño, de ojos color caramelo y cabello negro lo hizo… -Dime Jin…-

-El humo de los autos- Respondió el niño firmemente.

-¡Así es Jin! ¡Un aplauso para ustedes niños lo hicieron muy bien!- Decía alegre la maestra al mismo tiempo en que aplaudía y los niños la imitaba contentos. La campana de fin de clases se hizo sonar… rápida y desesperadamente los pequeños metían algunas cosas en sus diminutas mochilas, e incluso algunos, corrían apresurados a un estante en el cual guardaban sus loncheras y chamarras -¡Tengan una linda tarde niños, pórtense bien y no olviden hacer sus tareas!- Dijo la maestra mientras veía a las criaturitas corriendo felices a la puerta de salida del aula… claramente, la profesora parecía amar su trabajo.

Todos los niños de aquella escuela corrían por el pequeño parque de la escuela, algunos corrían hacia sus padres quienes ya estaban esperándolos, mientras que otros simplemente jugaban y charlaban con sus compañeritos y amiguitos… algunos, incluso solían irse solos a tan temprana edad, no tanto por la inconsciencia de los padres, más bien, aquél lugar era sumamente pacífico… tranquilo y sin ningún indicio de desastre… ¡Ese era el caso de Jin!...

_-Todas las tardes después de la escuela, debía irme sólo a casa… no tenía miedo, sabía que vivía en un lugar en el que el caos no se daba a notar. Además… también sabía que mi madre no podía hacer todo… ella trabajaba para darme lo mejor, siempre que regresaba del colegio, ella ya estaba allí, me daba de comer, solía ayudarme con mis tareas e incluso jugaba conmigo… Pero esa vez no fue así…-_

-¡Anda Jin ven a mi casa a jugar!- Suplicaba la pequeña pelinegra de su salón de nombre Xiao.

-Lo siento Xiao, sabes que debo pedirle permiso a mamá- Contestaba pacíficamente el niño… cuándo _"alguien"_ interrumpió esa paz empujándolo con la mochila mientras pasaba por ahí…

-Ay sí, ay sí… tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mami- Decía en forma de burla cierto niño maldoso… un niño de tez pálida y pelirrojos cabellos.

-¡Déjalo Hwoarang siempre tienes que estar molestándolo!- Lo defendía la tierna niña de coletitas pelinegras.

-¿Y aparte necesitas una niña que te defienda?- Cuestionaba el maldoso niño para después soltar una carcajada, cosa a la cual, hizo caso omiso el pelinegro -¡Qué patético eres Jin! ¿Xiao y a mí no me invitas? ¡Yo si voy!- Se anexaba el niño de nombre Hwoarang.

-¡Pues ahora ya no! ¡Por grosero!- Dijo Xiao sacándole la lengua a su compañero de aula.

-¿Ya ves Kazama? ¡Todo es tu culpa!- El pelirrojo enfadado golpeó levemente el brazo de Jin… Sin embargo, él no deseaba tener problemas… por lo que, una vez más, omitió dicha acción y comentario.

-Debo irme Xiao, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió cordialmente el niño de ojos caramelo haciendo menos al pelirrojo.

-Está bien Jin… hasta mañana- De igual manera se despedía la linda niña con excepción de que ella parecía triste por la _"partida"_ de su amigo.

El pequeño niño de apenas siete años, tomó rumbo hacia su dulce hogar, caminó por los mismos lugares de siempre y saludando a la misma gente de siempre, todo y todos en aquél lugar era cual sueño, sin una pizca de maldad… Jin se adentró en el suburbio en el cuál vivía junto a su madre, subió por el edificio hasta el tercer piso… sin embargo, algo ahí era fuera de lo normal… La puerta de su departamento se veía levemente entre abierta, su madre nunca solía hacer tal cosa, a pesar de que el lugar fuese tranquilo, NUNCA lo hacía. El pequeño, comenzando a asustarse, se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente… todo parecía normal ahí adentro… miró a su izquierda donde estaba una pequeña sala con un gran mueble en cual se encontraban algunos libros, discos y por supuesto la televisión… pasó su mirada al centro, justo en el comedor del pequeño hogar, y por último, giró su cabeza a la derecha, donde podía visualizarse parte de la cocina y un pasillo el cual daba a las habitaciones… Pero, un segundo…

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó en tono normal pero levemente asustado, esperando oír la suave voz de su madre… pero para desgracia del niño, nadie contestó… -¿Mamá?- Preguntó nuevamente, esta vez adentrándose a paso tembloroso en el departamento, decidió girar a la derecha para tener mejor visión a la cocina, el lugar en el cuál siempre encontraba a su madre después de la escuela… y ésta vez no fue diferente, a excepción de que su madre, yacía en el piso, con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta, dejando escurrir por su barbilla un pequeño hilo de sangre… -¡MAMÁ!- Gritó Jin soltándose en llanto… -¡MAMÁ DESPIERTATE! ¡MAMI!- El pequeño zarandeó un poco a la víctima, esperanzado en que ésta, pudiera recobrar el sentido.

_-… Una vecina oyó mis gritos y fue hasta ahí, llamó a una ambulancia y a la policía, pero fue tarde, mi madre ya había fallecido entonces. Quisieron llevarme a un orfanato, no tenía a nadie más… pero a pesar de eso, logré escaparme de ir allí…-_

Lili, aún con las manos en la boca, oyendo cada palabra de aquél suceso, no dudó en abrazar a Jin fuertemente, ¡Jamás imaginó que haya sucedido algo tan terrible como eso en su vida! Por su parte, Jin dejó salir una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo, y correspondió a aquél cálido abrazo… pudo sentir como la linda rubia se alejaba un poco para poder tomarlo por las manos y entrelazar sus finos y delicados dedos con los de él…

-¿Y tu padre?- No pudo evitar preguntar… ¡No podía creer que su padre no haya hecho nada! O al menos, si es que tenía a uno…

-Él nos dejó cuando yo era apenas un bebé… algunos decían que murió, otros sólo decían que escapó… la verdad es que no me importa, a pesar de que mi madre hablaba bien de él… ella jamás mencionó su muerte, así que, no creo que esté muerto… pero tampoco me interesa buscarlo- Contestó el pelinegro con desgano, aunque a pesar de todo… podía sentir como el simple hecho de estar cerca de Lili, lo hacía más fuerte…

-¿Q-qué… qué sucedió después? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? ¿Por qué dices que no puedes dejar ese empleo?- Interrogaba dulcemente la ojiazul demostrándole a Jin todo el apoyo que ella pudiera ofrecerle en ese momento.

-Mi madre antes me había hablado de mi abuelo paterno… Heihachi… decidí buscarlo, y no tardé en encontrarlo. Él me dio apoyo, aparentemente, me enseñó a luchar… decía que, tenía que aprender a defenderme, gracias a eso, se me formó el cuerpo, el cuál ahora me ayuda…-

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con él?- Las orbes azules de la chica, aún no se apartaban del perfecto rostro de Jin, mientras aún acariciaba sus masculinas manos.

-…- El chico simplemente bufó –El muy maldito sólo me quiso explotar, matarme si era posible… nunca supe con qué fin, el sólo saberlo fue suficiente para largarme de ahí- Contestaba un poco más tranquilo… no había duda, Lili se había convertido en la verdadera razón por la cual vivir… -Cuando me fui de ahí; traté de hacer cualquier cosa por salir del país, incluso una familia me ayudó a llegar aquí. Por supuesto no quería quedarme con ellos, eran una familia… feliz, eso, no me ponía bien. Una noche, me topé con la discoteca… el señor Marshall; mi jefe, iba saliendo de ahí y me vió, me ayudó y me llevó a su hogar, tuve suerte de que realmente me tocara gente con buen corazón, de lo contrario, no sé qué sería de mí ahora…-

-¿Y… el señor, Marshall te obligó a bailar?- Preguntaba Emilie tratando aún de entender el por qué Jin no podía dejar aquél empleo… ¡Dios! Cada momento a su lado era cada vez más especial… ahora podía jurar que no había razón por la cual apartarse de Jin… Aunque, tal vez una… _-"Hwoarang"-_ Pensó con desgano la chica.

-No… él, nunca hizo tal cosa… en realidad él siempre fue y ha sido amable, prácticamente él me crió por el resto de mi niñez y mi adolescencia. Poco tiempo después, supe que él había perdido a su hijo años atrás… se lo quitaron y… ya sabes, lo mataron. Fue entonces que entendí porque me trataba de esa manera, el por qué quería ayudarme. Siempre hizo mucho por mí, así que… yo también quise ayudarlo y le pedí que me enseñara, a bailar, a hacer todo lo que se hace ahí… al principio no quiso pero, terminó aceptando. No quise ser una carga para él, por eso en cierto momento, acepté hacer algo más que bailar…- La mirada color café de Jin parecía perderse en cada recuerdo… el pasado aún seguía afectándole, de alguna manera.

-… Imagino, que no debió ser muy bonito- La ojiazul aún estaba sorprendida por dicha historia… parecía una película, ¡Una maldita película de terror! Ella lo iba a ayudar, quería hacerlo sentir querido y amado, quería demostrarle que su vida no acabaría en un caos, que él podría tener una verdadera razón por la cual luchar y vivir.

-No lo fue… en realidad, mi primera vez fue con una señora, casada y con hijos creo… se obsesionó conmigo, incluso me pedía que me fuera con ella y que fuera su amante o algo así… al final, su marido lo supo y gracias a Dios no la volví a ver. Después pude hacerme de mis cosas, el departamento que tú ya conoces, el auto… en fin, todo. Ya no necesitaba seguir haciendo eso, y en realidad me repugnaba, así que, esa etapa ya pasó…-

-Jin… yo, lamento tanto todo lo que has tenido que pasar ¡Y yo te voy ayudar! Como ya te dije, has dejado una huella enorme en mí y en mi vida, y no quiero que sigas sufriendo. Me estoy… enamorando de ti, aunque parezca una estupidez… ¡Yo voy a ayudarte!- La rubia Lili le mostró una dulce sonrisa, una de esas cálidas sonrisas que no veía desde hace minutos y que le hacían el día mucho más ameno…- Sólo, hay una cosa que no me has dicho… Tu, madre… ¿Quién fue el responsable?-

-Créeme que si lo supiera, el maldito ya habría sufrido el mismo destino- Exclamó el pelinegro con rabia en su tono de voz.

-No… tú no debes pensar así, entiendo que no debe de ser fácil, pero tú no eres así- Emilie postró su suave y delicada mano sobre la mejilla del japonés, para después acercar su rostro al de ella y acortar notablemente la distancia…-¡Lo vamos a encontrar! ¡Mi Jin…!- Con un leve tartamudeó en éstas últimas dos palabras, ambos le obsequiaron al otro una tierna sonrisa en la cual se demostraban todo el cariño que habían sembrado por el otro en tan corto tiempo. Ambos habían anhelado ese momento una vez más, el momento en que pudieran unir sus labios y sus corazones por segunda vez, Jin la tomó por su delgada cintura, mientras ella aún se perdía entre su masculino aroma y sus ojos color caramelo… rozaron sus labios, ansiosos por probarse mutuamente… poco a poco, Lili permitió la entrada a la lengua del guapo pelinegro, dejándolo explorar cada rincón de su boca. Ella amaba la manera en la que Jin la poseía, la manera en la que dominaba cada parte de su cuerpo… Posiblemente, él, era esa persona a la cual se había resguardado, no sólo en su virginidad… si no también, en su corazón.

Sin embargo, a muy poca distancia de ahí, entre los árboles y arbustos de aquél mágico parque… un par de ojos se centraban en la pareja… enfocó la cámara de su celular en ellos disfrutando de aquél pasional beso, para que con un simple _"clic",_ ambos quedaran grabados en aquella imagen…

-¡Así que eso era! ¡Me las vas a pagar Lili Rochefort! ¡Muy caro!- Soltó con rabia en la voz la misteriosa persona… evidenciando, que la chica rubia… ¡Sufriría y llevaría su vida a la ruina y al dolor!

**Chan chan chan chan! *xD Empiezan las apuestas… ¿Quién vió a nuestra parejita estrella? ¡Creo que ya viene lo bueno! Jajaja, me encantó escribir este capi… lo centré mucho en ellos, *:3 y en la triste y miserable vida de Jin v.v* ¡SI! ¡Seguro que ya se dieron cuenta! Hwoarang y Jin se conocen desde los 7 años… *w* y quien no la pescó (no creo que haya alguien o sí? O.O*) Lamentó mucho darles el dato *xD ahora ya lo saben *xd**

**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado *****, si ya sé, actualicé veinte años después, pero no dejé colgada la historia *:3 Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempecito para leer este fic y más aún a los que se toman otro tiempecito más para dejar RR, poner en favoritos y/o alerta… No pierdan la fe en mi, créanme que amo todas mis historias y compartirlas con ustedes me hace muy feliz ***

**Sin más que decir… creo (?)* Les deseo que Dios los bendiga mucho!***

**Un abrazo fuertotote a cada uno de ustedes ***** LOS AMO! *****xD**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

***:3**


	6. ¿Nueva Clientela?

**Wiii, actualicé pronto *xD no sé que me ha dado últimamente por obsesionarme con esta parejilla D:* Los amo juntos eso es todo v.v* *xD **

**Miles de gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta disparatada historia *****, añaden a favoritos y por supuesto, a quienes me dejan su hermoso Review… hacen que me vuelva loca *:D de verdad… su opinión siempre me viene más que bien n.n***

**En cuanto a la historia, espero que continúe siendo de su agrado y les guste el camino que lleva… la trama ya esta bien planeada, no crean que la voy inventado *xD tal vez una que otra cosilla sí, pero nada más ***

**He de agradecer el Review de ValliereSe7en… quien desconozco si posee cuenta de Fanfiction, pero por lo mientras contestaré por aquí *:P De verdad mil gracias por tu tiempo, más aún sabiendo que esta pareja no es del todo de tu fanatismo… me halaga muchísimo que la historia te haya atrapado… Sentí hermoso que a alguien; fuera del fandom JinxLili, le haya más que gustado el fic. Muchas Gracias de verdad! Un abrazo y bendiciones para ti ***

**Ya no los entretengo más con mi cháchara banal n.n* y los dejo que disfruten de esta historia…**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 6: "¿Nueva clientela?"_

Ambos se perdían entre aquél dulce y cálido beso, haciendo caso omiso de aquellos quienes los observaban, algunos con asco e incluso algunos con ternura… Simplemente no les importaba, ellos compartían un mismo sentir y eso era más que suficiente. Ambos, comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire, alejando sus labios poco a poco para después; pegando sus frentes, sonreírle el uno al otro.

-¡Gracias!- Susurró el pelinegro.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- Susurraba de igual manera la chica ojiazul, sin embargo, ella se mostraba levemente confusa ante el agradecimiento ¿Es que acaso había visto aquél beso como un favor? ¿O de qué demonios hablaba? No cabía duda, de que con sólo haberlo besado, se había perdido completamente del mundo terrenal.

-Por escuchar… por apoyarme y, por empezar a darle un verdadero sentido a mi vida- Decía Jin levemente avergonzado… Nunca había dicho tales palabras, incluso, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo trataría él a una mujer que realmente llegara a amar? Solía aterrarle pensar en ello, ya que temía perderla aún si saber quien fuese, ya que él no sabía tratar a una mujer de otra manera… una mujer que realmente ama, no era como aquellas que sólo se _"divertían"_ con él. Era algo totalmente nuevo en su vida, y en realidad, no deseaba arruinarlo, menos aún, si se trataba de Lili.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer, es algo que nace de mi corazón porque… a fin de cuentas, ahora mi vida empieza a girar… en torno a ti- Respondía la rubia con una tierna sonrisa, ésta vez, sin importarle cuán ridículo pudiera oírse dado por el tiempo de conocer al muchacho… ¡Lo sentía en realidad! –Es más… ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Creo saber quién podrá ayudarnos a encontrar al mozalbete que le hizo daño a tu madre-

-¿D-de verdad?- Cuestionaba Jin sorprendido… _-"Ojalá alguien me hubiese dicho lo mismo hace quince años"-_ Pensó.

-¡Sí! Te dije que lo encontraríamos… y no era ninguna tomada de pelo- Dijo la ojiazul extrañada ante la reacción de su acompañante.

-¡Lo sé!... es sólo qué…-

-¿Qué que?- Interrumpió ella, aún sin comprender dicha reacción… _-"¿No se supone que debería estar… desesperado o algo así por encontrar al asesino de su madre? Actuó como si… no le importara"-_ Se decía en sus adentros.

-Lili… eso pasó hace quince años. Se investigó al respecto pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Dijeron que mi madre se había suicidado… ¡Yo no lo creo! No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo… Pero como yo sólo era un niño en esa entonces, fue lo que me quisieron hacer creer…-

-Entonces… ¡Déjame ayudarte a investigar!- Se comenzaba a desesperar la chica. Entendía que probablemente, Jin había perdido cualquier esperanza ante todo en la vida… ¡Pero ahora ella le estaba dando una opción! ¡Una oportunidad! O sería que… _-"¿Me habrá mentido sobre eso?"-_ ¡No podía ser!

-¿Y crees que yo no lo he hecho por mi cuenta? En cuanto tuve la edad y el dinero acudí a cuánto lugar pude para que me ayudaran… Y lo único que todos me decían, era que ese caso se había cerrado desde hace ya varios años- Explicaba el muchacho con tranquilidad… ¡No quería que Lili se llegara a enfadar! Sencillamente quería hacerla ver que no había nada más que hacer…

-Jin…- Se controló Lili con sólo ver que en los bellos ojos del pelinegro, éste no mostraba mentira alguna. Postró sus suaves y pálidas manos sobre el rostro del chico… -Entiendo que lo has intentado y no has obtenido éxito alguno. Pero ahora me tienes a mí para ayudarte, y bien dicen que dos son mejor que uno. ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ayudarte!- Sonrió la rubia transmitiéndole esos ánimos a aquél chico que estaba enfrente suyo, observándola.

-…- El muchacho, aún con sus orbes café postradas en el pálido rostro de la monegasca, lo pensó por un pequeño momento ¡Ella tenía razón! Ahora la tenía a ella a su lado, apoyándolo… ésta vez, podría ser diferente… -¿Quién dices que es esa persona que nos puede ayudar?- Arqueó levemente su boca demostrando una media sonrisa al ver que Emilie sonreía aún más triunfante.

-Es uno de los contactos de mi padre… ¡Se llama Lee Chaolan, es un detective!-

-¿Lee Chaolan? No me suena- Se detuvo a pensar un momento el chico.

-¿Lo ves? Probablemente no lo conozcas y no hayas obtenido ayuda de él ¿Qué te parece si vamos con él ahora mismo?- Preguntaba Lili, emocionada por ayudar al chico que la enloquecía desde el primer momento en que lo vió.

-¿Ahora mismo? ¡Claro! ¡Créeme que desearía mucho que la investigación empezara! Pero… debo volver al trabajo porque…-

-¡Estoy segura de que el señor Marshall lo entenderá!- Contestaba aún animada.

-Sí, yo también creo que lo entendería, pero… por favor entiende Lili ¡Le debo mucho, y no quiero fallarle! Creo que es mejor que le pida permiso con anticipación si se trata de algo así porque, estoy seguro que con sólo pedirle ayuda a ese Lee Chaolan llevará su tiempo. No quiero andar a las prisas, no con esto- Respondió con leve seriedad el japonés haciendo entender a Lili sus motivos.

-Bueno… ¿Crees que mañana podamos ir?- Preguntó un vez más, esperanzada.

-¡Claro que sí Lili! Pediré la tarde libre desde hoy… ¿Te parece?- Planeó Jin sonriendo, le encantaba aquél brillo en lo ojos color cielo de Emilie, la hacían ver tan inocente y tan pura.

-¡Mañana te veré entonces!- Gritó la rubia abalanzándose hacia su cuello, sorprendiéndolo. Mientras que él, aún con miedo, la tomó por su delgada cintura ¡Sabía que eso no estaba bien! ¡Sabía que Lili aún estaba comprometida, pero es que era tan vulnerable a ella, no podía evitarlo! Ella lograba que su corazón se saliera de control e hiciera de las suyas… -Sólo… hay dos cosillas que quisiera pedirte- El semblante de Emilie había cambiado radicalmente, ahora se mostraba cabizbaja y… ¿Sonrojada?

-Dime-

-¿Podrías darme tu teléfono por favor?- Volteó a verlo con una apenada sonrisa y ese tono carmesí, ésta vez más notorio, en sus mejillas. Jin se soltó a reír, no cabía duda de que esa chica aún poseía un pequeño extracto de niñez dentro de ella… sin embargo, a él le fascinaba –Ya sabes, es para… no tener que irte a buscar siempre a tu trabajo- Comentaba una avergonzada señorita Rochefort, y es que ¿Cuándo se le veía a ella pidiéndole el número de teléfono a un chico? ¡NUNCA! Lili solía ser el tipo de chica que se daba mucho a desear… pero Jin, le provocaba que hiciera cosas que jamás antes había hecho.

-¡Sabes que sí! Es un honor para mí que tú me lo pidas- Le sonrió; fascinado ante los actos de su compañera –Pero antes dime… ¿Qué más querías pedirme?-

-P-pues… sólo… ¡Ay Dios! ¡NO! ¡Olvidalo… no es buena idea!- Tartamudeaba la muchacha, ésta vez con la cara completamente roja en nervios.

-Lili, tranquilízate… tú vas a ayudarme y lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerte un favor- Decía Jin mientras acariciaba su cintura y dejándola pensar y tranquilizarse por un rápido segundo.

-Bueno es que… yo, quería hacer algo especial, en tu casa… y quería ver la posibilidad de que yo pudiera entrar ahí por la mañana mientras tu trabajas- Soltó de golpe y sin pausa alguna la muy nerviosa chica, a la vez que se apartaba de las manos del japonés y dirigía su vista al suelo. Jin sólo la observó y pensaba en lo que la ojiazul le había dicho… -¡Lo sé! Has de pensar que soy una igualada ¡Sabía que no lo debía de haber pedido!-

-Lili…-

-¿Cómo es que se me ocurrió?-

-Lili…-

-¡Lo lamento tanto!-

-¡Lili!- La silenció el chico -No es ninguna locura, después de todo ya conoces mi hogar y has estado ahí. Y desde luego que no pienso que eres una igualada ¡Confío en ti! Así como tu has confiado en mí desde aquella noche- Decía el pelinegro tranquilizándola. ¡Y era verdad! A pesar de que a ojos de muchos; ambos sólo estaban cometiendo sandez y media confiando y enamorándose del otro tan deprisa. Él confiaba en Emilie… y no temía que ella entrase en su casa, aún en su ausencia… Además, ¿Qué ladrón pide permiso para entrar? ¡Definitivamente ninguno! –Mira, a lado de la puerta hay una pequeña lámpara en forma de bola… te la dejaré adentro después de irme, cuando llegues, sólo desenróscala… estará apagada por ser de día así que dudo que alguien la vea- Le explicó Jin con tranquilidad, haciendo que Lili se sintiera mejor.

-¿Estás, seguro de que no te incomoda?- Preguntaba aún apenada.

-Sí, estoy seguro… sólo, ten cuidado cuando vayas ¿De acuerdo? La zona de ahí suele ser tranquila, pero nunca está por demás ir con cautela- Aconsejaba Jin sin perder de vista a la rubia chica enfrente suyo -¡Oh! Y antes de que se me olvide… toma- El chico metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, y sacando lo que parecía unos billetes, los dirigió a Lili.

-¿P-por qué me das dinero?- Decía Emilie muy extrañada ante tal acción, por lo que decidió no tomar dichos billetes.

-Lo mismo me pregunté yo cuando dejaste esto en mi recámara- Dijo el chico aún estirando su mano con aquél dinero, esperando a que ella lo tomara; sin embargo, ella sólo sonrió apenada a la vez que agachaba su rostro –Ahora que ya sabes la verdad… entiendes que no fue lo que creíste en ese momento… es tuyo, tómalo- Lili le tomó la palabra, y lentamente y con cierto temor, tomó aquellos billetes. Era cierto que ahora ella entendía que la noche que ambos compartieron no se dio por obligación, más bien, por pasión.

-Lo lamento…- Dijo aún cabizbaja en un tono de voz sumamente bajo.

-Tranquila, ahora lo sabes todo y con eso me basta- Jin le regaló una linda y cálida sonrisa para reconfortarla, cosa que tuvo éxito, ya que la sonrisa regresó al pálido rostro de la rubia. No obstante, su gesto cambió sin previo aviso, al recordar que el japonés debía volver a su trabajo… Emilie tomó aprisa su celular para sacarse de dudas sobre la hora que era, y por supuesto, para anotar y guardar el teléfono que aún no le proporcionaba el muchacho.

-Ya es tarde… ¿Debes volver al trabajo no es así?- Interrogó dulcemente la linda Rochefort, a lo qué asintió Jin –Y… ¿Me lo darás?- Sonrió en forma traviesa la rubia, a la vez que le mostraba su celular al chico, provocándole una ligera risa…

-Sabes que sí… anótalo, es 678 664 3832- Dictaba él a la vez que la observaba marcar dichas teclas en su respectivo móvil. Al terminar, la ojiazul no hizo más que sonreír triunfante, ¡Se sentía como una completa adolescente cuándo se da cuenta de que tendrá una _"cita"_ con el chico que le gusta! Con ganas de gritar y saltar… Era, de alguna manera ridículo, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella no era ninguna adolescente y de que no tendrían precisamente una cita a día siguiente… ¿Pero y qué? ¡Así se sentía! Y lo mejor… es que le gustaba esa sensación -¿Quieres… que te lleve a tu casa antes de volver al trabajo?- Preguntó el chico de ojos café muy amablemente.

-Pero, se te hará tarde… - Dudó Lili.

-Para ti… tengo mucho más tiempo- Le sonrió Jin, pero simplemente obtuvo una mejillas tremendamente coloradas en tonos carmesí.

-No te preocupes Jin, estaré bien… además, no quiero que por llegar tarde no te den permiso de salir temprano mañana… porque recuerda que mañana, será un día muy especial- Una vez más, y con ese rostro tan angelical que sólo a ella la caracterizaba, miró a los ojos al chico y postró con nervios sus brazos alrededor de su cuello… no es que no lo haya hecho antes, en realidad, habían sido demasiadas veces teniendo en cuenta las veces que se habían visto, pero es que las facciones del rostro de Jin la atrapaban, logrando que siempre se le quedara mirando embobada.

El pelinegro, por su parte, igual la observaba… la manera en que el soplido del viento ondeaba su sedoso cabello, era electrizante, petrificante y por supuesto, aquél aroma a fresas, lo enloquecía… ansiaba besarla una vez más, a pesar de que hayan pasado tan solo unos minutos desde la última vez que lo hizo, ¡Lili ya era una completa adicción en su vida! Y sin perder el control, Jin depositó un tenue beso en los rosados labios de la chica… dejándolo sólo como eso, un tenue y dulce beso de despedida…

-Entonces, te veré en el departamento después de trabajar ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Ahí estaré!- Sonreía dulcemente la monegasca aún sin apartar sus brazos de su cuello ni su mirada de su rostro.

-Ten, mucho cuidado, por favor- Pidió el pelinegro mientras Lili se empezaba a apartar de él, no obstante, lo último que hizo Jin fue acariciar su rubio y fino cabello y apartando un mechón de éste, acarició suavemente su rostro.

-Descuida, como ya te dije, no va a pasarme nada- De igual manera, Emilie acarició la masculina mano de Jin, que a su vez acariciaba su mejilla. Ambos, bajaron sus manos poco a poco –Hasta mañana- Se despidió una muy contenta Lili Rochefort.

-Hasta mañana- Se despidió el chico de igual manera mientras la observaba.

La muchacha, aún con una enorme sonrisa en su pálido rostro, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse rumbo a su hogar… dio un par de pasos cuando de pronto una guerra momentánea de decisiones en su mente la hizo detenerse… -¿Jin?- Pronunció su nombre mientras ésta aún le daba la espalda. La pequeña _"guerra"_ de decisiones que hace unos microsegundos había tenido, había dado fin… ¡No sería la primera vez que le valdría lo que los demás pensasen! ¡Ella tenía que decirlo! Su cuerpo giró 90° al igual que su cabeza para visualizar mejor al susodicho… -¡Te quiero!- Le dijo ella firme y alegremente.

Una cálida y esperanzada sonrisa se formó en el rostro del stripper… ¡Deseaba tanto poder tener algo más serio con Lili! ¡Anhelaba tanto que ella pudiera ser su primera y única novia! ¡Poder compartir más momentos a su lado sin necesidad de un escondite! ¡PERO NO! Eso no sería posible… ni si quiera tenía idea de lo que sucedería entre ambos cuando su matrimonio se hiciera oficial. Sencillamente sabía que ese _"affair"_ entre ambos no es que fuera muy bueno moralmente hablando, y tampoco pretendía vivir así el resto de su vida… pero había algo que si tenía muy claro… ¡Esa extraña pero placentera sensación y necesidad de estar cerca y cuidar de Lili! Esos nuevos sentimientos que su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón comenzaban a experimentar, y más aún, ahora que ella le había dado cierta esperanza con toda su conversación del día. ¡No! Él no quería ser un amante para Emilie, él quería ser mucho más que eso… Lamentaba terriblemente lo que vivía su prometido sin darse cuenta… ¿Pero y qué iba a ser de él? Ya que su maldita y putrefacta vida había sido tan miserable y ahora que llegaba alguien especial y diferente a su vida ¿Dejarla ir? _–"¡Ni que fuera un cabeza hueca!"-_ Pensó en sus adentros. ¡Él nunca había sido una mala persona! ¡Tenía derecho también a encontrar la felicidad! Su interrogante era… ¿Ser feliz a costa de la felicidad de alguien más? _–"¡Mierda!"-_ Tantas cosas rondaban por su cabeza… cuando sus ojos notaron nuevamente el resplandor y brillo que despedía Lili justo en frente suyo, y más aún con esa tierna sonrisa… ¡Era increíble la cantidad de estupideces y sandeces que pasan por la cabeza de alguien en tan sólo un segundo! -¡Yo también te quiero Lili!- Se sinceró el pelinegro devolviéndole aquél gesto. Definitivamente tenía mucho en que pensar. Lo que sea que comenzara a sentir por ella, era fuerte… pero tampoco deseaba arruinar lo que; tal vez podría llegar a ser, un matrimonio _"feliz"_… o mejor dicho, un hombre feliz… ya que el matrimonio, estaba más que arruinado…

La monegasca soltó una pequeña risilla avergonzada, indicando claramente que lo que acababa de oír había sido más que satisfactorio. Emilie regresó su cuerpo a la posición anterior de dicha confesión, y a paso lento se fue alejando de allí, mientras que Jin, la observaba a lo lejos hasta perderla de vista… ¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Se acababa de ir y ya comenzaba a extrañarla! El pelinegro suspiró con bastante fuerza… _-"Lili"-_ Se dijo para sí… y después, sonrió.

-… ¡Mi trabajo!- Se dijo a sí mismo notando la hora que era gracias al objeto que yacía en su muñeca para después correr en dirección opuesta a la de la rubia.

La noche empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, una noche fría pero aparentemente tranquila se aproximaba… Lili, sólo esperaba en aquél taxi a que éste llegase a su destino. Era extraño, ya que la señorita Rochefort odiaba subirse a transportes públicos, pero éstas últimas veces ya no le importaba, ya que se había convertido en su medio de transporte del diario y por suerte, ahora era _"amiga"_, _"confidente"_ o algo así del mentado taxista al que solía llamar para no arriesgar su pellejo con algún otro taxista que le saliera pervertido. ¡Qué más daba! Así, su secreto y su cuerpo estaban seguros ¡Y era lo que importaba!

-… ¡Ya estoy harto de todo eso! Es decir… ¿Qué pasó con la linda mujer con la que me casé? ¡Ahora está loca… desquiciada!- Se quejaba desde el asiento del piloto el taxista, un señor regordete, grande y bigotón, pero en realidad, era bastante simpático.

-¿Por qué no sólo habla con ella? Tal vez puedan recuperar su matrimonio, además… deben de pensar en sus hijos- Aconsejaba la ojiazul desde el asiento trasero, algo cansada de oír el mismo sermón de siempre por parte de aquél señor.

-¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil señorita! Usted no tiene idea de cómo es ella… ¡Mi Betty es incontrolable!-

-Bueno, tal vez ella necesita un…- La melodiosa voz de Emilie fue interrumpida por el sonido de una llamada entrante a su teléfono celular _–"¡Salvada por la campana!"-_ Pensó aliviada la chica, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba quién podría ser… -Un momento…- Le dijo la rubia al taxista amablemente… por un segundo pensó que podría ser Jin… ¡Pero era imposible! Él no le había pedido el número de su celular, lo que significaba que ni si quiera lo tenía. Quiso sacarse de dudas y observó la parpadeante pantalla de su móvil… Suspiró más aliviada aún al leer de quién se trataba… -¿Asuka?- Preguntaba Lili bastante feliz al contestar dicho aparato.

_-¡Lili! Ay, por Dios… ¡Al fin pude comunicarme contigo!-_ Decía desde el otro lado de la línea su amiga con un tono de voz entre agitado y con preocupación… sin embargo, Lili no le dio importancia a esto y en lugar de eso soltó una risilla burlona.

-¿Qué pasa Suka?- Preguntaba la rubia un tanto indiferente ante la actitud de su castaña amiga del alma.

_-¡Lili! ¡Hwoarang no ha hecho más que molestarme! Se la pasa llamando a mi casa, a mi celular o simplemente viene al departamento ¡Preguntando por ti! Le he dicho tantas excusas y pretextos que ya no se me ocurre que más inventar… ¿Dónde has estado Emilie?-_ La interrogaba Asuka levemente enojada y fastidiada ante dicha situación… y más aún, sin saber que rayos hacía su amiga que últimamente se le daba por desaparecer.

-¿De verdad? ¡Santo Cielo! Suka lo lamento tanto… es sólo que… hay tanto que contarte- Contestaba contenta la monegasca y con un enorme suspiro que hacía obvio saber el estado de su amiga.

_-Te oyes… muy, feliz… ¿Qué ha estado pasando Lili?-_ Preguntó una vez más la castaña, ésta vez, en un tono bastante insinuativo… creía entender de qué hablaba la ojiazul.

-Ahora no puedo decírtelo… llegaré a mi casa en unos cinco minutos, hasta entonces, me encerraré en mi habitación, te llamaré y tendremos una larga charla de chicas- Contestó Lili con cierta emoción.

_-¡Muy bien! Esperaré tu llamada entonces… y por favor Lili… ¡Haz algo para que Hwoarang controle sus malditos celos compulsivos hacia ti! ¡Es bastante molesto!-_ Se quejó una vez más Asuka haciendo reír a su rubia amiga.

-Tranquila, se me ocurrirá algo al respecto. En un momento te llamaré… ¡Besitos!- Se despidió la ojiazul para después colgar y dejando a una Asuka muy intrigada… _-"¿Qué te traes entre manos Lili?"-_ Se preguntaba la castaña.

Unos pocos minutos después, la adinerada chica llegó a la enorme mansión de los Rochefort, en sí, su hogar… bastante aliviada de no tener que oír más los problemas de aquél conductor del taxi, ¡Ya tenía bastante con SUS propios problemas! Además de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo darles una solución… ¡Mucho menos se los iba a resolver a Don Taxista! Aún así, Lili continuó siendo amable con aquél individuo, pagó su respectivo servicio y se dispuso a entrar a aquél lugar. Abrió la puerta lentamente con temor a algún tipo de interrogatorio si es que su padre ya estaba en casa… pero para su sorpresa… justo en frente de ella, encontró algo mucho peor. Aquél chico pelirrojo que se hacía llamar su prometido caminaba de un lado a otro con bastante preocupación y bastante cerca a la entrada del lugar… no dudó en voltear su rostro para ver quién abría la puerta…

-¡Lili! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿No estás herida?- La interrogaba su preocupado novio mientras éste revisaba que ella se encontrara en perfecto estado.

-Hwo… estoy bien- Respondía con tranquilidad la muchacha a la vez que procuraba que su prometido no se le acercara mucho… ya que sabía que el delicioso olor de Jin podría estar impregnado en su ropa.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías con el alma en un hilo y además te extraño linda!- Le decía con ternura y tristeza su futuro marido.

-¡Lo sé! Pero… fosforito…- Pronunció con dificultad esto último –Vengo un poco cansada y en realidad quisiera darme una ducha… ¿Me esperarías aquí? Para que… podamos hablar todo lo que quieras- Propuso la monegasca a pesar de saber la bomba de preguntas que le esperaba por parte de su pelirrojo novio. Mientras que la ducha… no era que quisiera quitarse aquél aroma tan masculino y seductor de la loción de Jin, más bien era por mera necesidad de que Hwoarang no lo notara…

-De acuerdo… aquí estaré, esperándote princesa… ¡Pero por favor no tardes! En verdad necesitamos hablar- Decía el chico pelirrojo de forma dulce a su novia, a lo que ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa forzada y muy bien actuada. Estaba más que desesperado por estar con ella… volver a abrazarla y besarla, ¡La sentía tan lejos! Algo estaba sucediendo, a pesar de su confianza hacia ella ¡Temía perderla! Y ahora más que nunca sentía que la perdía, pero como el buen novio comprensivo que era… le tomó la palabra y se sentó en el sofá a esperarla. La miró como subía aquellas gigantescas escaleras rumbo a su habitación…

Lili subió con pesadez todas aquellas escaleras… ¡A veces odiaba vivir en una mansión tan grande! Solía ser tedioso e incluso cansado trasladarse de un lugar a otro de la misma casa. La muchacha caminó hacia su habitación, y una vez más, gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana, omitió encender la luz. Se dirigió a su enorme armario, dónde prendas y zapatos de todos tipos y colores yacían ahí… sin embargo, tomó una cálida pijama compuesta por un pantalón y una simpática playera con un dibujo al estilo _"chibi"_ en ella… la colocó extendida al borde de su cama para después poder empezar a descubrir su pálido y esbelto cuerpo… y se adentró en aquél baño de su espaciosa habitación…

Tal y cómo había prometido, su ducha fue rápida… le encantaba bañarse con agua extremadamente caliente... la hacía relajarse, más aún, en momentos cómo éste. Tomó una toalla y la enrolló alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo, no sin antes secar muy bien su larga cabellera. Giró la perilla de la puerta y salió a su habitación, dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a su cama, cuando de pronto alguien la abrazó por la espalda, asustándola… ¡De milagro su corazón continuaba en su lugar después de tal susto! Apresurada, dio media vuelta… para encontrarse con…

-¡Hwoarang! Casi me matas del susto- Lo regañó enfadada su novia.

-Lo siento princesa, no era esa mi intención…- Dijo tranquilamente el muchacho.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías abajo esperando- Preguntaba algo sorprendida la rubia.

-Bueno pues… no tiene nada de malo que esté en tu habitación ¿O sí? Después de todo pronto serás mi esposa- Decía Hwoarang mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba seductoramente sus brazos y hombros.

-¡Sí! Pero no deberías estar aquí… ¿Qué tal si mi padre te vió?- Cuestionó la ojiazul, aún sabiendo que su ocupado padre no estaba en casa.

-Cariño… tu padre aún no llega, y no te preocupes, nadie más me vió subir hasta aquí… ¡Yo mismo me cercioré de eso!- El pelirrojo prosiguió con sus caricias, para después comenzar a besar el cuello de su prometida y continuar hasta sus desnudos hombros, poniéndola completamente nerviosa e incómoda.

-¡Hwoarang por favor! Déjame cambiarme y en un minuto estaré contigo- Decía Lili a la vez que lo alejaba de ella para poder continuar con lo que antes ya se había dispuesto a hacer.

-¡Lili! ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? Trato de entenderlo… ¿Pero acaso tu tratas de entenderme a mí?- Exclamó el chico desesperado. Y es que en serio no sabía por qué su prometida; aún después de cuatro años juntos, no se atrevía a tener una relación más íntima con él.

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Entonces por qué no entiendes que te deseo? ¿Qué muero de ganas por hacerte mía?- Gritó el muchacho de alguna manera, controlando su tono de voz para que no saliera de aquél cuarto pero que demostrara lo enfadado que estaba. Sin pensarlo y empezando a salirse de control, la tomó por ambas muñecas… -¡He esperado por cuatro malditos años!-

-¡Entonces puedes esperar para la noche de bodas!- Le gritó de igual manera la chica tratando de zafarse del agarre de su novio.

-¡No Lili! ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Llevas cuatros años del demonio siendo mía! ¡Y ahora te lo voy a demostrar!- Desesperado y con cierta facilidad, Hwoarang llevó a la rubia hasta la cama para aventarla sobre el colchón.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no!- Suplicaba Emilie desde el suave colchón al notar que _"su"_ cabeza de zanahoria comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón con velocidad. Ella no pudo evitar llorar con desesperación… ya que de alguna manera, la iba a violar. El pelirrojo se acercaba a su rostro para besarla con ansia mientras sus manos acariciaban sus torneadas piernas, sin embargo, ella no se lo ponía tan fácil, ya que pataleaba y usaba toda la fuerza que tenía para tratar de alejarlo… -¡No me hagas esto! ¡NO!- Sollozaba y gritaba cada vez más fuerte… y fue hasta entonces, que Hwoarang vio su rostro bañado en lágrimas. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Era verdad que cómo cualquier ser humano, tenía sus necesidades, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a irrumpir en lo más íntimo de su amada princesa.

Sorprendido por su propia acción; se alejó un poco del lugar donde yacía acurrucada Lili aún sollozando, y se dejó caer al suelo, con los pies bien puestos en éste y llevando sus manos a la cabeza. ¡Era un monstruo! ¡Un maldito inepto! ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo fue que perdió el control? ¡Claro! Tener a su bella novia, justo en frente de él sólo con una toalla encima lo hizo perder todo control sobre sí mismo. ¿Ahora que le diría? ¡Tenía que consolarla, de eso no había duda! Con temor, se levantó del piso y caminó hasta dónde ella… por un costado de la cama, se inclinó hasta observar el pálido rostro de la ojiazul, el cuál, ella mantenía oculto con su mano… acarició su rubio cabello con cariño y sorprendido de que ella lo dejara hacerlo, le habló…

-M-mi amor, y-yo… lo lamento ¡Soy un imbécil! Perdí el control… pero es que eres tan hermosa… y me es tan difícil no caer en la tentación de ser uno contigo- Dijo tiernamente el pelirrojo chico mientras aún acariciaba su cabello, y ésta vez, también su mejilla, la cuál, Lili había descubierto ya. Podía notar el claro arrepentimiento en el rostro del joven… de alguna manera lo entendía, más aún sabiendo que él siempre le había sido fiel. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le rompió más que nada el corazón… el saber, que ella no lo deseaba de la misma manera, el saber que ella no le correspondía más… Hwoarang no dejaba de ser un buen prospecto, o al menos a su parecer; ya que, posiblemente si no hubiera conocido a Jin… ésta vez se habría entregado sin forcejeos al pelirrojo.

Le dolía ver, cómo cuatro años que parecían haber sido dichosos, ahora se iban fácilmente por la cañería. Aún no entendía como es que había sido tan rápido el no sentir más amor por el coreano. Lili, con la mirada perdida, pudo sentir la cálida mano de su prometido sobre la de ella…

-¡No quiero perderte Lili! ¡Por favor perdóname!- Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del chico ¡En verdad se arrepentía! Simplemente, él no era así… nunca lo había sido.

-Perdóname tú a mí… por no hacerle frente a mis miedos- Dijo ella en voz sumamente baja y con las palabras barridas… y con ello, se refería a dos cosas… primera, su _"miedo"_ a su _"primera vez" _con él… y segunda, su miedo a decirle la verdad para no herirlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho con su ausencia, no obstante… el pelirrojo sólo pensaría en lo primero.

-Anda, cámbiate… y, si aún quieres verme o saber de mí… estaré abajo esperándote- Hwoarang depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente, para después abrochar bien su pantalón, salir del lugar y esperarla en el sofá; en el cuál, debió esperar desde el principio.

Emilie, aún anonadada por lo anteriormente ocurrido, se puso su pijama lo más rápido que pudo. Por un momento pensó en correr al muchacho de su casa, pero aquél dolor que sintió al recordar la facilidad con la cuál accedió para con Jin y darse cuenta del extremo al que tenía que llegar Hwoarang para poder hacerla suya, se lo impidió.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, y ahí estaba, pensativo, esperándola todavía en aquél sofá…

-¿Hwo?- Lo llamó ella haciéndolo levantarse de aquél objeto a la vez que la observaba. Le encantaba verla en pijama y con pantuflas… hacían verla tan tierna e inocente… -Siéntate- Indicó ella con voz dulce. El pelirrojo tomó asiento mientras que ella lo imitaba.

-¡Perdóname por favor!- Suplicó una vez más su prometido cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Lili lo quería aún… no lo amaba, pero aún sentía gran aprecio por él… besó su mejilla y acarició su cabellera pelirroja.

-Tranquilo, no pasó nada ¿De acuerdo?- Le sonrió honesta.

-No quiero perder…- El delgado dedo de la monegasca lo silenció.

-No vas a perderme- Decía la chica de orbes azules, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente no había sido del todo una respuesta sincera, pero parecía lo más indicado de decir.

-¿D-de verdad?-

-¡Sí!... sé que has estado preocupado por mí estos días, pero es que, he estado muy nerviosa y ocupada con lo de la boda e incluso algunas cosas quiero que sean sorpresa, por eso a veces no llevo ni a Sebastián ni a nadie conmigo-

-No me gusta que andes sola por la calle… podría pasarte algo malo-

-No va a pasarme nada, además, si algo llegara a sucederme… lo sabrías inmediatamente-

-¡Te amo Lili!- Hwoarang la tomó por la barbilla y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-También yo a ti- Le sonrió fingidamente. Todo esto la estaba volviendo loca, ¡Se sentía a peor persona del mundo! Pero no tenía el valor de decirle la verdad a su ex amado.

La noche transcurrió rápido a pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba allí, ya que, queriéndolo o no, aún solía pasar buenos momentos a su lado.

Al día siguiente; un día bastante anhelado por Emilie, ésta se levantó temprano, tomó otra ducha y se vistió… una falda de mezclilla tableada y en realidad bastante corta que apenas si le llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa abotonada con manga tres cuartos color gris y por supuesto, sus zapatos cerrados con tacón igualmente grises. Se sentía rara por los colores que ésta vez vestía… ya que el blanco era el color que predominaba en su clóset. Bajó por las malditas escaleras que parecían infinitas y se encontró con Sebastián…

-¡Señorita Lili! ¿A dónde la llevaremos hoy?- Preguntaba amablemente.

-Sebastián, lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer, pero… nuevamente necesito ir sola, es algo, especial para mi boda y nadie debe verlo-

-Pero… señorita Lili, ¿Piensa ir sola con esa falda tan…?-

-¡Sí Sebastián! No va a pasar nada… Además, iré con mi taxista de confianza... no debe tardar en llegar-

-¿Taxista de confianza?- Preguntó una vez más Sebastián un poco extrañado ante tal comentario.

-¡Claro! Necesitaba uno ya que estoy haciendo cosas especiales para la boda… Y no te preocupes Sebastián… si te preguntan dónde fui sólo di que estoy con Asuka ¿De acuerdo? Y este día sí lo tienes libre, ya que ayer te lo arruinaron- Decía sonriente la muchacha cuando de pronto sonó un claxon desde afuera -¡Debe ser él! Nos vemos Sebastián-

-Nos vemos señorita Lili-

La joven salió apresurada y se adentró en aquél taxi que ella ya conocía… ¡No podía llegar tarde a su _"cita"_!

Sin embargo, en otro punto de la ciudad… específicamente en la Discoteca Ni Box Club! El lugar estaba bastante vacío dado la hora tan temprana que era, mas nunca faltaba que llegara uno que otro cliente a tales horas, motivo suficiente para que el señor Marshall mandara abrir el lugar tan temprano. Dentro, se encontraba Jin charlando con su compañero, aquél que trabajaba en la barra de bebidas… tal cómo le había dicho a Emilie, Mark era su único amigo al cuál podía confiarle cualquier cosa… y ahora más que nunca, el pelinegro necesitaba de alguien así, por lo que aprovechó la situación…

-Oye Mark…- Inició hablándole el japonés a su compañero a lado suyo, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la barra.

-¿Y ahora tú que te traes? Algo me dice que tendremos una charla profunda ¿Verdad hermano?- Preguntó el chico dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo al notar su cara dudosa.

-Pues… algo así- Dijo Jin indiferente.

-Bueno, ya escúpelo… ¿De qué se trata?-

-Tú… tienes novia ¿No?-

-¡Pues claro! Ya la conoces…- Respondió su compañero algo extrañado ante la pregunta.

-Y… ¿La amas?-

-¿Es que acaso no se me nota?- Contestó una vez más entre broma y enfado.

-Sí pero… ¿Cómo sabes cuándo estás enamorado de alguien?-

-¿Qué? ¡Ahh, así que eso era! Se trata de la rubiecita ¿No?- Le sonreía pícaramente Mark a Jin a la vez que se codeaba con él.

-¿Quieres dejar de responderme con más preguntas?-

-¡Qué genio te traes hoy ehh!-

-¿Me vas a contestar si o no?-

-¡Claro! Pero que mal humor el tuyo- Dijo su simpático y tal vez poco estresante amigo –Mira, cuando te enamoras de una chica, quieres estar la mayor parte de tu tiempo con ella, te gusta verla sonreír y ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos… sientes que, tu único ideal es hacerla feliz y cuando la tienes enfrente… quieres abrazarla fuertemente, besarla y protegerla de todo y de todos…- Jin analizaba todo aquello que le iba diciendo Mark, dándose cuenta que en la mayoría de las cosas, si no es que en todas, era así justo como se sentía él respecto a _"su"_ monegasca… -… En fin, cuándo estás enamorado Jin… no tienes que hacerte esa pregunta. Es un sentimiento único…-

-…- El pelinegro aún pensaba en todas aquellas cosas que acababa de oír, e inconscientemente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Y tú… querido amigo, estás enamorado- Le sonreía a su compañero al notar su reacción, haciéndolo mirarlo con cierta sorpresa… -Te preguntarás cómo lo sé…-

-Pues…-

-¡Es simple! Tal vez no lo sepas… pero cuando alguien está enamorado, es fácil descifrarlo por su rostro, por sus ojos e incluso por sus acciones. Cómo tú… ahora te vez más contento… con más vida… ¿Sí es la rubia verdad?- Preguntó una vez más el muy ansioso Mark provocándolo una leve risa del stripper.

-Bueno ella es…-

-¡Felicidades hermano! Ya te merecías que algo bueno pasará en tu vida… ¡Es muy bonita, muy linda chica! De hecho, la primera vez que estuvo aquí, recuerdo cómo te miraba, con curiosidad y ternura… ¿Por qué crees que mejor te dejé con ella?-

-Sí, gracias… aunque…-

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- Lo silenció el chico para después acercarse un poco más a su compañero y amigo… -Ese mismo día, tú la trajiste, a ella y a otras chicas… lo que quiere decir que alguna de ellas te contrató ¿No?-

-S-sí- Respondió en cierta manera nervioso por lo que le fuera a decir o preguntar Mark.

-Y eso quiere decir, que fue una despedida de soltera… ¿Verdad?-

-S-sí-

-¿Y no me digas que la rubiecita es la novia?- Cuestionó ésta vez a modo de regaño.

-S-sí-

-¡Jin!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Está comprometida!-

-¡Ya lo sé!-

-¡Genial! Tenía que caer una mosca en la sopa… ¿Y entonces que harás?-

-No lo sé… ¡Yo quiero luchar por ella!-

-Bueno…- Continuó resignado su fiel compañero –Sabes que yo te apoyo en todo Jin… pero no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Sólo ten mucho cuidado… se han dado casos de mujeres y hombres que matan porque les fueron infieles-

-No exageres-

-¡No exagero! Y dime… ¿Ella que siente por ti? ¿Qué te dice o qué hace?-

-Pues Lili…-

-¡Ohh! ¡Así que su nombre es Lili! ¿Oye y cuál es el nombre de su amiga la castaña?- Se desviaba del tema su extraño amigo.

-¿Castaña?-

-¡Sí! La de cabello corto… ¡Era linda!-

-¡Mark!-

-¿Qué? Dicen que por ver no se paga…- Jin no hizo más que reírse, ¡Su amigo no tenía remedio! En realidad tenía una forma de ser muy extraña, y parecía como un niño hiperactivo… ¿Pero qué importaba? Siempre lo escuchaba, le aconsejaba e incluso ayudaba y apoyaba si podía… a pesar de que; cómo ahora, su conversación quedaba un tanto inconclusa por los disparates que se le ponían enfrente a su loca e hiperactiva mente. Sin embargo, ésta vez hubo algo; o más bien, alguien más por quién dejaron su conversación a medias… Una chica, joven, alta, morena, castaña… en realidad bastante guapa… entraba al lugar… -¡Jin! ¿Ya viste quién es?- Pareció reconocerla Mark.

-¡Ay no!- Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro.

-¡Buenos días! Disculpe, estoy buscando a un chico…- Le dirigió la palabra la linda morena a Zizou, quién parecía el más próximo a ella.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó embobado el tipo al darse media vuelta y encontrarse con tal mujer –Pues… yo estoy disponible hermosura- Se le insinuó el muy cerdo.

-No, no, no… tú no eres a quién yo busco… ¡Se llama Jin!- Continuó amablemente la castaña.

-¿QUÉ? ¿OTRA VEZ ÉL?- Gritó por todo el lugar.

-Oye, _"stop"_… ¡Tranquilízate!-

-¡Son unas estúpidas…! ¿Ustedes qué saben de lo bueno? ¡Jin es un mediocre…!-

-¡Tú no eres ni la mitad de hombre de lo que Jin es!- Lo defendió la guapa joven.

-¡Señorita lamento mucho este inconveniente por parte de mi empleado!- Interrumpió el que claramente era el señor Marshall -¿En qué le puedo servir?-

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Al fin alguien amable…! Verá… estaba yo buscando a…- Se detuvo la muchacha al notar que quién buscaba, se encontraba justo en la barra de bebidas por lo que no dudó en correr hasta allí –¡_"Oh my God"_! ¡Jin!-

-¿Sí?- Le contestó seductoramente el pelinegro mientras subía la mirada hasta el moreno rostro de la chica.

-¡_"Oh my God"_! ¡Sí! ¡Eres tú!- Gritó emocionada la guapa joven como si de un artista se tratase -Tal vez no te acuerdas de mí, pero yo… soy una de las chicas que te contrató hace unas semanas para la despedida de soltera de mi amiga ¿Recuerdas?-

-Lo siento pero, no recuerdo- Mintió de una manera bastante creíble… ¡Pero que estupidez! ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo siendo que ahora estaba enamorado de su rubia amiga?

-Bueno no importa… ¡Me llamo Christie! Mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío…- Le sonrió de una manera sensual la cuál derretía a la morena. No es que le gustara, aunque no fuese fea pero para nada… sólo hacía su trabajo, aunque en lo personal, no le agradaba la idea de que la supuesta amiga de Lili lo fuese a buscar. Una de tres cosas, o la chica estaba ahí sin saber lo que sucedía entre Emilie y él… o tal vez lo buscaba por parte de la ojiazul… o simplemente, ya lo sabía y le daba una puñalada por la espalda a su amiga… _-"¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba ¿Y ahora que mierda hago?"- _Pensó el japonés… ¡Ahora no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer! ¿Y si era una trampa por parte de Lili para saber cómo actuaría él ante su _"coqueta"_ amiga? Seguro que le darían ganas de sacarle los ojos si su amiguita Christie le decía que le sonrió seductoramente… ¡Pero que coño, era su trabajo! ¡Jin se volvería loco ante tanta situación y todo al mismo tiempo! ¿Qué buscaba la morenaza de él? ¿Qué estaba pasando?... _–"¡Dios, ayúdame!"-_ Fue lo último que pensó para proseguir oyendo lo que la amiga de la linda Lili le tuviera que decir…

**Jaaaaaaajajaja, me encanta mi fic *xD sí, si no me echo flores yo ¿Quién? *:P Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está ahora este capítulo… me salió más largo que los anteriores… ¡Lo siento! Así suelo ser, los primeros capítulos son medianitos, y después, se van convirtiendo en pergaminos interminables *xD La bendita inspiración, que hay que aprovecharla cuando se asoma y yo que creí que este capi saldría corto *:P**

**Chicas! Ya todas tenemos el celular de Jin ¡SIIIIIII! *xD Ojalá T_T* (?)* ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que Lili le tiene preparada al super sexy de Kazama? *xD ¿Qué hace Christie buscando a Jin? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo de… Jaja ok no, sonó a comercial barato de telenovela ._.* Además, las apuestas por saber quién los cachó en el capítulo anterior siguen vigentes *xD**

**Una vez más, miles de gracias a todos aquellos que leen y ponen en favoritos, alerta y demás… y por supuesto a quienes se toman un minuto para dejarme su opinión… Ojalá puedan animarse más personitas para saber que opinan de la historia, si lleva buen rumbo, si algo le sobra… alguna crítica constructiva… en fin, LO QUE SEA *xD Ya que me he percatado de que, dentro de mis tres historias publicadas, últimamente ésta es la más leída *xD (Claro, la otra aún no está actualizada, por lo que le resta audiencia) Pff… disculpen mis divagaciones…**

**Prometo nuevamente actualizar pronto ***** Ya que ahorita esta parejilla me trae de cabeza.. *xD Tengo problemas psicológicos con ambos juntos (?)* Jaja Ok no *xD O los voy a asustar *:P**

**Un beso enorme para todos y muchas Bendiciones! *****:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

***:3**


	7. ¿Error o Bendición?

**¡Por fin! Traje la actualización de esta historia ***** Lamento si dilaté un poco, es que comencé a escribir este capítulo y de pronto mi computadora se apagó y perdí mi archivo D:* ¡Fue una verdadera pesadilla! T.T* Y no mentiré, me enfadé tanto que decidí hacer un One Shot de otro fandom *xD aparte de la flojera que ya me daba empezar de nuevo… pero volví y más pronto de lo que imaginé *:D**

**Confieso que he andado un poco deprimida, específicamente sobre mis historias, a veces me da la inseguridad y no sé si gustan o no, o si simplemente están bien escritas… pero he decidido dejar eso atrás y seguir escribiendo porque es una de las cosas que más amo hacer *:D Así que tranquilos, que tienen mucha **_**"YO"**_** para rato *xD**

**Agradezco a quienes leen y siguen esta historia ***** espero que este capítulo igualmente sea de su agrado… ¡Disfrútenlo!* *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 7: "¿Error o Bendición?"_

La ciudad parecía estar más transitable que nunca, nada de tráfico y poca gente rondaba por las calles a esas horas de la mañana… de no ser por los malditos semáforos, era probable que Lili ya hubiese llegado a su destino. La chica yacía en el asiento trasero de aquél taxi que la había llevado a su hogar el día anterior… y mientras tanto; en su mente, trataba de pensar con exactitud sobre el cómo darle una grata sorpresa a Jin, a pesar de ya tener todo planeado, no quería que se le escapara ningún detalle, pero la voz del taxista que conducía dicho vehículo, no la ayudaba mucho… en realidad, la distraía.

-¿Puede creerlo? ¡Mi Betty no es chica fácil! ¡Tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios!- Se quejaba el señor taxista como de costumbre.

-¿Y por qué no intenta hablar con ella?- Preguntaba amablemente la rubia, pero en sus adentros, también lo hacía con fastidio.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡NO! ¡Si llegara a decirle una palabra al respecto a mi Betty seguro que me degollaría vivo!-

-No creo que sea tan mala persona- Decía Lili dudando sobre aquellas _"historias"_ que el taxista le solía contar sobre su esposa y su matrimonio.

-¡Pues claro que no es mala persona! Simplemente está menopáusica-

La _"pequeña"_ Rochefort, no sabía si reír o no ante tales conversaciones con dicho señor… le parecía tan cómico y trágico a la vez, pero en fin, ¡Ese no era problema suyo!

Desde su asiento, Emilie pudo divisar el grande y moderno edificio en el cuál vivía el sexy stripper. ¡Ya era hora! No estaba segura si aguantaría un momento más con aquél señor… no es que fuera malo o algo por el estilo, pero estaba harta de oír los mismos quejidos de siempre.

-¡Aquí es!- Indicó la adinerada muchacha haciendo al taxista estacionarse en la entrada del gran edificio. Lili abrió la puerta del automóvil para después buscar la manera de sacar tantas bolsas de colores con ciertas cosas que recién había comprado.

-¿Quiere que le ayude?- Se acomidió el señor.

-¡Por favor!- Pidió sonriente la chica. Ambos bajaron del auto y con ayuda del otro, pudieron sacar todas aquellas bolsas.

-Supongo que va a alguno de los departamentos… Tal vez pueda ayudarla a llevar las cosas hasta allá- Propuso una vez más el taxista.

-Le estaría muy agradecida por eso- Señaló la ojiazul con elegancia y amabilidad.

Dicho y hecho, ambos cargaron bolsas y entraron al lujoso edificio. Lili no recordaba haber visto con detenimiento el lobby de aquél lugar, tal parecía que éste tenía un estilo minimalista, con algunas plantas, cuadros y una recepción a su izquierda; unos cuantos pasillos con posibles departamentos a los lados, y en el centro los elevadores. Sólo había un pequeño detalle que detuvo a la rubia… _-"¿En qué piso está su departamento?"-_ Se cuestionó a sí misma, ya que la vez que llegó allí no quiso saber en que piso se encontraba debido a los grandes mareos que en ese momento tenía y al irse, salió con tanta prisa que tampoco se percató de ello… ¡Gracias al cielo que por lo menos tenía su número de celular!

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- Preguntó extrañado el señor al notar que Emilie sólo se postró enfrente del elevador sin si quiera presionar el botón para llamarlo.

-Espere aquí un momento… debo hacer una llamada- Indicó Lili alejándose unos cuantos pasos de allí. De reojo, pudo ver al señor hacer las cosas a un lado para no impedir el paso a quienes sí hacían uso del elevador; sacó su celular y con sus dedos, deslizó la imagen de la pantalla hasta encontrar el número que buscaba...

-¡Eres tan guapo! Es una pena que no te acuerdes de mí- Decía Christie de manera berrinchuda hasta que el sonido de algún celular interrumpía su _"inteligente"_ conversación.

-¿Me permites un momento?- Pidió Jin con aquella sonrisa forzada.

-¡Sí, claro!- Respondió feliz la morena, parecía que tenerlo enfrente la hacía sonreír más de lo normal –Dichosa la que tenga tu número de celular- Suspiró la chica sin perder su sonrisa ni su mirada del stripper, a lo que éste sonrió bien falsificadamente. El muchacho dio media vuelta, y con fastidio quitó aquella sonrisa de su rostro… ¡No es que quisiera pensar de manera grosera, pero Christie era tan resbalosa! Restándole importancia, Jin se alejó unos cuantos pasos de aquél lugar para contestar a aquél número sin nombre sobre su pantalla del celular.

-¿Sí, diga?- Contestó el chico.

_-¿Jin? ¡Soy Lili!-_ Respondió la muchacha con dulzura y con clara alegría en su voz.

-¡Lili! ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó con cierta preocupación a pesar de oírla bien… es decir, ¿No se suponía que ya debería estar en su apartamento? ¡Sí él ya salía en aproximadamente una hora!

_-Sí, estoy bien… es sólo que…-_

-¿Qué pasa?- La interrumpió.

_-¡Por Dios! Soy tan torpe…-_ Pensaba en voz alta la ojiazul.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Interrogó Jin una vez más extrañado.

_-Es que… no sé en que piso vives-_ Confesó Emilie apenada, por lo que Jin no pudo contener una pequeña risa ¡Lili era tan adorable!

-Piso número diez a la derecha- Contestó el muchacho aún encantado de oír la dulce voz de Lili.

_-¿Hasta allá?-_ Preguntó algo sorprendida la rubia.

-Sí… ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que está muy alto?-

_-¿Bromeas? ¡Está altísimo! ¡Bendito sea el que creó los elevadores!-_ Comentaba la chica provocando una pequeña risa proveniente del chico.

-¡Jin!- Gritaba a lo lejos el que parecía ser, el señor Marshall.

-Lo siento Lili debo seguir trabajando- Decía el stripper con pocos ánimos.

_-Vas a… ¿Bailar?-_ Interrogó Emilie con cierta tristeza, más que nada por imaginarlo bailándole a otra maldita chica.

-Espero que no. Te veré más tarde- Se despidió.

_-Sí… adiós-_ Dijo de igual manera la muchacha con cierto desgano y sin poder dejar de preguntarse aquello; colgó… ¿A quién mierda le bailaría? Los celos comenzaban a manifestarse en el cuerpo y corazón de la ojiazul, ¿Por qué diablos quería a Jin sólo para ella? Peor aún, en tan poco tiempo… sea como fuese, la chica Rochefort se dirigió al elevador y llamándolo, se dispuso a subir hasta el décimo piso.

-¡Jin! ¿Por qué no atiendes a la señorita?- Le regañaba en un susurro el señor Marshall refiriéndose a Christie mientras se le acercaba.

-Eso es… lo que iba yo a hacer-

-¿Ibas? ¡Debiste hacerlo desde que llegó!-

-En realidad eso estaba haciendo pero me entró una llamada importante- Dijo con seriedad el chico de ojos caramelo.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante para ti que tu trabajo Jin?- Preguntaba el señor Marshall aún entre regaños y murmullos. Él bien sabía que el pobre joven no tenía realmente ninguna buena causa por la cual _"vivir"_, excepto tal vez, su trabajo.

-Pues su nueva novia- Decía Mark quien se encontraba oyendo todo aquello. El señor Marshall no hizo más que ver al chico con extrañeza ante el comentario, mientras que Jin lo veía con ojos fulminantes, lo cuál le hizo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir… -Quise decir que…- Mark trató de componer lo antes dicho, pero ya era tarde… el señor Marshall ya no le creería ni una pizca de lo que diría.

-¿Cómo que nueva novia Jin?- Interrogó el señor postrando su mirada nuevamente en el stripper, extrañado de no haberlo sabido con anterioridad.

-¡Por favor! ¿No me diga que le cree a Mark todas sus bromas?- Mintió con seriedad el pelinegro escudándose ante la personalidad bromista de su amigo.

-…- El señor Marshall lo pensó por un momento, Jin tenía razón… con ese chico nunca se sabía cuando bromeaba o hablaba enserio.

-Además, si algo así me pasara… usted sería el primero en saberlo- Continuó el muchacho de una manera bastante creíble.

-Bueno… ¡Cómo sea! ¡Haz lo que te dije Jin!- Se convenció el dueño de la discoteca.

-Si señor- Contestó Jin serio para después voltear su mirar hacia su amigo y fulminarlo nuevamente con la vista.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Mark aún sin comprender muy bien.

-Tú y yo… hablaremos luego- Así, el joven se dirigió una vez más hasta dónde la morena chica lo esperaba ansiosa. Christie, al verlo acercase no dudó en acomodar su escotada blusa para realzar sus atributos… cosa que Jin ignoró por completo.

-¡Uhh, que serio!- Comentó con picardía la morena al notar que la resplandeciente sonrisa del stripper se había esfumado a quién sabe dónde –Es increíble que aún con esa seriedad luzcas tan sensual-

-No quiero ser grosero pero ¿A qué viniste?- Preguntó Jin haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un lindo chico bipolar… ¡Me gustan los bipolares!- Comentó Christie refiriéndose a su repentino cambio de humor –Creo que hubiera sido mejor que no contestaras esa llamada… sólo te hicieron enojar-

-No fue la llamada-

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que fue?-

-No tengo por qué estar hablando de esto contigo… Sólo dime ¿Qué quieres?-

-Justamente esto… un momento a tu lado, tu atención solamente sobre mí- Decía en tono seductor la brasileña a la vez que pasaba su fina mano por la camisa del pelinegro, acto que detuvo él al tomarla por la muñeca para alejar su mano.

-¡Jin!- Interrumpió el señor Marshall –Trátala bien…-

-Sí, pero yo no voy a…- Dijo el japonés en un murmullo sólo audible para Marshall.

-Vas a bailar si ella quiere Jin… con esto me haces pensar que en verdad tienes una novia a la cuál no quieres, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Traicionar?- Murmuró de igual manera el señor mientras que Christie sólo trataba de descifrar aquella conversación.

-Yo sólo bailo en la noche o por contrato… el resto del día me encargo de la barra- Señaló Jin lo que supuestamente Marshall ya sabía.

-¡Lo sé hijo! Pero es tu trabajo… y es tu clienta; además me pediste permiso para salir temprano, es lo menos que puedes hacer por hoy- Ordenó con tranquilidad –Dígame señorita… ¿Qué le podemos ofrecer?- Se dirigió a la castaña.

-Bueno, en realidad me gustaría MUCHO estar a solas con su empleado y… no lo sé… un MUY sexy baile de él haría mi día MÁS especial- Decía Christie de manera coqueta y sin perder de vista al stripper.

-¡Perfecto! Ya la oíste Jin- Marshall le dio un leve palmada y se alejó de allí dejando a un stripper resignado.

-Sígueme- Le dijo fríamente el joven a la morena. Se dirigieron a una zona levemente aislada del resto de la discoteca, en la cuál se encontraban lo que parecían pequeños cuartos en un ancho pasillo. Jin abrió lentamente la primera puerta e indicándole a su _"acompañante"_ que entrara… ésta hizo caso y él la imitó.

El cuarto era sumamente pequeño pero a la vez inspiraba cierta sensualidad y romanticismo gracias a la tenue luz blanca y roja del lugar. Un simple sofá modular color chocolate, un par de mesitas a los lados con lámparas sobre ellas y unos cuantos cuadros componían la diminuta habitación diseñada específicamente para que aquellos strippers dieran uno que otro show privado. Christie no dudó en correr hasta el cómodo sofá para ponerse más cómoda y mirar al stripper con lujuria.

-¡Ven!- Indicó con sensualidad la morena, cosa que; desafortunadamente para él, no podía negar… _-"Espero que esto sea rápido"-_ Pensó el chico.

Mientras tanto, Lili yacía en el elevador mirando como poco a poco los números ascendían indicando el piso en el cuál aún se encontraban… _-"Ocho… nueve…"-_ Se iba repitiendo en su cabeza a la vez que miraba dichos números… _-"¡Diez! ¡Al fin! Ya era hora"- _Se dijo en sus adentros. La chica rubia salió sonriente y corriendo como niña pequeña en dirección a la puerta de aquél departamento que ya conocía… se paró justo enfrente de ésta y se dispuso a abrir la lámpara en forma de bola justo como Jin le había indicado el día anterior, y efectivamente, allí estaba la santa llave; esperándola… su sonrisa se pronunció aún más, hasta que un ruido de bolsas cayendo le llamó la atención…

-Uy, disculpe…- Dijo apenada la chica al notar que el pobre taxista lidiaba con todas aquellas bolsas, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y le ayudó a llevar algunas de ellas.

-No se preocupe señorita…- Comentaba resignado aquél señor.

Emilie abrió con velocidad la puerta, y al ver una vez más aquél departamento, no pudo contener sus ganas de sonreír, gritar y brincar como una niña de cinco años, cosa que; por supuesto, el taxista no pudo pasar desapercibida. Lili pudo notar que aquél señor la miraba con extrañeza, por lo que se forzó a volverse en seriedad.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- Agradeció la joven.

-¡Qué lindo departamento! ¿Se mudará aquí señorita Rochefort?- Cuestionó curioso su acompañante.

-¿Qué?... No, no, nada de eso… es el departamento de una amiga y, le daré una sorpresa- Mintió un poco la rubia sabiendo al cien por ciento que el pobre hombre le creería cada palabra.

-Pues, su amiga debe de tener un muy buen trabajo- Comentaba el taxista aún inspeccionando el lugar.

-¡Así es! Tenga…- Lili se sentía incómoda hablando al respecto, por lo que cambió el tema y de una vez decidió pagarle a aquél hombre –Le llamaré si lo necesito de nuevo… ¿Está bien?-

-¡Claro! Tenga un buen día señorita Rochefort- Se despidió el amable señor a la vez que salía por aquella puerta mientras veía su _"paga"_ sonriente.

La ojiazul cerró la puerta del departamento, y dejando salir un gran suspiro recordó algo al haber mencionado la palabra _"amiga"_… _-"¡Asuka!"-_ Pensó con cierta culpa. Había prometido llamarle la noche anterior y no lo hizo debido a la _"visita"_ de su _"prometido"_. Tenía ya algunos días sin verla o si quiera hablar bien con ella, por lo que tomó su teléfono celular y marcó su número a la ves que apoyaba sus codos en el respaldo del bello sofá que yacía en el departamento…

_-¡Hola Lili!-_ Respondía alegre desde el otro lado su castaña amiga.

-Suka… ¿Cómo estás?- Le contestó Emilie de igual manera.

_-Bien, pero… creí que habías dicho que en cinco minutos me llamarías-_ Comentó la chica con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

-¡Lo sé y lo lamento tanto! Es que… Hwoarang me estaba esperando cuando llegué y ya no pude llamarte-

_-Está bien Lil, no te preocupes… sólo bromeaba. Mejor dime, ¿Tú cómo estás? ¡Hay mucho que debes explicarme señorita!-_ La regañaba Asuka a manera de chiste.

-Sí, pero…-

_-¿Pero?-_ Preguntaba con fastidio Asuka. Todo este asunto la estaba hartando… Tenían que charlar… pasar más momentos juntas… ¡No quería perder a su mejor amiga!

-Ahora no puedo hablar mucho Suka… ¡Lo siento! Pero prometo contarte después ¿Sí?- Decía Lili con culpa, y no era para menos… sabía que estaba descuidando a una de las pocas personas que la apoyaba con todo lo que tenía a su disposición.

_-Ok, ya entendí… ¡Pero de verdad devuélveme la llamada Lili! Todo esto me está empezando a preocupar-_ Comprendió su amiga.

-¡Gracias por entender Asuka! Eres una verdadera amiga. Te hablaré más tarde ¿De acuerdo? ¡Te quiero!- Dijo Emilie con ternura, ¡En verdad apreciaba la paciencia y comprensión que la castaña le demostraba.

_-¡Yo también te quiero Lili! Y ten cuidado… Bye-_ Se despidió Asuka y ambas colgaron. Acto seguido, la ojiazul dejó salir una vez más un largo suspiro, y con una sonrisa, se dispuso a hacer uso de todo aquello que llevaba en tan numerosas bolsas.

-… Y dime, Jin… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo bailando? Por el show que diste en aquella fiesta, podría jurar que así es- Preguntaba de manera seductora la brasileña a la vez que apoyaba su antebrazo sobre el hombro del stripper dejando sus rostros bastante cerca. En los últimos cinco minutos, la chica no había hecho más que hacerle preguntas sobre su vida al mismo tiempo que acosaba su _"espacio personal"_ al acercársele tanto.

-Así es, llevo mucho tiempo en este empleo- Contestó el joven sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Da igual ¿No querías que te bailara?- Comentó el chico de manera seca, entre más rápido hiciera lo que ella quería, mejor… no era fácil tener a una de las amigas de Lili acosándolo.

-¡Vaya! No creí que estuvieras tan ansioso- Decía Christie con picardía.

-Créeme… No lo estoy-

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Es que acaso así tratas a toda tu clientela? ¿O simplemente no te agrado?- Cuestionaba la muchacha indignada ante las acciones de Jin.

-Sólo sé que eres cómo todas las demás- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo alusión a su _"acoso" _verbal y visual.

-No me conoces… y yo a ti tampoco, por eso vine-

-…- Jin se quedó pensando por un momento, ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

-Escucha, sé que esto es raro y… no suelo decir este tipo de cosas pero, me gustas mucho, desde aquél día y…-

-¿Qué?- Dijo el japonés con cierto asombro… ¡Genial! ¡Una despedida de soltera y ahora todas estaban enamoradas de él! ¡Era ridículo! –Por favor, eres como cualquier otra chica que frecuenta este lugar-

-¡Sí! ¡Así es! Yo voy a hacer contigo lo que se me venga en gana si así lo deseo ¡Siempre es así! Traté de ser linda contigo…- Se comenzaba a exaltar la morena.

-¿Linda? No me hagas reír, sí te la has pasado desnudándome con la mirada- La interrumpió el stripper obteniendo como respuesta una reacción ruda por parte de la muchacha, ya que, bruscamente se acercó a él y lo jaló de la camisa con mirada retadora.

-… Pues entonces, tal vez sea mejor que deje de hacerlo con la mirada y lo hagas tú mismo-

-Como quieras… sólo hay una simple e insignificante regla- Decía una vez más Jin con sequedad.

-¿Cuál?-

-No tocar- Sonrío levemente triunfante el muchacho.

-¿Qué clase de regla estúpida es esa?-

-Ve y pregúntaselo a mi jefe-

-… Muy bien, cómo sea- La chica comenzó a caminar en reversa para después acomodarse nuevamente en el sofá de la pequeña habitación y sonreír -¡Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer!-

Sin tener opción de negarse a la petición de Christie, el joven disfrazó su rostro por uno más alegre; y con movimientos suaves y lentos, comenzó a bailar. La morena se veía fascinada… con frecuencia, mojaba sus labios con su lengua, tal parecía que Jin hacía del _"striptease"_ toda un arte. En varias ocasiones y en varios acercamientos, la castaña se había visto en momentos de tentación; más Christie tenía dignidad, por lo tanto, respetó la estúpida regla de los strippers… por muy ridícula que le pareciese, no quería que la echaran a patadas de aquél lugar… ¡No después de tener a aquél bombón sólo para ella!

El tiempo pasaba bastante deprisa para la muchacha, quién jamás perdió la vista de aquél cuerpo tan bien esculpido y en ocasiones no dudó en aplaudir un poco… sin embargo, para Jin, el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento que un caracol por la carretera. Disimuladamente, el pelinegro alcanzó a ver el reloj que vestía en su muñeca izquierda… _-"11:45"-_ Vió la hora el muchacho. ¡Gracias a Dios! Había pedido permiso de salir a las doce; cosa que el señor Marshall había aceptado, ¡Era el momento perfecto para alejarse de la _"amiguita"_ de Lili y salir corriendo de ahí cómo alma que lleva el diablo! Jin dio fin a su sensual striptease… y quitándose una vez más aquella careta que solía ponerse para bailar decidió largarse de allí de una vez por todas…

-¡Listo! ¡Adiós!- Se despidió de manera cortante al mismo tiempo que recogía su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse.

-¡No tan rápido! ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?- Interrogaba Christie sin mucha alegría de oír al stripper despedirse.

-Es mi hora de salida-

-Pero te estoy pagando… te irá muy bien hoy- Dijo la morena con su típico tono coqueto tratando de convencerlo con dinero.

-Todos los días me va bien, así que da igual- Evidentemente, no habría santo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. El chico terminó de ponerse su ropa en sólo unos segundos mientras que la chica lo observaba disgustada… ¡Había pensando tanto en ir a buscarlo… para que a fin de cuentas todo le saliera peor que mal! –Oh… lo olvidaba- Continuó Jin a la vez que pretendía salir por aquella puerta de la pequeña habitación –Debes pagarle a la chica de la caja… ¡Adiós!- Salió de allí. Christie lo imitó y se dirigió a la caja de cobro, el sistema de pago parecía extraño, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo…

-¿Servicio normal o platino?- Preguntó amablemente la joven.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Decía la brasileña desconcertada.

-Cada stripper de este lugar puede abarcar de uno a tres servicios. El servicio normal es sólo el básico, el cuál cubre un baile privado. El platino, cubre un baile y… bueno, éste le permite… ¿Cómo le diré? _"Meter mano"_… hasta cierto punto. Y por último… sólo algunos strippers permiten el servicio gold… en el cuál, el chico o chica está completamente a su disposición… ¿Ya me entiende?- Explicaba con desgano la cajera… claramente harta de dar aquél sermón a cada cliente –Jin fue su stripper ¿No? Él sólo ofrece servicio normal y platino, así que dígame por favor… para que le pueda cobrar-

-¡Espere! ¿Me está diciendo qué…?-

-Normal- Interrumpió Jin con fastidio a la vez que se acercaba a la cajera.

-¡Tú me dijiste otra cosa!- Reclamaba la morena.

-Le cobro 156 dólares- Decía la chica encargada de la caja haciendo caso omiso de aquel reclamo… después de todo, sólo hacía su trabajo.

-¡No le voy a pagar ni un centavo! ¡Yo quería el… servicio platino!-

-Suerte para la próxima- Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-¡Oye…!- Le gritaba la castaña.

-¡156 dólares por favor señorita o llamaré a seguridad!- Se oyó la chillona voz de la cajera… claramente, aún con fastidio. Por supuesto, Christie no tuvo más remedio que pagar aquello.

-Aquí tiene su mugroso dinero…- La morena casi le aventó los billetes a la empleada y sin dudarlo, caminó a paso veloz hasta donde el stripper se encontraba… aparentemente, despidiéndose del chico de la barra -¡Escúchame bien niño bonito! ¡Mañana mismo vendré nuevamente y me darás el servicio que yo te pida!- Amenazó la joven con enojo para después salir apresurada del lugar y dejando a Mark y a Jin sorprendidos ante la aparente _"locura"_ de la mujer.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Preguntaba aún sorprendido su amigo.

-Digamos que sólo omití… ciertos datos-

-Vaya… te libraste de ella, pero ¿Y si en realidad vuelve a venir? ¿Crees que sea plan con maña de tu _"rubiecita"_? Digo… tal vez te está poniendo a prueba-

-Lo dudo… pero, tendré que decírselo a Lili- Comentó Jin con decisión y tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No creo que debas decírselo; es decir, sería un caos… y podrías perderla-

-Sólo quiero ser sincero con ella. Hablé con Lili hace como una hora y… no creo que esto tenga que ver con ella-

-Pero…-

-Si Christie sabe lo que está pasando entre Lili y yo… tiene derecho a saber que clase de _"amigas"_ tiene-

-Pues… bueno, en eso tienes algo de razón-

-¡Jin!- Se oyó un grito a lo lejos del lugar.

-¡Debo irme! No tengo tiempo de discutir sobre nada con el señor Marshall… nos vemos después- Se despidió el japonés. Acto seguido, el chico salió del lugar a una velocidad bastante considerable.

-Mark… ¿Dónde está Jin?- Interrogaba Marshall.

-¿Lo olvidó? Le dio permiso de salir a esta hora señor-

-No lo olvide… pero es que… ¿Qué le pasa últimamente?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Está enamorado- Sonrió Mark… olvidándose; una vez más, de que debía guardar silencio al respecto... sin duda, era un chico sumamente distraído.

-¿Jin? ¿Está enamorado?- Se preguntaba Marshall en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para Mark.

-B-bueno… no es que lo sepa con certeza- Tartamudeaba el muchacho al darse cuenta de su error… una vez más.

-Tiene lógica… ha estado actuado muy raro y, se ve diferente. Aún así, no veo por qué esa podría ser una mala noticia…sólo me extraña que no me lo haya dicho-

-S-sí… ni yo- Tartamudeó nuevamente el joven. Hasta apenas ese momento fue que entendió por qué Jin se había enfadado ante el comentario de _"su nueva novia"_… Marshall, cómo el padre _"adoptivo"_ que siempre había sido para el pelinegro, JAMÁS aceptaría que el stripper tuviera algo que ver con una chica como Emilie… comprometida.

Mientras tanto, y tratando de olvidar el terrible momento que había tenido que pasar, Jin se dirigía a su departamento. Estaba ansioso… ansioso por verla, su rostro angelical, su cabello resplandeciente y su esbelta y hermosa figura… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver oler aquel delicioso aroma a fresas digno de la monegasca, ese aroma que se había vuelto como droga para su olfato. Transitó calles poco concurridas para poder llegar pronto a su hogar… visualizó su edificio y se adentró al estacionamiento. Con rapidez, aseguró bien su auto y subió por el elevador hasta el piso número diez… caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo y estar frente a su puerta; estaba nervioso, pero una sonrisa dibujó su rostro… sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió… Miró a su alrededor… el lugar estaba infestado con globos de aire por el suelo y otros globos de diversas figuras adheridas al techo gracias al helio dentro suyo que les hacía flotar; también, había unos cuantos cartelones aparentemente hechos por su propia mano con simples palabras y frases como: _"Gracias"_ o _"Te quiero"_. Alcanzó a oír música a volumen bajo y la melodiosa voz de Lili cantando… cuándo ella volteo. Se encontraba en la pequeña cocina justo al centro del departamento, con un delantal… y haciendo; lo que parecía, alguna clase de sopa…

-¡Buenas tardes joven stripper!- Saludó sonriente la muchacha deteniendo toda acción que anteriormente se encontraba haciendo.

-¿Cómo estás Lili?- Preguntó el muchacho después de sonreír al verla y oírla.

-Bien gracias. Espero que no te moleste que esté usando tu cocina-

-Sabes que no- Decía Jin mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquillos de la barra de la pequeña cocina -¿Qué estás haciendo y qué es todo esto?- Cuestionó al observar una vez más a su alrededor.

-¿Te gusta? No es gran cosa pero… necesitaba hacer algo así para ti. Y cocino Stocafi, un platillo originario de mi país… quería prepararte algo característico de allá para que lo probaras, así cómo tú me has enseñado un poco sobre la gastronomía de Japón-

-¡Gracias!- Dijo el joven sin perder de vista a la ojiazul.

-¡Gracias a ti! No cualquiera me hubiera dejado entrar a su casa de ésta manera- Agradeció la muchacha aún cocinando aquél platillo, a lo que Jin sólo sonrió levemente.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?-

-No, en realidad ya casi termino y deberé de dejarlo en el fuego un momento. Advierto que no soy gran cocinera… de hecho, nunca había cocinado algo por mi misma- Contaba Emilie, recordando que desde pequeña; y gracias a sus fieles empleados, nunca se había visto en la necesidad de meterse en la cocina para preparar algo… cosa que, evidentemente, Jin no sabía -¿Qué tal el trabajo?-

-Bien… lo normal- Respondió él de manera seca ¿Cómo demonios se lo diría?

-Oh… me alegra- Sonrió la chica a pesar de notar algo extraño. Y como era de esperarse, el pelinegro estaba incómodo con el tema, ¡Claro que se lo diría! Pero debía pensar muy bien en la manera en cómo lo haría. Tratando de romper el silencio y el ambiente incómodo… el chico tomó uno de los globos redondos del piso y con la palma de su mano contraria, lo azotó con algo de fuerza sobre la cabeza de Emilie revotando sobre ésta… cosa que lo hizo reír -¡Oye!- Reclamó la muchacha sonriendo sorprendida, ya que no se lo esperaba –Eso te va a costar muy caro- Amenazó Lili aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De verdad…?- Contestó el chico a manera de reto.

-No me subestimes… ya se me ocurrirá algo- Decía la rubia mientras se quitaba el delantal que anteriormente vestía y dejando una olla a fuego lento. Improvisando, la ojiazul tomó una pequeña toalla que yacía cerca del lavabo, la hizo rollo y con un movimiento veloz lo azotó de igual manera sobre la cabeza del chico… ésta vez ahora ella reía. Por supuesto, el stripper no dejaría las cosas tal cual, y con seriedad y cierta mirada amenazadora, se levantó de aquél banquillo… -No… no lo hagas- Dijo con cierto temor la muchacha al notar aquella mirada. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, pero por aquél mirar… dudaba que fuera algo bueno.

Con rapidez, Jin comenzó a corretearla por toda la cocina, mientras ella no hallaba si reír o tomar aquello enserio y salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas. El chico de ojos caramelo no tardó en alcanzarla y tomándola por la cintura, empezó; lo que parecía, una guerra de cosquillas. Emilie reía mientras que con debilidad trataba de zafarse… cuando en un movimiento, ambos cayeron en uno de los lujosos sillones de la habitación, quedando frente a frente, dando fin a su _"guerra"_ y quedando nuevamente en silencio, observándose con ternura y detenimiento el uno al otro.

-¡Te extrañé!- Alcanzó a decir la monegasca mientras postraba su pálida mano por una de las mejillas de su compañero. El pelinegro; aún anonadado por la belleza de la chica, acarició la suave mano que a su vez acariciaba su mejilla, y poco a poco, la apartó de allí… sin embargo, algo en la muñeca de la joven le llamó la atención.

-¿Lili que es esto?- Interrogaba Jin con clara sorpresa en su rostro a la vez que veía aquella marca en la pálida piel de Emilie.

-Nada… no es, nada- Respondió ella pausadamente y tratando de alejar aquella mano de su vista, sin éxito.

-¿Cómo de que no es nada? ¡Es un moretón!- Se exaltaba el chico sin comprender por qué encubría a la persona responsable de eso.

-Es que…-

-Alguien de tu familia o tu prometido ¿Quién fue? ¿Y qué te hizo?- Cuestionó él con enfado.

-Nada… él sólo…-

-¡Lili!-

-Él no es así… sólo, se descontroló un momento y yo, tuve algo de culpa por que… no podía hacerlo…-

-¿Hacer qué?... ¿Quién fue Lili?- Insistió el joven.

-¡Nada! Él sólo quería… que, estuviera con él- Bajó la voz… pero no lo suficiente cómo para que el japonés no la escuchara.

-Fue tu prometido ¿No es así?- Dedujo Jin ante aquél último comentario de la rubia. Él sabía; por boca de Emile, que ella nunca había accedido a tal petición de su prometido… y ahora, probablemente el pobre hombre empezaba a perder la cordura, sea como fuese, ¡NADA! Le daba derecho de obligarla o maltratarla de ese modo.

-No me hizo daño-

-Pues tu moretón me dice otra cosa-

-Pero no pasó nada-

-Lili… él no debe hacerte daño ¡Por ningún motivo! Y si se volviera a atrever… perdóname, pero yo te voy a defender… ¡Me importa un carajo si se entera de… lo nuestro! Yo no puedo, ni voy a permitir eso ¿Oíste?- Decía el stripper mientras comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a lo que la ojiazul sólo asintió cómo cuándo se regaña a un niño pequeño. Una gruesa lágrima salió por la comisura de su ojo y se aferró con fuerza al masculino cuerpo de Jin, gesto al cual, el chico correspondió de inmediato. ¡No le agradaba pero ni en lo más mínimo el hecho de que el _"prometidito"_ de Emilie se pudiera sobrepasar con ella de esa manera! -Tranquila…sólo te pido que; si te hace algo, me lo hagas saber ¿De acuerdo?- Lili asintió. El pelinegro tomó con delicadeza la pequeña barbilla de la muchacha para depositar uno de los muchos besos que le tenía guardados -¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que luces hoy?- Comentó a manera de piropo, y a lo cual, ella sólo pudo responder con sus sonrojadas mejillas -¿Qué te parece sí probamos esa deliciosa comida que preparaste?-

-Sí… espero que te guste- Sonrió de vuelta la ojiazul.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para servir la monegasca gastronomía que la chica Rochefort se había esforzado en hacer. Si bien la comida no era fea, tampoco era la cosa más deliciosa del mundo… al menos no hablando de sabores, ya que por el amor y cariño que la joven había invertido en hacerlo, ¡Podía ser la exquisitez más grande que Jin haya probado! Y entre plática y risa con su acompañante, el japonés no podría desear encontrarse en otro lugar. Lili era una chica fascinante, con una personalidad entre dulce y extraña… siempre sonreía hasta en el más mínimo comentario y hablaba hasta por los codos, una mujer divertida, cariñosa y sensual, sin llegar a lo vulgar.

-Oye… tengo una muy buena noticia- Decía Emilie feliz sin poderse contener un segundo más.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Anoche… hablé con Lee, el amigo de mi padre-

-¿El… detective?- Preguntó el chico de ojos acaramelados deteniendo su comer.

-¡Sí! Aún no le di detalles ni le dije de que se trataba exactamente pero, nos hizo un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda para hoy… dijo que en cuánto pusiéramos un pie allí nos atendería de inmediato- Exclamaba emocionada, más Jin… no lucía tan emocionado como ella, más bien lucía dudoso.

-¿De verdad crees que podrá hacer algo?-

-¡Claro que si! Debe valer la pena intentarlo… así que apresúrate, que en cuánto terminemos de comer iremos para allá-

Jin y Lili se tomaron su tiempo para terminar su platillo, Emilie se apuntó a lavar los trastes, pero como en ocasiones anteriores, había sido inútil dado a la caballerosidad del pelinegro. Después, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina privada del ya pronunciado Lee Chaolan. La Rochefort, pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en su acompañante mientras manejaba, así que; con ternura y a manera de apoyo, acarició la varonil mejilla del stripper.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron a lo que parecía un despacho de tamaño medio… un lugar con apariencia formal y profesional. Se adentraron en el lugar, dónde yacían un par de sofás y la recepción, quién la atendía una simpática muchacha que vestía saco y falda; de cabello rosado, piel pálida y ojos verdes.

-¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Alisa… ¿En qué les podemos servir?- Se presentó de forma amable la joven.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos… cita, con el detective Lee. Soy Lili Rochefort-

-¡Oh, Señorita Rochefort! El señor Lee la está esperando. Acompáñeme por favor- Indicó la muchacha de cabellos rosados dirigiéndolos por un pasillo hasta una puerta con el nombre de _"Lee Chaolan"_ en el frente –Señor Lee, la señorita Rochefort está aquí-

-Gracias Alisa- Dijo el detective, un hombre bastante alto, de cabellos color plata y ojos de un tono gris oscuro -¡Lili!- Exclamó sonriente a la vez que habría sus brazos en señal de abrazo.

-Hola Lee- Contestó sonriente la muchacha correspondiendo a la grata bienvenida del detective.

-¿Cómo están tú y tu padre?-

-Muy bien, gracias-

-Y tú debes de ser Jin, el amigo de Emilie que necesita ayuda urgentemente ¿No es así?- Saludó el hombre sin dejar de lado su amabilidad.

-Así es-

-Vamos, tomen asiento- Señaló el peliblanco mientras que los dos jóvenes le tomaban la palabra –Y díganme ¿De qué se trata este caso tan importante?-

-Bueno, es difícil de decir…-

-Sólo cuéntenmelo todo chicos-

-Lo que pasa es que, hace ya quince años; cuándo Jin era muy pequeño… alguien asesinó a su madre pero… hasta ahora no se sabe quién fue- Comenzaba a explicar la rubia.

-¿Hace quince años? Dime Jin… ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre?- Preguntaba con tranquilidad el detective Chaolan.

-… Jun Kazama- Respondió en voz baja el pelinegro a la vez que ésta se le quebraba levemente.

-¿Jun Kazama?- Dijo Lee con sorpresa.

-¿La conocía?- Interrogaba la chica ojiazul.

-No, claro que no… pero, supe de su caso. Un supuesto suicidio; se habló mucho de ello, en su tiempo-

-Ella no se suicidó… no lo creo- Se incorporó el japonés aún en tono bajo.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. Me dio curiosidad, había cosas que no encajaban en la escena del _"crimen"_ pero… no se me permitió investigar más al respecto, así que no supe más… y los detectives a cargo dieron esa versión del suicidio-

-Por favor haga algo… necesito saber que fue lo en realidad pasó- Suplicó Jin con cierta desesperación.

-…- Chaolan se quedó pensando por un momento –Entiendo tu pesar muchacho, supongo que no has llevado una vida fácil. Quiero ayudarlos, sin contar que ese caso me inspiraba curiosidad y no importa que tenga que romper algunas reglas para hacerlo-

-Supongo que el hecho de que sea amigo de mi padre tiene sus ventajas- Decía Lili feliz de oír que contaban con la ayuda de Lee.

-Así es… no te preocupes Jin, sé que han pasado varios años desde lo sucedido, pero investigaré lo máximo y más pronto que pueda-

-¡Muchas gracias señor Lee, no sabe cuánto me alegra oír por fin eso! De verdad… gracias- Agradecía el pelinegro mientras le daba la mano al detective a manera de despedida. Por su parte, Emilie se levantó de su asiento y se disponía a; de igual manera, despedirse de Chaolan… más algo se lo impidió, era como si el piso o el mundo entero comenzara a moverse a su alrededor. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y no dudó en llevar su mano hasta su cabeza…

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntaron ambos hombres al unísono a mismo tiempo que trataban de ayudarla y volverla a sentar en aquél asiento en cuál anteriormente se encontraba.

-… No…- Alcanzó a decir con debilidad la muchacha para después desvanecerse en los brazos de Jin quién la alcanzó a sostener.

-¡LILI! ¡LILI!- Gritaba temeroso el stripper. Esa imagen… sostener a una mujer inconsciente entre sus brazos, ¡Era lo peor que podía pasarle! _–"¡Otra vez no!"-_ Pensaba con desesperación. ¡No quería perderla… no a ella!

-¡Vamos! Llevémosla a un hospital- Indicó Lee con preocupación. Jin cargó el involuntario cuerpo de la monegasca y a paso apresurado, salieron de aquél lugar.

Jin conducía como desquiciado por las calles, siguiendo al auto de Lee Chaolan en dirección al hospital, el cuál; gracias a la gran velocidad en que ambos conducían, pareció no estar muy lejos. Emilie fue atendida de inmediato dejando a Alisa, Lee y Jin esperando fuera de la habitación.

-¿Creen que esté bien?- Preguntaba consternada la pelirrosada.

-Tiene que estarlo… me parece que sólo se desmayó- Contestó el detective analizando la situación, sin embargo, Jin permanecía en silencio… rezándole a los mil y uno dioses para que; aquella chica a la cuál adoraba tanto, se encontrara bien.

Una maldita hora había pasado, y aún no podían saber que mierda estaba pasando con Lili… cuando por fin, la luz parecía resplandecer por el pasillo… la _"santa"_ enfermera se aproximaba a ellos… _-"Al fin"-_ Se dijo a sí mismo el japonés.

-Ustedes son quienes trajeron a la señorita Rochefort ¿No es así?- Cuestionó la ya aseñorada enfermera con amabilidad.

-¡Sí!- Respondían los tres a la vez. La mujer vio con detenimiento al stripper y le mostró una sonrisa de ternura.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Va a ser padre!- Soltó la noticia la alegre enfermera, creyendo que Kazama era el novio, prometido, esposo o quién sabe que más de Lili. La mujer dio media vuelta y se retiró de allí… después, sólo se pudo oír una risa proveniente de Chaolan.

-¡Qué simpática! Cree que tú eres su prometido. Pero ¡Vaya! Qué bien guardado se lo tenían esos dos… ahora entiendo por qué habrá boda- Comentaba divertido el peliblanco.

-¡Qué dulce! La señorita Lili tendrá un hermoso bebe- Decía Alisa contenta.

Sin embargo, Jin no daba crédito a aquello… aún se encontraba boquiabierto, sabiendo que claramente… aquél bebe que yacía en el vientre de la bella rubia, no era de nadie más que de él. Dudaba que pudiese ser de su prometido… ya que él mismo había roto su pureza… y por lo que la ojiazul le había dicho acerca del moretón en su muñeca; el pobre hombre parecía desesperado por hacerla suya, a menos que… le hubiese mentido, ¡Tenía que aclarar esa _"pequeña"_ y _"mínima"_ duda! ¡Necesitaba respuestas! ¡Debía hablar con _"su"_ monegasca! _–"¿Cómo y cuándo fui a meterme en esto?"-_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo el pelinegro muchacho. ¿Y ahora que carajos se supone que debería hacer? Más aún si el pequeño o pequeña que venía en camino era de él… ¿Deberían de sacar a la luz lo que había sucedido? Si así fuese… el chico al fin tendría lo que tanto quería, ¡A Emilie y por ende, el inicio de lo que podría ser una bella familia! ¿O es que Lili se vería forzada a _"estar"_ con su prometido para ocultarlo? ¡La mente de Jin parecía explotar! En ese mismo momento… no sabía si el indefenso bebé era un error o una bendición en sus vidas.

**AKAHYHAYAHJHA! *xDDD**

**Oh Mi Rah!* Me encanta cómo va esto *w* (Veela echándose flores a sí misma) (?)* *xD Pero era obvio que la linda Lili quedase embarazada… ¡Si esos chicos no se protegieron! Inconsientes (?)* *xD**

**Disculpen si no me he centrado mucho en los demás personajes, es sólo que… no se si sea bueno o malo, pero cuándo escribo… me es dificilísimo no centrarme en ellos *:P Aún así, todos tienen un papel importante en la historia… eso que ni qué ***

**Espero de todo corazón que el fic siga siendo de su más grato agrado y los tenga a flor de piel *.* Miles de gracias a todas aquellas personas hermosas que leen… ¡Los amo! Pero vamos… eso ya lo saben *xD Ya que sin ustedes ésta historia no iría hasta aquí n.n***

**Una vez más, lamento si dilaté un poco en actualizar… la época de fiestas decembrinas pocas veces me deja agarrar la computadora, eso… aparte de que me desespero por escribir otro fic y terminar mis actuales proyectos… ¡SIII! Se me queman las habas por compartir más historias con ustedes *xD (?)***

**Sin más que decir… ojalá puedan tomarse unos segundos para comentar y dejar su opinión. Cualquier comentario se recibe con los brazos abiertos ***

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2O13!* *:D (Mega retrasadísimo) *xD Ahh… y que los reyes les traigan muchos regalos *xD (?)***

**Un abrazo a todos y muchísimas bendiciones! ***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

***:3**


	8. Una Mentira, Doble Verdad I

**¡Mis lectores! *-* Ya estoy de vuelta… (Y con nuevo nombre Yujuu) *:P espero no haber dilatado mucho ***** Estoy bastante contenta porque los reyes me trajeron lo que quería (?) *xD Jaja Ok no… bueno aparte *:P Estoy contenta porque esta historia ya ha llegado lejos… y les confieso que, según mis cuentas… este fic terminará en diez u once capítulos, así que puedo decir que vamos más allá de la mitad n.n* y aviso que comenzaré otra historia Lili&Jin para aquellos quienes me leen y gustan de esta pareja ***

**Por otra parte, doy gracias (Una vez más) a ValliereSe7en… de verdad no sabes como me emocionan tus reviews n.n* y saber que te gusta tanto la historia, espero que éste capítulo, así como lo demás que tengo en mente, igual sean de tu agrado, prometo no perderme (más) (?)* *xD y aquí está la actualización n.n***

**De igual manera, gracias a todos quienes leen y claro, a los que me dejan sus hermosos reviews *w* ¡Me encanta recibirlos!**

**Sin más anuncios, agradecimientos, chismes (?)* y demás… los dejo con la lectura… ****Enjoy it! n.n***

**Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.]. **__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 8: "Una Mentira. Doble Verdad I"_

¡Un bebé! Ambas palabras le taladraban la cabeza, aún no podía dar crédito a aquello. Angustiado hasta la miseria y ansioso hasta la locura, comenzó a hacer un recuento pormenorizado de su desempeño durante la relación sexual que pudo haber provocado tremendo dilema… _-"¿Cómo mierda pasó?"-_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, a pesar de saberlo con claridad. Por más que trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, parecía imposible. Chaolan aún parecía divertido ante la noticia, riéndose como si de un chiste se tratase ¡Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de la serie de sentimientos encontrados que se sentía el recibir una noticia como tal!

-¿Tú ya lo sabías Jin?- Cuestionó sonriente el peliblanco.

-N-no… no tenía idea de que Lili estaba esperando un bebé- Alcanzó a decir el joven mientras trataba de ocultar todas sus emociones.

-¡Qué chicos! Será mejor que no le mencionemos nada a Emilie, probablemente era algún tipo de sorpresa para la boda y no me gustaría arruinársela- Dijo el detective.

-¡Qué emocionante! ¡No puedo esperar para ver al pequeño bebé!- Exclamaba con alegría la pelirosada.

-¡Por favor Alisa! No debe de tener más de cuatro semanas y tú ya lo quieres ver-

-Los bebés son hermosos- Opinó Alisa sonriente sin percatarse del rostro pensativo que asolaba al stripper.

-Y yo no dudo en que ese pequeño sea divino. Emilie es un encanto y Hw…- Decía Lee cuando el pitido de su celular lo interrumpió –Un momento- El detective se alejó del lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- Susurró Alisa al notar el extraño semblante de Jin.

-Sí, claro- Respondió él de manera cortante. ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas con todo tipo de pensamientos, era obvio que ni su prometido, ni ella, ni nadie sabía del incidente. Necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente… ¿Pero cómo lo haría sin que Chaolan y Alisa se dieran cuenta? Por suerte para él… Lee se acercaba con aquella sonrisa anterior esfumada ¡Podrían ser buenas noticias para él!

-Alisa tenemos que irnos, parece que han sabido buenas nuevas sobre la desaparición de Julia Chang- Decía el peliblanco con prisa.

-Sí señor-

-Jin, ¿Te importaría llevar a Lili a su casa?-

-Claro, la llevaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella- Comentó el chico.

-¡Oh! Y recuerda no mencionarle nada sobre el bebé, no queremos arruinar la sorpresa ¿O sí? ¡Cuídate chico! Y les llamaré cuándo encuentre algo relevante- Se despidió el detective de manera amable y sonriente.

Jin se quedó parado y sin moverse, ¿Cómo mierda no iba a decirle a Emilie si lo más seguro es que ni ella misma tuviese la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo? ¡Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero era necesario decírselo lo más pronto posible! Además, aún debía hablar con ella sobre el _"asunto"_ de su amiga Christie.

Con cierta desesperación, buscó a aquella enfermera que le había dado la grata noticia; pero aparentemente no había mucha gente por los pasillos, así que decidió bajar al lobby en dónde seguramente alguna de las muchas enfermeras más que trabajan allí podrían ayudarle. A paso levemente apresurado, bajó por las escaleras… y gracias al cielo, vio una pequeña cabina con varias enfermeras del lugar charlando, tal vez estaban en su hora libre ¿Pero y qué importaba? ¡Para eso les pagaban! El muchacho caminó con rapidez hasta la cabina…

-Disculpen…- Dijo el pelinegro un poco agitado a la vez que las enfermeras lo volteaban a ver, primero con fastidio y luego bastante sonrientes al notar de qué tipo de hombre se trataba.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle?- Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa una de las enfermeras más jóvenes.

-Mi… ehh… ¡Novia! Está en la habitación 632, me dijeron que está bien pero… quisiera saber si ya… me la puedo llevar a casa- Explicaba Jin con cierto nerviosismo, temía por todos los cielos que de algún tonto modo se supiera que no era precisamente su novia.

-Yo lo checaré- Se ofreció la misma joven del principio, quién de inmediato, hizo uso de la computadora que estaba sobre un escritorio en dicha cabina… Jin no sabía cómo era que allí buscaba, pero en fin… eso no le importaba ahora -¿Su novia es Emilie Rochefort?- Cuestionó la enfermera.

-S-sí… así es-

-Hay un informe que dice que llegó desmayada y luego le hicieron unas pruebas de sangre pero no dice nada más- Respondía la joven con cierta tristeza al no poder proporcionar la información que le solicitaban.

-Tranquilícese… ella está bien, en cuánto despierte se la podrá llevar- Decía una voz de manera dulce detrás de él, por lo que el stripper no dudó en voltear y no tardó en notar que se trataba de la misma enfermera que momentos antes le había informado de su paternidad –Debe de estar ansioso por decírselo ¿No es así?- La enfermera realmente parecía enternecida por la manera de actuar del futuro padre.

-¿P-puedo verla?- Preguntó Jin aún sin poder contener sus nervios.

-Pues… sí, no veo por qué no, pero lo acompañaré, por si la chica ya despertó- Indicó la mujer a la vez que comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la habitación. Subieron las escaleras para después adentrarse en el pasillo en el cuál se encontraba la habitación de Lili. Después, la enfermera abrió poco a poco la puerta de la habitación 632 para encontrarse con la rubia postrada en la cama, pálida y con sus ojos azules ya abiertos.

-¿Lili?- Dijo Jin en un tono de voz bajo pero audible a la vez que se acercaba a la cama, no obstante, la muchacha sólo enfocó su mirar hacia él… se veía algo débil pero muy estable -¿Cómo te sientes?- Se hincó a un lado del porta colchón y tomó su mano más próxima con ternura. La enfermera tomó un vaso lleno de agua con azúcar y se lo entregó a su _"paciente"._

-Bien, creo… ¿Qué pasó?-

-Te desmayaste, pero no fue nada grave-

-¿Tengo que estar aquí mucho tiempo?-

-En realidad ya puede ir a casa señorita Rochefort. Sólo esperábamos a que despertara- Contestó la enfermera, quién veía aquella escena adorable –Si decide irse ya, en el buró de lado de su cama está su ropa- Dijo la mujer de manera amable.

-Anda…- Decía Jin mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de Emilie y depositaba un dulce beso en su frente –Alístate mientras hablo con la enfermera ¿De acuerdo? Estaré aquí afuera esperándote- El pelinegro se alejó de dicho lugar y al oír aquél comentario, la enfermera lo imitó, no sin antes buscar un sobre en un cajón de un pequeño mueble en dónde ponían sus aditamentos de enfermería –Por favor, aún no le diga nada… yo se lo diré ¿Está bien?- Pidió ya afuera el muchacho en un murmullo.

-¡Descuide! Lo entiendo perfectamente, aunque tal vez quiera llevarse éste papel con los resultados- La mujer le entregó dicho sobre, el cual él tomó y dobló un poco por la mitad para que cupiera en su bolsillo a la perfección mientras que aquella enfermera se retiraba. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Emilie salió de la habitación, su rostro, labios y mejillas parecían recuperar nuevamente su color mientras que sus ojos recobraban ese brillo al mirar al pelinegro.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- Preguntó Jin aún preocupado por la salud de la monegasca.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- Sonrió con dulzura la joven -¿Qué pasó con Lee?-

-Él, Alisa y yo te trajimos en cuánto te desvaneciste. Ambos estuvieron un momento y después tuvieron que irse, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Lee me pidió que te llevara a casa ¿Te molestaría que le hiciera caso? Es decir, no estás en condición de irte sola- Cuestionó de forma cohibida el muchacho, esperando ya una respuesta negativa de la muchacha ¡Sabía que ella jamás aceptaría que él la llevara hasta la puerta de su casa, por obvias razones!

-¡Claro! Podrías dejarme a unos pasos de la entrada del condominio, así nadie vería nada- Sonrió una vez más la rubia mientras que el muchacho la veía con cierta sorpresa ¡No esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta positiva, pero gracias a Dios se había equivocado!

-De acuerdo, entonces… iré a pagar para que podamos irnos- Tal y cómo había dicho, ambos bajaron nuevamente al lobby del hospital, la joven esperaba cerca de la puerta de salida a la vez que observaba cada movimiento de Jin, quién se dirigía a la gran recepción en dónde la misma enfermera que; durante todo ese tiempo les había atendido, parecía ser la encargada también de cobrar ¿Es que acaso era la única que trabajaba en ese lugar? Sea como fuese, eso no importaba ahora… el chico pagó el monto requerido al mismo tiempo que podía notar la maldita sonrisa de la enfermera que a estas alturas ya lo tenía harto.

-¡Buena suerte!- Exclamó con ánimo dicha enfermera antes de que Jin pudiera darse media vuelta e irse.

-Gracias- Dijo el stripper dispuesto a largarse del lugar _–"¡La necesitaré!"-_ Pensó en sus adentros.

Sin perder más tiempo, Jin y Lili se dirigieron al estacionamiento dónde yacía el auto del japonés, ambos subieron y al salir pudieron notar que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse haciendo del cielo un lugar perfecto y hermoso en el qué enfocar la mirada. La rubia comenzó a indicar las direcciones que se debían tomar para llegar a su _"tan preciado"_ hogar… no obstante, algo la distrajo…

-¿Jin? ¿Estás bien? Te ves… consternado- Preguntó ella con cierta preocupación.

-S-sí, estoy bien, es sólo que…- Tartamudeaba el pelinegro levemente sin saber qué contestar a aquella interrogante ¿Acaso era el momento de decirle sobre el bebé? ¡No! ¡No podía hacerlo! Era un tema extremadamente delicado, aún tenía que pensar bien en la mejor manera de decírselo. _"Afortunadamente"_, el muchacho recordó algo más de lo que tenía que hablar con la ojiazul –Lili… Tú, tienes una amiga llamada Christie ¿No?- Comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

-¿Christie? ¡Sí! Pero… ¿Ella qué tiene que ver? ¿Y cómo es que te acuerdas hasta del nombre?- Cuestionó la muchacha con cierto celo en su tono de voz y curiosa sin encontrarle sentido a su comentario.

-Bueno, pasa que…-

-¿Te gusta? ¿Por eso te has acercado tanto a mí, para poder saber más de ella?- Interrogaba indignada.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Nada de eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lili ella… ella fue a buscarme, a la Discoteca- Soltó de golpe el muchacho.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?- Iba cuestionando la chica a la vez que todas esas preguntas se le venían a la cabeza, asimilando lo que le acababa de decir.

-Fue justamente hoy, en realidad fue un día horrible en el trabajo-

-Pero tú dijiste que te había ido muy bien ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?- La chica comenzaba a desesperarse creyendo que Jin sólo había estado jugando con ella, esa simple idea no podía salírsele de la cabeza.

-No quería arruinarte el día, cuando llegué; estabas tan feliz, tan contenta y yo… no quería que esa hermosa sonrisa tuya se esfumara-

-¿Le bailaste?- Preguntó Emilie en voz sumamente baja y con un gesto de clara tristeza en su bello rostro. Su mirada parecía perdida, no pudo contener aquella pregunta aunque tal vez ésta no fuera de su incumbencia.

-S-sí… el señor Marshall estaba ahí, no podía negarme por mucho que quisiera- Explicó el pelinegro mientras estacionaba su auto en algún lugar de la avenida en dónde no estorbase para poder hablar mejor con _"su"_ linda rubia. Aquél gesto triste no era buena señal; eso, sin contar que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta proveniente de la monegasca… ¿Podría ser que…? -¿Ella lo sabe?- Preguntó sin ningún tipo de presión en su tono de voz.

-… ¿Cómo?- Lili se había perdido ante la imagen de Jin bailando a la muy… resbalosa de Christie ¡Emilie la conocía lo suficiente como para saber su manera de actuar ante algo o alguien para conseguirlo!

-¿Ella sabe lo que… pasó entre nosotros y que, aún nos seguimos viendo?- Decía él pausadamente, esperando lo peor.

-Sólo hay una persona que lo sabe, y ella jamás se lo diría. Christie es, bastante fácil pero, jamás se metería con algún chico que nos guste a Asuka o a mí… más bien, creo que ella ya tenía los ojos puestos en ti- Se detenía a pensar la joven.

-Entonces… ¿Estás segura de que Christie no sabe nada?-

-Sí, conozco a mis amigas-

-¿Pero qué haremos? Es decir, ¡No quiero tenerla ahí a diario!-

-¿A diario? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Trataba la chica de controlar sus extraños celos.

-Tu amiga fue muy persistente, incluso… creo que fui grosero con ella, pero es que era tan incómodo; más aún a sabiendas de que es tu amiga. Además no sirvió de nada, por el contrario, prometió volver mañana-

-… Sí, así es Christie, va a _"luchar"_ por ti hasta tenerte. Nunca había buscado a un chico, siempre se las ingenia para que ellos vayan a ella. Tengo la horrible sensación de que te quiere para mucho más que una noche de pasión- Dijo entre dientes, bastante celosa… no obstante, aún trataba de controlar dicho sentir; no quería que Jin la viera como si estuviera obsesionada con él o algo así.

-¿Por qué no sólo se lo cuentas?-

-¡NO! Christie es muy chismosa, no es buena para guardar un secreto… aunque sí, seguro que diciéndole la verdad se alejaría de ti, más no lo haré; yo tengo que saber qué es lo que va a pasar entre nosotros antes de que se lo diga a alguien más-

-Yo también he estado pensando en lo mismo- Se sinceró el chico, ¿Y cómo no? ¡Después de saber que un pequeño bebé de ambos venía en camino, era lo más lógico!

-Lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera- Se disculpó Rochefort.

-Lo entiendo, sólo quería ser sincero contigo. Creí que Christie tal vez podía saberlo, y si era así, tenías derecho a darte cuenta con qué tipo de amiga contabas… además…- El stripper detuvo su habla para poder apreciar mejor el precioso rostro que yacía justo en frente de él ¡Carajo, era tan hermosa! -… No quiero ocultarte nada Lili; realmente eres importante para mí, ¡Jamás te usaría o te haría daño!- El chico no pudo contener más sus ganas por acariciar las suaves y rosadas mejillas de Emilie; y con un gesto de ternura, la tomó por la nuca, acercándola a su rostro y acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-¡Confío en ti!- Dijo ella casi en un susurro debido a la debilidad que le causaba el tenerlo tan cerca, el sentir su masculino aroma y su cálido aliento. No podía despegar sus orbes azules de aquél ser tan perfecto; pudo sentir el roce de sus carnosos labios invadiéndola de emoción como si fuese la primera vez que los sentía.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso más que los llenaba de sonrisas… Emilie ya no podía negarlo o si quiera dudarlo, ella ya estaba locamente enamorada de aquél lindo stripper nipón. La falta de aire se hizo notar, por lo que los dos se alejaron unos pocos centímetros con cierto pesar; la rubia no pudo evitar recordar a su prometido… sentía tanto el no poder corresponderle más, y ahora que tenía perfectamente claros sus sentimientos, tendría que hablar con el ahora dueño de su corazón para saber ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo zafarse de aquél compromiso matrimonial? No obstante, ahora mismo tenían otro _"pequeño"_ problema… _-"Christie"-_ Recordó la ojiazul, y por fortuna… algo se le vino a la mente.

-… Oye- Decía en voz baja la muchacha mientras recuperaba su mente después de un espléndido viaje a las estrellas con aquél dulce beso; y sin dudarlo, tomó con cariño ambas manos de Jin –Odio arruinar este momento contigo pero, se hace tarde… y creo saber qué podemos hacer con el asunto de Christie- Sonrió Lili.

-Muy bien, te escucho- Sonrió de lado el joven a la vez que postraba nuevamente sus manos sobre el volante del automóvil.

-¿Podrías retroceder un par de calles y dar vuelta a la izquierda? Iremos con Asuka… ¡Ella nos ayudará!- Exclamó triunfante.

El stripper no hizo más que mirar curioso a su bella acompañante; y tomándole la palabra, dio vuelta en _"u"_ y dobló a la izquierda dos calles más adelante. Poco a poco, Jin fue percatándose de que se dirigían al mismo departamento en el que había sido la santa despedida de soltera de la rubia, ¡No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo! Se estacionó frente al edificio, notó la enorme sonrisa que invadía el rostro de la Rochefort y la observó mientras salía del auto. Él la imitó, deshaciéndose del cinturón de seguridad, saliendo de igual manera del transporte y siguiéndola dentro del edificio. Ambos se adentraron en uno de los elevadores hasta el piso número nueve.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que nos ayudará? Es decir, entiendo que es tu amiga ¿Pero en verdad ella te apoya en… _"lo nuestro"_?- Preguntó Kazama rompiendo el silencio.

-En realidad, no he podido hablar mucho con ella al respecto ¡Pero sí, estoy segura de que nos apoyara… a ambos, no sólo a mí!- Emilie le regaló una más de sus poderosas sonrisas; la cual, le transmitió cierta tranquilidad.

Segundos después, la puerta del elevador se abría… la ojiazul tomó la mano del stripper y juntos llegaron a una de las puertas del corredor; llamándola.

-¿Lili?- Decía con asombro su castaña amiga mientras ésta abría la puerta y la susodicha se abalanzaba hacia ella con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Suka! ¿Estás bien?- Le sonrió la monegasca -¡Por favor, dime que Christie no está o saldré corriendo de aquí!- Continuó Emilie haciendo que su amiga del alma diera una carcajada.

-Tranquilos, ella no está… sabes que odia estar en casa y que prefiere andar todo el santo día en la calle. Por cierto, hola Jin- Saludó extrañada, o es que sencillamente no tenía idea de cómo comportarse con él… ya que ésta vez, no podía verlo o hablarle de la misma manera que cuando se _"conocieron"_.

-Hola- Respondía él con frialdad y seriedad.

-Pero pasen… están en su casa-

-¡Gracias Suka!- Agradecía Lili mientras; aún tomada de la mano del pelinegro, accedía a la sala del no tan pequeño apartamento.

-¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?-

-Así estoy bien… ¿Tú quieres algo?- Preguntó a su guapo acompañante.

-No, gracias-

-Bueno, ¿Y a qué se debe su agradable visita?- Cuestionaba una muy sonriente Asuka, no sólo por el hecho de ver a su mejor amiga después de varias semanas; si no también, porque dentro de las azulosas orbes de su monegasca amiga, yacía un fascinante brillo que no veía desde hace un tiempo… _-"¡Está enamorada!"-_ Pensaba la castaña dejando de lado aquél cierto temor por el bienestar de su amiga.

-He sido una pésima amiga contigo Asuka, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas, sabes que eres la única persona en la cual confío-

-¿Y qué hay de Sebastián?- Preguntaba su amiga dejando a un pensativo Jin.

-No puedo decirle nada. Si tú te preocupaste al saberlo; él lo hará más, y si eso sucede, estoy segura de que se lo dirá a papá-

-Supongo, que tienes razón. Sé que su ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Relación? Es complicada, y en verdad quiero apoyarlos… pero te tendré en la mira Jin, no es nada personal- Contestaba la muchacha de la manera más amigable que se le pudo dar.

-Descuida, lo entiendo; además, es bueno saber que Lili tiene amigas que se preocupan por ella- La castaña sólo sonrió, satisfecha.

-¿Y? ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-

-Pues… Suka ¿Christie no te ha dicho nada sobre Jin?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella no sabe nada ¿O sí?-

-Justamente por eso…-

-Christie fue a buscarme hoy a la Discoteca, con ninguna agradable intención- Interrumpió el chico, molesto ante el recuerdo de aquello.

-¡Trato de… seducirlo!- Emilie se unió a ese sentimiento de molestia.

-¿De verdad? Lo lamento Lili, ella no me dijo nada. Lo único que recuerdo fueron sus libidinosas palabras cuando contratamos a Jin para tu despedida-

-Pero no puedo decirle nada Suka, sabes perfectamente qué es lo que haría si se enterara-

-¿Iría con el chisme contándoselo a mundo y medio?-

-Ajá-

-¿Y quieres que yo se lo impida… o más bien quieres que la distraiga para que no intente seducirlo una vez más?- Dedujo Asuka.

-¡No podrías distraerla! ¡Está endiosada con MI… con Jin!- Corrigió la rubia. Por supuesto, el stripper había entendido aquél comentario que no vio la luz del día, más se tragó sus enormes ganas por sonreír.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué estás pensando?- Interrogaba en un tono leve de preocupación esperando que la idea de su rubia amiga no fuese tan descabellada.

-Irás mañana muy temprano a la Discoteca y serás clienta de Jin- Decía sonriente.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron los dos restantes al unísono.

-Me refiero a que te harás pasar por su clienta. Así Jin cubrirá sus horas _"ocupado"_ y no tendrá tiempo para atender a Christie- Continuó ella sonriendo de manera victoriosa.

-¿De verdad? Es decir… serán varias horas y, tu pretendiente es guapo… y es stripper- Habló Asuka de manera pícara y convincente sólo para que Emilie encontrara otra manera menos incómoda de evitar a la brasileña. No obstante, esas palabras fueron el mismísimo infierno para Jin… _-"No otra vez"-_ Pensó.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión Suka; además, con mucho esfuerzo apenas les hablas a los chicos- Una vez más, Rochefort se postró con aquella sonrisa indomable… conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para darse cuenta que su anterior comentario sólo era la salida a la ayuda que les podía proporcionar.

-Está bien- Se resignó la castaña dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-¡Genial! Tienes que salir de aquí temprano, antes que Christie… Y, que ella no se dé cuenta- Explicó Lili -¿Puedo entrar a tu baño?- Se levantó la monegasca.

-Ésta es como tu casa Lili, no tienes que pedir permiso para hacer aquí lo que se te dé tu regalada gana-

-¡Gracias! No tardaré- Le guiñó un ojo al japonés que tanto le gustaba. La chica entró por un pasillo y se adentró en una de las puertas dejando a su amiga y su… pretendiente; como le había llamado Asuka, en un momento incómodo y de silencio.

-… O-oye- Comenzó a decir Jin con un leve tartamudeo… ¡Era ahora o nunca! La castaña parecía confiable, y tal vez ella podía ayudarle en ese momento de alta tensión.

-Sí, dime- Sonrió ella con amabilidad.

-Échale un vistazo a esto- Kazama le estiró la mano después de sacar un extraño sobre de su bolsillo, por lo que ella lo tomó con delicadeza.

-¿Qué es esto?- Cuestionó extrañada al mismo tiempo que observaba con detenimiento cada esquina del sobre.

-Necesito que lo veas. Mañana me dices qué piensas al respecto, me gustaría que me ayudaras con ese asunto… es muy delicado, y que Lili no sepa, por ahora- Susurró el chico de ojos caramelo.

-Está bien- Trató de comprender la joven, cuando el sonido de la jaladera del baño se escuchó, Asuka puso; con un movimiento veloz, aquél sobre detrás del cojín en el cuál se encontraba recargada… unos segundos después, Emilie salía del sanitario pero por supuesto, sentía algo extraño en el ambiente.

-¿Por qué tan callados?-

-Puede ser porque no nos conocemos demasiado- Bromeó Asuka, y de cierto modo, era verdad.

-Bueno, mañana tendrán mucho tiempo para charlar-

-Es cierto, y tal vez para uno que otro baile- Bromeó una vez más su amiga, por lo que ambas rieron y Jin sonreía nervioso.

-Ni se te ocurra- Lili se postró seria, hablaba enserio.

-¿Cómo crees? Sólo bromeaba-

-¡Lo sé!- Sonrió nuevamente la chica ¿Desde cuándo era tan bipolar? –Suka, tenemos que irnos… ya es de noche y sabes qué pasa cuando no me presento a casa-

-¡Una verdadera revolución!-

-Exacto-

-Lo entiendo, mañana iré a la Discoteca antes de que Christie note algo raro, tal y como acordamos-

-¡Muchísimas gracias amiga!-

-No, no, no… aún tienen MUCHO que contarme jovensitos. Pero eso ya será después. Le hablaré a la encargada del lobby para ver si Christie ya ha llegado, no vaya a ser que abran la puerta y se la encuentren- Rió Asuka divertida mientras se dirigía al teléfono, no tardó ni cinco minutos cuando colgó y sonriente les dijo que no había moros en la costa.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos se despidieron y salieron del edificio a paso veloz. Subieron al auto y se fueron a rastras del lugar.

-Parece buena chica- Comentó Jin mientras manejaba por dónde Lili le iba indicando.

-Lo es, siempre me apoya aunque a veces; cómo ahora, la esté involucrando. Creo que la mala amiga soy yo con ella- Emilie cambió su semblante por uno más triste. Odiaba pensar así, pero últimamente, es lo que había estado demostrando. No se había dado el tiempo para hablarle o visitarla mientras la castaña se mantenía preocupada por ella debido a la situación.

-No digas eso, simplemente… los problemas te han estado absorbiendo. Estoy seguro de que cuándo todo esto termine, volverán a pasar más tiempo juntas.

-¿Y cuándo terminará todo esto? ¿Cuándo hablaremos de lo que va a suceder entre nosotros?- Preguntó Lili con cierta desesperación a sabiendas de que ése momento no podía ser _"ahora"_.

-No lo sé- Dijo el muchacho con un largo y profundo suspiro. Ella no era la única que quería saber que sucedería entre ambos en un futuro, ¡Él también moría por tener esa respuesta! Y en realidad, si todo esto era difícil era debido a su compromiso por matrimonio… ¡Ella era quién tenía el mayor peso, la mayor decisión! –Pero te prometo que será pronto- Jin le regaló una media sonrisa, pocas veces podía sonreír de manera completa… y esas pocas veces, solía ser cuando tenía que hacerla de stripper, más que nada, por credibilidad.

-Para aquí- Dijo la ojiazul después de darse cuenta de lo cercanos que estaban de su gran mansión. Estaba segura de que allí nadie se daría cuenta de nada. Jin sencillamente le hizo caso y detuvo el auto. Pudo sentir la fina mano de Lili acariciando la suya que estaba aún sobre el volante, y sin dudarlo volteó a verla… sonriente, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos y su rostro angelical –Todo va a estar bien, encontraremos a quién te arrebató a tu madre… y encontraremos la manera de estar juntos. Porque ya no puedo negarlo… ¡Yo te amo Jin!- Continuó Lili con su melodiosa voz, sus bellos ojos color azul sólo se enfocaban en el stripper cómo si no hubiese nada ni nadie más alrededor de él; y ésta vez, fue ella quién tomó su varonil rostro para acercarlo lentamente a ella.

Perdido en las palabras de su suave voz, en sus ojos cual cristales y en su rostro de porcelana… no fue necesario para Emilie poner fuerza al acercar el rostro del chico, más bien él se acercaba por voluntad propia. Su nariz rosaba con la de ella, fue hasta entonces que correspondió a sus palabras…

-¡Te amo Lili! Nada puede ser peor que la idea de vivir sin ti- Susurró Jin para después, obtener una fiel sonrisa proveniente de la rubia y sellar sus labios con los de ella en un beso que ellos describían como el paraíso, un paraíso en el que sólo ambos existían… un paraíso en el que sólo su amor se daba a notar, dejando a un lado todo problema o ansiedad. Emilie se aferró al robusto cuello del pelinegro ¡No quería dejarlo ir, ni quería alejarse de él! El beso comenzó a hacerse más profundo, los labios de la joven se movían con desesperación debido a la impotencia que comenzaba a invadirla. Tomó en su puño el pelinegro cabello del muchacho y con fuerza mordió su carnoso labio inferior cuando un sollozo; adornado con una lágrima, se apoderó del rostro de la monegasca.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Jin con preocupación al mismo tiempo que sostenía el delicado rostro de Emilie con ambas manos y quitando cada lágrima que se hacía presente. Ella sólo movió su cabeza de forma negativa, mirando abajo… y sin poder controlar el llanto.

-¡Déjame ir contigo!- Sollozó la ojiazul con esperanza. No pudo evitar llorar al darse cuenta de que ese paraíso al cual viajaba con sólo besarlo no existía, no era más que pura fantasía suya –Llévame a tu casa… ¡No quiero estar lejos de ti! Quiero sentir que estaremos juntos… para siempre-

Kazama pudo sentir como se desgarraba su corazón al verla en ese estado, más era imposible.

-C-cariño…- Se atrevió a llamarle, no muy seguro de que haya estado bien –Sabes que por más que yo quiera llevarte conmigo, no es posible. Asuka y tú lo dijeron… dijeron que se armaría una revolución si no llegabas a casa. No sé cómo sea tu familia pero, no me gustaría que por no llegar ésta noche después sea imposible volver a verte- Por muy difícil que haya sido, lo había dicho. Odió ver cómo los rosados labios de Lili temblaban al oír eso, por lo que sólo asintió, comprendiendo.

-¡Prométeme que mañana te veré!-

-¡Lo prometo!- Oír esto por parte de su grave y masculina voz, la hizo entrar en tranquilidad. No quería que Jin pudiese sentirse mal después de eso, así que optó por regalarle una sonrisa… la cual le demostrara que ahora ella estaba bien.

-Entonces, debo irme- Dijo ella abriendo la puerta del auto mientras él asentía –Te amo- Volvió a exclamar con cariño… curiosamente, no se cansaba de repetírselo.

-Yo también te amo- Correspondió Jin de la misma manera. Segundos después, Emilie cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por la banqueta. La zona parecía segura y elegante, sin embargo el chico no se confiaría en ello; desde la muerte de su madre en aquél _"pacífico"_ suburbio, supo que nunca hay que guiarse por las apariencias. Se quedó ahí estacionado mientras divisaba a la rubia mientras se alejaba, no planeaba perderla de vista hasta que supiera que estaba segura, por lo que avanzó su auto a vuelta de rueda. Vio cuando Lili cruzaba la calle y llegaba a una enorme reja con un par de guardias, notó que habló con uno de ellos; quién después la dejó pasar… hasta entonces, fue que supo que ella ya estaba _"a salvo"_ de la humanidad y se fue de allí con más tranquilidad.

Después de hablar con uno de los guardias; la reconoció de inmediato, y sin dudarlo la dejó entrar. ¡Mierda! No hacía más de un minuto que lo había visto y ya lo extrañaba; supo que Jin no se había ido aún ¡La cuidaba! ¿Es que no podía ser más dulce? Emitió un gran suspiro y dio media vuelta, alcanzó a ver el lujoso auto del stripper pasar por la calle. Sonrió.

Emilie caminó por el adinerado condominio repleto de casas gigantescas hasta la enorme mansión de los Rochefort. Todo parecía igual de pacífico que siempre.

-¡Buenas noches señorita Emilie!- Saludó una de las amas de llaves al verla entrar por la puerta principal.

-¡Buenas noches Rosalie! ¿No ha llegado mi padre?-

-No señorita-

-Oh… bueno, me pondré mi pijama y bajaré a cenar-

-¿Gusta una crepa para la cena señorita?- Ofreció la ama de llaves.

-¿Crepa? ¡Claro! Que tenga crema de avellanas con cacao y cerezas por favor- Pidió la chica para después subir las infinitas escaleras hasta su habitación.

A diferencia de otras veces, Emilie había encendido la luz del lugar; ya que al entrar pudo ver que algo grande, parecido a un perchero cubierto con una manta, yacía justo en medio de la habitación. La monegasca se acercó lentamente esperando que no fuese una de esas _"bromitas"_ que asustan. Se paró enfrente del desconocido objeto y jaló de la manta para revelar lo que era.

La joven se sorprendió al encontrarse con una enorme escultura en la cual se veía a Hwoarang abrazándola a ella por la cintura; pudo recordar que dicha _"pose"_ se encontraba en una de las muchas fotos que le había regalado en el álbum. Observó la escultura con detenimiento; y a los pies de ésta se hallaba un letrero perfectamente bien esculpido… _-"Te amo Lili"-_ Leyó en su mente. Y no sólo eso, algo más le llamó la atención; un sobre adherido a una de las esquinas del esculpido cartel. Con delicadeza lo arrancó de allí, lo abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que estaba plasmado en el papel.

"_Lili:_

_Antes que nada, sabes que te amo, que eres todo en mi vida y que jamás me separaré de ti. Éste obsequio lo tenía guardado para el día de nuestra boda, pero ya no me pude resistir más para dártelo. Sé que hemos estado distantes éstas últimas semanas ¡Temo mucho perderte! Aún así, sé que cuando nos casemos las cosas mejorarán._

_Lamento tanto el haber sido un idiota la noche anterior; no hay excusa para mi estúpida acción; por el contrario, prometo hacerte inmensamente feliz y comprenderte en cada cosa que hagas._

_Eres todo en mi vida muñequita. Auguro un exitoso y alegre matrimonio para nosotros._

_¡TE AMO!_

_Hwoarang"_

Terminó de leer la ojiazul dejando salir un profundo suspiro ¡Era un detalle bastante hermoso! Eso no lo podía negar, sin embargo eso no cambiaría ni un poco lo que ahora sentía… _-"¿Cómo diablos se lo voy a decir?"-_ Se preguntó la rubia. Acto seguido se hecho en su cama; pensativa.

Tiempo después, un par de horas después de las doce de la medianoche, cierta morena buscaba las llaves en su bolso con desesperación ¡Había bebido demasiado! ¡Tenía que vomitar por tercera vez!

-¡Bingo!- Gritó en medio del pasillo al encontrar las llaves y rápidamente abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con Asuka. Azotó la puerta y corrió hasta el retrete para vomitar sin ningún tipo de dificultad ¡Maldito stripper con cuerpo de deseo y cara de modelo! ¿Qué le daba valor para rechazarla de esa manera? O peor aún ¿Cómo es que por primera vez se embriagaba por el rechazo de un hombre? Jin tenía algo diferente; y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo, pero ese sensual _"bailarín"_ sería de ella.

La cabeza parecía que en cualquier momento le explotaría de forma estruendosa, así que se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una de esas pastillitas milagrosas que quitan el dolor de cabeza lo bastante rápido como para sentirse un poco mejor.

-¡Stripper de mierda! ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo siento!- Gritaba la brasileña barriendo las palabras… aún estaba ebria, no había duda de eso… Por suerte para Asuka, tenía el sueño bastante pesado –Me humillé ante ti, te fui a buscar a ese apestoso lugar lleno de perros falderos… ¿Y me mandas al carajo?- Continuó gritando y ésta vez, comenzaba a sollozar -¡NO! A mí, nadie me pasa de largo… ¡Jin, tú eres mío!-

Aventando cosas, abriendo compartimientos y cajones, la muchacha no podía encontrar las mentadas pastillas.

-¿Dónde coño están?- Preguntó Christie como si alguien más pudiese escucharla -¡Claro! Tal vez Asuka las tiene- Creyendo que su amiga podía tener las pastillas _"quita-jaquecas"_, se dirigió a la habitación de la misma sin tener un poco de cuidado al abrir la puerta.

Buscó en el tocador de la chica… cremas, maquillaje, perfumes ¡Todo menos pastillas! Abrió uno de los cajones dónde sólo encontró joyería de todos los tipos; abrió el siguiente cajón… papeles, revistas, fólders y…

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo ésta vez en voz más baja al encontrar un extraño sobre justo debajo de todos los papeles y demás cosas que contenía dicho cajón.

Sin tener una sola pizca de decencia o vergüenza, Christie observó cada detalle del mismo; lo giró y se dispuso a abrirlo… parecía que ya había sido abierto con anterioridad, por lo que fue más fácil sacar el papel que contenía. Empezó a leer en voz normal…

"_Hospital Jonh's Hopkins 17/Agosto/2O12_

_Paciente: Emilie Rochefort._

_Prueba de embarazo en sangre._

_Resultado…"_

-¿Positivo?- Volvió a gritar la muchacha con sorpresa. ¿Es que acaso esto era una broma? Sí lo era, definitivamente de gracioso no tenía nada… -… Tiempo de gestación, tres semanas y media…- Continuó leyendo la morena. ¡Por Dios! No podía creerlo aún… ¿Sería de Hwoarang? Hasta dónde ella sabía Lili era completamente virgen, o al menos eso había dicho; y por otro lado, la boda tenía planeándose ya varios meses… por lo tanto no fue el motivo del futuro matrimonio… -¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lili está embarazada!- gritó una vez más la brasileña sin importarle que Asuka se encontrara dormida en la misma habitación ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Tendría que hablar con Hwoarang ¡Mañana mismo! Él podría darle alguna respuesta... y por una extraña razón, una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en el lindo rostro de Christie.

**Daaaaaah!* Chismes… Chismes everywhere! *xD**

**Bueno, pues aquí doy por finalizado el octavo capítulo… ADHBFRYHBBF!* Estoy muy emocionada *xD Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero pff… he estado medio ocupada, y eso que no hago gran cosa *xD Por otro lado, este capítulo se me alargó más de lo que esperaba ._.* por eso éste capítulo lo dividiré en dos ***** la segunda parte será mi siguiente actualización *:D **

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado… wii El primer **_**"Te amo"**_** de Lili y Jin *xD (Yo toda feliz)* *xD me encantó esa parte ***

**La primer verdad del capítulo ya salió… y fue lo de Christie. Falta la otra verdad y la mentirilla; esas se quedan para el capi 9 *:D**

**Doy las gracias (Otra vez) a ValliereSe7en y karychela; mi tocaya (?)* *xD Les agradezco con todo mi ser (?)* que sigan esta historia, me dan mucho ánimos ***

**Sin más qué decir, los invito a dejar un RR, para que me ayuden a saber si progreso como escritora o mejor le sigo echando talacha a esto *xD**

**Bendiciones a todos y que tenga un ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad!**

**¡Feliz 14 de Febrero! O cómo le llamen en su país *xD**

**Un beso! ***

**. .. Venuz' FloriLuna. ..* (Antes Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa *:])**

***:3**


	9. Una Mentira, Doble Verdad II

**(Venuz echando flores por el lugar)(?)* Bienvenidos otra vez *xD lamento si tardé un poquitín en actualizar, lo hago lo más rápido que me da la imaginación y el tiempo D:* Aun así, he tratado de que no pasé más de un mes entre cada actualización y aquí estoy Yujuu! *:D**

**Bueno, cómo ya saben, lo mejor está empezando (?)* Los cotilleos corren rápido ¿Qué no? *xD Una disculpa si hago los capítulos exageradamente melosos… NO PUEDO EVITARLO ._.***

**Muchas gracias a ValliereSe7en… *xD Yo también adoré el **_**"Te amo"**_**, me emocioné al escribirlo… éste día sabrás la reacción de Lili sobre su bebé *.* y esa Christie… es una metiche *xD ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! *:D**

**Igualmente gracias a karychela y todos los que leen, espero que éste capítulo igual sea de su agrado ***

**¡Disfruten! n.n***

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.].**____**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 9: "Una Mentira. Doble Verdad II"_

¡Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente! Su cama era deliciosa, acolchonada, suave, calientita… ¡No había momento más feliz del día que la hora de dormir! Ni el mismísimo rayo de Sol dando en su cara la haría apartarse de aquella comodidad. Volteó su cabeza levemente para sentir lo esponjoso de su afelpada almohada, cuando entreabrió los ojos para mirar la hora… _-"9:30 a.m."-_ Se repitió en su cabeza después de saberla. ¡Aún era temprano! Por lo que volteó su cuerpo por completo a la vez que abrazaba la otra almohada que yacía a lado de ella, sonreía con los ojos bien cerrados… disfrutando de aquella gran creación de Dios… ¡Su cama!...

-¿Un momento? ¿9:30?- Gritó la castaña mientras volteaba a ver una vez más con desesperación aquél reloj que se encontraba en el buró de lado de su cama. ¡Así era! Eran las 9:30, por lo que; sin pensarlo, se levantó de un salto de su amadísima cama y corrió directo a la ducha. Por un momento había olvidado el hecho de ayudar a su amiga y su _"amiguito" _el stripper.

Se bañó a la velocidad de la luz, cosa que en un día común no haría. Se vistió de forma casual, un pantalón de mezclilla bien ceñido a sus piernas, una blusa abotonada de un suave color verde y unas simples botas de tacón corrido.

Sus tripas resonaban reclamando comida… _-"Lili y Jin me deberán una buena y deliciosa comida después de esto"-_ Pensó Asuka después de haberse decidido a no comer para llegar más rápido… sin embargo, antes de salir como ráfaga directo a la Discoteca, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Christie, rezándole a todos los Dioses porque ésta aún se encontrase dormida.

La chica dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio al notar que así era… Christie aún se encontraba en su quinto sueño.

Acto seguido… salir del departamento cómo un auténtico rayo.

Asuka tomó un taxi, tratando de recordar la ubicación exacta del lugar ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió preguntar ayer? Ahora eso ya no importaba, si no llegaba a tiempo antes que su brasileña amiga, Lili la degollaría.

-¿Así que se lo dijiste?- Interrogaba emocionado el ya conocido amigo de Jin mientras limpiaba la barra de la Discoteca.

-Ajá- Respondió cortante el pelinegro, quién sólo lo veía recargado desde una pared cercana y con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos… pose de un verdadero seductor.

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Qué su amiga era traicionera… o de verdad Christie no sabe nada?-

-¿Sabías que pareces una señora de vecindario emocionada por oír chismes?- Dijo Jin de forma seca ¿Es que acaso después le iba a pedir detalles sobre la noche que compartió con la Rochefort?... no obstante, su extraño amigo soltó una carcajada.

-Esa fue buena… dentro, pero MUY dentro de ti, tienes un espíritu de bufón- Continuó riendo el joven.

-¿Se supone que eso debería de halagarme?- Cuestionó sarcásticamente sin encontrarle lo gracioso… ¿Cómo era que soportaba a ese _"amigo"_ tan chiflado? ¡Ni él mismo lo sabía! Tal vez tenía extremadamente desarrollada su paciencia.

-Eres un amargado-

-Pues prefiero ser un amargado que tu payaso de circo- Se defendía el stripper cuando el rechinido de unas llantas llamaron la atención de ambos. Lograron visualizar a una apresurada chica que salía del auto; mejor dicho, del taxi… y después aventaba unas monedas y un billete desde la ventanilla del copiloto para correr directo a la entrada de la Discoteca.

-¡Oh, es la chica castaña!- Gritaba feliz el compañero del pelinegro.

-¿Chica castaña?-

-¡Sí! También es amiga de tu novia… ¿Olvidas qué ayer te la mencioné? ¡Mírala! ¿No es hermosa?- Decía Mark con cara de bobo, mientras que Jin sólo lo observaba con extrañeza ¿Es que no se suponía que tenía a su novia y la amaba con el corazón? -¡Oh, por favor que venga a buscarme a mí, que venga a buscarme a mí!- Rezaba el loco muchacho.

-¡Jin!- Gritaba la _"chica castaña"_ a la vez que corría hacia el japonés, más no pudo evitar tropezarse con un pequeño banco… ambos chicos hicieron cara de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kazama para después extenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Sí! ¿Estás bien?- Gritó Mark desde la barra _"preocupado"_, más bien para llamar la atención de la linda joven.

-Sí, claro… estoy perfecta-

-Deberías de tener más cuidado- Aconsejó amable el stripper.

-¡Sí! Deberías de tener más cuidado- Volvió a gritar el chico de la barra, a lo que Jin sólo rodó los ojos. Está bien, le daría un pequeño _"empujón"_ a su amigo.

-Asuka, él es Mark… compañero y, amigo… mío- Los presentó.

-¡Mucho gusto!- Exclamó la castaña sonriente, mientras que el otro muchacho sólo la observaba en un ligero estado de shock.

Jin se aclaró la garganta para sacar a su amigo de aquél trance.

-Sí, hola- Alcanzó a decir Mark sin dejar de mirarla maravillado.

-¿Qué hay de Christie?- Continuó hablando el pelinegro.

-Afortunadamente aún estaba dormida cuándo salí del departamento-

-¡Vaya! ¡Al fin, alguien que no viene a acosar a mi buen amigo!- Dijo el bartender, a lo que Asuka sólo sonrió… parecía un muchacho bastante inocente… y extraño.

-Cómo sea… ¿Podemos hablar sobre el _"documento"_ que te di ayer?- Interrogó Kazama dejando a un confuso Mark, ¿Qué documento? ¿Ayer? ¿Desde cuándo la veía?

-¡Oh, sí… claro que sí! Algo muy delicado jovencito- Comentó Asuka a modo de regaño, algo que sólo le causó gracia al stripper… era la segunda vez que lo llamaba así.

-Vamos… y tú…- Señaló a su compañero –Tal vez luego te explique- Dijo después de notar la cara de extrañado que su amigo se cargaba al mencionar el dichoso _"documento"_… más que nada, para evitar malos entendidos o algo parecido.

Al igual que el día anterior, Jin se dirigió junto con Asuka a uno de los pequeños cuartos. La castaña no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, no es que quisiera pensar mal pero ¿Y si se aprovechaba de ella? ¿Sí sólo estaba jugando con su amiga? ¡Éste era el momento de conocer bien al chico que traía de cabeza a su monegasca amiga!

-¿Lo trajiste?- Preguntó el stripper al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y Asuka se sentaba en el sofá color chocolate.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El sobre… ¿Lo trajiste?-

-¿El… sobre?-

-¿No lo trajiste verdad?- Decía el pelinegro serio.

-Lo siento, salí tan deprisa que lo olvidé-

-Está bien, no importa- Continuó Jin para después suspirar y sentarse a un lado de la castaña.

-¿Entonces ese bebé… es tuyo?- Preguntó Asuka sin voltear a verlo.

-Sí, el tiempo de gestación coincide con el día que la conocí- Reconoció algo avergonzado y de igual manera, sin mirar a su acompañante. Asuka se puso a pensar un momento… ¡No podía ser de Hwoarang! Ya que prácticamente ese día no se habían visto por motivo de la despedida. Menos mal que el stripper reconocía su paternidad.

-Me dijiste que no le mencionara nada… ¿Ya se lo dijiste tú?-

-No, aún no sabe nada-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque quiero hacerlo de una manera especial y… delicada, ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?-

-Se sorprenderá, es lo único que sé… porque aunque no lo parezca, yo lo estoy-

-Te mentiría si te dijera que yo ya no, en realidad no pude ni dormir-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con ella? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué Lili?-

-¿Lo dices por su matrimonio? Si hubiera podido no me habría interpuesto… pero ella tiene algo diferente, es fácil quererla-

-Escucha Jin… Lili siente algo muy fuerte por ti; además, desde que empezó lo de su compromiso ella… cambió con…-

-Su prometido, ya lo sé… me contó algo de eso-

-Tienen que pensar en qué es lo que harán. No pueden engañar a una persona de esa manera, Lili no puede llegar y decir que está embarazada de su prometido o su marido… ¿Qué sería de ti entonces? Por lo que se ve, quieres a ese bebé… y quieres a Lili-

-No sólo la quiero…- Exclamó el stripper para ver por fin el rostro de Asuka -¡La amo!-

-Se nota, basta con que hayas reconocido al bebé que yace en el vientre de ella-

-Lo que más temo es… que lo elija a él. Que le mienta… que le haga creer que es suyo, que me arrebate al bebé y que se vaya con mi corazón-

-Dudo que haga algo así-

-Eso espero-

Justo en ese momento, el pitido de un celular los desvió de la conversación…

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Asuka para después contestar -¿Hola? ¿Lili?- Comenzó a hablar por la bocina del aparato y por razones evidentes, Jin no pudo dejar de poner atención al saber que era la rubia.

-¡Tranquilízate, ya estoy con Jin! Y Christie aún estaba profundamente dormida cuando me salí… todo está saliendo cómo lo pediste-

_-¡Nada de bailes Asuka!-_ Alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Emilie desde el celular de Asuka y no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

-¿Cómo crees? Si se supone que estoy aquí para evitarle a Jin esa molestia- Se defendía la castaña.

-¿Puedes pasármela?- Preguntó el pelinegro en un susurro, a lo que Asuka sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Jin quiere hablar contigo. Te veré después y te avisaré cualquier cosa no planeada que suceda- Finalizó la chica para después pasarle el celular al japonés.

-¡Lili!-

_-¡Jin! Dime que Asuka no te está interrogando- _Dedujo la ojiazul. Conocía a su amiga a la perfección, y por supuesto, el pelinegro sonrió ante su comentario… después de todo, era verdad.

-Sólo charlamos-

_-¿Conozco bien a mi amiga, sabes?-_

-Lo sé, aun así… ésta fue tu idea-

_-¡Pero funciona!-_

-Supongo-

_-¿Querías decirme algo en especial?-_ Cuestionó ansiosa y feliz.

-Dos cosas… Primero, necesito verte hoy…-

_-Sí, después de todo ayer me lo prometiste-_

-Lo sé pero… quiero pasar por ti-

_-¿Pasar por mí? Bueno, es que… no lo sé, es algo arriesgado. A menos que, cómo anoche… me recojas unas cuadras antes-_

-Por mí está bien… estaré ahí a las siete ¿De acuerdo?-

_-¿A las siete? ¡6:30!- _Corrigió la monegasca… entre más pronto lo viera, mejor.

-Está bien, a las 6:30… y quería decirte que, te extraño- Dijo Jin un poco avergonzado ante la presencia de la castaña amiga de Emilie, quién sólo sonrió ante la _"confesión"_ del stripper.

_-Sabes que yo también te extraño ¡Ya quiero verte!-_ Sonrió Lili cómo si de un sueño se tratase_ –Bueno, los dejo que sigan en su bomba de preguntas. Me da gusto que el chico que amo se lleve bien con mi mejor amiga. Dale las gracias a Asuka por lo que está haciendo por nosotros y… Jin-_

-Sí, claro se lo haré saber… y dime-

_-Sé que en cualquier momento te hartarás de que te lo diga pero… ¡Te amo… y mucho!-_ Decía la muchacha de manera cohibida.

-Jamás me hartaré de oírlo. También te amo Lili- Correspondió de manera cariñosa para después colgar –Debo darte las gracias por lo que estás haciendo, hablo tanto por Lili como por mí- Asuka sólo lo observaba… a veces creía que Jin y Lili eran el uno para el otro, que su amor era puro y que a su lado, Emilie nunca saldría herida para ser muy feliz… no obstante, otras veces simplemente no podía fiarse de él… un stripper que le bailaba a cientos de mujeres, que probablemente se había acostado con la mitad de ellas y que tal vez ha engendrado hijos sin si quiera enterarse… Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda ante tal pensamiento ¡No podía dejar a su amiga en los brazos de Jin así de fácil!

-¿Tienes hijos?- Preguntó Asuka de golpe, mirándolo de manera penetrante y haciendo caso omiso a su agradecimiento.

Al japonés le había extrañado aquella pregunta, sin embargo se postró tranquilo y serio.

-Sólo uno de casi un mes de gestación… pero eso ya lo sabes- Se cruzó de brazos algo fastidiado ante la pregunta ¿Es que acaso no había leído bien el papel del sobre o qué mierda le pasaba?

-¡Me refería a un hijo aparte del que ya creaste con Lili!-

-¿Tengo cara de ser un padre experimentado?-

-No… pero tienes cara de stripper seductor, y no sólo tienes la cara y la finta, si no que eres uno. Y los strippers, se acuestan con sus clientas- Comentaba la chica amenazante.

-No sabes nada de mi trabajo-

-Pues ilústrame-

-Escucha… entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero esa historia Emilie ya la sabe, ¿Quieres saber tú también? A mi madre la asesinaron y nunca tuve un padre que me cuidara. Me quedé solo y tuve que arreglármelas para sobrevivir… de milagro tengo éste trabajo. Y sí, llegué a _"acostarme"_ con las clientas porque no tenía dinero, pero justamente porque no tuve un padre no tenía ninguna intención de procrear un hijo para después no saber nada de él-

-¿Y de verdad crees que Lili va a aceptar a alguien que se acuesta con más mujeres?-

-¡Yo no me acuesto con nadie!-

-¿Ah, no? ¡Pues ella llegó a ser tu clienta y la embarazaste!-

-Sí, es verdad… con ella ha sido la única con la cual no me protegí, pero con ella fue algo imprevisto, tanto ella como yo; no teníamos intención de que pasara, sólo…- Se comenzaba a tranquilizar el joven –La tenía enfrente de mí, con sus ojos azules y su brillante cabello… me abrazó, su olor a fresa; no pude evitar besarla ¡Me salí de control ante su belleza y su dulzura! Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, pero nunca me arrepentí-

Asuka aún lo miraba expectante y sorprendida ante todas las declaraciones del chico, ¿Había dicho que asesinaron a su madre? ¿De verdad había tenido que pasar por tanto para seguir adelante? ¿Y era cierto todo lo que pensaba de su monegasca amiga? ¡Se había quedado paralizada! ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Disculparse? ¡No tenía ni idea de qué hacer!

-… Lo lamento- Se atrevió a decir la castaña con la cabeza baja y en un tono casi inaudible.

-Está bien… entiendo que no confíes en mí y que quieras proteger a Emilie; pero te puedo jurar que jamás le ocultaría algo así-

-Entonces ¿De verdad aguardas con emoción y amor al bebé que Lili está esperando de ti?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Claro que sí… aún estoy, impactado por la noticia y siento que aún no lo puedo creer pero allí está; y el sólo pensarlo me llena de nervios y felicidad al mismo tiempo. No lo sé, es una serie interminable de sentimientos encontrados… pero sí estoy muy seguro de quererlos a ambos conmigo-

-Pero primero ¿Cómo se lo dirás?-

-Bueno yo… tenía en mente…- Comenzó a explicar el pelinegro… cuándo la luz parecía resplandecer alrededor de Asuka… ¡Claro!

-¿Qué cosa?- Cuestionó la muchacha al no obtener la respuesta solicitada.

-¡Tú podrías ayudarme!-

-¿Perdón? ¡Pero si no me has dicho lo que tienes planeado hacer!-

-¿Me vas a ayudar sí o no?- La desesperación hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Así eres de bipolar con ella? ¡Sí, te ayudaré! Pero también dime de que se trata-

-Ya verás- Sonrió de medio lado.

Estaba a punto de contarle su magnífico plan, pero en aquél pequeño lapso de tiempo silencioso pudieron oír… ¿Gritos?

-¿Cómo de que está ocupado? ¡Ayer claramente dije que vendría hoy!- Gritaba una morena al amigo de Kazama.

-¿Tiene reservación?- Preguntó maliciosamente el chico sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡No!-

-Entonces no hay razón para interrumpir el servicio que él está dando- Sonrió Mark de manera malévola… ¡Era divertido ver a aquella joven repelar de esa manera!

-Está bien… entonces lo esperaré aquí- Se tranquilizó Christie a la vez que tomaba asiento en un sofá cerca de la pista de baile, no obstante, para el bartender fue un momento trágico ¿Esperarlo allí? ¡No había contado con eso! Por lo que se alejó un poco de allí para marcar el número de su amigo y darle aviso.

Asuka y Jin alcanzaron a oír un poco de los gritos de Christie, no pudieron evitar reír mientras la oían a lo lejos… no es que la oyeran con tanta claridad, pero se le oía bastante enojada y deducían algunas cosas que no lograban oír del todo.

El celular del stripper comenzó a sonar, el pelinegro sólo hizo un gesto confuso al notar que quien llamaba era nada más ni nada menos que Mark…

-¿Qué pasa?-

_-Jin, esto no es bueno… la amiga de tu novia no quiere irse-_

-¿Cómo que no quiere irse?- Interrogó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

_-¡Sí! Dijo que esperaría acá afuera hasta que terminaras con tu "clienta" ¿Entiendes?-_

-Eso no es bueno…-

_-¿Qué haremos?- _Se oía nervioso el muchacho.

-Tranquilo… creo que podemos tomar ventaja de eso- Pensó rápido el japonés -¿Crees que puedas distraerla suficiente tiempo?-

_-S-sí… eso espero-_ Tartamudeó Mark.

-Genial… Asuka y yo saldremos por la puerta trasera, si el señor Marshall llega y te pregunta sobre mí dile que mañana repondré mis horas-

_-¿A dónde irán? ¿Y si te metes en problemas amigo?-_

-Eso no pasara… por ahora, sólo mantenla distraída y avísame cuándo creas que va de vuelta a su casa ¿Entendido?- Jin hablaba de manera firme y seria, la castaña sólo lo observaba tratando de entender que sucedía.

_-D-de acuerdo… no sé cómo dejo que me metas en estos líos- _Acto seguido, el chico colgó el celular para después dirigirse hasta dónde la brasileña se encontraba - En lo que esperas ¿Gustas algo de tomar? ¡Yo invito!- Sonrió el joven de manera nerviosa. La chica sonrió de manera coqueta, no porque aquél bartender fuera más lindo que Jin ¡Imposible! Más bien le encantaba ver la reacción que provocaba en los chicos.

-Si insistes- Le guiñó el ojo la morena. ¡Vaya que era guapa! Mark sólo esperaba no caer en sus redes.

-¿A dónde vamos Jin?- Cuestionaba Asuka una y otra vez mientras se dirigían a su auto… después de todo, salir por la puerta trasera de algún establecimiento significaba problemas.

-Escucha… Christie insiste en esperar dentro de la Discoteca; o sea que, aparentemente no se irá hasta que me vea. En fin, eso no importa… la pudimos evadir y ahora podemos aprovechar a ir a tu departamento por los resultados de Lili- Explicaba Jin al mismo tiempo en que ambos se adentraban en el carro del stripper.

A pesar de todo, no parecía tan mala idea… y cómo alma que lleva el diablo, se dirigieron al departamento que Christie y Asuka compartían. No tardaron mucho dado que la castaña sabía perfectamente dónde había dejado aquél sobre; y el pelinegro aún no recibía ningún mensaje por parte de su amigo, lo que significaba que la brasileña aún no salía del lugar.

Una vez más, se adentraron en el vehículo en dirección al hogar del stripper…

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- Preguntó Asuka una vez más.

-A mí departamento- Dijo él sin más ¿Cómo que a su departamento? ¡Eso ya no le había gustado para nada! Aún no confiaba del todo en el Kazama, sin contar que no quería problemas con su mejor amiga.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para que me ayudes a decirle a Emilie lo de su embarazo-

Sin tener más que preguntar, la castaña aceptó ¡Esperaba por todos los cielos que Jin no le mintiera! No podía dejar de imaginarlo cómo un stripper que se aprovechaba de sus lindos atributos para poseer a cuanta mujer le gustase.

Un pequeño departamento bastante bien amueblado, con detalles minimalistas; y en realidad, demasiado aseado para ser de un joven soltero… así fue cómo la amiga de la Rochefort vio el hogar de Jin Kazama. Al entrar no pudo dejar de observar el sofá… _-"¿Será que allí fue donde ellos…?"-_ Pensaba Asuka, sin embargo luego sacudió su cabeza ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Eso no era de su incumbencia, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera.

-Siéntate… ¿Un vaso con agua?- La sacó de sus pensamientos la masculina voz del joven.

-Sí, por favor- Afirmó mientras se sentaba. Jin no tardó ni dos minutos en tomar una jarra del refrigerador y verter el contenido en un vaso de cristal para después dárselo a su invitada.

-¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?- Interrogó la castaña sonriendo después de darle un sorbo a su vaso.

-Bueno, tal vez no sea cosa del otro mundo pero… quiero hacerle una cena a Lili- Comenzó a decir con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Una cena romántica dices?-

-S-sí, creo-

-Muy bien ¿Y sabes cuál es su platillo favorito?- Preguntó la chica sabiendo que Jin no tendría ni idea.

-N-no- Tartamudeó un poco.

-¡Sí, definitivamente necesitas mi ayuda!- Le sonrió la muchacha dispuesta a poner manos a la obra.

Asuka y Jin se dirigieron al supermercado más cercano con la misión de comprar todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la comida preferida de la Rochefort; un platillo que no era del todo sencillo, después de todo a ella solían gustarle las cosas más poco comunes que existían.

Poco a poco, la castaña se fue dando cuenta de cómo era aquél stripper que traía a su amiga de cabeza. Se empezó a convencer de que era buen tipo; y por la manera en que Jin hablaba de la rubia, todas sus dudas se fueron disipando una a una… ¡Jin la amaba de verdad! Solía describirla cómo el ser más puro y perfecto que jamás antes haya conocido y cuando hablaba sobre ella, era como si sus ojos brillasen cual estrellas… pronunciaba su nombre con tal cariño que Asuka se enternecía ¡Jamás lo hubiese creído de alguien quién la conocía desde hace aproximadamente un mes! Sin embargo, así era… por muy difícil que fuese de creer.

Ambos hacían uso de la pequeña pero innovadora cocina del departamento del chico. Asuka le contaba anécdotas que había pasado a lado de Emilie, le hablaba un poco más de los gustos de su _"amada"_ de manera detallada y por supuesto, se conocían minuciosamente; ya que si Jin planeaba tener algo más serio con la ojiazul… a Asuka le parecía fantástico poder llevarse bien con él… cosa que desgraciadamente, nunca había podido hacer con Hwoarang; nunca fueron grandes amigos, y por lo que sabía… el pelirrojo las veía; tanto a Christie como a ella, como un mal ejemplo para su ahora prometida.

No es que la cocina fuera su más grande habilidad, pero su comida tampoco estaba tan tirada a la basura; además, se trataba de Emilie… ¡Por ella haría cosas que ni en toda su miserable vida hubiese creído que realizaría!

El tiempo había pasado lo suficientemente rápido cómo para que la noche yaciera en el cielo. Era hora de partir; Asuka a su departamento y Jin para recoger a Lili cerca de su casa. El stripper no había recibido ningún mensaje o llamada de su amigo avisándole sobre Christie, lo que quería decir que la chica pudiese seguir en la Discoteca; ebria tal vez… o lo más probable, que su loquillo amigo simplemente haya olvidado decirle; como fuese, eso ya no importaba ahora.

Estaba radiante; ese vestido de coctel estilo strapless, el color rosa con lentejuelas del mismo color, el hermoso listón en forma de moño situado debajo de su voluminoso pecho y el efecto bombacho de la parte baja del mismo le daban un bello toque de ternura. En unos cuantos minutos lo vería; y por ende, le encantaba verse espectacular para él.

Emilie estaba a punto de salir con una linda sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero… ahora que lo recordaba, había algo que no tuvo en cuenta… ¿Qué pretexto tendría para salir tan elegante y en tacones? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que iría de fiesta con Asuka ¡Odiaba tenerla que arrastrar siempre a esto! Sin embargo, su amiga siempre era su única salvación. Los empleados de la mansión Rochefort no se opusieron a la que la rubia fuera un rato a divertirse... por lo que gracias a Dios no tuvo problema en salir.

Cuando Lili se despedía de los guardias del lujoso condominio, visualizó a lo lejos el ya conocido auto de su stripper; suspiró de manera profunda, sonrió y mientras caminaba a aquella dirección pudo sentir a su corazón acelerarse… ¡Estaba ansiosa por verlo, lo había extrañado y pensado tanto durante todo el día!

El chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… una pequeña luminosidad enfrente suyo lo hizo recobrar el sentido ¡Era ella! Las lentejuelas de su vestido reflejaban la luna llena haciéndolas brillar. Se quedó boquiabierto, pero no por mucho tiempo dado a que Emilie se acercaba; y su caballerosidad, nunca quedaba por detrás… el joven bajó de su automóvil para poder abrirle la puerta del copiloto a su hermosa dama. Ella le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Te ves preciosa!- Alcanzó a señalar Jin después de apreciarla por algunos minutos para después regresar a su posición para manejar. La muchacha no hizo más que ruborizarse notablemente ¡Simplemente es lo que más ansiaba oír de él!

El trayecto rumbo al departamento del chico había sido tan corto debido a la amena plática que ambos llevaban. El pelinegro le contaba un poco sobre su charla con Asuka y los gritos de Christie que en su momento fueron como agujas para su oído… Lili no podía evitar reír al imaginar a la brasileña fuera de sus casillas ¡El plan había salido prácticamente perfecto!

Poco tiempo después, llegaron a su destino; Jin estacionó su auto en su respectivo lugar para luego tomar el ascensor, lo curioso fue… que ésta vez el chico había oprimido el botón con el número doce; aparentemente, el último piso. Emilie se quedó perpleja ¿Se había equivocado, se había mudado o qué diablos?

-Tranquila, no me equivoqué- Aclaró el muchacho con una media sonrisa después de notar la cara con signo de interrogación de la ojiazul -¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?- Pidió Jin con amabilidad; no obstante, ella sólo lo miró confundida.

-¿Es que piensas aventarme desde el último piso?- Dijo Emilie entre seria y en broma; pero para el stripper… esto sólo le causó una estrepitosa carcajada.

-Por supuesto que no; pero si te hace sentir mejor y con más confianza, mantenlos abiertos, sé que igual te gustará- Sonrió el japonés de medio lado, a lo que ella le regresó el gesto con una sonrisa deslumbrante; y sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia entrelazó los dedos de su mano a los de él.

No sabía si había hecho bien o no, pero por nada del mundo cerraría los ojos ¡No teniéndolo a él como paisaje!

El elevador se detuvo en el doceavo piso; y con lentitud, las puertas de éste se abrieron…

La rubia no hizo más que abrir sus hermosos ojos como si fuesen platos a la vez que ambos salían del ascensor ¡Era increíble lo que sus ojos veían! ¡Nunca imaginó que aquél edificio tuviese una terraza! Y lo más bello era la manera en que ésta estaba adornada. Le encantó ver el jacuzzi; pegado al pequeño barandal hecho de concreto de la esquina derecha, cubierto de coloridos pétalos rojizos… un asador bastante moderno un poco cerca del jacuzzi, un par de sillas de playa acojinadas, igualmente a un lado del jacuzzi… una pequeña mesa circular en el centro con velas aromáticas y por supuesto, un hermoso camino de velas y pétalos dirigidas a la romántica mesa y al jacuzzi; todo eso, sumado a la belleza incomparable de la noche, las estrellas y la luna llena.

¡Se sentía más que afortunada al tener un hombre como Jin! Su enorme sonrisa no tenía precio; y sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro; sorprendiéndolo, para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo con emoción y pasión en los labios; acción a la cual, el stripper correspondió sin problema.

-¡Gracias! Esto es maravilloso… y tú eres increíble- Decía la Rochefort regalándole una sonrisa que demostraba claramente lo feliz que se encontraba.

-No lo soy Lili… simplemente te amo- Contestó el muchacho con sinceridad -¿Tienes hambre? Porque Asuka me ayudó a preparar algo muy especial para ti- Sonrió de lado mientras la llevaba de la mano en dirección a la redonda mesa.

-¿Tú y Asuka? ¿Y desde cuándo son tan amigos?- Preguntó la ojiazul divertida para después tomar asiento ayudada por el pelinegro, quien le sostenía la silla. El hecho de que ambos se llevaran bien en tan poco tiempo no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Es buena chica, se preocupa mucho por ti ¿Por qué no llevarme bien con una persona que te cuida tanto?- Comentó Jin sentándose enfrente de la rubia; y en realidad tenía razón ¿Cómo no agradecerle a la amiga que apreciaba con el corazón a quién él amaba?

Emilie podría jurar derretirse ante los cometarios dulces del stripper; su mirada azul estaba perdida en la perfección de aquellos ojos semi rasgados color caramelo… pero sus pensamientos fueron desvanecidos al oler algo delicioso; aparentemente, Jin había levantado la tapa que cubría el platillo de la chica… no dudo en mirarlo, ¡Solomillo con camarones y hierbas al mojo de ajo! No es que fuese un platillo de su país, pero en verdad le encantaba la combinación de una buena carne con deliciosos camarones.

-¡Dios mío! Tenía ya tanto tiempo que no lo comía- Dijo ella aún sin despegar sus orbes azules del suculento platillo. Tomó el tenedor y cuchillo que tenía a su derecha y se dispuso a probar.

¡Delicioso! Aunque por dentro odiara un poco la idea de que el stripper supiera cocinar mil veces mejor que ella; no porque fuera una feminista, sólo deseaba algún día poder sorprenderlo de la misma manera.

Los dos se habían degustado con el platillo favorito de la monegasca; no obstante, Emilie no pudo despegar su mirar de aquél jacuzzi… más que nada, imaginándose a sí misma allí dentro junto con Kazama; ¡El sólo pensarlo le ponía la piel de gallina!

-¿Te quieres meter?- Preguntó el chico sin ninguna insinuación al notar hacia dónde dirigía su vista la joven.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, sí pero… no mojaría mi atuendo-

-Oh, sí… tu amiga intuyó que dirías eso; así que, me dio un consejo y me ayudó a escogerte esto- Emilie no supo exactamente de dónde, ya que cuando se dio cuenta, tenía una linda caja mediana con un moño encima a modo de regalo.

Sin dudarlo, la chica quitó la tapa; dentro parecía haber papel transparentoso de diversos colores, confeti y…

-¿Un bikini?- Dijo asombrada al verlo; color oro… bastante pequeño en realidad ¡Le encantaba! Era su estilo.

-S-sí, b-bueno… Asuka me dijo que…-

-¡Es hermoso! ¿Crees que pueda estrenarlo en ese jacuzzi?- Preguntó emocionada y apenada a la vez, el color carmesí en sus mejillas la delataban.

-Claro… creo-

-¿Te importa si, me cambio aquí? No me gustaría tener que bajar y andar en bikini por los pasillos- Le decía la monegasca de forma seductora mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse al muchacho y abrazarlo apoyándose en los hombros de Jin y poner su barbilla sobre su cabeza. No tenía idea del por qué lo había hecho ¿Inercia o voluntad?

-P-pues…- Tartamudeó el pelinegro.

-¡Genial!- Lo interrumpió la rubia para tomar el dichoso bikini, ir hasta una de las sillas acolchonadas de estilo playa y acomodarlo allí.

Acomodó su largo y rubio cabello haciéndolo caer sobre su hombro izquierdo. Poco a poco, fue bajando su vestido… Jin sólo la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y cara de sorpresa, tragó saliva… la perfecta curva que se pronunciaba entre su cintura y su cadera, sus largas y torneadas piernas; sacudió la cabeza logrando salir; al menos un poco, de aquél trance.

No sabía si era adrede; aun así, optó por levantarse de aquella silla y ver el esplendor de la noche mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos sobre el barandal de concreto ¡No era ningún pervertido! La respetaba y aunque ya hubiesen llegado más lejos con anterioridad y esperaran un bebé, no podía sentirse con la libertad de verla… no así.

-¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionó Lili con preocupación y acercándosele por la espalda.

-Yo solo…- Su respiración pareció haberse detenido por un momento al mirarla ¡Se veía bastante bien en aquél bikini color oro! Y ésta vez, su rostro irradiaba inocencia –Se te ve bien… creo que, sin la ayuda de Asuka no habría sabido qué comprar-

-Gracias- Sonrió de lado la Rochefort –Pero dime, ¿Qué pasa?-

-… Lili- La tomó por las manos, fijando sus acaramelados ojos sobre los de ella –Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte- Comenzó a hablar serio.

-¿De qué se trata?- Sonrió nerviosa, esperaba que no fuera nada grave –Porque… creo que yo también tengo algo importante qué decirte-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno es que, he pensado tanto en nuestra situación porque… es por mí que todo esto se frena. En verdad siento algo fuerte por ti y ahora ya no pienso en nada más que estar contigo- Decía Lili cabizbaja –No quiero que pienses que sólo juego contigo y ya me harté de estarme ocultando-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A qué tengo que tomar una decisión; en menos de un mes es mi boda… por eso me puse a pensar en todo lo que ha estado pasando… Jin, ya no quiero seguir con ésta mentira- Continuó hablando, lo miró directamente a los ojos… ¿De qué hablaba? No podía comprender muy bien lo que Emilie trataba de decirle; estaba en shock, sólo sabía que no quería perderla… sintió que el corazón se le quebraba cuando ella sonrió como si nada pasara –Por eso te elijo a ti-

-¿C-cómo?- Se sentía idiota, no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

La sonrisa de la monegasca se pronunció aún más.

-Que no me voy a casar; mi corazón me dice que tú eres el hombre indicado porque cada vez que estás conmigo empieza a latir cómo nunca- La delicada mano de la chica se postró sobre el masculino rostro del stripper; él sólo cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su toque, y poco a poco… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ¡Sí, había oído bien! Al fin todo eso terminaría… ¡Podría tener a la mujer que amaba y al pequeño bebé al que ambos le habían dado existencia!

Sus fuertes y musculosos brazos la sorprendieron en un abrazo que duró varios segundos; la ojiazul reposaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerraba los ojos para poder sentir mejor su calidez y ese aroma que nunca pasaba de largo.

Jin se alejó un poco para poder ver el angelical rostro de la mujer que ya pronto podría decir que era suya. Le regaló una fiel sonrisa y con su mano izquierda acarició su suave mejilla.

-Te prometo cuidarte de todo y de todos; daré mi vida por ti si es necesario. Arriesgaré cualquier cosa por verte sonreír siempre y jamás… ¡JAMÁS! Voy a hacerte daño ni mucho menos voy a fallarte-

-Shh…- Lo silenció con su dedo índice –Eso yo lo sé; ya te lo había dicho ¡Confío en ti!- Repitió la frase que un día antes le había dejado supuestamente en claro.

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices el uno del otro; sus labios se acercaban para sellar un beso más del cual disfrutar. Le fascinaba probar la boca de Jin, su mente se ponía en blanco dejándose llevar por su sabor… sus palpitaciones aumentaban con cada rose de sus labios. Quería poder tener pulmones más grandes para que aquellos dulces besos pudiesen durar más… desafortunadamente, no era así.

-¿Y tú qué querías decirme?- Recordó la adinerada muchacha a la vez que se alejaba un poco.

-P-pues, bueno… yo- El stripper no encontraba las palabras para decírselo.

-¿Es algo malo?- Preguntó Lili temerosa.

-¡No!... para mí no; sólo es complicado-

-Entonces; tranquilo… si no es nada malo no hay de qué preocuparse- Sonrió.

-Lo sé pero, no es tan fácil de decir…-

-Sólo dímelo-

-De acuerdo…- Respiró hondo -… Ayer, cuando te desmayaste y te llevamos al hospital; las enfermeras dijeron que te harían pruebas de sangre… creyeron que tal vez tenías anemia o algo así…-

-¿Estoy enferma?- Interrumpió la rubia en cierto tono de preocupación.

-… No, ¿Por qué me alegraría que lo estuvieras?- Aclaró el japonés alzando una ceja.

-Cierto… bueno, prosigue-

-Lili, los resultados fueron bastante inesperados-

-¡Ya dime qué pasa, que para mí esto no suena bien!- Emilie comenzaba a exaltarse, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Su cabeza no daba para imaginar algo positivo con el tono de voz del muchacho.

-Es que… tú… yo…-

-…- La cara de la monegasca no mostraba nada más que mera confusión.

-Sucede que… e-estás… e-embarazada- Tartamudeaba el pelinegro a la vez que iba bajando el tono de su grave voz.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó la ojiazul aun confundida.

-S-sí…-

-Vamos, no estés jugando- Decía ella sin poder concebir que sus palabras fueran verdad.

Observó que Jin sacaba un sobre doblado por la mitad de su bolsillo… se lo entregó.

-No tengo porque jugar con algo tan delicado. Son los resultados; la fecha… indica que es mío; después de todo, dudo que pueda ser de alguien más-

La Rochefort estaba boquiabierta ¿Era verdad que no mentía? ¡Estaba alarmada! Tomó el sobre con miedo y se decidió a abrirlo; pero una guerra de pensamientos la detuvo…

-¿No lo vas a abrir?-

-… No- Emilie cambió su semblante serio a uno un poco más sonriente.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque, yo te creo. Hay cosas que ahora tienen sentido-

-No comprendo-

-No sé por qué fui tan… tonta, cómo para no darme cuenta. Hace sólo un par de días, empecé con pequeños mareos y; hay comida que me da mucho asco, no he vomitado ni nada de eso y apenas ayer me desmayé-

-Has estado sumergida en tanta presión, tal vez por eso no lo pensaste-

La monegasca lo pensó por un momento, ¡Sí, sólo tenía veinte años casi recién cumplidos! ¿Pero y qué? ¡Por dentro se sentía alegre, angustiada, emocionada y nerviosa; todo al mismo tiempo… era una explosión de sentimientos!

Inconscientemente, bajó su mirada… vio su aún plano vientre y pasando su mano derecha sobre éste, sonrió de una manera increíble; en verdad se veía feliz. El chico postró sus orbes caramelo sobre cada movimiento y gesto de ella; quién le transmitió aquella sonrisa. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la mano que Emilie sostenía en su vientre, sus azulados ojos lo miraron con ternura.

-Aún es demasiado pronto para que se sienta algo-

-Lo sé, pero está ahí-

-Deseo tanto que se parezca a ti- Habló la joven, perdida en el brillo de los ojos del muchacho.

-… ¿Qué? ¡No!- La idea no parecía agradarle al futuro padre.

-Sí, quiero un niño que se parezca a ti- Dijo Lili triunfante.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero una niña, rubia, de ojos azules y rostro angelical?- Comentó Jin haciendo alusión a la apariencia física de la chica que tenía enfrente, a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Sonrió desafiante.

-No voy a apostar por el sexo de nuestro bebé-

-Bueno… entonces será niño y se parecerá a ti. Fin del asunto- Sonrió aún más, triunfante y divertida. Jin no hizo más que negar con la cabeza a la vez que mostraba su ya conocida media sonrisa, ¡No le importaba el sexo del bebé! Aunque sí, prefería tener a una pequeña princesa de largos cabellos dorados, ojos como el cielo; siempre de vestidos y elegante como Emilie.

Todavía quedaba por preguntar ¿Cuándo les diría la verdad a su prometido y su familia? Se le quemaban las habas por saber; pero tampoco pretendía arruinar ese momento con el tema ni mucho menos quería presionarla… por lo tanto sólo optó por colocarse detrás de ella para poder abrazarla por la cintura y sentir mejor su vientre y sus bellas curvas. Lili sólo disfrutaba de aquél agarre, había ansiado tanto recordar la sensación que las manos de Jin le brindaban sobre su cuerpo; su piel se erizó… como si fuese la primera vez que las sentía.

Se apoyó en el barandal de concreto para apreciar mejor la belleza que la noche y el paisaje de la ciudad les brindaban; se sentía cómo en aquella escena de la película de Titanic, pero para ella esto era mucho mejor.

-Con esto sólo confirmo que el destino nos cruzó para el único propósito de estar juntos- La ojiazul rompió el silencio, luego volteó su cabeza noventa grados y ligeramente hacia arriba para poder ver el de su guapo acompañante, quien la miraba expectante. Su sonrisa y un cálido beso en la frente le dejaron en claro que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo -¿Y… me acompañarás a ese jacuzzi? Me está pidiendo a gritos que entre desde que subimos aquí-

-… No lo sé… tú y yo dentro de un jacuzzi; soy demasiado débil para tanta tentación-

-No va a pasar nada- Volteó todo su cuerpo para tenerlo cara a cara.

-Contigo puedo perder el control en un dos por tres Lili- Comentó serio.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo q-quiero que pierdas el control?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-… No… no quiero que pienses que sólo te busco para ese tipo de cosas- Se negó el stripper con dificultad… ¡Mierda! Había sacado toda su fuerza de voluntad desde que se puso el mentado bikini; podía resistir un poco más.

-Pero… y-yo soy la que te lo está pidiendo. Q-quiero hacerlo-

-No lo sé-

-Entonces, sólo métete conmigo-

-No sé si me pueda controlar. Créeme que yo también quiero hacerlo, pero temo que te me hagas una adicción y después creas lo que ya te dije-

-… Jin- Acarició su mejilla –Tú ya eres una adicción para mí-

Y todo se vino abajo; la rubia lo tomó por el cuello para besarlo con desesperación, se sentía como una terrible violadora, pero a éstas alturas ya no le importaba… él quería, ella quería ¿Cuál era el problema?

Aquél beso le había dejado la mente en blanco, lo suficiente como para no poner fuerza… percibió que Emilie lo llevaba poco a poco hasta el jacuzzi del demonio; se sentó en la orilla de éste con mirada de inocencia y deseo ¿Cómo carajo se oponía a eso? ¡Ya no podía entender a razones! Decidió hincarse en cuclillas para tener su divino rostro justo enfrente suyo… acción suficiente para continuar con unos cuantos besos en los labios y el cuello. Lili acariciaba con cariño y a la vez desesperación los musculosos brazos del chico; se dispuso a desabotonar su camisa de arriba hacia abajo, por supuesto, las inexpertas manos de la rubia sólo se vieron capaces de desabotonar dos de ellos debido a la sensación que la lengua del pelinegro provocó en su pálido cuello… no pudo contener arquear la espalda ante una suave mordida.

Anhelaba poder ver y explorar una vez más cada rincón del cuerpo de deseo de Jin; sonrojada, bajó un poco la mano… Emilie tenía una vista perfecta del bulto que se hacía notar en el pantalón del muchacho; postró su delgada mano sobre su pierna ¡Cada parte de su cuerpo era dura como la roca gracias al ejercicio!

Y él; adoraba acariciar la pequeña cintura de la monegasca; su figura sencillamente lo volvía loco, la piel tersa de sus piernas y su delgada espalda; oyó un ligero gemido por parte de la ojiazul que resonó entre la boca del stripper… eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso ¡Podía jurar que el pantalón le reventaría de tan ceñido que ahora se le había vuelto!

No sabía si maldecir o agradecer cuando el estúpido celular de Lili se hizo sonar; ambos detuvieron sus acciones. Ella lo miró con la respiración agitada como preguntándole ¿Qué hacer?

-Contesta- Dijo Jin para después levantarse y alejarse un par de pasos tratando de normalizar tanto su respiración como su temperatura corporal.

-¿Hola?- Saludó Lili tratando de controlar su aun agitada respiración… sabía quién era gracias al identificador del celular.

_-¡Muñeca linda! ¿Cómo estás?-_ Preguntó su prometido desde el otro lado; bastante animado.

-Fosforito…- Palabra suficiente para llamar la atención del stripper -Amm, bien… ¿Qué sucede?-

_-Bueno, estaba pensando y recordando aquellos momentos en que venías a mi casa y veíamos películas o nos divertíamos sólo tú y yo… me gustaría que eso pueda repetirse; antes de que seas mi esposa ¿Qué dices?-_

-¿Quieres decir… ahora?- Preguntó ella con una insignificante esperanza de que no fuera así. Notó la mirada del chico que amaba, no se veía enojado… tal vez celoso o un poco triste.

En realidad, celoso era la palabra adecuada… _-"Ya sabías a lo que le tirabas"-_ Se dijo a sí mismo teniendo en cuenta que siempre supo que era comprometida; sólo esperaba que tal y cómo ella le había dicho, eso acabara pronto. Le sonrió para que no se preocupara… no podía enojarse con ella, ¿Celos? Ni como evitarlos… ¿Tristeza? ¡Sí, porque posiblemente se iría! Como fuese… la amaba, confiaba en ella y era lo único que importaba.

_-¿Entonces… paso por ti?-_ Insistió una vez más con entusiasmo al no recibir respuesta.

-No te preocupes… te veo allá ¿Sí?-

_-No voy a dejar al amor de mi vida andar sola por la noche-_ Comentó el pelirrojo bastante firme.

-No pasa nada… me llevará alguien de confianza-

_-¿Quién?-_ Preguntó el chico curioso.

-Cuando esté allí tal vez te cuente-

_-… ¿Estás segura?-_ Insistió Hwoarang nuevamente; que Emilie anduviera sola por la noche no era algo muy bueno que digamos.

-¡Sí! Alguien me llevara y es mi última palabra-

_-… De acuerdo-_ Se resignó el coreano _–Aun así, estaré al pendiente de ti. Te amo-_

-Yo a ti- Dijo secamente para colgar; y lo primero que hizo al instante fue postrar su mirada en el stripper… con preocupación ¡No quería perderlo por una estupidez cómo esa… ya le había dejado bien en claro su decisión!

-Tranquila… no pasa nada- Le sonrió Jin con sinceridad -¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-Claro que quisiera, pero es muy arriesgado-

-Entonces ¿Quién más te llevará?- Preguntó el japonés sin comprender.

-Pues, tengo un… amigo taxista-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, bastante… simpático-

-Pues, bueno- Dijo con extrañeza. Sin perder segundos, Emilie hizo una rápida llamada a _"Don Taxista"_ para que pasara por ella.

-… Estará aquí en unos minutos- En veloces movimientos, la ojiazul se puso su vestido y guardó su ropa interior dentro de una pequeña bolsa de plástico y colocarla dentro de la caja del bikini -¿Podrías guardar esto por mí? No puedo llevarlo, lo notaría y… no es así como quiero que lo sepa-

-No te preocupes, estará a salvo conmigo- Sonrió de medio lado.

-… ¿Podrías perdonarme?- Pidió la Rochefort con la cabeza baja.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- Aseguró el stripper mientras tomaba con su mano la pequeña barbilla de la chica y levantaba su rostro para regalarle una de sus sonrisas matadoras –Sólo ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que te vuelva a hacer esto…- Continuó, señalando el moretón que aún yacía en la pálida muñeca de Lili –O algo peor, más aún si llevas a nuestro bebé en tu vientre; porque ya te dije que haré si se atreve a hacerlo de nuevo- Ella simplemente asintió –Ven aquí- Jin la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla, era una de las muchas formas en que podía sentirse cómo su máximo protector.

-… No quiero irme- Comentó la rubia con tristeza al mismo tiempo que recostaba la cabeza sobre el pecho del stripper.

-Y yo tampoco quisiera que te fueras; pero lo entiendo, por eso no te presionaré en nada. Sé que aún tienes que decírselo… y sé que tal vez eso lleve algún tiempo. Sólo, no te presiones y díselo cuando creas que es el mejor momento; o si quisieras que yo esté a tu lado cuando eso suceda… sólo házmelo saber-

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres tan especial para mí y te amo tanto!- Gritó con alegría la rubia… definitivamente Jin la entendía y la apoyaba ¿Qué era? ¿Un alien? ¡A veces no creía que un hombre así pudiera existir! Pero estaba equivocada y por suerte ¡Era TODO para ella solita!

Un claxon sonó desde lo bajo del edificio; el extraño taxista con miserable vida había llegado por ella… suspiró hondo con resignación.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a la entrada. Oh y algo más ¿Podrás avisarme cuando llegues a tu… casa?- Preguntó el pelinegro esperanzado a que ella asintiera no solo por el aviso, si no por el hecho de que ella estaría en SU casa sin SU _"prometido"_.

-Descuida, no planeo quedarme con él… y por supuesto que te avisaré-

Ambos bajaron por el ascensor hasta el piso del lobby, ya que justo afuera estaba el regordete taxista.

-Te amo- Dijeron los dos al unísono sin darse cuenta y luego sonreírse.

Vio la espalda de _"su"_ chica alejarse en dirección al vehículo, agradeció el gesto de caballerosidad del conductor al abrirle la puerta a la ojiazul. Lo último que hizo fue ondear un poco su mano a señal de despedida; y lo último que vio fue a la hermosa Emilie mandándole un beso con la mano desde la ventanilla trasera del auto.

En pocos minutos, se encontró delante de la puerta de la casa del pelirrojo; respiró hondo, rezándole a todos los santos para que le dieran el valor; lo suficientemente pronto, para revelársele a su futuro ex prometido.

Sin más preámbulos, llamó a la puerta… y en tan sólo dos segundos, Hwoarang ya la había abierto, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Mi muñeca de porcelana!- La saludó más feliz que nunca para después depositar un tenue beso en sus labios –Ven, espero que ésta noche la pases bien conmigo como antes- El pelirrojo la tomó de la mano y la adentró en sus aposentos; le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en el suave sofá de gamuza color café –Y dime ¿Te gustó tu regalo de ayer?- Preguntó mientras parecía buscar algo.

-S-sí… la escultura fue magnífica, tan grande y… de un momento muy especial para los dos. Se hubiera visto… hermosa en la boda-

-Lo sé, pero aun así no me arrepiento de habértela dado antes. Mira esto- El coreano le entregó varias fotos; aparentemente, salones de eventos sociales –He ido a ver algunos, creí que tal vez alguno de esos te pudiese gustar-

-… Ehh, este es lindo- Dijo la monegasca al ver la fotografía de un salón bastante luminoso y despampanante ¡Una boda en ese lugar no se vería nada mal! Desgraciadamente, con Hwoarang ya no era la misma ilusión del lugar.

-Compré tu película favorita; no me importa tener que verla cuantas veces quieras- Comentó el chico, por algún motivo se veía bastante contento e hiperactivo.

El pelirrojo le llevó un vaso de refresco y un enorme bote de palomitas; ya que noche de películas sin palomitas y refresco, no es nada.

-¿Estás bien? Estás muy callada- La miró un poco preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado después de darle _"play"_ a la película.

-Claro, sólo quería ver tu reacción mi cabecita de zanahoria- Fingió una sonrisa y alborotó el cabello del muchacho cómo solía hacerlo; acción que lo tranquilizó bastante.

-Ya me estaba empezando a inquietar- Volvió a sonreír el joven; acto seguido, la abrazó por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo para disfrutar de la función.

Emilie creyó no poder hacer nada al respecto, y tampoco era el momento de decirle la verdad; se sentía incómoda pero decidió concentrarse en la película… fue entonces cuando odió que su película favorita fuese una de las más cursis que se hayan inventado. Jin, Jin, Jin… era lo único en lo que podía pensar su estúpida cabeza.

El ambiente en el que Hwoarang se sentía, comenzaba a verse de manera romántica gracias a la estúpida película… no pudo evitar mirar a la ojiazul, se veía tan tierna recostada en su hombro; su corazón le gritó que la besara… así que penetró su mirada en ella de manera insistente, provocándola a mirarlo de vuelta… fue entonces que la besó. Notó que había acción nula por parte de ella y que mantenía sus ojos abiertos…

-¿Qué pasa?- Le cuestionó casi con el corazón hecho mil pedazos ¡Nunca, absolutamente NUNCA le había hecho eso!

-N-nada… sólo, me sorprendiste-

-¿Es por lo que pasó hace un par de días? Porque si es eso, de verdad lo lamento… fui un idiota; y haría cualquier cosa por evitar que eso nos afecte-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Sólo veo la película-

-¿Qué está sucediendo Emilie?- Preguntó una vez más, conteniendo la tristeza que se apoderaba de sus ojos.

-Hwoarang tranquilo… no pasa nada- Sabía que era muy probable que éste fuese el momento, pero no se atrevía… no había ensayado, pensado en las mejores palabras ¡Era una torpe!

-¿Te estoy perdiendo no es así?- Por tercera vez, el coreano formuló una pregunta con lágrimas resguardadas en los ojos.

-No-

-Pues no entiendo nada-

-¡Es la boda! Estoy… estoy nerviosa y estresada- Como muchas otras veces, puso a la boda como excusa.

-Está bien; tienes razón, lo entiendo pero… sé que te estás alejando. Amor, escúchame…- Tomó el rostro de la pálida mujer entre sus dos manos -… No quería sacar el tema pero; el tener intimidad, es parte de una relación… no te pido que sea cada día, a todas horas, sólo te pido que lo intentemos- Odiaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón… ¿Su situación sería la misma si lo intentara con él? Ahora sabía que no moriría de dolor por hacerlo… Hwoarang la amaba, la respetaba, la deseaba… ¡Maldita pregunta! Hubiera deseado que su propia cabeza no se la cuestionara; pero nunca pensó en ese detalle –Prometo ser gentil contigo; no te lastimaré. Seríamos más unidos- Dijo por último.

-Y-yo…-Emilie ya no sabía que decir; en parte tenía razón, pero el hecho de pensar que tal vez sólo quería a Jin por haberle quitado la virginidad la estaba matando.

-Entiendo tu temor; pero yo te ayudaré a enfrentarlo… por ambos, por nuestra relación- Poco a poco, el pelirrojo se fue acercando a ella… trató de rosar sus labios, sin éxito.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ¡Pudo confundirse por un segundo! Pero no, el amor que sentía por el stripper era inconfundible, lo sentía cerca a cada minuto… ¡Y NO! ¡No lo amaba por quitarle su pureza! Lo que ambos sentían iba mucho más allá de eso. Jin era diferente, era la mezcla perfecta de seriedad y sonrisas.

No pudo evitar recordarlo; cuando lo vio por vez primera, su mirada misteriosa, sus atenciones, su media sonrisa, sus ojos acaramelados, sus facciones tan masculinas, su voz tan grave, ¡El amor que le demostraba! ¡Lo extrañaba!

Sintió un tenue beso en el cuello, y vino a su mente aquél momento que fue interrumpido… la manera en la que la hacía disfrutar de cada uno de sus besos y sus caricias… _-"Jin"-_ Pensó una vez más; fue hasta entonces, que empezó a dejarse llevar.

Aquellos besos no sabían igual, pero su mente le estaba jugado malas pasadas ¡Lo sentía ahí, justo enfrente de ella! Deseando poder terminar junto con _"el stripper"_ lo que habían iniciado en la terraza.

Una mano se coló por su pierna; subía por sus muslos hasta llegar a la división de éstos con los glúteos… ¡Algo estaba mal! Salió de su trance y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con quien menos quería estar… asustada, lo aventó ligeramente cómo si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo.

-¿Qué pasa Lili?- Interrogó Hwoarang igualmente asustado después de haber intervenido de esa manera tan agresiva.

Por _"suerte"_ para ella, alguien llamó a la puerta…

-Espera un segundo- Indicó el pelirrojo, luego se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Emilie cubría sus ojos con ambas manos, evitando dejar salir cualquier rastro de llanto; ¡Por andar imaginando los deliciosos besos y las suaves caricias del pelinegro casi se acostaba con Hwoarang! ¡Estúpida! Ahora cualquier cosa le inspiraba miedo para perderlo.

-¡Hola Lili!- Escuchó una voz bastante familiar detrás de ella; volteó de inmediato sorprendida.

-¿Christie?-

-No imaginé que estuvieras aquí-

-¿Tomaste?- Preguntó el pelirrojo asqueado; por motivos cómo ese creía que las _"amiguitas"_ de su rubia eran mala compañía para ella.

-¡Sólo un poquito!-

-¿Christie qué haces…?- La Rochefort se levantó de aquél sillón dispuesta a darle la _"bienvenida"_ a su ebria amiga, pero… ¡Oh, no! _–"Otra vez no"-_ Se dijo en sus adentros. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pudo sentir que empezaba a sudar… la respiración se le iba.

-¡Lili!- Gritaron ambos al ver que la monegasca se desvanecía en los brazos del pelirrojo.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¡No tenía ni puta idea! Lo único que sabía era que ahora estaba en un mentado hospital esperando que su prometida no tuviera nada grave. Habían tomado un taxi para llegar ahí, ya que llevar a una Lili desmayada y una Christie medio borracha en moto no pintaba bien.

Observaba como la brasileña se acurrucaba en los asientos de la sala de espera ¡Era tan infantil; y estaba completamente descerebrada! Rodó sus ojos en señal de molestia.

Hwoarang creyó entender el porqué de la repentina interrupción de la ojiazul y el porqué de su falta de deseo sexual; pensó que tal vez sufría de hipertensión arterial, lo que explicaba eso y su extraño desmayo. La cuestión era ¿Por qué nunca se lo comentó? ¿Pena, quizás? Ahora más que nunca sabía que la Rochefort necesitaba de altos cuidados médicos, aunque ninguna de las enfermeras se lo haya confirmado aún.

-¡Hwoarang!- Saludó Asuka; quién venía llegando –Vine lo más rápido que pude ¿Cómo está Lili?-

-No sé aún no me dicen nada-

-¡Santo Cielo! Espero que no sea nada malo-

-¿Qué sabías de esto?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Podría ser que ya supiera lo del embarazo?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Según mi diagnóstico, Lili debe de tener hipertensión arterial; pero nunca me dijo nada ¿Tú lo sabías?-

-No… nunca mencionó algo así- Decía la castaña un poco más aliviada -¿Qué con Christie?- Preguntó extrañada de verla dormir sobre las sillas.

-Cómo si no la conocieras-

-¿Bebió?-

-¿Te sorprende? Es por eso que no confío en ustedes dos- Señaló el pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-

-En verdad discúlpame, pero sonsacan a Lili demasiado- Habló el novio de su amiga; a veces podía ser tan imbécil… si los dos se llegaban a dirigir la palabra, o si Hwoarang iba a su departamento era por Lili ¡SIEMPRE!

Asuka estaba a punto de contestar; pero el acercamiento de una enfermera evitó que lo hiciera.

-¿Usted es el prometido de la señorita Rochefort?- Preguntó la enfermera con su horrible voz nasal y cara de odiar su trabajo.

-Sí-

-Felicidades… va a ser papá- Felicitó la enfermera de manera tan poco animada como las reuniones de los políticos.

-¿Cómo?- Interrogó el chico para confirmar lo qué había oído.

-¡Qué va a ser padre!- Gritó la enfermera; Asuka sólo se mordía los labios ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Tenía que solucionar eso pronto!

-No, no… debe de ser un error- Decía Hwoarang sonriendo ante la _"burla"_.

-Aquí está el papel- Finalizó la enfermera casi aventándole el sobre; después, sólo dio media vuelta y se fue.

El chico lo abrió con pavor y desesperación… ¡La maldita enfermera tenía razón! Asuka se asomó para ver el papel… _-"Vamos Asuka, piensa rápido"-_ Pensaba para sí.

-¡Felicidades Hwo! Ya tranquilo, después de todo ya se van a casar- Felicitó la castaña con alegría fingida; y para hacerlo más creíble, hasta abrazo le dio; no obstante, el joven seguía perplejo.

-A-asuka, no… e-ese bebé no es mío- Hwoarang en verdad lucía consternado, impactado y quién sabe qué más ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? ¿Era acaso día de los inocentes? ¡No podía ser verdad! Lili era tan pura… ¡NO! Se negaba a creerlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Una vez más, la castaña fingió asombro; como si no supiese de que iba todo eso.

-E-ese bebé no es mío- El pelirrojo apretó con fuerza sus puños, empezaba a temblar, la respiración se le entre cortaba; Asuka podría jurar que el muchacho se abalanzaría contra la primera pobre alma que pasase por allí.

-¡NO!- Gritó Asuka en _"asombro"_ y tapándose la boca; podía imitar bastante bien la temblorina en sus manos –H-hwoarang… e-eso… eso quiere decir que…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡VIOLARON A LILI!- Gritó la castaña para después echarse a llorar; ahora es cuando agradecía haber actuado en tantas obras durante el colegio.

Hwoarang sintió que su corazón se detenía ¿Su hermosa Lili? ¿Violada? Lo pensó un momento; y en verdad tenía sentido, eso explicaba por qué había llorado y suplicado que no cuando él mismo estuvo a punto de hacerlo… eso explicaba por qué se había alejado de su padre, de Sebastián y de él mismo, ¡Debía odiar a los hombres! ¡ESO EXPLICABA SU RARO COMPORTAMIENTO! Sabía que NUNCA jamás debió de dejarla ir completamente sola a ningún lugar ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta? ¡Qué imbécil era!

Por otro lado, no tenía la certeza de que así fuera… y una infidelidad sólo le explicaba su constante alejamiento… y probablemente Asuka y Christie estuviesen enteradas de algo; por el contrario, Asuka lloraba la muy probable violación de su mejor amiga; eso, sumado a la pureza e inocencia de la rubia…

¡Alguien había tocado al amor de su vida! ¡Un maldito violador hijo de puta le había robado la perfecta inocencia a su amada futura esposa! ¡Éste era el momento en que una cabeza rodaría! Lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra… ¡PAGARÍA POR ESO! ¡NADIE TOCABA A SU INOCENTE MUJER!

**UISBHEYUFB!* *xDD**

**¡DIOS! Ya me emocioné *xD**

**SIIII, pronto vendrá el momento de las cabezas rodantes (?)* *xD**

**Disculpen que el capítulo sea extremadamente extenso ._.* era la idea del capi y se extendió un poquito *:P Tal vez algunos crean que la mentira de la **_**"violación"**_** es poco creíble… yo no, *xD digo, le di argumentos para verlo como una probabilidad bastante grande (?)* *:3 Igual, no me asesinen por la edad de Lili D:* pero embarazarla y comprometerla a los diez y tantos años; pff… no era una idea que me hiciera brincar de felicidad *xD**

**Lili ya escogió macho (?)* Yo también me quedaba con Jin *xD aunque a ver ahora que hace o que dice por andarse dejando llevar u.u***

**La cena, no sé ustedes… pero a mí me encantó… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lime? Alguien dígame por favor*xD**

**Y Asuka ya está confiando más en Jin ***** ¡ESO ES BUENO! *xD**

**Ahora, ¿Qué hacía Christie en casa de Hwoarang? ¿Qué hará Hwoarang para degollar al **_**"violador"**_**? ¿Qué pasó con el asesinato de Jun? Aún queda mucho *xD ¿Y yo que espero terminarlo en 11 capítulos?, respecto a eso, mejor no me hagan mucho caso*xD**

**Nuevamente gracias a karychela y ValliereSe7en por sus reviews hermosos *w* ME HACEN FELIZ *xD**

**Igualmente gracias a todos ustedes que leen ***

**Dios me los Bendiga mucho a todos…**

**Cuídense; y nos estamos viendo en la próxima actualización *:D**

**Venuz; cambio y fuera *xD**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	10. De Asesinos y Violadores

**Ya vine con mi actualización *xD Ok eso ya no lo notaron ._.***

**Ésta vez creo que no hay mucho que decir, más que los agradecimientos de siempre a quienes leen ésta historia ***

**Ahora sí vengo con más ánimos de escribir, terminar éste fic y continuar con más proyectos para ustedes *:D**

**Quiero dedicar este capi a mi linda amiga karychela… ¡GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS TAN ALENTADORES Y SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! *:3**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos al final del capítulo!**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

**_*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*_**

_Capítulo 10: "De Asesinos y Violadores"_

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pobre Lili!- Hablaba Asuka entre lloriqueos que apenas si se le lograba entender.

Mientras tanto Hwoarang aún se postraba perplejo, postró sus dos manos sobre su rostro y gritó un poco para sacar un poco el enorme coraje que lo asolaba por dentro.

-¿Quién fue el maldito? ¿QUIÉN?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo en voz alta aún con las manos tapando su cara. Entre los sollozos y el desagradable sonido de los mocos de Asuka; Hwoarang comenzaba a enervarse -¡YA CÁLLATE!- Le gritó desesperado provocando que la castaña lo mirara _"asustada"_ y sorprendida –Sólo me estas exasperando ¡No consigues nada con tus lloriqueos! En cambio yo, estoy pensando en cómo encontrar al desgraciado hijo de la gran puta que tocó a mi Lili-

-T-tengo que hablar con ella…- Decía Asuka actuando a la perfección su voz y respiración entre cortada debido al supuesto llanto -… Soy su mejor amiga… ¿Por qué nunca me lo confió?- Volvía a llorar inconsolablemente.

-¡Y yo soy su prometido! ¡Yo debo hablar con ella primero! ¡Necesito oírlo de su boca!- Exclamó exaltado.

-Por favor Hwoarang, déjame hablar antes con Lili. Como mujer yo puedo entenderla; y ante ésta situación, tal vez ella pueda tener más confianza conmigo que con nadie más ¡Por favor! Tú estás irritado, podrías asustarla o; ante tu ira podrías decir algo que no quieras… ¡Te lo suplico! Prometo decirle que estás aquí, preocupado por ella… para recalcarle lo mucho que la amas- La castaña trataba de convencer al pelirrojo; y parecía tener éxito… Hwoarang sólo quería lo mejor para su monegasca; y para mala suerte suya, Asuka tenía cierta razón.

-… De acuerdo- Se resignó el coreano al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a tranquilizar sus impulsos por gritarle al mundo entero que lo odiaba –En cuanto despierte, hablarás con ella… pero no te demores, necesito verla, oír su voz, tengo que hacerla sentir bien-

-Está bien… y gracias- Dijo Asuka con la mirada perdida y _"entristecida"_… algo le decía que esa actuación duraría un tiempo bastante prolongado.

Pasaron alrededor de diez o quince minutos; Christie aun parecía dormir plácidamente en los asientos de aquella clínica, Asuka yacía sentada en el piso de una esquina mientras recargaba su espalda, hombro y cabeza en la pared; mientras que Hwoarang no hacía más que caminar de un lado a otro cómo león enjaulado.

¡Era suficiente! No lograba poner sus pensamientos en orden; necesitaba algo para calmarse. Recordó que había una pequeña tienda en el lobby para los acompañantes de los pacientes ¡Iría por un chocolate caliente, café o lo que sea!

No tardó ni cinco minutos en ir y regresar, esperanzado a que su prometida ya haya despertado de su inesperado desmayo; no obstante, tanto Christie como Asuka permanecían en la misma posición…

-Te traje chocolate caliente- El pelirrojo le extendió la mano a la mejor amiga de Lili para entregarle aquél vaso de unicel con líquido dentro; el cual la chico recibió gustosa y agradecida.

-Gracias- Alcanzó a decir en voz baja. Estaba preocupada ¿Ahora que harían Jin y Lili después de todo el zafarrancho que se había armado? ¿Sería que la ojiazul le dijera la verdad a Hwoarang, seguirían con su mentira o qué diantres?

En ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que Jin debería saber el asunto en cuanto antes. No dudó en levantarse del suelo y dirigirse a las afueras de la planta baja.

-¿A dónde vas?- Oyó la voz del pelirrojo.

-Necesito aire fresco… todo esto ha sido tan inoportuno- Decía la muchacha para después continuar con su camino; y en cuánto piso el concreto que dividía la puerta del hospital con la calle, marcó el teléfono del stripper.

_-¿Hola?-_ Escuchó la masculina voz del otro lado de la bocina.

-Jin… necesito hablar contigo-

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Decía el chico bastante tranquilo.

-Es Lili…- Nombre suficiente para que el joven se exaltara.

_-¿Lili? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Le pasó algo?-_

-Está bien pero… las cosas por aquí no lo están-

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

-Lo que pasa es que; Lili estaba con…-

_-Su prometido, ya lo sé-_ Interrumpió con cierto celo y fastidio… no es que le gustara hablar ni en lo más mínimo de él.

-Así es… pero…-

_-¿Le hizo algo?-_ Cuestionó empezando a enfurecer después de recordar aquella marca en forma de moretón que el desdichado le había dejado.

-¡Jin, déjame hablar!- Exclamó Asuka a punto de perder los estribos –Nadie le hizo nada a Lili… pero tal parece que se desmayó cuando…-

_-¿Otra vez?-_ Interrumpió el japonés nuevamente.

-Sí… otra vez-

_-Eso ya no está bien ¿O sí?-_ Logró oír al stripper consternado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

_-Asuka… desde que me enteré que voy a ser padre no he hecho otra cosa más que leer sobre embarazos-_

-Tranquilo Jin, los médicos no han dicho nada de que Lili o el bebé estén mal… en realidad el problema es otro-

_-¿Qué cosa?-_ Al muchacho no parecía agradarle lo que acababa de oír… eso sólo sonaba a más problemas.

-Pues que… como el prometidito de Lili la trajo a la clínica… ya sabe que está embarazada-

_-¿QUÉ? Pero… ¡NO!-_ Claramente, Kazama ya no sabía ni que decir.

-Sí, así es… no pude evitar que lo supiera; pero si pude engañarlo para que creyera que no fue culpa de ella-

_-¿Cómo? Entonces… ¿Qué hiciste?-_ Continuó interrogando el chico sin entender con exactitud lo que Asuka le quería dar a entender.

-¡Actué! Le hice creer que alguien la había violado y no sé por qué… ¡Pero me creyó!- Comentó la amiga de la monegasca, bastante feliz ante su _"triunfo"_ –Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero estoy segura de que ésta no era la manera en que querían que lo supiera. Sólo deseo que esto no les complique las cosas a ustedes-

_-Descuida; por el contrario, gracias por despistarlo aunque sea un momento. Lili había dicho que ella misma se lo quería decir, no creo que te reproche tu actuación-_ La apoyó el pelinegro; aunque evidentemente, no tenía idea de qué pasaría después de esto ¿Por qué su mierdera vida tenía que ser tan exageradamente difícil?

-Sólo quería que lo supieras; hablaré con Lili en cuanto abra los ojos. Ella es quién tiene que decidir si seguir el _"juego"_ o no-

_-¡Gracias por hacérmelo saber Asuka! Y por favor, manténgame informado para saber qué hacer. Si pudieras hacer lo que sea para llevártela a tu casa y distraer mañana a Christie para que la pueda ver temprano y hablar con ella… te devolvería el favor-_

-¿Quieres qué haga todo eso?- Preguntó la castaña con un gesto de sorpresa ¿Cómo rayos alejaría a Lili de Hwoarang? Seguro él también se la querría llevar a su casa, ¿Y cómo distraer a Christie después de la jaqueca segura que tendría al día siguiente? ¡Era una misión casi imposible! Pero lo intentaría… por los dos.

_-Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero después de su supuesta violación, dudo que la dejen salir sola para quedar con ella en algún lugar-_

-Tienes razón. No te preocupes, haré todo lo que tenga al alcance de mi mano y te mantendré al tanto ¡Gracias por preocuparte por Lili!-

_-¡Gracias a ti! Estaré esperando noticias y si logras llevártela a tu departamento, tengan cuidado-_

-De acuerdo. Adiós- Se despidió la chica de manera cordial para después soltar un largo suspiro. Les rezó a todos los dioses para que Emilie despertara pronto y poder charlar con ella.

A paso veloz se dirigió nuevamente al pasillo dónde se supone debería seguir esperando. A lo lejos, pudo divisar a una enfermera decirle algo al pelirrojo; probablemente ya podían ver a su amiga, así que sin importarle las leyes de oro de los hospitales, corrió hasta allí para prohibirle el acceso a Hwoarang debido a su ausencia.

-¿Ya despertó?- Preguntó agitada antes de que Hwoarang y la enfermera dieran vuelta a la perilla.

-… Sí- Contestó el coreano fastidiado. Un poco más y hubiese podido entrar para ver a su amada.

-Qué alivio… entraré a hablar con ella; como quedamos ¿De acuerdo?- Le recalcó la muchacha.

-Sí, y tú no te tardarás; como acordamos ¿No es así?- La imitó el pelirrojo.

-Correcto- Sonrió un poco para inspirarle confianza; aunque por dentro lo quisiera decapitar. Segundos después, Asuka entró con la enfermera a la habitación; sin embargo, la empleada sólo entró para darle un vaso con agua y azúcar a la Rochefort, quién se encontraba ya cambiada y sentada al borde de la cama -¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó su amiga a la vez que cerraba con seguro la puerta después de que la enfermera saliera de allí.

-Un poco débil, pero bien. Es la segunda vez que me pasa… eso ya no me gusta; temo por mi bebé Asuka- Decía la chica con su suave voz que ésta vez se oía triste.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, los médicos no encontraron nada malo en tu embarazo; si no, nos lo habrían dicho-

-¡Hwoarang…! ¿Se lo dijeron?- Se exaltaba la rubia, esperando lo peor.

-Por obvias razones, así fue. Creyeron que era el padre; entonces, se lo hicieron saber. Pero no te estreses… eso sí podría afectarle a tu pequeño-

-¿Qué no me estrese? Por supuesto que Hwoarang sabe que no es de él… las cosas están mal… ¡Muy mal!- Lili se veía angustiada.

-Amiga… yo; le hice creer que te habían violado. Tenía que hacer algo; se veía tan furioso cuando le dijeron de tu embarazo… ¡Fue terrorífico!-

-¡Dios mío! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?-

-Pues, por el momento yo tengo una idea…-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó la rubia con impaciencia.

-Hablé con Jin sobre esto; quiere verte mañana, pero cómo seguramente el cabeza de zanahoria no dejará que vayas a ningún lado después de convencerlo de que has sido violada… te llevaré a mi casa-

-¿Pero cómo? Tú lo has dicho… no dejará que yo vaya contigo-

-¡Oh, claro que lo hará! Tienes que actuar- Indicó la castaña.

-¿Actuar?-

-¡Sí! Cómo cuando lo hacíamos en el colegio… a mí sí me rindió frutos-

-P-pero… ¿Q-qué… q-qué hago?-

-Tienes que hacer que crea que estás tan aterrada por tu violación que no quieres ni voltear a ver a los hombres… y eso lo incluye a él. Sólo persuádelo para que vea que quieres estar con Christie y conmigo porque así te sentirás más segura-

-N-no sé si pueda hacerlo-

-¡Claro que puedes! Solamente, visualiza tu violación… siéntela-

-No me pidas eso- Dijo Emilie como sugerencia; ya que su _"violación"_ había sido bastante agradable.

-Me refiero a que actúes cómo si en verdad hubiera pasado. Hazlo creíble- Continuó diciendo Asuka cuando alguien tocaba la puerta… estaban seguras de quién era... -¡Rápido, llora!-

-P-pero…-

-Piensa en algo muy, muy triste…siente la melancolía en tu corazón- Iba indicando su castaña amiga logrando que los ojos de ambas comenzarán a brillar de lágrimas –Suéltalo… déjalo ir- Finalizó; haciendo que ambas se soltaran a _"llorar"_.

-Maldita Asuka- Dijo en voz baja mientras seguía provocándose un buen lloriqueo a la vez que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos para hacerlo más creíble.

-Ahora, cuando lo veas… ¡Tenle miedo y rabia por ser hombre!- Ordenó por último entre dientes para luego dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

-¿Y-ya puedo pasar?- Preguntó con inseguridad el chico asomando un poco la cabeza.

-… Claro- Respondió la castaña de manera seria mientras se quitaba las _"lágrimas"_ de los ojos y las mejillas. Se dispuso a irse, esperando el acto de su amiga.

-¡No Asuka no te vayas!- Imploró Emilie en un sollozo.

-Princesa… tranquila- Trató de calmarla su prometido.

-¡Lo lamento tanto!- Decía la chica a la vez que buscaba más cosas tristes en las que pensar y continuar con su, hasta ahora, buena actuación.

-¿Qué lamentas?- Cuestionó temeroso; después de todo, su respuesta definiría si lamentaba haberle sido infiel o lamentaba no haberle dicho nada de que alguien más la había tocado a la fuerza.

-Siento tanto no habértelo dicho… no quería recordarlo, quería ser fuerte. Fue horrible; sus asquerosas manos puestas sobre mí- Lili fingió un leve ahogo en su propio llanto; aunque en su interior, recordar el tacto de su _"violador"_ era una de las sensaciones más placenteras.

-¿E-entonces… es verdad?- Alcanzó a preguntar el pelirrojo mientras observaba con asombro y detenimiento a su casta novia. La impotencia lo invadió; jamás se rendiría hasta encontrar al infeliz que le había hecho eso. Se acercó con lentitud hasta ella, se sentó a su lado; sin embargo, la chica se había distanciado un poco de él con temor. Quiso abrazarla, más fue inútil… al más mínimo tacto; Lili había saltado de la cama, lejos de él… cómo si quemara.

-Hwoarang- Lo llamó Asuka haciéndole un gesto que le indicaba que saliera de la habitación para hablar… seguramente. El muchacho, aunque triste, obedeció –Escúchame; creo entender cómo te sientes, pero ella ya te lo dijo… estaba siendo fuerte para fingir que no había pasado nada; y ahora que le pregunte qué había sucedido y que lo recordó, se puso tal y como la vez; se siente débil y desprotegida…-

-Y por eso estoy yo aquí-

-No Hwo… Lili necesita estar con nosotras- Dijo Asuka refiriéndose a Christie y a ella misma; aunque en realidad Christie no fuera de ayuda ahora –Les tiene pánico a los hombres; una violación es traumante-

-¿Y por qué antes de hoy no parecía serlo?- Inquirió Hwoarang.

-Ya te lo dijo… trató de ser fuerte y seguir adelante; pero hoy, no sólo se lo recordamos… sino que también está esperando un hijo de quién sabe quién. En vez de estar dudando de ella deberías apoyarla-

-Sí, tienes razón pero… también entiéndeme a mí; e-esto… e-esto es demasiado-

-Lo sé… pero no te preocupes, ella estará bien y pronto se le pasará. Estará conmigo en el apartamento y le buscaré una terapia. Tranquilo- Lo _"animó"_ la amiga de su prometida; no le quedó más que resignarse.

-¿La podré ver?- Preguntó el chico con tristeza.

-Claro; pero también depende de cómo avance en su tratamiento. Yo te avisaré cuándo eso sea, inclusive… tal vez sea ella quien te llame para que vayas-

-No quiero que ella esté así en nuestra boda-

-Descuida… ambos sabemos que Emilie es fuerte; estoy segura de que estará mejor en unos días-

-Gracias Asuka- Se sinceró el muchacho.

-No hay de qué- Le sonrió amable la castaña a punto de irse, pero Hwoarang la detuvo hablándole.

-Sólo hay una cosa más…-

-Dime-

-Antes de que te lleves a Emilie… hay unos estudios que quiero que le hagan-

-¿E-estudios?- Cuestionó Asuka sin poder esconder su sorpresa y su nerviosismo… esto no pintaba bien.

-Sí… para saber quién fue el desdichado que la violó- Habló con rabia.

-¿E-eso se puede hacer?- Preguntó la castaña desconociendo que algo así pudiese ser posible.

-Sí… y aunque no fuera así, movería cuanta gente necesitara para que descubrieran la forma de hacerlo- Continuó diciendo el pelirrojo con aquella mirada fulminante que asustó a Asuka -¿Puedes cuidar un momento de Emilie? Iré a preguntarle a alguna enfermera o médico sobre eso-

-Sí, claro- Sonó su voz firme y decidida, aunque por dentro sabía que iría corriendo a contarle a Lili sin saber que más podrían hacer para evitarlo.

Divisó al _"prometido"_ de su amiga alejarse, fue entonces que corrió nuevamente hasta la habitación donde habían atendido a la Rochefort para hacérselo saber; no es que fuera una chismosa… pero todo tenía que ver con su amiga, y ella sólo quería ayudar.

-¡Lili! ¡Lili!- Comenzó a decir la joven con cierta desesperación una vez que entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- La ojiazul se veía extrañada ante las acciones de su mejor amiga.

-Hwoarang accedió a que te fueras con nosotras… sólo hay un pequeño detalle-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Esto no te va a gustar…- Comentaba la castaña sin saber con exactitud cómo decirle.

-Sólo dilo-

-Dijo que te harían unos estudios o algo así; para saber quién te _"violó"_ ¿Entiendes?-

La rubia monegasca abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par… ¡Este era el fin!

Hwoarang caminaba a paso apresurado alrededor de aquella clínica en busca de alguien amable que le pudiera orientar acerca de aquella investigación que requería.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Oyó una voz masculina desde atrás; no dudó en voltear a mirar ¡El cielo le sonreía! Al fin alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo; y para gracia suya, parecía un doctor bastante experimentado.

-¡Vaya! Gracias, por fin alguien que se apresta a escucharme. Verá… a mi novia la violaron hace algunas semanas; necesito que le hagan análisis o lo que sea para saber quién fue- Explicó el pelirrojo conteniendo su ira al recordar.

-¡Cielos! Lamento oír eso joven y lamento aún más decirle que eso no es posible debido a que…-

-¿POR QUÉ NO?- Gritó Hwoarang a punto de colapsar del coraje ¿Cómo diantres no les era posible? ¡Estúpido médico!

-Antes que nada, usted necesita ir con la policía y comprobar que su novia efectivamente ha sido violada; sí es así, se le proporcionará una orden con la cual; un médico con especialidad de forense podrá hacerle unas pruebas a su novia- Respondió amablemente a pesar de los gritos anteriormente dados por el muchacho.

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO! NECESITO QUE LO HAGAN AHORA- El pelirrojo cada vez estaba más histérico.

-En verdad lo siento; pero necesita esa orden por parte de un juez al ser reconocida la violación de la chica. La violación es un crimen, algo muy serio… dichas pruebas no son una acción o decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera- Explicó el médico con bastante paciencia; pero por supuesto, Hwoarang no entendía a razones; no podía ver que un estudio médico de esa magnitud no sólo era delicado; si no que, de ser que la mujer no haya sido violada sólo sería una total pérdida de tiempo siendo que hay casos que son verdaderos y necesitan atención… he ahí el motivo por el cuál necesitaba la estúpida orden por parte de algún fiscal.

El pelirrojo se inmutó mientras el maldito médico se alejaba después de decirle que no había nada que pudiese hacer ¿Y ahora qué? ¡No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal situación! Su hermosa Lili estaba sufriendo por culpa de un maldito abusador y para colmo de males, estaba embarazada del muy cabrón.

Pasó sus manos sobre su cabello en señal de desesperación ¡No sabía que hacer! Ya que seguramente, obtener aquella orden lo haría demorarse el tiempo suficiente como para que aquél infortunado bebé naciera. _–"El bebé"-_ Recordó el chico; no tenía nada en su contra, pero tampoco estaba seguro de quererlo en su vida recordándoles; tanto a Emilie como a él, la maldita desgracia que estaban pasando tan sólo con verlo.

Una pequeña luz pareció iluminarse dentro de la mente del coreano…

-¡Eso es!- Se dijo así mismo para después sonreír esperanzando, tomar su teléfono celular y llamar a algún contacto que yacía en su lista.

_-Despacho de Lee Chaolan; le atiende Alisa… ¿En qué le podemos servir?-_ Respondió amable y sonriente la chica.

-¡Alisa! Soy Hwoarang, el prometido de Emilie ¡Necesito hablar con Lee ahora… es muy urgente!- Imploró sin haber dejado muchas pausas al hablar.

_-¡Ah, joven Hwoarang! En un momento lo comunicaré con el detective-_ Por un momento pensó en felicitarlo por su futura paternidad; pero recordó que Chaolan claramente había ordenado no hablar con nadie del tema y hacerse los desentendidos.

Dicho y hecho, no pasó ni un minuto cuando ya tenía al susodicho en la bocina.

_-¡Hwoarang! ¿Cómo estás chico? ¿Qué sucede?- _Contestó el platinado bastante emotivo.

-¡Lee! No pidas explicaciones ni hagas preguntas; sólo te diré que violaron a Emilie y necesito una estúpida orden para que le hagan análisis y encontrar al hijo de perra que lo hizo-

_-¿En verdad? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Su padre ya lo sabe?-_ Interrogó el detective angustiado.

-Está devastada, su padre aún no sabe nada y te dije que no hicieras preguntas ¿Puedes conseguir esa orden?- Pidió el coreano con la esperanza de que, con la ayuda de Chaolan, podría todo ser más rápido.

_-N-no lo sé chico; esa orden necesita de un fiscal aunque…-_ Se detuvo a pensar _–… Tengo un contacto que tal vez pueda ayudarte con el asunto de las pruebas, y buscaré la manera de conseguir esa orden para hacerlo de la manera legal. Trae a Emilie a mi despacho mañana al mediodía; debe traer aparte la ropa que usó el mismo día de su violación, bolso, zapatos ¡TODO!-_

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en darme los resultados?- Preguntó el pelirrojo más calmado y de forma hiperactiva, ¡Moría de ganas por partirle la cara al imbécil que se atrevió a tocar a su novia!

_-El proceso normalmente dura alrededor de cinco días…-_

-¿CINCO DÍAS?- Clamó una vez más el _"prometido"_ con exasperación; en ese momento tan crítico… cinco días eran una eternidad -¿No pueden hacerlo más rápido?-

_-S-sí, se podría; sólo si mi contacto y su equipo están dispuestos a trabajar más que duro y exclusivamente en el caso de Lili-_

-¡Pagaré lo que sea! El doble o triple de lo normal, sólo quiero esos resultados lo más pronto posible- Imploró el chico; dispuesto a todo por su amada Rochefort.

_-De acuerdo, les daré dos días como máximo; uno como mínimo. Pides demasiado chico, en verdad espero que tengas tanta cantidad monetaria cómo pagar el tiempo, esfuerzo y exclusividad que éstas personas desempeñarán en Emilie-_ Comentó Lee aun sabiendo que probablemente su millonario suegro lo apoyaría sin ningún problema.

-No hay problema… sólo diles que lo hagan. Mañana estaré allí puntual junto con Lili ¡Y gracias Lee!-

_-Descuida Hwo… ¡Encontraremos al cerdo que osó manosear a la dulce Emilie!-_ Lo apoyó el peliblanco para después colgar y hacer un sinfín de llamadas a todo contacto o empresa que pudiere ayudarle en dicha situación.

El coreano no pudo omitir esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro; cuando por un momento lo vio todo perdido, recordó a Lee; el gran amigo de su suegro y que por ende ya conocía desde hace tiempo, sabiendo que éste podría ayudarle mejor que nadie.

Su semblante había cambiado, aunque sea un poco; porque ahora era consciente de que podría hacer rodar la cabeza de aquel violador… ¡Nada lo podía detener!

Se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su futura esposa; la tonta de Christie aún dormía cómo escuincla de un año; en posición fetal en esas terriblemente duras sillas de plástico. Entró a la pequeña habitación una vez más, para encontrarse con Asuka y Lili charlando cómo lo hacían normalmente, siendo que ésta vez, la rubia llevaba un gesto de tristeza en el rostro; aunque más tranquila diferenciada a hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- Fue la primera pregunta que hizo Asuka al notar la presencia del pelirrojo.

-Mañana pasaré por ti al departamento de Asuka Lili; estate lista a las once y cuarto, ya que de ahí debemos pasar a tu casa por unas cosas… ¿Ya le dijeron a tu padre?- Preguntó el chico haciendo aparente caso omiso a la duda de la castaña.

-¡No! Pero por favor, aún no le digan nada. No quiero preocuparlo- Explicó la monegasca a la vez que provocaba que sus ojos se cristalizaran… a partir de ese día; sabía que sería la actuación ante todo.

-Tranquila Lili, no se lo diremos hasta que tú estés lista para hacérselo saber- Le siguió la corriente su dulce y verdadera amiga.

-Vamos, las acompañaré a las tres al departamento- Indicó el prometido sin ánimos de escuchar un no por respuesta –Y no quiero que Lili ande sola ¿Entendido?- Le ordenó a su castaña amiga; a lo que ésta sólo asintió.

Asuka se puso de pie para dirigirse hasta donde Christie…

-Chris… despierta, vamos a casa- Le habló de manera dulce. La verdad es que agradecía que haya estado dormida todo ese tiempo… de lo contrario; la morena sólo habría hecho teatro y medio al enterarse del embarazo y violación de Emilie.

La brasileña abrió los ojos poco a poco; por obvias razones aún no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, tenía una jaqueca terrible y la visión la tenía levemente borrosa… sólo siguió la dulce voz de Asuka mientras que ésta la tomaba por el brazo… caminando a su lado para dirigirla y llevarla fuera de aquél hospital.

Hwoarang trato de hacer algo parecido con Lili; con la diferencia de que ella no estaba borracha, simplemente quería tomarla de la mano y llevarla consigo; o al menos durante su camino al apartamento de las chicas… pero para su desgracia, la ojiazul apenas si podía cruzar miradas con él; cómo si ésta lo evitara a toda costa. El chico tenía _"bien en claro"_ el motivo, y por eso no la culpaba… no obstante, siempre se mantuvo cerca de ella sin tratar de hacerla sentir acosada, intimidada o incómoda.

Llegando a aquél lugar; Asuka continuó ayudando a Christie poniéndole la pijama, llevándola al baño y quién sabe cuántas sandeces más.

El pelirrojo prometido de Lili se despedía de ella en la puerta del departamento; sólo la línea entre el hogar y el pasillo los dividía…

-Entonces, mañana vendré por ti a las once y cuarto ¿De acuerdo linda?- Le habló con cariño.

-Tengo miedo- Se le ocurrió decir; y es que en realidad no le había dicho a qué mentado lugar irían.

-No tienes por qué amor mío; yo estaré contigo, cuidándote… no va a pasarte nada-

-¿Pero a dónde iremos?-

-Sólo te harán unos estudios para encontrar al put… al violador- Se corrigió así mismo antes de decir una mala palabra; la cual lo exaltaría y pondría histérico, acción que lo llevaría a asustar a su amada novia.

-P-pero…-

-Tranquila muñequita, estaré al pendiente de ti- Hwoarang no pudo eludirlo más; la abrazó, como si fuera la última vez que lo podría hacer… quería hacerla sentir que a su lado estaría protegida; nunca había amado a alguien con tanta intensidad, Lili era su razón de vivir, el motivo por el cuál despertar día a día con una sonrisa ¡No podía evitar pensar en aquél hombre aprovechado y en el daño que le hizo a su prometida! Guardaba tanto odio dentro de sí… buscaría la manera más dolorosa para torturarlo y hacer su vida miserable.

Emilie se mostraba dudosa ante aquél abrazo, no sabía qué hacer ¿Qué estudios le tenían que hacer? ¿En realidad eso funcionaría? De ser así, Hwoarang sabría que su _"violador"_ era Jin; y muy probablemente, el stripper podría ir a la cárcel, o peor aún ¡Podrían condenarlo a muerte! Tan sólo pensarlo se le erizó la piel… ¡No podía seguir fingiendo! Tal vez lo mejor era decir la verdad de una vez por todas; confesar que nunca fue violada… que amaba a otra persona; al padre de su bebé.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle…

-H-hwoarang… t-tengo q-que…- Tartamudeaba la monegasca pero el muchacho la silenció con bastante cariño en su tono de voz.

-Shh… no hables; ve a descansar, mañana será un día largo. Todo va a estar bien- El pelirrojo sacó toda su voluntad para sonreírle; le era casi imposible hacerlo al ver a su prometida tan desorientada y asustada… no obstante, lo hizo para que se calmara; no quería hacerla sentir peor que como ya estaba.

-N-no… tenemos que hablar…- Comenzó a decir la rubia a la vez que su desesperación crecía dado a que Hwoarang parecía no escucharla ¡No quería ver a Jin tras las rejas! Era hora de terminar con todo este teatro.

-Linda, tranquilízate…- Le habló con calidez mientras tomaba con ambas manos el suave rostro de su novia y depositaba un beso en su frente -… Te prometo que mañana hablaremos. Pero ahora tienes que dormir-

-¡No! No entiendes…- Decía la Rochefort en un tono de voz más alto.

-¡Lili!- La llamó Asuka desde dentro mientras observaba la escena; ambos la miraron.

-Anda pequeña; mañana te veré… Asuka cuidará de ti. ¡Te amo!- Fueron sus últimas palabras al despedirse después de darle otro beso en la frente; no espero a que la ojiazul le contestara, sólo se fue de allí… dejando a una Lili petrificada; sin dejar de poder imaginar a Jin arrestado o algo peor; todo por su estúpido espectáculo.

-Lil… ¿Qué sucede?- Le habló nuevamente su amiga, quién la tomaba de brazo para llevarla al sofá y cerrar la puerta principal del apartamento.

-¿No lo ves Asuka? ¡Me harán estudios y pruebas para saber de quién es el bebé!- Contestaba angustiada; a punto de caer en el llanto… ésta vez, sin necesidad de actuar.

-Lo sé… ¿Pero qué podías decirle?- Hablaba la castaña con tristeza.

-Podría salir afectado… tú sabes quién- Dijo preocupada y después de asegurarse que la puerta de la habitación de Christie estaba cerrada.

-Descuida, ella ya está dormida- Aclaró su amiga.

-No quiero que le hagan daño… debo decirles a todos la verdad-

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó dudosa.

-Es la única forma en que todo esto acabará ¡Ya no puedo continuar con esto, sólo quiero ser feliz con mi bebé y con…!-

-¿Jin?- Interrumpió Asuka con una sonrisa entre melancólica y alegre.

-… S-sí-

-Entonces, díselo mañana antes de ir. Sabrá que es algo innecesario- La apoyó la castaña.

-Eso haré-

-Tranquila amiga… será difícil; pero no sucederá nada grave. Jin dijo que vendría mañana temprano; le envié un texto diciéndole que llegará aquí entre nueve y diez, para que ustedes puedan charlar-

-¡Gracias Suka!- La abrazó con fuerza para luego soltarse a llorar –Lamento tanto haberte involucrado en todo esto-

-¡Somos amigas! Ayudarte no me pesa nada… además, sólo quiero que seas feliz- Le sonrió la chica.

Gran parte de la noche; Lili y Asuka se la pasaron conversando del mismo tema, la rubia totalmente desesperada y su amiga tratando de calmarla. Poco a poco, fue que a ambas comenzó a ganarles el sueño; la castaña decidió dormir en el sofá y cederle su cama a Lili sólo para que Christie aún no sospechara nada… ya que la primera persona que debería saberlo todo sería el indefenso Hwoarang; probablemente, el más afectado por todo el asunto.

Las ocho de la mañana fue la hora en que Emilie había decidido abrir los ojos para hacerle frente al espantoso día que seguramente tendría. Hizo uso de la ducha y Asuka le prestó algunas prendas _"poco provocativas"_ cómo un simple pantalón de mezclilla completamente entubado y ceñido a sus piernas junto con una blusa holgada de manga tres cuartos, a rayas, color blanco con rosa claro… y cómo zapatos, unos lindos flats rosas; todo esto, para que se viera la supuesta _"depresión"_ de Lili y sus pocas ganas de llevar ropa tentadora.

Las tres chicas desayunaron juntas; Christie se traía la peor resaca de su vida y sin recordar ¿Cómo mierda había llegado hasta su casa? Su último recuerdo aún vagaba por el Club donde trabaja el stripper y su simpático amigo el bartender. Le provocó algo de extrañeza saber que Lili había dormido ahí; pero sus _"amigas"_ sólo le respondieron con un _"te perdiste de la pijamada de tu vida"_; incluso pasó por alto el hecho de que Emilie; la chica toda elegancia y finura, llevara pantalones de mezclilla… supuso que era sólo porque su _"pijamada"_ había sido imprevista y Asuka se limitaba a prestarle sus preciadas prendas. Por un momento se odió por haberse perdido aquella pijamada… tal vez Lili haya comentado algo de su embarazo.

-¿Y… de qué hablaron?- Preguntó la brasileña insinuando querer saber algo del extraño embarazo de la monegasca.

-¿Ya sabes lo de Asuka?- Se le ocurrió decir a la rubia; tenía que inventar algo… y fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron Christie y la susodicha al unísono.

-Vamos Suka no te hagas… ayer me contaste de ese chico que está tan interesado en ti-Mintió la Rochefort.

-¡Ohh! Sí… él- Fingió sonrojarse.

-¿De verdad? ¿Alguien te está pretendiendo y a mí no?- Cuestionó ofendida la morena.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Preguntó la castaña molesta.

Emilie se iba a disponer a detener; una vez más, una pelea entre ambas jóvenes… pero por mera curiosidad; le echó un vistazo rápido al reloj de la cocina… y al notar la hora, olvidó el asunto de _"pelea de amigas"_.

-¡Miren! Pronto serán las NUEVE Y MEDIA…- Hizo énfasis la ojiazul, alertando a Asuka de que Jin pronto estaría allí.

-¿En serio? ¡Cielos! Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo; Christie ¿Me acompañarías al centro comercial? Hay que comprar comida, entre otras cosas que faltan-

-Pero hay comida en el refrigerador…- Dijo extrañada la brasileña.

-Sí, pero no hay nada que me apetezca ¿Acompáñame sí?- Asuka mostró el gesto más tierno que se le pudo dar, convenciendo a la morena.

-Está bien… pero no quieras dilatarte-

-Para nada… ¡Vámonos!- Sin pensarlo dos veces si quiera, la castaña tomó el brazo de Christie y la jaló hasta la puerta de salida.

-Espera… ¿Lili no viene?- Preguntó dudosa antes de salir.

-No puedo, tengo que hacer unas llamadas y ver los centros de mesa y adornos para la boda- Sonrió Emilie.

-Date prisa Christie- Le dijo Asuka de forma impaciente haciéndola resignar.

Ambas chicas se fueron dejando a solas a la monegasca quien cerró la puerta para después sentarse en el sofá.

Como veces anteriores, estaba ansiosa por ver al stripper pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en decirle a Hwoarang la realidad.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y Lili yacía en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida y pensativa… cuando el timbre interrumpió todo aquello.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver a Jin por la mirilla de la puerta y abrió rápidamente para abrazarlo con fuerza y reposar la cabeza en su pecho con los ojos cerrados… cosa que el chico no esperaba; más no dudó en corresponderle y mostrar su sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó el japonés acariciando su suave mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice mientras que Emilie se alejaba un poco para mirarlo curiosa.

-¿Están?-

-Sí, los dos- Aclaró Jin a la vez que acariciaba el vientre de la rubia; refiriéndose al bebé.

-Sí… pero te extrañamos- Comentó Lili con una sonrisa –Pasa- Indicó.

Haciéndole caso a la muchacha, Kazama entró al apartamento; sin embargo, sólo se quedó parado, observándola al cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestionó sonriente y extrañada ante el semblante de él.

No quiso responder; más bien, quiso actuar para que supiera que era lo que ocurría. Se acercó a ella; y tomándola suavemente por la nuca, la besó con delicadeza; de una forma que sólo él sabía dar… cariño, pasión y dulzura; todo al mismo tiempo.

-… Te eché de menos- Alcanzó a decir el pelinegro si mantener mucha distancia de los rosados labios de Lili.

Y ésta vez, fue ella quien optó por no hablar; y en vez de eso actuar… aferrándose al cuello del chico y decidida a continuar explorando esos labios y esa boca que tanto la enloquecían… alcanzó a rozar sus labios, cuando el pitido de un celular se hizo notar; evidentemente no era el de ella, ya que se oía específicamente guardado en algún lugar de alguna prenda del stripper; no obstante, Jin parecía no tener oído para eso… ya que la tomó de la cintura con sutileza y se perdió en los hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban sin entender que sucedía.

-¿No vas a contestar?- Preguntó sin perder de vista su acaramelada mirada.

-No… debe de ser Marshall; desde la noche anterior lo único que ha hecho es llamarme para decirme: _"¿Dónde carajos estás?"_ y _"¿Qué mierda está pasando contigo?"_- Imitó con algo de burla la voz de su jefe y padre _"adoptivo"_; la ojiazul sólo rio un poco y buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón del japonés… hasta encontrar el celular.

-… Es Lee- Dijo Emilie sorprendida al ver la pantalla y mirar quién era la persona que llamaba.

Le mostró la pantalla táctil a Jin y éste; al notar que era Chaolan, contestó a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Lee?- Respondió el celular temeroso por alguna noticia que el detective pudiera tener.

_-¡Jin! Qué gusto me da oírte- _Saludó el platinado con amabilidad _–Tengo noticias para ti-_

-Sí, dígame- Habló el pelinegro mientras Lili lo miraba algo consternada; esperando que fueran buenas nuevas.

_-Desgraciadamente aún no tengo a la persona que buscas, creo estar cerca… pero quería ver si podías ayudarme en algo-_

-Claro, haré cualquier cosa-

_-Sólo tienes que decirme lo que sepas-_

-¿Respecto a qué?-

_-Respecto a tu padre…-_ Dijo Lee; a Kazama no le gustó para nada que lo hubiera mencionado.

-¿Tiene algo que ver?- Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo en señal de enojo haciendo que Emilie se preocupara aún más.

_-Es lo que estaba tratando de averiguar… ¿Me puedes decir su nombre? Sólo para estar seguro de que tengo el nombre correcto-_

-Kazuya Mishima- Pronunció Jin con cierto odio.

_-… Bien, ¿Qué sabes de él?-_

-No mucho, sólo que nos dejó a mi madre y a mí-

_-¿No sabías de su muerte?-_ Preguntó el detective.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Mi madre nunca mencionó eso- Exclamó exaltado; ¿Cómo de que el idiota que se hacía llamar padre había fallecido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Eso quería decir que no los había abandonado por voluntad propia? ¡Bendito! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_-Desde luego que no…-_ Comenzó a explicar Chaolan _–Quise localizarlo para investigar, hacerle preguntas e incluso ver si era sospechoso; fue entonces cuando me enteré de que murió días después del asesinato de tu madre…-_

-…- El chico no podía dar crédito a aquello; su respiración comenzaba a oírse agitada, no es que sintiera algún tipo de afecto hacia Kazuya… si no que todo ese asunto cada vez estaba más desconcertante.

_-… Conseguí su archivo creyendo que; como sospechoso, tal vez se había suicidado después de cometer el homicidio… pero me llevé una sorpresa al saber que también fue asesinado, lo que nos indica que era inocente-_

-¿Cómo está tan seguro de que lo era?- Cuestionó el stripper dudando de que fuera cierta su _"inocencia"_.

-_Porque en el avance que hice en ese tiempo en cuanto al caso de tu madre; supe que hubo forcejeo en el cuello, una probable asfixia; ya sea con una almohada o una bolsa y también vi una nota sobre una incisión en el vientre… aunque ningún tipo de arma homicida estaba en la escena del crimen-_ Continuaba explicando el _platinado -… y curiosamente, el caso de Kazuya fue similar; si no es que igual-_

-¿Quiere decir que ambos fueron asesinados de la misma manera?- Preguntó Jin aún impactado… ¿Quién mierda había sido y por qué? Sintió la mirada preocupada de Lili, quien lo abrazó apoyando una vez más la cabeza sobre su pecho para brindarle cualquier tipo de apoyo.

_-Así es… y muy probablemente, por la misma persona-_

-… Esto no es verdad- Murmuró con la mirada perdida, analizando cada palabra.

_-¿Sabes de alguien que tuviera algo en contra de ellos? ¿Un rival? ¿Alguien que les tuviera envidia?-_

-¡No! A Kazuya sólo lo conocí por fotografía y sabía de él sólo lo que mi madre me decía; nunca me lo describió como una mala persona… y mi madre; ella era muy querida por las personas que la rodeaban… o al menos así es cómo lo recuerdo- Respondió enaltecido.

_-Está bien Jin, tranquilo… hasta ahora es el avance que tengo; y aunque me es complicado investigar sin tener una escena del crimen o algún cuerpo… juro creer que estoy cerca-_

-… Gracias Lee- Se sinceró el stripper tratando de tranquilizarse.

_-No hay problema chico; te entiendo. Te seguiré manteniendo al tanto de mis avances-_ Colgó el amable Lee Chaolan; dejando a Kazama perplejo ante la noticia… ¿Quién podría tener algo en contra de sus padres? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ambos habían tenido un pasado oscuro? No podía entender nada… sólo trataba de no exaltarse y de postrarse firme ante la situación; no quería asustar a su linda Lili; aunque tal parecía que era demasiado tarde para no hacerla asustar.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó consternada sin romper aquél abrazo que le había brindado al japonés.

-Nada… no pasó nada- Le regaló una sonrisa forzada para tranquilizarla; sin mucho éxito.

-Jin, estamos juntos en esto… ¿Qué te dijo Lee?-

-P-pues…- Se resignó; Emilie tenía razón… ella era su máximo apoyo –Kazuya… mi _"padre"_… también fue asesinado unos días después del homicidio de mi madre. Lee cree que fue la misma persona, dice que los mataron de la misma manera-

-¡Dios mío! ¿Tiene idea de quién fue?-

-No… pero con todo y eso, me juró estar muy cerca de encontrar al homicida- Dijo el pelinegro pensativo.

-¡Verás que sí! Yo también te prometí que lo encontraríamos; Lee es el mejor detective que conozco, sé que no nos defraudará-

-… Gracias p-princesa- Tartamudeó un poco al decirlo con inseguridad. La monegasca sólo esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿También le llamarás príncipe a nuestro bebé?-

-¿Príncipe? ¡No! Ya te dije que quiero una niña-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Lili haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Porque quiero ver ese mismo puchero de niña dulce pero en una carita más pequeñita- Sonrió de lado.

-¿Y si la ves en una carita de un niño de cabello negro?- Lo trató de convencer con un gesto inocente y en el que creyó que caería.

-¡No!-

-Bueno… si quieres que sea niña- Se resignó la ojiazul –Pero… una niña que se parezca a ti-

-No-

-¡Jin!...- Lo _"regañó"_ con un gesto de niña mientras él sonreía fascinado al verla - ¡Ahh! Ya entendí… con que el guapo stripper no quiere compartir su sensualidad con sus herederos-

-Que ocurrente eres… pero no, no es por eso- Le contestó aun sonriéndole y viéndola ensimismado.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces no te molestará que sea un pequeño clon de ti-

-No lo creo-

-Niño y punto- Finalizó su _"discusión"_ saliendo; según ella… victoriosa –Oye emm… cariño…- Lo llamó la rubia sin querer sacar el tema. El chico sólo sintió un frío recorriendo su espina dorsal… _"cariño"_ era una simple palabra… que saliendo de la boca de Lili; se convertía en la palabra poderosa para idiotizarlo y hacer que su corazón se acelerara.

-D-dime- Contestó sintiéndose inútil… era la primera vez que ella le decía así; ¡Y vaya! Se sentía tan bien… como un ligero calor por todo su cuerpo y un frenesí asombroso.

-No es que quiera recordarte más problemas; es sólo que… con lo que pasó ayer, me decidí a confesar de una vez por todas la verdad sobre nosotros ¡Ya no quiero seguir engañando a nadie!- Le habló con suavidad en su voz.

-¿Se lo dirás a… tu prometido?- Preguntó Jin con la ansiedad y la preocupación encontradas.

-Sí, hoy lo veré como en una hora…-

-¿Quieres que me quede para que se lo digamos los dos?- Cuestionó con inseguridad.

-No Jin… no sé cómo vaya actuar si te presento como el padre de mi bebé y al cuál amo-

-¿Y cómo va a actuar si no estoy? ¿Te va a dejar otro moretón como el que ya tienes? Perdóname Lili… pero no me iré de aquí, no confío en que se lo tome sin violencia-

-Sé que no me va a hacer daño; lo conozco… yo se lo diré… ¡Por favor!-

-… No lo sé; no puedo… además, si te hace algo; que no se te olvidé que llevas a nuestro bebé en tu vientre ¡No quiero que los lastime!-

-Sólo confía en mí… ¿Sí?- Emilie tomó la mano del pelinegro a la vez que lo miraba de tal forma que Jin no se podía contener a darle un no por respuesta.

-… Está bien- Se resignó –Pero no estés a solas con él, que sea en un lugar concurrido en dónde no pueda hacerte nada; y si lo intenta, no estarás sola. También ten tu celular a la mano y avísame si algo malo sucede- La condicionó.

-Lo haré- Le sonrió, tan divina como siempre; y esa sonrisa fue suficiente para que las ganas de abrazarla regresaran, sin pensarlo dos veces… lo hizo.

Sintió un tenue y cálido beso en el cuello; después sintió su mirada azulada sobre su rostro con insistencia; la volteó a ver sin romper el abrazo.

La forma en cómo lo veía, parecía como si estuviese viendo una ilusión… se perdía en aquél rostro tan perfecto y masculino… se quedaba sin habla.

Una vez más, el pitido del celular de Kazama interrumpió su _"mágico"_ momento. El chico rompió el abrazo para mirar la pantalla… ésta vez sí era Marshall…

-Será mejor que contestes; no quiero que tengas más problemas- Imploró la ojiazul; Jin sólo asintió. Alcanzó a oír algunos gritos del otro lado de la bocina; no sabía con exactitud qué es lo que decía… pero estaba segura que no eran cositas lindas.

-De acuerdo iré para allá- Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro después de oír la letanía de su jefe.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Él lo entendería-

-Lo dudo; lo único que me diría es que no me tuve que meter contigo, que eres una mujer comprometida, que soy un irresponsable… sé que me querrá alejar de ti-

-Eso no lo decide él-

-… Tienes razón, además por nada del mundo te dejaría ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé. Trataré de contarle; después de todo… sólo así es cómo iremos saliendo de esto- Dijo el stripper; luego besó; de manera tenue, la frente y los labios de su chica a modo de despedida para después dirigirse a la puerta; abriéndola.

-Te llamaré en la noche para ver cómo te fue; y contarte cómo me fue a mí- Sonrió la monegasca mientras se dirigía de igual manera a la puerta y el muchacho salía de allí.

-¡Hecho! Y avísame si sale algo mal- Comenzó a alejarse.

Lili sólo _"pronunció"_ un _"Te amo"_ con sólo mover la boca y sin dejar salir la voz; movimiento de labios que Jin entendió a la perfección; le guiñó un ojo mientras mostraba su media sonrisa matadora.

-Ayy…- Suspiró embobada –Papi es hermoso ¿Verdad?- Le habló sonriente a su aun plano vientre.

La Rochefort regresó al sofá y decidió ver televisión mientras Hwoarang llegaba.

Doce del mediodía en punto; y el timbre del apartamento comenzó a sonar… abrió la puerta; no estaba equivocada, era su futuro ex prometido.

-Hwo… hola- Saludó con sequedad desde la puerta.

-Hola amorcito- Depositó un beso rápido sobre los labios de Emilie, a quién agarró por sorpresa -¿Lista?-

-S-sí… eso creo-

-Entonces vámonos; ya no es necesario que vayamos a tu casa a recoger las cosas; Rosalie, tu ama de llaves dijo que recordaba bien la ropa y las cosas que llevabas en tu despedida de soltera y me las dio… no te alarmes, no le dije para qué las necesitaba. Según los resultados que me dieron, debió de ser al día siguiente; pero te quedaste con Asuka así que prácticamente era la misma ropa… ¿En qué momento pasó?- Se desesperaba a sí mismo al recordarlo.

-… A-asuka y Christie; se quedaron dormidas…- Emilie se sintió obligada a decirle alguna mentira junto con un poco de actuación que su castaña amiga le había enseñado; ya que le había prometido al futuro padre de su hijo que se lo diría en un lugar público y concurrido -… Y-yo, estaba un poco tomada y me puse de necia con que no quería dormir…- Prosiguió la chica empezando a entrecortar su voz, ¡Benditas clases de Asuka! ¡La adoraba! Aunque estaba segura de que en un momento más, cuando dijera la verdad… lamentaría haber fingido dado a la lluvia de interrogantes que su futuro ex novio le haría -… Me salí del departamento; y pasó… ¡Ellas no tuvieron la culpa!- Una pequeña lágrima alcanzó su recorrido por la mejilla de Lili mientras que Hwoarang la miraba expectante; observó que el pelirrojo apretaba la mandíbula y las manos; sintiendo que ¡Sí! ¡Todo era culpa de sus imbéciles amigas!

-… De acuerdo- Optó por decir el coreano; tragándose todas las malas palabras que exigían por salir después de saber la estúpida razón por la cuál había sido fácil para el violador cometer su _"delito"_ –Vámonos de una vez linda; Lee nos debe de estar esperando- Dedujo Hwoarang mientras trataba de postrarse tranquilo.

-¿Lee?- Interrogó dudosa.

-Sí ¿No te lo dije? Él nos ayudará con esto- Explicó –Deprisa amor- El pelirrojo tomó las llaves de las manos de su aun novia para cerrarla; la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su motocicleta; la cual, Emilie miró aterrada… ¡Esas cosas eran escalofriantes para andar! Muchas veces decía ver pasar su vida ante sus ojos… aunque en realidad, era su miedo… además, tampoco estaba segura de ir en moto estando embarazada; temía que, a pesar de estar iniciando… podría afectarle a su pequeño; sin embargo… no había opción.

Ambos subieron; Hwoarang se puso sus gafas y le cedió un casco a la rubia.

La verdad era que el pelirrojo no iba a altas velocidades, pero frecuentemente sentía un apretón en su chaqueta proveniente de Lili.

-Hwo… ¿Podemos ir a un restaurante o a una cafetería? Tengo hambre- Puso como excusa para acudir al dichoso lugar concurrido y hablar con la verdad de una vez por todas.

-¡Lo siento muñeca! Pero Lee me pidió esta mañana que te llevara en ayunas- Decía el cabeza de zanahoria sin perder la vista del camino.

¡Genial! Cada vez parecía más difícil hablar con Hwoarang… ¡Necesitaba decirlo… y pronto!

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a un lugar que la monegasca desconocía; alcanzó a visualizar las enormes letras del edificio… _-"Natcore Labs"-_ Leyó en su mente.

El pelirrojo estacionó la motocicleta justo enfrente de la entrada, dónde Chaolan ya estaba esperando sonriente _-"Tengo que aprovechar este momento. Lee está aquí… puedo decirle la verdad; Hwoarang no podrá hacerme daño, y ya no me importa que Lee lo sepa"- _Pensó Emilie dentro de sí mientras saludaba de mano al detective.

-Vamos… entren- Sonrió el peliblanco de Chaolan antes de darse media vuelta.

-¡Espera Lee!- Pidió la ojiazul para que éste no se fuera; teniendo éxito –Necesito hablar con Hwoarang-

-Amor… entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero no podemos hablar ahora. Los especialistas están esperándote exclusivamente a ti- Interrumpió el _"prometido"_.

-No… esto es muy importante- Comenzó a decir en tono de alteración.

-Vamos Lili…- La tomó de la mano para entrar al edificio; sin embargo, ella sólo se quedó firme, sin intención de caminar.

-¡No estás escuchando!- Le gritó ella con desesperación. Sin decir más palabras, y sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… la cargó como un maldito costal de papas -¿QUÉ HACES?- Lili estaba eufórica; y con justa razón… ¡Ella sólo quería hablar! Pataleaba lo más que podía para soltarse del agarre.

Hwoarang la llevó dentro haciendo caso omiso de la petición que le hacía _"su muñeca"_ para que la soltara. Otros hombres, los cuáles podía jurar, trabajan allí… ayudaron al coreano a llevarla a la habitación dónde le harían las pruebas.

-¿Era necesario hacer eso?- Preguntó Lee preocupado desde afuera de la habitación al ver que los médicos se veían obligados en sedar a la indefensa e histérica chica que aun gritaba mientras que otro de ellos cerraba la puerta.

-Sí… está nerviosa y tiene miedo- Decía el pelirrojo con un gesto de tristeza; se odiaba por haberlo hecho… pero su Lili necesitaba ayuda lo más pronto posible.

-Eso es comprensible… después de todo; al terminar las pruebas y estudios que le harán, es muy probable que haya más de un sospechoso… y ella tendrá que verlo de nuevo, para identificarlo-

-¿Quiere decir que todo esto no es exacto? Creí que con eso encontrarían a la persona responsable-

-No siempre; la mayoría de las veces se encuentra a más de un sospechoso… y es curioso, pero muchas veces algunos no son culpables, por eso te pedí que trajeras su ropa y las cosas que llevaba el mismo día de su violación… eso hará más precisa la investigación- Explicó Chaolan.

-¿Y cómo es que la ropa le ayuda si ya ha sido lavada?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Simple! Aunque la prenda haya sido limpiada de manera detallada, es difícil quitar el rastro de un ADN… incluso se pueden encontrar cabellos, huellas; entre otras cosas-

-¿Qué más le harán? No será nada grave… ¿Verdad?-

-Tratarán de buscar si aún hay indicios de semen en su interior… esa sería la evidencia de mayor ayuda.

-Gracias Lee- Retribuyó el joven chico sin ánimos de oír de la maldita semilla que el violador había dejado en el interior de su novia.

-No hay de que Hwo. Cualquier cosa o anomalía que pase, dímela… iré a mi despacho, he estado trabajando en un caso muy importante que requiere mi atención; pero le pedí a Alisa que se quedara contigo y con Lili- Comentó el platinado al señalar a su simpática y pelirosada ayudante; quien se encontraba a unos pasos de allí leyendo sentada.

El hombre se fue a continuar con su trabajo después de haber dejado _"órdenes"_ a las personas encargadas de esos laboratorios.

Hwoarang tragó saliva; nervioso ante la situación… si bien, por dentro se encontraba pleno; confiado de poder encontrar al responsable que embarazó a su prometida… aunque aún se lamentaba haber tenido que llegar a obligar a Lili a entrar al lugar; por un lado la entendía, sus nervios, su temor, su inquietud… ¡Estaba seguro que sólo quería hablar con él para perder tiempo valioso de investigación; incluso, tal vez para hacerlo cambiar de opinión! Pero él se lo había prometido a sí mismo… ¡Nada lo detendría! ¡Odiaba con todo su ser a aquél hombre que le había puesto una mano encima! ¡Y por nada del mundo dejaría pasar tan horripilante suceso!

-… Perdóname- Dijo en voz baja sin dejar de pensar en su hermosa Lili… la culpa lo carcomía; pero sabía que cuando encontraran al infeliz y lo refundieran en la cárcel; o algo más allá si era posible, su futura esposa se lo agradecería… después de todo, él en verdad la amaba.

**¡NOOO! El final está cerca D:***

**Sólo uno o dos capítulos quedan por delante… (Creo)* eso depende de qué tanto se me extiendan los capítulos… pero tampoco me hagan tanto caso que he pensado que tal vez podrían faltar tres capis *xD Yo se los advertí… mis primeros capítulos son pequeños; y después empiezan a convertirse en pergaminos *xD Es que la inspiración llega y no hay quien la detenga *:3**

**Ok… Lili ya no quiere actuar; quiere confesarlo todo u.u* la culpa la está matando por dentro *xD**

**Hwoarang llegó a tanto para encontrar al desdichado (Ajá *xD)* que violó a su mujer… me sentí como toda una médica-detective en este capi *8D *xD Según yo todo eso si es posible… (Para que no me degollen de mentirosa D:*) Además lo he visto en series como CSI y La Ley y el Orden *xDDD**

**Aún no se sabe quién asesinó a la mami de Jin… pero ya quedó claro que no fue Kazuya; ya que el pobre sufrió también el mismo destino u.u* (Aunque eso le pasa por abandona familias *xD) Ok no ._.***

**Asuka es una linda… sus **_**"clases"**_** de actuación en un dos por tres *xDD y Christie, aún no abre su gran boca gracias al plan del capi anterior… pero no duden en que lo haga u.u***

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi… (Actualicé antes de tiempo… eso es bueno) *:P**

**Como ya dije, falta muy poco para el final; pero dudo que lo que falta quepa en un solo capítulo (El que sigue) Aun así… todo es posible; *xD tanto se puede terminar en el siguiente como que no… Ahora sí ¡Lo juro! No pasa de tres capítulos *xD**

**Muchas gracias a karychela… por sus lindos reviews ¡Eres genial! *:D las gracias no bastaban… por eso te dediqué el capi *:3 ¡Un abrazo linda…! Yuju n.n***

**Igualmente, gracias a todos los que leen ésta historia… ¡Dios los Bendiga mucho a todos! n.n***

**¡Besos!***

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	11. Difundiendo Información

**Ok, ya vine de nuevo con la actualización; y advierto, este NO es aún el capítulo final *xD ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi! *:3**

**Advierto: Este capítulo contiene lemon (Sí, soy pervertida… pero ni modo… ¡Ya me conocen! *xD) Por si alguien se lo quiere saltar; soy consciente de que no a todos les gusta *:3**

**¡Gracias nuevamente a karychela y a todos los que leen!***

**Ésta vez no hay mucho que decir; sólo disfruten del capítulo *xD y nos leemos al final *:D**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*<strong>_

_Capítulo 11: "Difundiendo Información"_

Recién había llegado a la Discoteca; su jefe, el señor Marshall, no había hecho más que mirarlo con mala cara y también con cierta consternación. Le había pedido; de la manera más discreta que le fue posible, acompañarlo hasta su pequeña oficina en la parte superior del Club… mientras que su amigo y compañero Mark lo miraba de igual manera; preocupado, ante lo que pudiera suceder con él ¡Probablemente lo despedirían! Y en verdad, eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto; ya que, estaba a punto de ser padre… y no quería que su pequeña o pequeño se viera incómodo ante el hecho de tener un padre stripper… por el contrario, lo prefería así; incluso aunque le fuese difícil conseguir un trabajo más _"digno"_.

Desde hacían ya varios minutos que Marshall sólo caminaba de un lado a otro como si en esa habitación no hubiese una salida. Jin sólo lo miraba expectante, sentado en el sillón individual que yacía enfrente del escritorio de su jefe… lo vio repetidas veces taparse la boca con una mano mientras que la otra reposaba sobre su cadera; aparentemente, buscando las palabras qué decir.

El stripper suspiró profundo, sabiendo exactamente lo que venía cuando Marshall se le quedó mirado.

—… Jin— Comenzó a decir el hombre aún sin saber con precisión lo que le tenía que decir —¿Qué está pasando contigo?— Optó por preguntar con frustración.

—Nada, sólo… hago mi vida— Dijo el chico sin ninguna expresión en su frío rostro.

—¿Haces tu vida? ¡Para hacer tu propia vida necesitas responsabilidad!— Golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano derecha —Apenas hace unas semanas aún parecías consciente de lo que la palabra _"responsabilidad"_ significa—

—No; aún soy consciente de lo significa— Comentó Jin con firmeza y seguridad; después de todo, así era… ahora más que nunca conocía la maldita palabra… ya que, ser padre; requiere de ello.

—¡Pues no lo creo! ¡Tratas mal a la clientela! ¡Te desapareces sin si quiera decir por qué! ¿Qué mierda está pasando Jin?— Exclamó con hastío.

—Entiendo perfectamente que esté exaltado; y con gusto le diré la razón y causa de todo esto— Comenzó a defenderse el pelinegro menor —Sólo le advierto una cosa señor Marshall ¡Nada hará que me retracte de seguir adelante!— Continuó hablando con decisión ante la mirada extrañada de su jefe.

—¿De qué hablas Jin?— Cuestionó el hombre sin entender una sola palabra de lo que el joven hablaba —¿Y cuántas veces debo decirte que no me hables de usted? Eres como un hijo para mí, debe haber confianza entre nosotros— Habló Law tranquilizándose un poco.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento; también eres como un padre para mí pero, me es difícil hablarte así… siento como si te perdiera el respeto—

—¡Nada de eso! Jin… estoy muy preocupado por ti— Se sinceró Marshall con un gesto de consternación —Siempre te has acercado a mí cuando algo te molesta, te inquieta… cuando algo te hace feliz o te hace infeliz ¿Por qué ahora no?— Preguntó su _"jefe" _un vez más, con melancolía en su voz.

—Bueno yo… sólo estoy pasando por un momento complicado; y dudo que te pongas de mi lado y me apoyes— Habló el japonés con seguridad.

—Eso no lo sabes… ¡Sólo dime qué pasa!— Imploró Marshall al borde de la desesperación.

—Muy bien… pero que quede claro que nada me hará cambiar de opinión y rumbo— Como nunca antes en su vida; el stripper se veía más que decidido y serio. Se aclaró la garganta para empezar a explicar su liosa situación —Conocí a una chica hace aproximadamente un mes…— Empezó a desembrollar; no obstante… el hombre que hasta ahora había sido como un padre para él, lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al oír aquello; aunque Jin bien sabía que cuando conociera la historia completa, quitaría esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Y por qué me opondría a que hicieras tu vida con una mujer? Por el contrario… ¡La idea de que tengas una novia es gratificante hijo! Tu vida ha sido tan difícil y ahora tienes la grandiosa oportunidad de ser feliz y rectificar eso; aunque… eso no justifica tu _"pequeña"_ irresponsabilidad en el trabajo últimamente— Comentó Law sin entender.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. La conocí en una despedida de soltera… y; pase la noche con ella, no por trabajo… ella en verdad me gustaba— Dijo Kazama con nervios.

—¡Dios!— Exclamó el hombre con un gesto claramente de sorpresa y queriendo suponer que era el hecho de haberse acostado con una _"clienta"_ lo que Jin esperaba le molestase y no algo peor —… Hijo… yo no soy nadie para criticar si está bien o mal que hayas tenido relaciones con una mujer que te gusta; y por lo que ha pasado, puedo jurar que aún la sigues viendo. Jin; lo repito, tú mereces ser feliz… y en verdad me siento contento de que hayas encontrado a alguien que no te vea sólo como un objeto sexual—

—Es que…— Interrumpió el pelinegro menor; alertando a Law —… Ése no es el problema—

—E-entonces… ¿Qué es?— Cuestionó confundido con un leve tartamudeo.

—… Ella está comprometida, era la futura novia en esa despedida de soltera; va a tener un hijo mío… ¡Y la amo! No pienso dejarla; ni a ella ni a nuestro bebé… porque sé que ella me ama también— Comentó sin más rodeos con los nervios carcomiéndolo por dentro; a pesar de saber ya lo que Marshall le diría ¡No tenía ninguna duda de los sentimientos de Lili hacia él y viceversa! Además… ¡Él mismo se había propuesto no dejarla ni aunque el fin del mundo estuviera cerca!

Mientras tanto que su _"padre adoptivo"_ lo miraba boquiabierto y con el ceño fruncido asimilando cada palabra que recién le había sido dicha ¡Jin acababa de decir que la joven está comprometida! Lo que significaba que la _"tierna"_ muchachita andaba feliz de la vida con dos hombres al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo es que el chico no se diera cuenta de que la maldita arpía sólo jugaba con él haciéndole creer que lo amaba con el alma? ¡Y para colmo de males; la detestable bruja le venía con el cuento de que esperaba un hijo de él; cuando lo más probable es que el pobre bebé fuese de su futuro esposo!

¡No cabía duda de que aquella mujer sólo quería engatusar al pobre indefenso de Jin! ¡Tenía que abrirle los ojos ante la verdad! El stripper era un buen hombre; con un pasado trágico, pero nunca perdió el piso por ello conduciéndose a sí mismo a los vicios y mala vida; por el contrario, era responsable y honesto… ¡Merecía algo mil veces mejor que aquella mujer manipuladora!

—… Jin— Respiró hondo tratando de contener la ira —¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que el bebé que espera es tuyo y no de su _"prometido"_? ¿Y cómo es que sabes que en verdad está embarazada?—

—Se desmayó y la llevé a un hospital; fue ahí que me lo dijeron antes de que ella se despertara… ¡Y sé que es mío porque… ella era virgen cuando estuvo conmigo! Y… no me protegí— Confesó Kazama con cierta vergüenza dejando a Marshall sin una respuesta que contradijera la primera explicación del muchacho —… Además; esa misma noche, ella estaba algo tomada… lloró diciéndome que no quería volver a su casa; después me confesó que era porque en verdad no quería casarse— Continuó hablando el japonés a la vez que su _"padre"_ aún se postraba pensativo.

—¡Eso no me dice nada! Engañar a la gente de esa manera es muy fácil Jin… aún tengo muchos motivos para pensar que esta endemoniada chica es una mentirosa— Decía el hombre con enfado.

—¡No la conoces!— La defendió el stripper en un grito con ira a la vez que se levantaba de golpe de su asiento.

—¡No necesito conocerla para saber que esa mujer sólo te está usando! ¡Basta con saber que engañó a su prometido contigo! Así que no dudes de que también te lo haga a ti— Gritó Law de igual manera —No dudo que estés enamorado de ella ¡Pero ella de ti no lo está! Te está poniendo en contra de su futuro marido; te romperá el corazón y aunque ese bebé sea tuyo, dudo que se quede a tu lado ¡Te está metiendo en un embrollo grande Jin; podrías ser demandado o algo peor! Aquí tú serás el más perjudicado junto con el otro hombre. Hay tantas mujeres solteras y nobles en el mundo que darían cualquier cosa por estar contigo ¿Y tenías que elegir a una ramera disque comprometida?— Continuó gritando Marshall en su imparable enojo; sin embargo, aquella última _"pregunta"_ hizo a Kazama explotar en rabia…

—¡NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA!— Exclamó Jin en un tono de voz sumamente alto mientras que tomaba a su _"jefe"_ por la solapa de la camisa y lo pegaba con fuerza a la pared en un intento de amenaza. Law sólo lo miró con seriedad.

—Chico… ¡En verdad lo siento! Sólo soy realista, tal vez seas tú quien deba darse cuenta por sí mismo. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo… pero no en esto. Lo que me cuentas no me da buena espina— Habló Marshall con tranquilidad; muy a pesar de la actitud agresiva del muchacho —Sal con ella e ilusiónate con ese bebé si es lo que quieres ¡Espero estar equivocado! Pero si no es así; me dolerá verte sufrir, porque yo te aprecio. Sólo ten precaución con esta chica y mantenme al tanto de las cosas… para poder seguir cuidando de ti, como si fueras mi verdadero hijo— Se sinceró el hombre provocando que dicha serenidad se trasmitiera al stripper; soltándolo de la solapa.

—Entonces te demostraré que las cosas no son así— Terminó por decir Kazama con un leve gesto de aflicción.

No es que le importara lo que la gente pensara de su relación con Lili; pero después de todo, ese hombre que se encontraba enfrente suyo lo había cuidado y criado desde que tenía tan sólo siete años de edad… lo que lo hacía diferente al resto de las personas; motivo suficiente para querer demostrarle lo maravillosa que Emilie era.

—Deseo que sea así hijo— Se resignó Law; odiando no poder ayudarle ni estar de acuerdo… pero su _"experiencia"_ en cuanto a mujeres se trataba; le decía que aquella chica no era otra cosa más que una calumniadora. No le interesó saber si quiera el nombre de la responsable… o al menos hasta que Jin y la joven le demostraran lo contrario a lo que creía.

Ambos se quedaron mudos, pensativos y sin si quiera moverse.

El stripper no sabía con exactitud si algo cambiaría después de habérselo confesado todo a su _"padre"_ adoptivo y después de aquél pequeño enfrentamiento con él; lo único que sí tenía en claro; era que, a pesar de no tener a Marshall de su lado… tampoco le impediría ver a la monegasca hasta que ésta hiciera algo de lo que el pelinegro mayor pensara… y en realidad, eso no iba a pasar; ya que ella no era así.

* * *

><p>Mientras… en los laboratorios <em>"Natcore"<em>, cierto chico de cabellos pelirrojos se encontraba caminando por cada espacio libre del lugar; pensativo y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo último que tuvo que hacer para que le hicieran las mentadas pruebas a su hermosa prometida.

Hacía ya un par de horas que había visto a uno de los hombres que allí trabajaban; dirigirse hacia algún otro lugar de los laboratorios con las cosas de Lili para verificarlas, analizarlas y ver qué provecho podían sacar de allí para los resultados.

Tres, cuatro y casi cinco horas allí; sentado, divagando, caminando e incluso en algún momento; sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido en un sillón individual… y no era para menos; debido a que toda la noche anterior no había podido pegar ojo gracias a las detestables noticias que había estado recibiendo sobre su amada novia.

Un rugido proveniente de su estómago lo despertó; y al darse cuenta que todo y todos en su alrededor parecían casi en las mismas posiciones, optó por salir a tomar un poco de aire y comprar algo para comer.

—Alisa, saldré a comprar algo de comida ¿Quieres algo?— Le dijo amable y somnoliento a la chica pelirosada quien parecía hacer algo referido a su trabajo con Lee en su pequeña computadora portátil.

—No, gracias— Sonrió mirándolo la joven para después volver su vista a la pantalla.

Sin decir nada más; Hwoarang salió del enorme edificio y buscó aunque fuese una mísera tienda para comprar cualquier cosa que le cayera al estómago. Para fortuna de él, había encontrado un restaurante de un tamaño bastante reducido… decidió comer allí; tal vez así podría hacer o perder más tiempo en vez de estar sin mover un dedo en ese lugar; o más bien, edificio de laboratorios.

Después de haber consumido sus alimentos; el chico buscó una tienda para comprar algo dulce que le sirviera como postre después de su comida.

Regresó al dichoso lugar para encontrarse con todo de la misma manera que cuando se fue; la recepcionista aún aplastada en la silla tecleando quien sabe qué cosas en el computador al igual que Alisa sentada con la portátil en sus piernas… las mismas pocas personas o clientes aun esperando en prácticamente la misma posición que antes y unos cuantos empleados del lugar que pasaban por allí con papeles, entre otras cosas.

El pelirrojo no hizo más que sentarse a un lado de la muchacha de cabellos color rosa y continuar comiendo sus galletas de chocolate.

—¿Gustas?— Le ofreció el coreano a Alisa sin mirarla.

—Sí, gracias— Volvió a sonreír la chica mientras tomaba una de las galletas de la envoltura y la degustaba.

—¿Aún no han salido o dicho algo?— Preguntó Hwoarang con cierta impaciencia.

—No… pero no deben de tardar— Contestó la pelirosada con su característica voz suave y sin quitar su sonrisa.

—¿Crees que ella esté bien?— Interrogó nuevamente; pero ésta vez, con preocupación.

—Descuida; no le harán nada malo—

De manera inoportuna; el celular del coreano empezó a sonar… el chico miró la pantalla del mismo; y haciendo un gesto de hastío y refunfuñando… contestó.

—Señor Renard… ¿Qué sucede?— Saludó el pelirrojo a su jefe de trabajo… un colega del Señor Rochefort que tenía su propia empresa y que al conocerlo no dudó en darle una ocupación bastante bien pagada.

—_Hwoarang; sé que cambiaste tu día libre para hoy, pero te necesito aquí ahora mismo ¡Es urgente! Te lo compensaré después—_ Habló el hombre del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

El muchacho soltó un gran suspiro.

—Claro Señor Renard… iré para allá—

—_¡Gracias chico! Te veré al rato—_ Colgó.

El coreano lo imitó y por segunda vez, emitió un largo suspiro con desgano; frotó un poco sus ojos cerrados con sus dedos anular y pulgar ¡No quería dejar ahí sola a Lili! Pero tampoco podía negarse ante su jefe si quería darle lo mejor a su futura esposa y pagar la gran suma que seguramente se haría gracias a la investigación que había puesto en marcha y la boda que se avecinaba ¡Comenzó a estresarse! Aún con el trabajo de alto pago que tenía… no estaba del todo seguro de poder realizar tantos gastos de golpe ¡Esperaba por todos los cielos que su jefe le diera algo _"extra"_ por acudir ante su _"emergencia"_!

Buscó en su celular un contacto concreto; uno al que odiaba acudir, pero que bien sabía, alguien de confianza para su prometida.

—_¿Hola?—_ Contestó dudosa una voz femenina.

—Asuka; mi jefe me llamó y tengo que ir con él porque es urgente ¿Podrías venir a los _"Laboratorios Natcore"_ para checar que todo esté bien con Lili y llevártela a casa si es que terminan?— Pidió Hwoarang tratando de no exaltarse dado a que la chica no era de su completo agrado.

—_Sí, claro… ¿Dónde queda?—_ Decía la castaña a la vez que tomaba un pequeño papel y una pluma que estaban cerca.

—Está en la Avenida Wells; número ochenta y siete, Colonia Red Bank ¿Lo tienes?—

—_De acuerdo… voy saliendo para allá—_ Acto seguido, Asuka colgó el teléfono para salir de su apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hwoarang esperó con impaciencia alrededor de veinticinco minutos hasta que vio entrar agitada a la castaña. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a ella mientras ésta hacía lo mismo.

—Lo lamento, no daba con el número— Se disculpó Asuka.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. No quisiera, pero debo irme ya; aún tienen a Lili dentro de una de las habitaciones ¡Por favor, avísame si sucede algo!— Comenzó a despedirse el chico —Por cierto; la chica de allá se llama Alisa… es asistente del detective que nos está ayudando… está aquí para verificar que todo vaya bien con Emilie ¿De acuerdo?— Le comentó el chico al mismo tiempo que señalaba a la pelirosada y salía del lugar.

Asuka miró a la joven que Hwoarang le había indicado; se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola… soy Asuka, amiga de Lili— Se presentó la castaña sonriente cuando la muchacha la miró de igual manera.

—Oh sí, Hwoarang dijo que vendrías… ¿Ya se fue?— Preguntó algo sorprendida al darse cuenta de la ausencia del chico.

—Así es, tenía mucha prisa… debió olvidar despedirse de ti—

—No importa. Por cierto soy Alisa— Se presentó también emotiva.

—¡Un gusto! Y… ¿Conoces bien a Emilie?— Cuestionó la castaña de forma amigable.

—No mucho… pero el detective Lee habla bastante de ella ¡Parece buena chica!—

—¡Lo es! Y ¿Ella está bien? Tengo entendido que están aquí desde el mediodía y son casi las seis de la tarde ¿No estás fastidiada?—

—Un poco; pero tengo algo de trabajo que me encargo el detective Lee, así que, por lo menos tengo en qué distraerme. Y tu amiga… ella está bien—

—¿Qué están haciendo ahora con ella?—

—¿Pruebas aún quizás? No sabría decirte con exactitud—

—Y dime… ¿Qué edad tienes?— Trato de hacer una conversación amable; Asuka estaba un cien por ciento segura de que el idiota de Hwoarang no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo.

—Dieciocho… pero en unos meses cumpliré los diecinueve— Continuó sonriente la pelirosada.

—¿De verdad? ¡Wow! Eres pequeña para ser la asistente de un detective… debes de tener muchas cualidades y habilidades— La elogió Asuka con sincera impresión. Alisa soltó una pequeña risilla mientras se ruborizaba un poco agachando levemente la cabeza.

Ambas chicas se la pasaron charlando por casi una hora… la pelirosada no pudo evitar agradecérselo; ya que en verdad necesitaba socializar con quien fuese.

Varios minutos más tarde; uno de los médicos forenses que había estado _"estudiando"_ cualquier ADN en el interior de Lili, se acercó específicamente a la asistente de Lee Chaolan.

—Alisa… hemos terminado de extraer lo que estábamos buscando. La chica ya se puede ir, está esperando en aquella habitación— El hombre señaló una puerta —Pero antes, necesito que vengas conmigo para hacer un papeleo— Se dirigió a la pelirosada.

—Está bien. Asuka ¿Por qué no vas por la señorita Emilie? Estaré con ustedes en un momento— Le sonrió la joven para después seguir al médico que; la castaña podía jurar, ya conocía debido a su trabajo y la confianza que el hombre había demostrado al hablarle.

La amiga de la Rochefort hizo caso a lo que Alisa le había dicho y se dirigió a la puerta antes señalada por el médico.

La abrió poco a poco; revelando a su rubia amiga sentada en la orilla de una camilla, cabizbaja y pensativa.

—Lili… ¿Cómo estás amiga?— Cuestionaba la castaña con preocupación mientras se iba acercando lentamente a la ojiazul.

—Bien…— Respondió con desgano sin si quiera verla.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Creí que le dirías la verdad a Hwoarang— Hablaba Asuka sentándose a su lado.

—No pude hacerlo… ¡No me dejó! Casi me obligó a entrar aquí. Mi vida cada vez está más perturbada— Emilie comenzó a sollozar de impotencia… ¡Quería terminar con toda esta mierda lo antes posible! Y el destino no parecía estarle ayudando; por el contrario, parecía que sólo empeoraban las cosas. Ahora los forenses harían esas malditas pruebas; Hwoarang sabría la verdad de la peor manera y quién sabe qué cosas terribles pasarían después por haberle ocultado todo.

Sintió el cálido abrazo de su mejor amiga por los hombros.

—Tranquila Lil; aún puedes decírselo—

—Claro que lo haré… ¡Ya no puedo más Asuka! ¡No puedo! A veces desearía que nada de esto estuviese pasando…— Se soltó en llanto.

—Sabes que no es así… sabes que conocer a Jin ha sido lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida; y ahora también sabes que, ese pequeño bebé que estás esperando de él ¡Es la bendición más grande que Dios les pudo dar… a ambos!— La reconfortó la castaña.

—¡Gracias Suka! ¡Gracias por todo! Lamento tanto ser tan mala amiga, y lamento tanto haberte arrastrado a mis problemas— Sin poder contener las lágrimas; Emilie puso sus manos sobre su rostro, dejando que la afectuosidad del abrazo de Asuka junto con sus palabras, hicieran su efecto.

—¡Descuida! Para eso estoy yo aquí. Escucha… te diré algo que estoy segura que te hará sentir mucho mejor— Sonrió la muchacha a la vez que acariciaba los brazos y espalda de su amiga en señal de apoyo. Rochefort la miró incrédula; conteniendo un poco su lloriqueo —Hablé con Jin cuando venía para acá. Hwoarang tuvo que irse; me parece que lo llamó su jefe, así que… ¡Verás al amor de tu vida!— Dijo emocionada.

—¿Cómo?— La rubia parecía no entender de lo que hablaba la castaña… aunque el saber que vería a Kazama le transmitió bastante alegría, tranquilidad y protección.

—¡Sí! Cuando hablaba con él, me pidió que te llevara a cierto lugar y… ¡Bueno, ya te explicará él… lo importante es que lo verás!— Comentaba emocionada.

¡Por fin! Lili había sonreído y abrazado a su amiga en agradecimiento.

Cada vez que estaba con el japonés la hacía sentir completamente viva, con energía; y éste día no sería la excepción. Por lo menos se alejaría un momento de tantos embrollos y podría pensar en la mejor manera de decirle al pelirrojo todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pues entonces… vamos— Sonrieron ambas, cómplices.

Las chicas se levantaron de aquella camilla para dirigirse a la salida de aquella lúgubre habitación. Asuka buscó a Alisa mirando a todos lados; tampoco podían irse sin ella… ¿La pobrecita había perdido un valioso día de su joven vida allí sentada para que ambas amigas se fueran como si nada?… ¡Vamos! ¡No eran tan inconscientes!

—Espera un poco Lili… Alisa debe de estar por aquí—

—¿Y Lee?— Preguntó la Rochefort sin entender muy bien el porqué de la ausencia del platinado.

—¿El detective?—

—Sí—

—Me parece que Alisa me comentó que tuvo que irse, ya que estaba trabajando en un caso de gran relevancia— Contestaba Asuka mientras aún buscaba a la pelirosada con la mirada.

La rubia supo inmediatamente de qué hablaba su amiga; y vaya que Lee parecía interesado en el asesinato de la madre de Jin… ¡En verdad, ambos se lo agradecían! Pero más le hubiera agradecido que hubiese impedido que la obligaran a entrar a ese apestoso lugar.

—Señorita Rochefort… ¡Qué bueno que ya esté mejor!— La llamó la ojiverde con una sonrisa quien venía llegando.

—¡Gracias Alisa!— Le devolvió el gesto a la mencionada.

—Ya debemos irnos ¿No vienes?— Preguntó la castaña.

—No, aún debo hacer unas cosas que el detective Lee me encargó— Respondió un tanto cansada la pelirosa.

—Pues, bueno… entonces, nos vemos luego Alisa ¡Ten linda noche!— Se despidieron las amigas para luego salir de aquél gran edificio y tomar un taxi.

Lili trató de que Asuka le dijera a dónde es que iban; pero de ningún modo la pudo convencer de que se lo dijera.

Tal parecía que lo único que le quedaba, era esperar a llegar al mentado lugar.

* * *

><p>Tardaron alrededor de treinta minutos en llegar al sitio en el que se encontrarían con el stripper. El lujoso hotel <em>"Trump Soho"<em>… un edificio enorme; con una fuente en la entrada de la enorme recepción, el piso de fino mármol y los elegantes sofás, le daban un toque clásico… ¡No podía ni imaginarse lo hermosas que debían de ser las habitaciones!

No tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué había elegido ese lugar… ¡Pero le encantaba!

—Espera aquí— Ordenó su amiga para dirigirse a la casi vacía recepción. Se fijó que la joven encargada verificaba algo en el computador, buscaba algo en un estante repleto de llaves y tarjetas para después entregarle una —Ven— Le indicó Asuka tomándola de la mano cuando se volvía a acercar a ella, para recorrer el ancho pasillo dónde había algunos elevadores a la derecha y la entrada al restaurante a la izquierda.

Ambas chicas se adentraron en uno de los muchos ascensores.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y Jin?— Interrogaba la Rochefort con impaciencia.

—¡Tranquilízate! Lo verás muy pronto— Sonreía su fiel amiga, emocionada.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo hacerle caso a su amiga y seguirla. Observó que la chica oprimía el botón del piso cuarenta y cinco… Lili abrió los ojos como platos; no es que le desagradara ir hasta el penúltimo piso, pero ¡Vaya! Nunca creyó que fueran hasta la parte más alta.

Emilie se postraba nerviosa y callada mientras que su castaña amiga solía verla de reojo y soltar una risilla… ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

El curioso sonido del ascensor se hizo presente cuando llegaron al cuadragésimo quinto piso. Asuka volvió a tomar la mano de su monegasca amiga, salieron del elevador y caminaron por el lado derecho del pasillo; el cuál, estaba lleno de puertas de maderas finas.

Llegaron hasta una puerta específica; exactamente la número trescientos ochenta y ocho, a unas tres habitaciones más atrás del fondo del corredor.

Su castaña mejor amiga abrió la puerta pasando la tarjeta por la ranura; revelando un bellísimo y gigantesco dormitorio… y por el tamaño de dicho lugar, podía jurar que era una suite. Las dos amigas entraron inspeccionando sorprendidas cada rincón de aquella alcoba… hasta que los ojos azul cielo de Lili se enfocaron en una sensual figura masculina que veía el fantástico paisaje desde el gran ventanal; y quien pareció no haber notado la presencia de ambas chicas.

—¡Ya llegamos!— Asuka se hizo notar de manera alegre.

El pelinegro giró su cuerpo ciento ochenta grados para ver a las lindas jóvenes que ahora lo acompañaban. Sonrió de medio lado cuando sus acaramelados ojos se fijaron en la rubia que le quitaba el sueño.

—¿Llegaron sin problemas?— Preguntó el stripper con su grave voz.

—Gracias a Dios así fue… y aquí está tu bella princesa; sana y salva— Sonrió triunfante la castaña.

La Rochefort sonrió de igual manera, con la diferencia de que ésta se sonrojaba y miraba el piso apenada.

—Gracias Asuka— Se sinceró el japonés.

—¡No hay problema! Creo que yo iré al restaurante e iré a ver qué otras cosas maravillosas tiene este grandioso hotel— Se emocionaba la amiga de la monegasca como niña pequeña mientras salía prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

—No me digas que…— Empezó a hablar Lili con sorpresa.

—Sí, le pagué una suite también a Asuka. Nos ha ayudado mucho; creo que merece divertirse un poco— La interrumpió Kazama a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

—¡Cielos! Y… ¿Por qué rentaste una suite e hiciste que me trajeran aquí?— Habló la ojiazul con un poco de coquetería mientras acariciaba el masculino pecho del chico por encima de la camisa.

—Recordé lo que me dijiste hace un par de noches— Jin se perdió en sus brillantes ojos.

—¿Qué me dejaras ir contigo porque no quería tenerte lejos de mí? ¿Y qué quería sentir que estaríamos juntos para siempre?— Rememoró la rubia sonriente.

—S-sí— La joven rio ante el tartamudeó del japonés.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estarás conmigo esta noche?— Supuso con alegría.

—A menos que tú no quieras…—

—Sería tonta si no quisiera; además, ya te lo había pedido—Comenzó a bajar la voz.

El pelinegro sonrió nuevamente de medio lado y se inclinó un poco para depositar un tenue beso sobre la rosada y suave mejilla de Lili.

—¿Quieres champagne?— Le ofreció el chico con caballerosidad.

—Dudo que le haga bien a nuestro bebé— Sonrió ella de manera dulce.

—Es cierto… lo lamento, hay veces que aún no me acostumbro— Dijo Kazama apenado.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte; apenas hace poco tiempo que lo supimos— Continuó con aquella sonrisa en su rostro para transmitirle confianza y hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien —Mejor dime… ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Le dijiste al señor Marshall sobre… nosotros?— Cuestionó curiosa y temerosa. Esperaba por todos los cielos que no haya pasado nada que empeorara las cosas.

—Sí, se lo dije… pero no lo tomó bien. Fuera de eso, mi día estuvo normal— Jin agarró la delgada mano de su chica, para poder llevarla con sutileza hasta el sofá y sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— El semblante de la Rochefort cambió radicalmente a uno triste… muy a pesar de saber que Marshall no era el padre biológico del stripper; era de gran relevancia para ella ser aceptada por él.

—Sólo que… no me apoyaría; entre otras cosas. Fue algo bastante duro en realidad, no quisiera darte detalles… sólo eso te puedo decir; que él no nos apoyará, pero tampoco se meterá, a menos que algo se salga de control—

—… Lo entiendo— Cabizbaja… la ojiazul se resignó. No culpaba al hombre; por el contrario, lo entendía… entendía el hecho de que quisiera proteger a su _"hijo"_; pero que al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería arruinarle la vida si es que sus pensamientos u opiniones eran equivocadas.

—Y… ¿Qué pasó en tu día? ¿No pudiste decirle?— Trató de hacer sus preguntas sin presionarla.

—No… pero no porque no quisiera; más bien, porque él no me quería escuchar… es más, ni si quiera me dejaba hablar. Estaba tan afanado en que me hicieran las pruebas para encontrar al _"violador"_ que… creía que yo sólo quería buscar excusas para no hacérmelas, por supuesto miedo— Explicó la ojiazul.

—¿Qué te parece si mañana ambos se lo decimos? Ten por seguro que así, sí te escuchará y no lo dudará—

—No lo sé Jin… es tan complicado—

—Lo sé; pero tal vez es la manera más… _"sencilla"_. Así estaré ahí, apoyándote— Tomó las manos de Emilie y las comenzó a acariciar con ternura. Ella lo pensó un momento. No sabía por qué era que esa idea no la convencía… tal vez deliraba demasiado con imaginarlos a ambos pelearse ante la situación… ¡Pero es que de verdad eso la aterraba enormemente!

—Tal vez tengas razón— Dijo no muy convencida.

—Mañana pasaré por ti después del trabajo. Cítalo en dónde tú quieras; ambos iremos ahí—

—De acuerdo— Sonrió la monegasca con debilidad.

Un sonido proveniente del celular del stripper interrumpió su conversación… era un mensaje. El pelinegro miró la pantalla para leer lo que éste decía; sonrió con cierta malicia para después contestar el texto. Lili lo miró extrañada… ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué aquella sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Kazama? La chica alzó una ceja; esperando a que su acompañante terminara de escribir con el dispositivo móvil.

—¿Quién era?— Preguntó firme cuando notó que Jin ponía el teléfono en la mesa de centro.

—Mark… ¿Lo recuerdas?—

—¿Tu compañero? ¿El chico bartender?—

—Sí, él— Le regaló una sexy sonrisa.

—¿Y qué era tan divertido en su mensaje?— Cuestionó la rubia sin tratar de oírse invasora de su espacio personal. El japonés sonrió con malicia nuevamente.

—En realidad nada; es sólo que… creo que le gusta mucho Asuka—

—¿Pero él no tiene novia?—

—Tenía, sí… pero, terminó con ella hace unos meses. No me dijo nada hasta ayer— Decía Jin de manera pensativa.

—¿Por qué lo ocultó? Si son tan amigos—

—No quería que nadie lo supiera, dijo que… se sentía como un perdedor; y que le daba vergüenza…o algo así— Explicaba el muchacho de ojos caramelo… pero aún no le decía por qué aquella maliciosa sonrisa.

—Y… ¿Por eso reías?—

—No. Lo que pasa es que le pedí que viniera; así se _"encontrará"_ con Asuka… aunque él tampoco lo sepa. En su mensaje me dijo que estaba ya afuera… yo sólo le contesté que fuera al restaurante— Volvió a sonreír mientras que la monegasca reía un poco ante el curioso plan de Jin.

—¿Así que ahora eres cupido?—

—Un poco… tal vez. Él también me ha ayudado con todo esto Lili. Al igual que tú con Asuka, me siento en deuda con él… además, así ambos se harán compañía un rato—

—¿Sabes? ¡Me gusta tu plan!— Poco a poco se fue acercando más a él mientras hablaba con voz seductora y sonreía de manera pícara. Jin abrió los ojos de par en par ante la acción de la ojiazul.

Lili mordió su labio inferior mientras continuaba sonriendo, y al írsele acercando; llegó a un punto en el que el stripper yacía casi acostado; apoyado sólo sobre sus codos, observándola, adorándola y amándola con la mirada. Sin poder contener más sus ganas, acercó sus labios a los de él para acariciarlos con dulzura… ambos disfrutaban de aquél roce de sus labios entrelazados.

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal; su mente empezaba a ponerse en blanco y su cordura se estaba dando por perdida ante aquellos suculentos besos. Hizo presión sobre el pecho del chico, haciéndolo acostarse por completo en aquél sofá y para que su cabeza reposara en el apoyabrazos de éste a la vez que Emilie proseguía con aquella cadena de sensuales besos.

Jin acariciaba de arriba abajo la delgada espalda de Lili por encima de la tela de su blusa. No supo en qué momento fue exactamente; pero ella ahora se había acomodado por encima de él a horcajadas sin dejar ir al aire ninguno de sus besos. Sentía las suaves caricias que ella le proporcionaba a su rostro y pecho… caricias con ternura, caricias inocentes.

Sus besos fueron aumentando de velocidad; pasando de ser dulces, a ser pasionales. La posición que Lili portaba, le dejaba bien en claro la dureza y tamaño que el miembro del stripper comenzaba a tomar; fue entonces que la excitación se apoderó de ella. Quiso sacar su lado más _"salvaje"_… un lado de ella que sólo el pelinegro era capaz de hacer salir. Detuvo aquellos adictivos besos para mirarlo con lujuria, aunque su respiración se oyera agitada y entrecortada. Volvió a morder su labio inferior de forma libidinosa. Sabía que no era una experta en el tema; pero ansiaba volver a intentar quitar aquella camisa para dejar ver el perfecto y escultural cuerpo de su stripper.

Trató de que sus manos no temblaran ésta vez y fue desabotonando botón por botón; sin perder de vista cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar al último. Abrió lentamente su camisa al mismo tiempo que hacía tacto con el _"six pack"_ de su abdomen; sintiendo cada parte de su piel y de sus tonificados músculos ¿Cómo era posible tanta perfección en un hombre?

Kazama sonrió de medio lado al notar la cara de niña asombrada que Emilie había puesto; le pareció tan dulce… y extraño al mismo tiempo ¡Como si no lo hubiera visto antes! Jin optó por volver a besar esos carnosos y rosados labios que lo enloquecían; logrando que Lili volviera a perder la conciencia de sus actos.

¡Ella quería ser la que tomara la iniciativa ésta vez! Y hasta ahora, todo parecía ir por buen camino.

Besó su barbilla con suavidad para después poder ir accediendo a su robusto cuello. El chico gozaba de cada toque que hacía con su boca; sus labios eran tan puros. La joven parecía bastante entretenida tocando y besando cada parte de su cuerpo… pero él también quería tomar acción; y era algo que en realidad, su cuerpo también le pedía.

Tomó la holgada blusa de la rubia para irla alzando lentamente a la vez que ella levantaba sus brazos en _"ayuda"_. Sus ojos color caramelo parecieron brillar cuando miró aquél bello sostén con encajes que adornaba sus senos. Arqueó un poco su espalda hacia adelante para poder abrazar; con un simple brazo, su pequeña cintura y empezar a besar la parte descubierta de su pecho. Lili acariciaba la negra cabellera del stripper, disfrutando aquello.

Recorrió con las caricias de una mano su espalda, cintura y cadera hasta llegar a aquella gran curva trasera que dividía entre su espalda y sus piernas. Apretó con fuerza provocando que un leve gemido saliera de los labios de la muchacha. Fue acariciando sus torneadas piernas; pero aquella maldita tela de mezclilla que las cubría, hacían mucho más que estorbar. Se decidió a dar el siguiente paso; desabrochar el ceñido pantalón de la ojiazul. Apenas pudo ver la diminuta braga mientras hacía a un lado cada parte del cierre de su pantalón, cuando Emilie le dio inicio a un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas.

Kazama fue bajando con lentitud aquella prenda inferior de mezclilla para poder ir sintiendo la suave piel de sus blancas piernas ¡Al fin se había deshecho de ella! Dejando a la vista todas sus curvas, cubiertas solamente por su braga y sostén.

No pudo evitar contemplarla con ternura.

—Eres hermosa— Le dijo casi en un susurro logrando que Lili sonriera con timidez y se sonrojara aún más; si es que eso era posible.

Su mirada color azul se tornó una vez más en excitación al sentir nuevamente la dureza que yacía bajo el pantalón del chico. Buscó su cinturón con desesperación para quitarlo de una vez por todas y proseguir con el mentado pantalón de marca que el elegante stripper llevaba.

No supo si fue nuevamente su inexperiencia o la torpeza de sus movimientos ante la desesperación; pero justo ahora, Jin la ayudaba a quitarlo con éxito.

Su estómago se hundió en nervios al ver aquél bulto debajo de su bóxer.

Por inercia, se acercó nuevamente para _"atacar"_ su seno con una mano; mientras que la otra pretendía jugar con su parte más íntima y sus labios se abalanzaban contra los de ella. No fue necesario nada más que hacer a un lado el hilo dental para poder acariciarla e introducir un dedo. Otro gemido se hizo presente resonando y haciendo eco en su boca; logrando que la temperatura corporal del pelinegro aumentara.

Al haber perdido por completo el raciocinio; Emilie desabrochó el sostén por su cuenta para darle mejor acceso al stripper; quien sin duda, aprovechó el momento para usar su lengua contra ese par de senos perfectos ante su mirada.

Lili buscó la parte superior de su bóxer; queriéndolo quitar para continuar ese momento único entre ellos.

Jin se detuvo por un momento y la miró al sentir su delicada mano postrarse en esa parte específica de su anatomía.

—Te necesito— Susurró la rubia mientras ambos cruzaban miradas deseosas.

En un movimiento veloz; Kazama aventó quien sabe a dónde, la última prenda que portaba… quedándose justo como Dios lo había traído al mundo.

Se acostó nuevamente sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá; la tomó con ambas manos sobre la cintura para poder levantarla un poco, hacer a un lado su braga otra vez y poco a poco penetrarla.

¡Era su segunda vez! Y ahora, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a su endurecido miembro, no dolía… por el contrario, ¡Deseaba, anhelaba más!

Los movimientos entre ambos eran lentos al principio; sólo podían oírse sus agitadas respiraciones acompañadas de los fuertes gemidos que Lili hacía en cada embestida. Las _"expertas"_ manos del stripper jugueteaban con sus senos y acariciaban cada parte de su esbelto cuerpo con frecuencia. Ambos gozaban de ser uno sólo, por segunda vez. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar gracias al calor que los dos despedían.

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar; la monegasca brincaba de manera rápida sobre de él, logrando que cada entrada fuera más profunda y placentera. Cada jadeo los fue llevando más cerca del clímax… hasta que ambos llegaron a la excitación suficiente para darlo a notar. El gemido suave de Lili y el gemido ronco de Jin, fueron la prueba de ello; mientras que la _"semilla"_ del stripper salía de su cuerpo.

Lili se inclinó hasta él para depositar un beso lleno de amor sobre sus agitados labios. Luego, se recostó en su fornido pecho, cerrando sus ojos, oyendo cada latido bien pronunciado del corazón de su chico y sonriendo ante la alegría que la invadía al estar con él.

Jin la abrazó; como protegiéndola de todo y de todos. Reguló su respiración; sonrió, feliz de saber lo afortunado que era al tener a Lili, de ser básicamente el único en su vida y en su corazón… besó su cabeza con sutileza; y se sostuvo ahí por varios segundos.

—Te amo— Dijeron los dos al unísono para después reír un poco ¡No había duda de que ambos estaban conectados! En todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el lujoso restaurante del hotel; Asuka yacía sentada en una mesa redonda y pequeña, esperando sonriente a que el mesero volviera con su ansiada cena. Las costillas con salsa, papas a la francesa y con un tipo de ensalada verde, le estaban haciendo agua la boca de sólo imaginárselo. Mojó sus labios con desesperación ¡Definitivamente, se le había abierto el apetito!<p>

Cierto chico, quien recién llegaba al lugar, parecía buscar a alguien. La castaña lo observó por unos segundos, preguntándose ¿Qué diablos hacía él allí? Sintió la mirada del amigo de Kazama sobre de ella. Ambos sonrieron, un tanto confundidos. Con desconfianza; Mark se acercó a la mesa dónde Asuka estaba sentada esperando.

—Hola— Saludó el chico con nervios.

—Hola— Sonrió la castaña. El bartender se quedó pensativo por unos instantes.

—… ¿Y Jin?— Preguntó el joven con inseguridad a la vez que se recargaba sobre el respaldo de la silla a lado de Asuka.

—Pues… está con Lili—

—¡Oh! No sabía que ustedes estarían aquí también— Sonrió nervioso.

—Y, yo no sabía que tú vendrías— Decía la muchacha con amabilidad.

Ambos se quedaron pensando ante aquellas dos últimas oraciones. Sonrieron con inquietud; tal parecía que los dos habían encontrado la maña detrás de las palabras e invitación de Jin. Mark se sintió un tanto culpable; una cosa es que la castaña le haya gustado, y otra muy diferente tenerla sola en un restaurante para hacer con ella un tipo de cita improvisada ¡Juraba asesinar al stripper después de todo esto! Se sentía extraño; tanto, que su lado alocado y distraído se había ido a quién sabe dónde.

—Lo lamento, no tenía idea. Si quieres, puedo irme— Habló el muchacho con amabilidad mientras señalaba la salida con su pulgar.

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas?— Propuso Asuka con una sonrisa amigable.

—¿S-segura?— Tartamudeó un poco.

—¡Sí! Anda, me vendrá bien tener un poco de compañía— Continuó sonriente la castaña; quien no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y era totalmente consciente de que parecía gustarle al chico… no obstante, no le molestaba tenerlo cerca; ya que tenía finta de ser un buen tipo.

—De acuerdo, si insistes— Tomó asiento a su lado derecho con un gesto de travesura. Asuka rio un poco —Y… ¿Cómo has estado?—

—Bien, excepto por… Lili. Todo esto me tiene muy preocupada— Dijo seria.

—Te entiendo… ¡Apenas ayer me enteré de lo del embarazo! ¡Y aún no me lo puedo creer!— Casi gritaba el amigo de Jin… y por ende, bastante gente volteó a mirarlos. Asuka rio apenada.

—Sólo espero que en verdad ambos puedan estar juntos sin ocultarse… y también que duré por mucho su relación— Volvió a su semblante de seriedad.

—Descuida. Juntos lo lograrán… y en caso de que no pudieran solos… para eso estamos nosotros aquí— Le sonrió Mark inspirándole confianza. La chica le devolvió el gesto con timidez… él tenía razón; ambos eran los mejores amigos de aquél par de tórtolos enamorados y probablemente las únicas dos personas en quienes más podían confiar.

—Gracias— Correspondió Asuka, agradeciéndole el _"apoyo"_ para que se despreocupara aunque fuese por un momento. Acarició la mano del muchacho que yacía sobre la mesa, de forma amigable… mientras que éste se sonrojo levemente.

¡De acuerdo! Tal vez no debía enojarse tanto con Jin… ¡Aunque sí merecía una reclamación! ¡Pudo habérselo dicho! ¡Mierda!

En fin… por lo menos estaba con esa _"linda chica castaña"_ como él la llamaba; lo cual, era cientos de veces mejor que estar solo en casa, tirado en el sofá y comiendo comida chatarra delante del televisor.

* * *

><p>El maldito timbre, acompañado de varios toques y llamados desquiciados a la puerta, fueron la clave para que Hwoarang despertara. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido sobre el sofá… tal vez esperando la estúpida llamada que supuestamente Asuka le haría al llegar con Lili a casa. Se alarmó un poco al recordar que la castaña aún no llamaba, pero por lo distraída que era… pudo jurar que la amiga de su prometida lo había olvidado; sea como fuese, se encargaría de eso después de saber quién era el maniático que llamaba a la puerta de su departamento.<p>

Somnoliento, se levantó del gran sillón y a paso lento llegó hasta la puerta de entrada. Dio un último bostezo antes de abrir y conocer al interceptor de sus horas de sueño.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a la joven; sonriente, con aquella ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación y supuesta amiga de su futura esposa.

—Hola— Saludó la morena para después adentrarse al hogar del pelirrojo sin si quiera pedir permiso.

—¿Qué quieres Christie? ¿Han pasado ya casi cuatro años y aún no puedes entender que no quiero nada contigo?— Cuestionaba el coreano con fastidio mientras azotaba la puerta. La brasileña sólo rio divertida.

—Por favor, eso ni tú te lo crees ¿Piensas que no noto como me miras?— Hablaba la bella chica con tono seductor mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Qué mierda quieres? Si vienes sólo a arrastrarte otra vez por aquí… ¡Mejor lárgate!— Alzó la voz con enfado.

—¡Oh! Descuida… ya no me interesas ¿Para qué querría yo andar con alguien que va a ser papá? ¡Es patético!— Dijo Christie mofándose de Hwoarang.

—Así que ahora vienes a burlarte de eso… ¿Sabes qué…? ¡Vete al carajo! ¡Tú y Asuka son las únicas culpables de que hayan violado a Lili!— Gritó ésta vez.

—¿V-violado?— Tartamudeó la morena sin entender.

—No te hagas la desentendida… ¡Sólo vienes a burlarte de que ese hijo no es mío! ¿Verdad?—

—¿N-no e-es t-tuyo?— Continuó shockeada… simplemente no comprendía que estaba sucediendo… a menos que… ¡Ajá! ¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no lo pudo pensar antes? —¡Oh, por Dios!— Gritó en asombro llevando una mano a su pecho. Hwoarang frunció el entrecejo al percibir que Christie irradiaba ¿Enojo? —¡Maldita perra!—

El pelirrojo se quedó estupefacto… ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Sabía que Christie no era más que una mosca muerta; pero no sabía que podía llegar a tanto grado de hipocresía para con Lili… ¡Por eso la odiaba!

—¡No le llames así! ¡La perra aquí, eres tú!— La defendió el prometido de la rubia.

—¿Es que acaso eres imbécil?— Hablaba la brasileña con bastante ira.

—¡No estoy para soportar tus insultos! ¡Lárgate de aquí si no es que prefieres que te saque yo mismo!— Amenazó Hwoarang; y curiosamente, ella rio nuevamente de manera burlona.

—¿De verdad crees que Lili fue violada?— Preguntaba la morena con diversión ¡Vaya que el tipo era idiota!

—Lo fue— Dijo el coreano con debilidad… ¡No debía caer en las trampas de esa maldita bruja! Christie reía a carcajadas, dejándolo desconcertado… ¡Definitivamente se había vuelto loca!

—No seas tarado… tu hermosa _"princesa"_ no es más que una esquinera barata. Y yo que creí que sólo lo besaba… ¡Maldita zorra asquerosa! Me las va a pagar— Decía la morena con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

El pelirrojo se sintió confundido… ¿Era verdad todo lo que decía la mojigata de Christie? ¡No podía ser! Se postró firme.

—No vas a lograr que caiga en tus mentiras. No es la primera vez que intentas hacerme dudar de ella ¡Y no lo vas a lograr!—

—¿Entonces quieres pruebas? ¡Bien! Tendrás pruebas entonces— Habló convencida la chica para iniciar una búsqueda en su enorme bolso. Hwoarang la miraba expectante… ¿De verdad había pruebas de que su divina Lili le fuera infiel? Sintió como un enorme hoyo se apoderaba de su estómago… ¡NO! ¡Se negaba a creerlo! Segundos después, miró a Christie desdoblar con desesperación un papel que recién había sacado. Le extendió la mano, entregándoselo… el coreano, temeroso, lo tomó —Ella ya sabía que estaba embarazada; esa, es una copia del comprobante original… lo tenía Asuka, _"bien escondido" _en un cajón. Dime algo… si te es tan fiel ¿Por qué lo escondería?—

—¡Porque tenía miedo! ¡Fue violada; no tienes idea de lo que debió haber sentido!— Se abstuvo nuevamente a creer… aunque la impotencia comenzaba a comérselo por dentro… ¡Simplemente era imposible! ¡Lili era un ángel! ¡SU ángel! ¡Solo de él!

—Realmente eres tan ridículo… ¿Quieres otra prueba? ¡De acuerdo!— Volvió a decir la supuesta amiga de su novia para seguir buscando en su inmenso bolso. Sacó su celular y empezó a deslizar la pantalla con su dedo índice… como buscando algo.

—¡Ya te dije que no me separarás de ella! Deja a un lado tus engaños ¡Y lárgate de mi casa!— Gritó Hwoarang caminando hacia la puerta para tomar acción y abrirla.

—¡Aquí está tu _"dulce"_ Lili besuqueándose con…!—

—¡LARGO!— La interrumpió aventando con fuerza el celular que ella le mostraba para luego tomarla del antebrazo y sacarla a la fuerza de su departamento azotando la puerta.

—De acuerdo papanatas. Te dejo mi celular… para cuando quieras ver— Habló con tranquilidad desde el otro lado de la puerta y marcharse… ¡Tenía que abrir los ojos! Ella siempre supo que la _"adorable"_ Lili Rochefort no era quienes todos creían… fue entonces que se hizo su supuesta amiga… ¡Para desenmascararla! ¡Hacerles ver a todos que era ella; Christie Monteiro, quien merecía toda la atención! Y ahora… todo iba viento en popa… ¡La hora había llegado! —Ya no más Rochefort ¡Vas a caer, hasta el fondo!— Rio emocionada la morena mientras se dirigía fuera de aquél edificio.

Hwoarang pegó su espalda a la puerta y tapó su rostro con ambas manos; tenía un nudo en la garganta ¡Es que simplemente no podía ni debía creer todo lo que esa arpía decía! ¡Él ya la conocía! Por eso siempre había dicho que detestaba esa _"amistad"_ entre su novia, Christie y Asuka… ¡Las dos eran unas malditas que se aprovechaban de la bondad de su prometida! Pero… ¿Y si todo era cierto? Descubrió un poco su cara, revelando sus ojos oscurecidos gracias a la rabia que lo invadía y los enfocó en el celular de la morena que reposaba en el piso; con la pantalla boca abajo y la pila de fuera por el impacto.

Con miedo, se arrastró hasta la posición del móvil; agarró la pila y la tapa que la cubría para armar nuevamente el mentado celular. Con la mano temblorosa, puso su dedo sobre el botón de _"Encendido/Apagado"_…

—¡NO!— Se regañó a sí mismo en voz alta aunque las ansias y la curiosidad se quisieran apoderar de él… ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Eran tal para cual! ¡Ambos eran muy, muy felices! ¡Todo esto no era más que una falacia inventada por Christie!

Se levantó rápido del suelo y con furia, dejó el celular en un cajón vacío de la mesita de café a un lado del sofá.

¡Faltaba poco! ¡Muy poco para que Lili… fuera sólo de su total propiedad!

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaban por el pasillo del hotel; él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, ella, con sus manos entrelazadas por enfrente de sí misma… riendo.<p>

—¡De verdad! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras adicta a los juegos de casino— Comentaba emocionado el chico mientras la castaña se postraba sonriente y apenada.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… las cosas no son lo que parecen—

—Pues… tú si eres lo que aparentas— Dijo Mark deteniéndose delante de una puerta de habitación de igual manera que su acompañante, quién lo miró extrañada.

—Y… ¿Qué es lo que aparento?— Preguntó Asuka curiosa.

—… Ser, una chica muy tierna— Habló el amigo del stripper con seriedad pero con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron carmesí; halagada ante el piropo.

—Bueno… te dejaré descansar— Comenzó a despedirse el muchacho cuando su mirada se distrajo en la puerta de al lado. Si no mal recordaba; Asuka le había mencionado que el pelinegro había dado la sorpresa de rentar un par de suites… y la que estaba a un lado de la castaña probablemente era… —¿Es la de Jin…?— Preguntó con un extraño gesto… seguramente de desagrado… no es que quisiera ni imaginar lo que pasaba allí dentro. La amiga de Lili rio divertida ante el curioso gesto del joven.

—Sí… pero será mejor que no los molestes—

—Créeme… no pretendía hacerlo— Ambos rieron un poco… la habían pasado bien en compañía del otro; sin duda —Avísame si algo malo pasa… ya sabes; con su situación— Mostró interés al asunto de su amigo

—De acuerdo— Sonrió la castaña.

—B-bueno… debo irme— Tartamudeó nervioso ante la hermosa mirada de Asuka y se dispuso a dar media vuelta para irse.

—Espera…— Lo detuvo la suave voz de la chica. Mark no dudó en girar nuevamente ciento ochenta grados para mirarla —¿Y tu número? No lo tengo… y así no sabría cómo avisarte— El muchacho se sonrojó levemente mientras que Asuka, por su parte, sonrió en sus adentros… ¡Ese chico parecía realmente inocente! Sacó el celular de su bolsillo para anotar.

—Qué torpe soy, tienes razón… es 678 524 1577— Fue dictando el bartender apenado.

—¡Ya está!— Exclamó la chica al finalizar.

—B-bueno… descansa—Intentó volver a despedirse con nerviosismo.

—¡Oye…!— Lo detuvo nuevamente la castaña con una sonrisa divertida. Él la miró con curiosidad y los ojos bien abiertos; esperando a saber que más podría decirle —Salgamos un día de estos—Sugirió la bella joven sin despegar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Mark sonrió de una manera bastante pronunciada… parecía realmente emocionado.

—¡Claro! ¡Cuándo quieras!— Ambos se vieron con timidez por unos minutos —Ten bonita noche— Se despidió ésta vez de manera definitiva; y con esa misma curvatura en sus labios.

—Ya la tuve… ¡Adiós!— Dijo Asuka contenta mientras se adentraba en su habitación. ¡Realmente había sido una linda velada en compañía del mejor amigo del futuro novio de su mejor amiga! ¿Era curioso? ¡Sí, lo era! Pero Mark… en verdad comenzaba a agradarle.

* * *

><p>Eran como cinco y media de la mañana; o al menos eso es lo que su borrosa mirada le decía al ver el despertador… ¿Por qué mierda todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para interrumpir su sueño? ¡Justo el maldito día que, a compensación de ayer, su jefe le había dado libre! Y con tanto mierdero trabajo que le había pegar el ojo después de la visita de Christie.<p>

El celular llevaba ya varios minutos sonando; pero había sido hasta ahora que su cuerpo le había dado la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para responder.

Miró la luminosa pantalla de su móvil… y se alarmó; tanto, que hasta el sueño pareció írsele.

—¿Señor Lee?— Contestó su celular con ansia y preocupación.

—_¡Hwoarang! ¡Tengo excelentes noticias!—_ Habló el detective desde el otro lado de la bocina, aunque en realidad, no se le oía muy animado… ¡Pero vamos! A esa maldita hora… ¿Quién estaría animado? Bueno, al menos sólo el pelirrojo; quien al escuchar aquello, el ánimo pareció subírsele ¡Al fin! El cielo le sonreía.

—¿Sí? ¡Dígame!—

—_Los médicos estuvieron como locos toda la noche y toda la madrugada hasta encontrar a quién buscas. Nunca había pasado tan rápido pero… ¡Tengo al… violador de Lili!—_

—¿De verdad?— Se emocionó el pelirrojo saltando de la cama… ¡SÍ! ¡Buscaría al hijo de puta sin descanso hasta encontrarlo!

—_Así es… puedes pasar por el resultado a mi oficina cuando quieras—_

—¡Sí! ¡Fantástico! ¿Puedo ir ahora mismo?— Hwoarang caminó por la habitación hasta su clóset.

—_Pues… sí… claro… si quieres—_ El peliblanco no se escuchaba muy convencido… ¿Pero qué carajos…? ¡Él estaba más que feliz! ¡Feliz por degollar al imbécil responsable de todo esto!

—¡Muy bien! Voy para allá— Colgó el coreano sin más y empezar a vestirse a una velocidad impactante.

Ni si quiera se molestó en desayunar ¡Lo único que verdaderamente quería era conocer la cara de aquél infeliz! Tomó las llaves de su moto y del departamento, de encima de la mesa de café… justo en ese momento, algo se le vino a la mente. Abrió el primer cajón de dicha mesita; y de éste, sacó el celular de Christie que había colocado allí hace unas horas.

Su teoría era sencilla… vería los resultados de Lee y después la foto, video o lo que fuese que Christie le estaba por enseñar en su móvil; y así, verificar si eran el mismo hombre. Sí lo eran… no había más que pensar que Lili le era infiel… pero si no lo eran; lo más probable es que la bruja esa haya editado esa estúpida, foto, audio o video para hacerlo dudar.

Las tripas se le revolvieron al recordar a la morena… ¡Era una mujerzuela!

Condujo su motocicleta como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta llegar al despacho del conocido detective Lee Chaolan. Se adentró en el lugar sin si quiera saludar a Alisa y se dirigió a la oficina del platinado. Por fortuna; la pelirosada ya lo conocía y lo más seguro era que supiera ya lo de los resultados, por eso no lo había detenido o algo así… ¡Debía entender su estado de ánimo!

A estas alturas; ya no le importaba nada más que ver aquél papel… por lo que, azotó la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Dónde están?—Preguntó desesperado al entrar.

—Hwoarang, tranquilízate— Trató de calmarlo un muy preocupado Lee.

—Sólo deme los resultados— Se exasperó el pelirrojo. Chaolan lo miró con resignación y dejó salir un gran suspiro.

—Aquí están— Le entregó un sobre tamaño carta con un pequeño hilo en la solapa.

El coreano no dijo nada más. Le arrebató dicho sobre y se dispuso a abrirlo con desesperación. Aún no entendía porque Lee tenía cara de angustia… pero por ahora, eso no le importó.

Respiró hondo; con locura plagada en sus ojos y una sonrisa esquizofrénica… fue sacando lenta y verticalmente los papeles que el sobre contenía… _—"Laboratorios Natcore… Paciente… Fecha…"—_ Fue leyendo en su mente a la vez que los papeles iban saliendo del sobre.

Su estómago se contrajo cuando notó el inicio de una fotografía; y a pesar de querer saber ya quién era el desgraciado… fue sacando el papel a un ritmo más lento.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y jaló los papeles dejando caer el sobre mientras abría nuevamente los ojos de manera rápida.

El enfoque de su mirada sólo se dirigió al sujeto de la fotografía. El aliento se le fue al mirar…

Ese cabello negro de peinado estrafalario; los ojos color caramelo, las cejas pobladas, los leves rasgos japoneses… ¡Era imposible! ¡Él lo conocía! ¡Sabía perfectamente quien era ese cabrón! No había cambiado ni un poco.

—Jin Kazama— Susurró con odio sin tener que leer el nombre y los datos a la derecha de la fotografía.

No tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo es que el muy maldito se convirtió en un pusilánime, ruin y cobarde violador. Sólo sabía que lo odiaba… lo odiaba más que nunca en la vida. Sabía que se había prometido hacer rodar la cabeza del malparido que violó a su futura esposa… ¡Y en verdad, lo haría con gusto… disfrutando cada maldita manera de hacer sufrir al imbécil de mierda!

Sus ojos se oscurecieron nuevamente… ante la ira, la furia... la locura.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Listo el capítulo once *:D<strong>

**¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! La historia está por terminar *:') El siguiente capítulo… será el final T.T* a menos que se alargue demasiado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. A mí sí *:D además… estoy muy emocionada… ya que será mi primer proyecto terminado *xD**

**Buuu… Marshall no apoya a Jin ):* pero en fin… supongo que tiene motivos muy válidos (?)* *xD**

**Espero que no haya quedado mal el lemon para quienes lo leyeron n.n* igual me gustaría saber que tal quedó; ya saben… para mejorar como escritora *:D**

**Mark y Asuka… ¡No me asesinen! *xD La verdad no tenía esa intención cuando este fic me vino a la mente… pero conforme fue pasando la historia dije ¿Por qué no? ¡Hasta podrían hacer citas dobles entre los cuatro! Jajajaja *:P**

**Christie es una traicionera, maldita, perra sarnosa D:* Ok, me disculpo por mi vocabulario *xD Pff… en el próximo capi verán un poco más al respecto.**

**Y… ¡Oh Oh! Tenemos un loco… (?)* Pobre Hwoarang… yo también me volvería maniática ante noticas así *xD**

**¡No los defraudaré! O eso espero… ¡Deseo con cada entraña de mi ser que el final les guste! La verdad es que me pone muy nerviosa… los finales son difíciles de hacer T.T***

**Por último… gracias a todos los que me leen y especialmente a la linda karychela… ¡MIL GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y ALENTARME A SEGUIR ADELANTE! ¡Besos! *:D**

**Dios los Bendiga ***

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	12. Karma: El Destino Que Nos Unió

**¡A todos los que me leen! Debo agradecerles infinitamente su apoyo en este proyecto… que de no ser por ustedes, ésta historia no habría llegado hasta aquí… el capítulo final *:')**

**Y por supuesto, un enorme agradecimiento especial a mi linda amiga karychela… ¡No sabes cuán agradecida estoy especialmente contigo por haber seguido esta historia capítulo por capítulo! ¡Me haces feliz! *xD *:') Por eso, también te dedico este último capi; de verdad… ¡Mis más sinceros agradecimientos linda!***

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el final de este fic. Espero que les guste y por supuesto…**

**¡Que lo disfruten! *:D**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¡Stripper Boy!.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*<em>**

_Capítulo 12 (Final): "Karma: El Destino Que Nos Unió"_

Los tenues rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por los enormes ventanales de la gigantesca suite en dónde ambos dormían; y aunque la rubia estuviese de espaldas, fue inevitable no darse cuenta que el amanecer se había hecho presente y que un nuevo día había empezado.

La chica sonrió, aún con sus ojos cerrados.

Podía sentir el calor de las sábanas combinadas con la calidez de los fuertes brazos que la sostenían por la cintura. Sentía su tranquila respiración cercana a su cuello; e incluso se percató de que una de sus manos comenzaba a jugar con su largo y dorado cabello haciéndole rulos con su dedo índice.

Su sonrisa se pronunció aún más al sentir un sutil beso en su cabeza, y fue hasta aquél momento que sintió movimiento por parte de su acompañante; por lo que ella volteó un poco. Se percató de que el chico se disponía a levantarse…

—¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó somnolienta a la vez que se estiraba y lo tomaba de la mano antes de que pudiera irse.

Jin la miró y sonrió. Creyó que aún estaba dormida; y en realidad, había disfrutado observándola por varios minutos mientras yacía indefensa entre sus brazos.

—Iba a pedir algo para que desayunaras y después iba a darme una ducha— Respondió el pelinegro a la vez que se sentaba nuevamente en la cama y acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Lili.

—¿Y sí te pido que te acuestes y estés otro rato más conmigo?— Propuso sonriente la monegasca; a lo cual, el stripper no se pudo negar.

—De acuerdo; pero sólo unos minutos… y pediré primero tu desayuno ¿Está bien?— Sonrió de medio lado el pelinegro; recostándose un poco para abrazarla con cariño y calidez. Ella asintió contenta —¿Qué quieres que te pida?— Le preguntó el japonés a la vez que levantaba el teléfono de la habitación.

—Pues… me gustaría un plato de frutas cortadas, jugo de naranja y unos huevos benedict— Habló la ojiazul bastante sonriente; no es que fuera un desayuno del otro mundo… pero le gustaban los desayunos así.

Después, no pasó mucho tiempo para que alguien tocara la puerta de la habitación; interrumpiendo su mañana romántica, Jin se levantó a abrir… percatándose de que era una de las mucamas que les llevaba el desayuno anteriormente pedido para ponérselos en la mesa.

—Buen provecho— Dijo la mujer para después irse de allí.

—¿Por qué no comes en lo que me baño?— Propuso Kazama.

—¿Tú no vas a desayunar?— Cuestionó Emilie con cierta preocupación.

—Comeré algo en la calle o se me hará tarde—

No le quedó más que asentir con melancolía… si por ella fuera, juraría que no lo dejaría salir ni a la esquina con tal de estar siempre a su lado; ¡Pero vamos! Eso era de novias psicóticas y obsesionadas.

Miró al futuro padre de su bebé adentrarse en el baño y cerrar la puerta.

Somnolienta y encamorrada, se levantó de la deliciosa cama para sentarse en el pequeño comedor de la suite. ¡Su platillo se veía delicioso! La fruta estaba fresca y su jugo tenía un color apetecible… fue entonces que se dispuso a probar bocado.

Como casi cualquier hombre, Jin no había tardado más de quince minutos en ducharse y salir del sanitario, ya con los pantalones puestos y abrochándose la camisa… ¡Lucía exageradamente guapo como para ser verdad!

Se miró a sí misma; ¡Estaba horrenda, con el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros y en pijama! La autoestima se le bajó un poco; no deseaba que el stripper creyera que no era más que una fodonga sin límites.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Le preguntó a la vez que la veía divertido mientras hacía el nudo de su corbata. Parecía preocupada por algún motivo y no dejaba de acomodarse el cabello.

—¡Parezco un espantapájaros!— Casi gritó en desesperación; dejando de lado su delicioso desayuno. El chico sólo rio y se acercó a ella con coquetería.

—¿Bromeas? Porque yo creo en verdad luces hermosa y adorable cuando recién te despiertas— Sonriente, el joven de ojos caramelo le robó un tierno beso en los labios. ¡Por Dios! ¡Olía tan varonil!

Supo que se le había quedado mirando como una tonta después de recibir tan exquisito beso… más no le importo, ¡La traía así; tonta, esa era la verdad!

—Oye… ¿A dónde vas tan guapo?— Preguntó la rubia entre reproche y broma al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba hacia ella de la corbata; sorprendiéndolo.

—Iré a buscar trabajo— Habló el chico con seriedad. Lili sólo lo miró confusa —No quiero que nuestro bebé se avergüence al tener un padre stripper o que cuando crezca se burlen de él— Explicó Jin con firmeza.

—Entiendo—

—Ahora ustedes son lo más importante para mí— Besó con suavidad la frente de su chica —Debo irme. Pasaré por ti en la tarde, te avisaré cuando esté de camino hacia aquí; mientras, puedes salir con Asuka fuera del hotel, o si lo prefieren, está la alberca, el spa, la sala de masajes… ¡Ve a dónde tú quieras! ¿De acuerdo?— Le sonrió él, depositando otro beso más en sus labios y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Jin!—

—¿Sí?— Volteó a mirarla antes de salir.

—T-te amo… mucho— Sin saber exactamente por qué; Emilie había tartamudeado un poco y se había sonrojado. Kazama sonrió, gustoso de oírla decir esas sencillas palabras.

—También te amo— Le regaló la más sincera de sus sonrisas para después irse de allí.

Suspiró, con aquella curvatura en sus labios. ¡Estaba contenta de poder estar con Jin! Aunque aún quedaba un último paso para poder estar a su lado sin necesidad de un escondite.

* * *

><p>—¡Hwoarang! Por favor cálmate— Suplicaba Lee a pesar de saber que era una petición estúpida. Él mismo también estaba sorprendido de que Lili estuviera embarazada de Jin… el chico le había parecido tan tranquilo y melancólico, que le parecía algo completamente fuera de éste mundo; aunque fue más que obvio, que ese par sólo les estaban viendo la cara de tontos a todos.<p>

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Maldito hijo de perra!— Gritaba el pelirrojo con impotencia por todo lo alto buscando algo más que tirar o aventar.

El despacho del detective Chaolan estaba patas arriba; papeles por los suelos, el escritorio desordenado, las sillas aventadas… todo gracias al coraje que invadía al coreano.

—Así no se solucionan las cosas Hwoarang. Entiendo que esto es difícil pero primero debes tratar de tranquilizarte— Nuevamente, el platinado hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la ira del cabeza de zanahoria. Quería hacerlo pensar un poquito para que se diera cuenta por sí mismo de la verdad o que la misma Lili fuese quien se lo dijera; pero él, no lo haría… no era la persona que debía hacerlo.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas entre abiertas, los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la frente sobre sus antebrazos; trataba de pensar y no perder la cordura, ¡Pero parecía imposible!... hasta que un rayo de luz iluminó su mente. Recordó el celular de Christie; el cuál, llevaba consigo. Con las manos temblorosas, lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Lo miró por unos segundos al igual que Lee lo miraba a él con detenimiento.

Sin más, prendió el dichoso teléfono; luego, buscó con desesperación entre la música, videos e imágenes que llevaba allí la brasileña. Pasó las fotos, una por una.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos; juró que su corazón se había detenido. Una lágrima, sembrada por la ira que lo poseía resbaló por su mejilla. Ver a su hermosa angelita llamada Lili, aferrada al cuello de aquél maldito pelinegro que la tomaba por la cintura… ambos fundiéndose en un beso.

¡No podía ser! ¡Esto no podía estarle pasando a él! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¡Le había entregado su alma y su corazón a Emilie! ¿Para qué? ¡Para pisotearlo!

Aventó el aparato con fuerza; luego, se soltó a llorar y a gritar como un desquiciado. Chaolan lo miraba consternado… quería ayudarlo, pero sencillamente ya no sabía que más decirle.

El coreano se levantó de golpe; con rabia incrustada dentro de sus ojos. Tomó los papeles, o mejor dicho, los resultados de las pruebas, sin importarle si había arrugado alguno de ellos. Caminó con decisión fuera del despacho del detective.

—¡Hwoarang! ¿A dónde vas?— Preguntaba preocupado el peliblanco, más no obtuvo respuesta —¡Hwoarang! No puedes salir en ese estado— Lee comenzó a seguirlo; tratando de detenerlo, sin éxito alguno —¡Vuelve aquí!— Gritó.

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso de los gritos del hombre; por lo que, se subió a su motocicleta en rápidos movimientos y se largó de allí.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella… recordaba todos y cada uno de sus tiernos gestos… ¿Cómo es que alguien así podía darte una apuñalada por la espalda?

Manejaba a una velocidad casi inimaginable. Conocía bien su destino… ¡Iría a buscarla! Aunque no buscaría una explicación… porque no la había.

Se detuvo en el edificio en el que Asuka y Christie vivían. Ni si quiera se molestó en _"estacionar"_ bien su moto; sólo bajó de ella y subió las escaleras corriendo. Tocó el timbre y la puerta repetidas veces… hasta que alguien se dispuso a abrir.

—Hwoarang— Habló con cinismo la morena; fingiendo sorpresa a la vez que abría la puerta —¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Christie sonreía triunfante y con tranquilidad… ¡Podía jurar; por el semblante del chico, que a la maldita de Rochefort se le había caído todo su _"teatrito"_!

—¿Dónde está?— Preguntó con desesperación y prácticamente haciendo a un lado a la castaña para adentrarse en el departamento vacío.

—¿Quién?— Fingió no saber de lo que hablaba; nuevamente, con cinismo.

—¡Tú sabes quién!— Gritó el coreano, encarándola.

Christie rio estrepitosa y burlonamente.

—Asuka y ella no llegaron a dormir aquí—

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Bueno, ya lo sabes ¿No? ¡Ahora debes de darme la razón! No sé por qué después de todo esto te sorprende que no llegara a dormir—

—¿Y cómo sabes que no fueron a la casa de ella?— Sin saber porque, quiso abstenerse de ver la realidad… creyendo que ambas amigas pudieron irse a dormir a la mansión Rochefort.

—Sabes que no fue así. ¡Vamos Hwoarang! Acéptalo. Emilie te mintió desde el principio… pero mira, no todo está perdido. Ella tiene al chico que quiero para mí; y él tiene a la chica que quieres para ti… así que…—

—Tú no vas a decirme qué hacer— Amenazó el pelirrojo con mirada fulminante. Sin medir su fuerza, la tomó bruscamente del brazo —¡Harás lo que yo te diga!—

—Bien— A pesar del dolor ante el agarre del coreano; Christie no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

Estaba casi segura de que Hwoarang tenía algo en mente; aunque ella también le daría a conocer su plan… ¡No iba a perder al stripper más candente del mundo por la mosca muerta de Lili! Ella siempre tenía a los hombres que quería; y ésta vez no permitiría que otro chico más la rechazara por culpa de esa zorra adinerada.

* * *

><p>Trataba de concentrarse en el caso de Jun Kazama; pero era casi imposible dado a todo lo recién acontecido. No podía dejar de pensar en el pobre chico pelirrojo al que Jin y Lili habían traicionado; esperaba que él pudiese estar bien, aunque era tonto creer que así era.<p>

Por otro lado; Jin también estaba invadiendo su cabeza, sencillamente no podía creer en lo que había sido capaz de hacer después de aparentar ser un muchacho tranquilo… tal vez el asesinato de su madre le estaba afectando, a tal grado de no ser consciente de sus acciones.

Sea como fuese, no había marcha atrás. Emilie le había pagado por adelantado para que pudiera investigar el caso lo más pronto posible.

Miró nuevamente con detenimiento las fotografías del asesinato; eran viejas, pero aún creía que podía sacar algo de ellas… ¡Estaba tan cerca! Lo sabía.

Una idea se le vino a la mente.

La tecnología había avanzado bastante en lo últimos años; y a estas alturas, encontrar rastros de huellas digitales dentro de una fotografía, si bien, era complicado… más no imposible… ¡Podía intentarlo!

Salió de su oficina para dirigirse a un gran cuarto con todo tipo de aparatos. Escogió la fotografía que creyó más conveniente… una en la que, tristemente, podía verse a la misma Jun Kazama, desnuda… supuestamente estudiada por un forense.

¡Usaría todos los aparatos que tenía ahí! Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que aquél caso le siguiera interesando después de saber el tipo de persona que era el hijo de la difunta mujer… pero entre más pronto se zafara de él, mucho mejor.

* * *

><p>Se había dado una ducha relajante; se había puesto las mismas ropas que el día anterior, después de todo, no había llevado más. Se miró en el espejo… la culpa la invadía; era hoy el día en que Hwoarang se enteraría de todo… que le fue infiel, que amaba a otro hombre y que esperaba un bebé del mismo.<p>

Suspiró.

¡No podía seguir esperando!

Hwoarang siempre la había amado, había sido tierno y dulce… la trataba como a una princesa… ¡Era todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía! Pero ella no…

Les pidió a todos los dioses y santos que conocía porque Jin no se enfadara con ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y nerviosismo; esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la suite… dispuesta a enfrentar la guerra que ella misma había provocado.

* * *

><p>No entendía como era que; de un momento a otro, Hwoarang se postraba tan tranquilo. Ambos yacían en una cafetería… ni si quiera habían hablado; y de la nada, el pelirrojo cambio su semblante a uno más sereno y lleno de tranquilidad, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¡Tenía que preguntárselo!<p>

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro estás tan tranquilo? ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que tu amada Lili te fue infiel y que espera un hijo de su amante?— Cuestionaba Christie con desesperación.

—No lo he olvidado— Respondió el chico coreano sin si quiera mirarla. Estaba pensativo… ¡Pero eso no le decía nada!

—¿Entonces? Pareces muy tranquilo después de que…—

—¡No estoy tranquilo! Sólo estoy tratando de pensar… así que, si me harías el gran favor de callarte, te estaría muy agradecido— Interrumpió el pelirrojo casi en un grito.

—¿Y qué es lo que tratas de pensar? ¿Qué estás planeando?— Cuestionaba la brasileña bastante curiosa; no obstante, Hwoarang sólo respondió con una extraña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Llevaba esperando ya quién sabe cuántos minutos, y el hombre que se supone le debería estar <em>"atendiendo"<em>, no hacía más que mirar un montón de papeles. Ambos yacían en silencio, sentados frente a frente con un escritorio de por medio.

El sonido del vaivén del péndulo de un reloj colgado era lo único que reinaba dentro de esa habitación… cosa que a Jin, ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Sentado desde aquél lugar, miraba a su alrededor; inspeccionando cada parte y objeto de la oficina en la que se encontraba.

—Jin Kazama, ¿Verdad?— Habló el hombre aún sin mirarlo.

—Así es— El pelinegro habló con firmeza.

—Con todo el respeto que se merece… ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo aceptaría para trabajar en este lugar? Un ex stripper de baja categoría; con apenas, la secundaria terminada— Por primera vez, en el tiempo que llevaba allí sentado, el hombre lo miró.

—Tiene razón; no seguí estudiando, simplemente no pude hacerlo… aun así, sé que tipo de persona soy y conozco mis capacidades. Si lo que realmente le importa es sólo un papel que certifique mi preparatoria o universidad terminadas; y no una persona competente y responsable pese a ello… entonces, lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo— Con seriedad y frialdad, se levantó de aquella silla para después dar media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la oficina.

—¡Kazama!— Le habló el hombre antes de que el susodicho pudiese salir; haciéndolo voltear —Tiene carácter… tal vez lo llame—

—Sabe que no lo hará— Jin sonrío de forma sarcástica; maldiciendo al hombre en sus adentros.

Sin más, salió de aquél lugar.

* * *

><p>Se sentía contenta. Acomodaba su cabello con una sonrisa delante del espejo… ¡Moría de ganas por contarle a Lili lo que había sucedido la noche anterior! Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía ilusionada de esa manera.<p>

El día anterior, había acordado con Jin que cuidaría de Lili hasta que ambos fueran a hablar con el pelirrojo y futuro ex prometido de la Rochefort; lo que significaba que, sería tarde de chicas.

Tomó su bolso junto con la tarjeta; o mejor dicho, llave de la habitación.

—¡Lili! Es hora de irnos— Hablaba Asuka mientras tocaba suavemente con su puño la puerta de la suite de a lado; sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Acercó su oreja a la puerta, tratando de escuchar movimiento dentro de la habitación, pero todo parecía silencioso —¿Lili?— Volvió a decir la castaña; nuevamente, sin éxito _—"¿Dónde podrá estar?"—_ Pensó la joven.

Bajó por el elevador hasta el restaurante, creyendo que tal vez pudiese estar allí desayunando, más no la divisó en ninguna de las mesas.

Torció la boca a la vez que pensaba o buscaba con la mente el posible paradero de su amiga. Sacó el celular de su bolso y le marcó una, dos, tres veces y jamás contestó.

—¡Demonios Emilie! ¿Dónde te has metido?— Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Pensó por un momento; tal vez estaba en el sauna y por tal motivo no podía contestar.

Nuevamente, hizo uso del ascensor, hasta llegar a dicho lugar. Una recepcionista parecía perder el tiempo haciendo quién sabe qué en su computador y los alrededores lucían vacíos.

—Disculpe, estoy buscando a alguien— Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña; después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

—Claro, puede decirme el nombre y habitación de la persona que busca; con gusto le diré si ha entrado— Atendió amablemente la chica.

—Lili Rochefort… habitación trescientos ochenta y ocho— Habló Asuka, esperanzada a que su rubia amiga se encontrase en la lista de quienes ingresaban al sauna.

La joven recepcionista buscó dentro de la lista de registro.

—Lo siento señorita, ninguna chica con ese nombre y habitación ha entrado hoy—

—¿De verdad?— Dijo la castaña sin querer creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí, lo lamento—

—G-gracias— Decía Asuka con un leve tartamudeo. ¡Tenía que encontrar a su amiga! Y pronto.

Sin más, se dirigió a la sala de masajes, al jacuzzi, la piscina, el bar, el gimnasio y cada rincón que albergaba en ese hotel, esperanzada en encontrar a Emilie.

Después de andar dando vueltas por el lobby por varios minutos y no hallar ni rastro de la ojiazul; comenzó a preocuparse. Se mordía las uñas repetidas veces a la vez que trataba de pensar en dónde más pudiese estar su amada amiga; fue entonces que se detuvo en seco… _—"¿Y si se fue del hotel?"—_ Pensaba Asuka con preocupación.

Miró rápidamente hacia la recepción que yacía en el lobby… tal vez si preguntaba la sacarían de su duda.

—Disculpe, estoy buscando a mi amiga… ¿Podría decirme si ella ya se ha ido del hotel?— Preguntó nerviosa.

—Claro, ¿Cuál es el nombre y número de habitación de su amiga?— Preguntó la recepcionista.

—Lili Rochefort, habitación número trescientos ochenta y ocho— Volvió a decir la misma frase que, desde hace varios minutos, se la había pasado diciendo.

La mujer veía algunas cosas en el computador que tenía cerca; hasta dirigirle nuevamente la palabra a Asuka.

—La señorita Rochefort ya se ha retirado. Regresó la llave de la suite hace ya poco más de media hora—

—¿Qué? ¡Ay, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!— Se consternó la chica, llevando sus manos a su cabeza —¡Dígame que es una broma!— Suplicó.

—Lo siento, su amiga se ha ido del hotel— Repitió la mujer, extrañada.

La castaña se quedó estática; sin saber qué diablos hacer… ¡Jin la mataría por no cuidar bien de Emilie! Aunque ambos sabían que la ojiazul no era una niña pequeña como para tener ese _"cuidado"_ para con ella.

—¡Tranquilízate Asuka! Ella está bien…— Se decía a sí misma en voz alta mientras que las personas que pasaban cerca de ella la miraban con rareza —¡Dios! ¡Jin me asesinará! ¿En dónde te has metido Lili?— Gritó.

* * *

><p>Bajaba las escaleras con despreocupación y tristeza en su rostro… a ese paso, jamás conseguiría un empleo menos vergonzoso o que fuese causa de burlas para su bebé.<p>

Suspiró, esperando a que las escaleras eléctricas llegasen hasta el siguiente piso… fue entonces, que oyó su celular sonar. Miró la pantalla del mismo y contestó extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre Asuka?—

—¡Por favor! Dime que Lili está contigo— Decía la joven casi en un imploro consternado.

—¿Cómo? Sí debe de estar contigo no conmigo— Jin preguntó con enfado e intranquilidad a la vez que caminaba y entendiendo el mensaje _"oculto"_ tras la llamada de la muchacha.

—Y-yo… ¡No lo sé! Me levanté, me duché… hice todas mis cosas y cuando salí a tocar la puerta de la suite de a lado, nadie me contestó y ni si quiera se escuchaba movimiento dentro. La busqué por todo el hotel e incluso le pregunté a la recepcionista del lobby… ¡Y me dijo que se había marchado! Ni si quiera la he visto hoy, no sé a donde pudo haber ido… menos aún sin avisarnos. Ya le llamé, pero tampoco contesta a mis llamadas— Hablaba Asuka casi al borde del llanto.

—… De acuerdo…— Kazama intentó no perder la calma —Yo marcaré a su celular y veremos si contesta. Piensa en dónde podría estar; búscala en los alrededores del hotel, mientras, iré para allá ¿Está bien?—

—S-sí, s-sí. ¡Date prisa Jin! El hecho de que no conteste su teléfono me da mala espina—

—Descuida, la encontraremos— Trató de animar a la joven amiga de la Rochefort; aunque resultaba estúpido, ya que el mismo se encontraba desesperado en sus adentros.

Salió del edificio en el que se encontraba; dispuesto a llamar al celular de Emilie… sin éxito.

Marcó una y otra vez; más ella no respondía, logrando que la inquietud y angustia se apoderaran del stripper.

Una llamada entrante se hizo notar en su teléfono; lo miró con ansiedad y desesperación, creyendo que podría ser la rubia, no obstante, su poco ánimo se fue por los suelos al notar que era el mismo Lee Chaolan.

—Detective Lee…— Contestó el pelinegro.

—_Hola Jin. Sólo llamaba para darte las noticias de la investigación… ¡Ya lo tengo! Sólo falta que los resultados estén listos e impresos para conocer al responsable del asesinato de Jun. Estarán listos en menos de veinte minutos, por si quieres irte encaminando hacía aquí—_ Habló el platinado; aunque se escuchaba más serio que de costumbre.

Kazama se petrificó por unos instantes. Después de quince años, al fin sabría quién había sido el causante de dicho homicidio. El nerviosismo, la ansiedad, la preocupación y demás sentimientos se encontraron dentro de él.

—S-sí, gracias— Alcanzó a decir en voz baja debido a su estado pasmado.

—_De nada—_ Dijo Chaolan de manera seca para después colgar.

Una vez más, trató de no perder la cabeza. Lili parecía estar perdida; y al mismo tiempo, tenía la oportunidad de conocer al desdichado que asesinó a su madre. Lo pensó detenidamente por unos segundos… ¡Tenía que encontrar a Lili! Esa era su prioridad. Ya había esperado quince años para saber la verdad, aún podía esperar unas horas más… además, Emilie estaba llena de vida… debía protegerla si no quería que sufriera el mismo destino que su amada madre.

Apretó los puños ante la impotencia.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a su auto y se adentró en él. Manejó a altas velocidades en dirección al hotel _"Trump Soho"_; dónde se suponía, Asuka lo esperaba para buscar a la Rochefort.

Bastó con acercarse desde el automóvil a la entrada del hotel para ver a la castaña. Ésta subió al lugar del copiloto, bastante agitada.

—Lo siento Jin, no la encontré. Hay una plaza cerca y creí que podría estar ahí; no sé, distrayéndose, pero nadie de allí parece haberla visto— Habló la castaña.

—¿Crees que haya podido ir a tu casa?— Cuestionó el stripper, aún con el auto estacionado y sin mirarla si quiera… lucía un tanto distraído.

—No lo sé, no encuentro un motivo por el cuál haya querido ir allí— Respondió Asuka, sin dejar de observarlo —¿Estás… bien?— Preguntó ella con inseguridad; sin embargo, el Kazama la miró con leve sorpresa… ¡De verdad que no sabía ocultar que algo le consternaba!

—S-sí. Sólo quiero asegurarme que ella esté bien—

—¿Seguro? ¿Es lo único que te preocupa?— Interrogó Asuka de manera suave y sutil.

El chico de ojos caramelo suspiró; ¿De qué servía ocultárselo? De todas maneras, ya lo había notado.

—El detective que Lili contrató, me avisó que en unos minutos tendría los resultados para conocer al asesino de mi madre—

—Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó incrédula.

—Primero quiero asegurarme de que Emilie está bien— Se sinceró el chico.

Asuka se sintió culpable; tal vez había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua y la rubia sólo había ido a dar una vuelta por algún lugar para despejar su mente y sus pensamientos completamente a solas… y ahora, también había preocupado a Jin; cuando quizá, él debería estar en otro lugar, conociendo el rostro del asesino.

—Deberías ir a buscar a ese detective. Tal vez exageré; ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera vez que ella anda sola por la calle… sabe cuidarse sola; es sólo que, entré en pánico porque se supone que yo cuidaría de ella— Decía cabizbaja.

—Y entonces… ¿Por qué crees que no conteste su celular?—

—Escucha Jin; ambos están a punto de decirle la verdad a Hwoarang… tal vez necesita estar completamente sola y pensar en lo que le va a decir y cómo se lo va a decir. Lamento tanto haber armado este alboroto— Se disculpó apenada.

—¿Hwoarang?— La miró sorprendido… ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Podría ser el mismo Hwoarang que él alguna vez conoció?

—Sí, su prometido... por eso creo que deberías ir allí por esos resultados— El stripper se quedó pensando y analizando cada palabra que salía de la boca de Asuka… ¿Y si tenía razón? Estaría perdiendo el tiempo en vano… pero de no ser así, nunca se perdonaría que Lili pudiese correr peligro. Por otro lado, el nombre del prometido de la monegasca le estaba taladrando la cabeza.

—Tal vez, tengas razón— Dijo el pelinegro bastante dudoso.

—Mira, yo…—

—¿De verdad se llama Hwoarang?— Preguntó, interrumpiéndola… ¡Necesitaba quitarse aquella duda de la cabeza!

—S-sí… ¿Lili nunca te lo mencionó?— Asuka estaba extrañada ante la pregunta del chico.

—No recuerdo que me haya dicho su nombre—

—Es patético ¿No? Es como si pronunciaras un trabalenguas— Rio un poco la castaña.

—Es… ¿Pelirrojo? ¿Y de ojos café oscuro?— Cuestionó Jin, recordando las facciones de aquél niño con ese mismo nombre.

—¡Sí! ¿Lo conoces?—

—Fue hace mucho—

—¿Lo ves? Tal vez, esa pueda ser una ventaja—

—¿Ventaja? Dudo mucho que lo sea—

—Bueno, y supongo que Lili no lo sabe—

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ni si quiera yo lo sabía—

—Pero oye, ve el lado bueno… lo conoces; incluso si Emilie se ha atrevido a ir a hablar con él ahora mismo, no es mal chico… aunque lo odio—

Una vez más, Kazama analizó cada palabra… ¿De verdad Lili podría estar hablando con él ahora mismo? El hecho de que no contestara su celular, sumado a todas las trabas que el día anterior le había puesto cuando le mencionó el irle a decírselo juntos… daba como resultado un estruendoso ¡Sí, así era!

Sus entrañas se conmovieron, es decir, habían acordado algo… aunque no tenía la total certeza de que así fuera, ni la culpaba si era así; ya que, ella misma trató de decirle que se sentía más cómoda diciéndoselo sola.

—Le seguiré marcando desde tu celular y el mío; mientras, vayamos por esos resultados... incluso, sólo tómalos y continuamos buscándola— Trató de convencerlo de forma dulce y sonriente. Él sólo la vio, resignado.

—De acuerdo… espero que tengas razón—

Sin más, arrancó el automóvil con dirección al despacho del detective Lee Chaolan. Miraba de soslayo a Asuka, quién intentaba comunicarse con su rubia amiga una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta.

A tan sólo unos cuantos minutos de llegar con el peliblanco; uno de los dos celulares se hizo sonar…

—¡Bendito sea el señor!— Casi gritaba la castaña de alivio y alegría al leer el mensaje que le habían mandado a su teléfono.

—¿Es Lili?— Cuestionó el pelinegro para asegurarse.

—Sí, dice que fue a su casa por algo de ropa y que lamenta no haber podido avisarme o dejarme una nota—

—Eso… significa que está bien ¿No?— Jin aún lucía consternado.

—Relájate Jin; ya supimos que está bien. Ahora, sólo falta que tengas esos resultados en tus manos y asunto zanjado—

Por más que trataba de contener los nervios; era imposible, y a pesar de saber que la Rochefort estaba sana y salva… aún sentía esa enorme preocupación dentro de sí… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Minutos después, lograron llegar al despacho de Lee; en donde Alisa los recibió sonriente y amable como de costumbre.

—Pueden pasar; el detective Lee está en su oficina— La pelirosada señaló la respetiva puerta.

—Gracias Alisa— Respondió Asuka de la misma manera; ya que Jin parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado.

Ambos abrieron la puerta de la oficina de Chaolan, revelando al hombre sentado tras su escritorio, sosteniendo un sobre y observándolo con melancolía. Subió un poco la mirada para ver a quienes entraban…

—Esperaré aquí afuera— Dijo la castaña que acompañaba al stripper mientras cerraba la puerta.

Jin miró nuevamente al platinado quién le hizo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento; por lo que, así lo hizo. Los dos hombres permanecían en silencio… hasta que el mayor de ellos habló…

—Jin… necesito hablar contigo antes de darte éste sobre— Chaolan señaló dicho objeto sin perder de vista al muchacho.

—Usted… ¿Ya sabe quién fue?— Preguntó el japonés; queriendo saber si el detective ya había abierto aquél sobre que sostenía entre sus manos.

—No. Sé cuán importante debe de ser esto para ti, así que… quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo— El peliblanco le extendió la mano que sostenía los resultados de la investigación. Kazama se dispuso a tomar el sobre; más Lee evadió su agarre para darle una última _"advertencia"_ —Sólo prométeme algo…—

—¿Q-que cosa?— Cuestionó el pelinegro con extrañeza.

—¡Aléjate de Emilie!— Más que una _"advertencia"_… fue una orden.

—¿Disculpe?— Preguntó nuevamente para rectificar que había escuchado bien.

—Ya me oíste. En cuanto te entregue este sobre; no quiero volver a verte, y mucho menos junto con ella— Habló con sequedad.

—Con todo respeto señor Lee… creo que esa decisión le concierne a ella no a usted—

—¡Esa decisión le concierne a su prometido! ¡Nos vieron la cara de imbéciles a todos! ¿Eres consciente de tus acciones? Destruiste, lo que pudo ser, un hogar y una familia feliz—

—Créame que lo sé; y aunque se oiga con cinismo… no me arrepiento— Jin se postró firme.

—¿Cómo te atreves?— Con furia, el detective se levantó golpeando el escritorio —¡Lárgate de aquí! Siempre he sabido que es imposible razonar con perros callejeros como tú— Sin más, Chaolan le aventó el sobre.

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada; pero tampoco se pondría a pelear con aquél hombre… ¡Él no podía decirle qué hacer! Era una situación fuera de su incumbencia. Tomó el sobre que había caído sobre el suelo y se marchó de aquella oficina; no sin antes azotar la puerta.

Asuka y Alisa se estremecieron ante los gritos; el golpe sobre el escritorio y el azote de la puerta. Miraron al chico salir con enojo; y fue entonces, que ambas se preocuparon.

—No se preocupe…— La ojiverde se dirigió a Jin en voz baja y dulce —Sé lo que ocurrió. Esta mañana se supieron los resultados de las pruebas que se le hicieron a la señorita Rochefort. Si usted aún la frecuenta, quiere decir que ella en verdad le importa. No es culpa de nadie enamorarse de esa manera— Trató de apoyarlo.

—Jin… Lili no quiere que te alejes de ella; ustedes dos ya están buscando una solución a su problema. No te desanimes— Asuka también trato de animarlo.

—Sólo vámonos— Habló el joven con la cabeza baja.

—Pero, ¿Y el sobre? ¿No lo vas a abrir?—

—No—

—Yo le recomendaría que lo hiciera. El detective Lee no permitiría que usted volviese aquí; pero tal vez yo pueda ayudar para encontrar el paradero del responsable, he aprendido muchas cosas de él— Se ofreció la pelirosada con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves? Hazlo Jin, sólo ábrelo y ya—

¡Como si fuese tan sencillo como abrirlo y no sentir nada!

Kazama lo pensó por dos segundos; y aunque hubiese preferido esperar y abrirlo junto con Lili, no podía negarse a la oferta que Alisa le proponía.

—De acuerdo— Suspiró.

Colocó el sobre encima de la recepción en la que trabajaba la ojiverde. Asuka se postró a su derecha para tener mejor vista al contenido del sobre, mientras que Alisa continuaba tras la recepción, igualmente, viendo el dichoso sobre.

Tomó aire con nerviosismo.

Postró sus dedos sobre la solapa del sobre, despegándolo con lentitud. Sacó poco a poco las hojas que éste contenía. Su respiración se entrecortaba, no sabía que haría después de conocer la cara del homicida, no quería perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y enloquecer hasta encontrarlo. Pensó en Lili y en su bebé… fue entonces que se detuvo; no tenía las agallas para abrirlo, por muy ridículo que pudiese ser.

Sintió la mano de Asuka sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Trató de acumular los ánimos que pudo; para así, proseguir.

Suspiró nuevamente y sacó de lleno las hojas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— Gritó Alisa en asombro a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su boca.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En qué momento…? ¿Por qué…?

Miró a Asuka, quién veía aquella fotografía boquiabierta. Ambos cruzaron miradas.

—¡Lili!— Exclamaron casi en un grito al unísono.

* * *

><p>Pagó el taxi que la había llevado hasta allí; su enorme mansión.<p>

Notó que no había ningún auto o limosina fuera, lo que significaba que su padre no estaba en casa. Caminó hasta la entrada; abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndose.

A diferencia de los días comunes; dentro de la mansión Rochefort, los empleados andaban de un lado a otro sin parar… pero ésta vez, todo parecía vacío.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?— Preguntaba la rubia en voz alta. Todo parecía bastante extraño; ya que no obtuvo respuesta. Giró su vista hacia todos lados, sin encontrar a nadie.

Temerosa, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Tal y como le había dicho a Asuka en su mensaje, había ido a su casa a cambiarse de ropa; y de paso, a buscar a su fiel mayordomo Sebastián, para que la acompañara a decirle la verdad a Hwoarang… así, no estaría sola, y cuando se lo contara a Jin; tal vez éste no se enfadaría tanto con ella o le reprocharía el haber ido sola.

Cambió su atuendo por ropa limpia y discreta, justo como la del día anterior. Después, bajó nuevamente las escaleras… y divisó una silueta que la asustó, haciéndola gritar.

—¡Santo cielo! Rosalie… me asustaste— Habló Emilie un tanto más tranquila mientras llevaba la mano a su pecho —¿Dónde está todo el mundo?—

—El señor Rochefort tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios y se llevó a parte del personal; a los demás les dio el día libre, pero a mí me dejó encargada de usted— Hablaba el ama de llaves con seriedad.

A pesar de todo; Lili percibió algo extraño.

—¿Y Sebastián?—

—Se fue con su padre señorita—

—Cariño…— Los interrumpió una voz masculina que ella bien conocía.

—Hwo… ¿Qué haces aquí?— Cuestionó la monegasca, mirándolo con asombro.

—¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas Rosalie?— Pidió con amabilidad el pelirrojo sin quitar la mirada de la ojiazul.

—Sí, joven— Sin más, la mujer se alejó de allí dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó la chica.

—Estaba esperándote amor; creo que necesitamos hablar— Habló el coreano con tranquilidad.

—Sí, bueno… yo también creo lo mismo, pero, preferiría que fuéramos a otro lugar más concurrido— Decía ella; tratando de ocultar sus grandes nervios a la vez que su mano derecha jugaba con las uñas de su mano izquierda.

—¿Por qué? Aquí estamos bien— Con delicadeza, tomó la mano de Lili hasta llevarla a la sala; dónde ambos se sentaron —¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— Preguntó el cabeza de zanahoria mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—P-pues… yo…— Tartamudeaba la joven, buscando cómo empezar a confesarle todo.

—¡No me mientas!— Le gritó Hwoarang en desesperación, sosteniéndola del cuello y pegando su cabeza al respaldo del sofá. Entre el susto, y la presión que la mano del chico ejercía sobre su cuello, bastó para que sus intentos por respirar fueran escasos. El coreano la miró; asustándose de igual manera, al notar sus desquiciadas acciones ¡Había perdido el control! ¡Otra vez! —L-lo lamento…— Tartamudeó al quitar su mano de allí.

En cuanto pudo, Lili se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a alejarse lo más que podía de él ¿Quién era?, ¡Es como si desconociera al chico con el que compartió cuatro años de su vida! Con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos; corrió hasta la puerta, más Hwoarang, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente… por lo que, la tomó del antebrazo…

—¡Suéltame!... ¡Rosalie!— Gritaba la joven, tratando de que ésta la escuchara.

—No, no grites. En verdad discúlpame… ¡Sólo entiéndeme Lili!— Trató de tranquilizarse a la vez que acorralaba a la rubia en un pared cercana.

—¿Entender qué? ¿Qué estás completamente enloquecido?— Hablaba la Rochefort con la voz entre cortada; dejando salir aquellas lágrimas que tenía retenidas.

—¿Y cómo he de estar después de saber que sólo me has estado mintiendo? ¡Yo te amo Lili!— De igual forma, una lágrima resbaló por una de las mejillas del pelirrojo.

—¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento. Quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo… no merecías lo que te hice pero... me enamoré de él; y ahora… ahora… quiero estar a su lado— Decía la ojiazul con las palabras pausadas debido al llanto; consiente del efecto que aquellas palabras podrían tener en el chico.

—¿Tú? ¿Enamorada de Jin Kazama?— Preguntó viéndola con mirada penetrante y alejándose escasos centímetros de ella… luego, rio… como si de una buena broma se tratase. Emilie emitió un gesto confuso… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso le daba gusto? ¿Se burlaba? ¿O qué mierda…? —Si tanto lo amas; te propongo un trato amor mío— Pasó el dorso de su dedo índice sobre su mejilla izquierda... con una cínica sonrisa.

La joven se asustó ante aquél cambio tan repentino de humor y semblante.

—¿D-de qué hablas?—

—Sólo quieres ser feliz, ¿No?— Ella sólo asintió, cabizbaja —Lo entiendo; ¿Sabes?... cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazada de otro hombre, juré que lo haría pagar… pero descuida, no haré eso… incluso, fingiré que nada pasó— Una vez más, Hwoarang sonrió. Parecía como un loco recién escapado del manicomio.

—P-pero…—

—Sólo debes hacer algo por mí…— La silenció con su dedo. Lili continuaba asustada y confundida; no entendía ninguna de sus reacciones… y no tenía idea de qué hacer; su cabeza estaba tan pérdida ante el asombro que Hwoarang le estaba provocando, que no podía pensar con total claridad —Serás feliz a mi lado; como siempre lo habías sido. Te casarás conmigo, y seremos una alegre familia. Eso es lo que harás si en verdad amas a Jin… de lo contrario; haré que pague… justo como me había prometido a mí mismo ¿Me escuchaste?— Continuó diciendo; tranquilo y sonriente.

—N-no podrías… t-tú… tú no eres así…— La monegasca hablaba entre lágrimas.

Miró que el chico fruncía el entrecejo; enfadado ante su comentario.

—Puedo ser peligroso cuando alguien se interpone en mi felicidad— De su bolsillo; el pelirrojo sacó una filosa y muy puntiaguda daga, la cual, no dudó en mostrarle al mismo tiempo que pasaba la punta de ésta sobre la mejilla de Lili… haciendo un recorrido hasta su cuello.

Su corazón y respiración se aceleraron al mirar el arma y aún más al sentir ésta sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; su llanto se volvió incontrolable… ¡No quería morir! Jamás imaginó que Hwoarang pudiese ser un loco con sed de venganza. Su cabeza se quedó en blanco; a estas alturas, ya le resultaba imposible pensar.

—Si yo fuera tú, haría lo que dice— Escuchó una voz que ella bien conocía; fue entonces que abrió los ojos de par en par… confirmando que se trataba de…

—¡Christie, ayúdame!— Suplicó con voz débil, viéndola por encima del hombro del chico.

—¿Bromeas? Éste es el momento que siempre había esperado. La gente siempre besa por dónde pisas… ya era hora de que alguien te pusiera en tu lugar; así que no pienso arruinar éste fantástico momento. ¡Te odio Emilie! No eres más que una perra barata que se hace pasar por la dulce, tierna e inocente hija de papi— Hablaba la morena, quién yacía cruzada de brazos, mirando la escena con una sonrisa triunfante.

—No seas estúpida Christie; jamás mataría al amor de mi vida— A pesar de hablar con la brasileña, el pelirrojo no miraba nada más que no fuera Lili.

—¡Haz lo que te venga en gana! Sólo haz su vida miserable y aléjala de Jin—

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices… mi hermosa princesa?— Como si no hubiese escuchado las niñerías de Christie, Hwoarang continuó su _"trato"_ con la joven de ojos azules.

No paraba de llorar. Nunca creyó que Christie fuera el tipo de amiga perfecta, pero solían compartir momentos las tres… simplemente, parecía una terrible pesadilla de la cual ya quería despertar. Sintió la poca presión que el coreano empleaba con la daga sobre su cuello…

Su corta vida había llegado hasta allí…

* * *

><p>Bajaron del auto lo más rápido que pudieron. Sin pensar; Asuka tocaba la puerta de la mansión Rochefort con fuerza y desesperación.<p>

—¡Lili!... ¡Lili! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Ábrenos!... Por favor, por ningún motivo vayas con Hwoarang… ¿Lili?— Gritaba la castaña a la vez que tocaba dicha puerta.

El stripper la miraba con preocupación. Habían salido corriendo del despacho de Lee al mirar aquél papel… ¡Hwoarang había asesinado a su madre! ¿Por qué?... No tenía idea, por ahora, sólo quería evitar que Lili corriera el mismo destino.

Ambos marcaron nuevamente al celular de la muchacha para darle algún tipo de aviso. Mensajes, llamadas… ninguna contestada; por lo que, se alarmaron aún más.

—Señorita Asuka…— Oyeron una débil voz que les llamaba desde uno de los extremos de la gran mansión.

—¿Rosalie?... ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó extrañada la chica, al ver que la ama de llaves yacía fuera del hogar y aparentemente, había rodeado la mansión desde fuera; eso, sumado a que la mujer lucía preocupada y con los ojos llorosos.

—Shhh… no haga mucho ruido. Síganme— Ordenó en voz baja.

Jin y Asuka se miraron extrañados; después, hicieron lo que la mujer les había dicho.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó nuevamente la castaña mientras caminaban de manera silenciosa, rodeando la mansión.

—¡Es el joven Hwoarang! ¡Se volvió loco!— Rosalie rompió en llanto.

—¿Lili está con él?— Sin importarle nada más que la monegasca en ese momento; Kazama no pudo evitar preguntar por ella.

—¡Sí! Tienen que ayudarla. Están dentro; la señorita Christie también está con él… yo pude salir por la puerta de la cocina—

Sin decir más, el pelinegro corrió; aun rodeando, hasta encontrar la puerta mencionada y adentrarse en ella mientras Asuka y Rosalie lo seguían, consternadas.

* * *

><p>—Creo que tenemos visitas— Habló Christie con disgusto al oír los llamados de Asuka desde fuera de la mansión.<p>

—¡Qué bien! No dudo en que Jin venga con ella… así que, dime linda… ¿Qué decides? ¿Muere? ¿O vive?— Hwoarang acercó su rostro al de Emilie para evitar; de algún modo u otro, que la rubia pudiese gritar después de quitar la mano que había puesto sobre su boca tras oír la presencia de Asuka.

Aún en llanto; Emilie asintió con miedo… fue entonces que el coreano apartó poco a poco la mano de su boca; asegurándose de que ésta, no alertara a los _"visitantes"_.

—Lo haré, lo haré… pero no les hagas nada— Habló la monegasca con debilidad y con la voz entrecortada.

—¡Perfecto! Sólo hay un pequeño detalle…— La mirada y porte del pelirrojo se tornó seria. Los llorosos ojos azules de Lili le preguntaban de qué hablaba, así que, contestó —En nuestra bella familia feliz… no existe ningún bebé de Jin Kazama…— Sin más, enterró la daga sobre el vientre de la Rochefort.

Abrió la boca ante el dolor; sus pulmones se contrajeron, haciendo que su poca respiración se entrecortara. Llevó sus manos a la herida recién hecha. Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo; más lágrimas se hicieron notar. Su visión se hizo borrosa. Se debilitó, y cayó al suelo… luchando por su vida, y haciéndose a la tormentosa idea, de que la de su bebé, estaba perdida.

—¡Lili!— Asuka y Jin gritaron al ver la escena.

Ambos corrían en aquella dirección; no obstante, con una mirada fría, Hwoarang sacó una pistola de su otro bolsillo… apuntándola al stripper; quién se quedó estático.

—No te acerques— Dijo el coreano con tranquilidad. Miró de soslayo a Asuka; quién, logrando llegar hasta Lili, se arrodilló ante ella para tomarla entre sus brazos… no sabiendo si hacer o no presión sobre la herida… no tenía noción de que era lo más conveniente si su amiga llevaba un bebé dentro… o si es que aún lo llevaba con vida.

—¡Suéltala!— Al igual que su cómplice; con cuchillo en mano, Christie amenazó a la castaña; sin embargo, ella sólo la miró con odio, sin soltar a la ojiazul. La brasileña se puso nerviosa; jamás había amenazado de muerte a alguien… ni mucho menos había cometido algún tipo de homicidio. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, pero no dejó de apuntarla con aquella filosa arma.

En ese momento, la rabia sobrepasó a su estado sorpresivo. ¡Ya no le importaba que un loco le apuntara con un arma! ¡Lo enfrentaría… lo enfrentaría como no pudo hacerlo con su madre!

—¿Qué esperas para disparar?— Lo retó Kazama, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Oh! Ahora te haces el valiente. Creo que ya quedó claro de lo que soy capaz; así que, no esperes compasión hacia ti— Bastó con que el pelinegro diera un solo paso para que Hwoarang soltara un disparo que alertara a los presentes; sin embargo, fue un disparo dirigido a la nada… A pesar de sentir nervios dentro de sí, se mantuvo firme… Las chicas gritaron; a excepción de Emilie, quién apenas si podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos; el dolor la estaba consumiendo —Sólo hay una pequeña cosa que quiero decirte Kazama— El pelirrojo sonrió de manera maliciosa —¡No tienes idea de cómo disfruté quitándote a tu familia… así como tú me quitaste a la mía! Tu madre era tan dulce. Ese día… en cuanto me vio dentro de la casa; me sonrió…—

* * *

><p>—¡Hola Hwoarang! Jin no mencionó que vendrías… ¿Dónde está él?— Preguntaba la mujer de cabellos y ojos negros con una radiante sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un delantal encima… claramente, estaba cocinando la comida.<p>

Estaba acostumbrada a que su pequeño hijo llevara compañeros del colegio de vez en cuando; aunque comúnmente, solía avisarle.

—Se quedó en la tienda del señor Tanaka; me dijo que me adelantara— Habló el pequeño pelirrojo con mirada inocente.

—… Le dije que no comiera dulces antes de comer— Refunfuñó un poco la mujer en voz baja; luego, volvió a mirar al niño con amabilidad y ternura —Ya hablaré con él. Dime, ¿Tienes hambre? Debes estar cansando del colegio… siéntate; la comida estará lista en unos minutos—

Hwoarang asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al sofá; miró su mochila, y fue entonces que su sonrisa se esfumó… ¿En verdad tenía que hacerlo? La madre de Jin parecía una buena persona, pero todas las cosas que su madre le había dicho sobre ella… ¡Era imperdonable! ¡Tenía que hacerlo, por su mamá! Jin y Jun Kazama habían arruinado sus vidas ¡No podía fallarle!

Volteó su cabeza para mirar una vez más a su víctima. La pelinegra yacía de espaldas, cortando algunas verduras sobre una tabla de picar… ¡Era el momento! Buscó entre su mochila aquél objeto punzante que su madre le había dado junto con una bolsa. Lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos temblorosas; después, observó a Jun por última vez.

Se levantó de aquél sofá y caminó despacio hasta la cocina; con ambas manos escondidas detrás de sí mismo.

—Señora Kazama… necesito un abrazo— El pequeño pelirrojo hizo un gesto de tristeza al cuál la mujer no se resistiría… y así fue.

Con sólo verlo, Jun supo que algo pasaba con aquél indefenso niño… tal vez sus padres lo maltrataban sin motivo y sencillamente necesitaba el apoyo y amor de una madre.

La mujer sonrió con melancolía al verlo; lo había conocido prácticamente desde que Jin había ingresado a esa escuela… y siempre lo veía sólo; además de que nunca solía pedir permiso a sus padres para ir a casa de sus demás compañeros y estos ni se inmutaban… creyó que al pequeño le hacía falta demasiada atención.

—Claro que sí. Ven aquí— Jun se agachó lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura del pelirrojo y abrazarlo con cariño; después de todo, no era más que un niño.

Sus manos temblaron más que antes… ¿Y si fallaba? Su madre lo odiaría y quién sabe qué otras terribles cosas pasarían. Recordó nuevamente las macabras cosas que aquella mujer que estaba por abrazarlo, había hecho… ¡Quitarle al hombre que pudo haber sido como un padre para él! ¡El amor de la vida de su madre! Sólo así tomó agallas para tomar cierto impulso con la mano que sostenía aquél cuchillo… incrustándolo en el vientre de Jun mientras ésta lo rodeaba entre sus brazos.

El dolor se apoderó de ella haciéndola caer sentada al suelo, a la vez que sangre comenzaba a salir de aquella incisión. Llevó las manos a su estómago; manchando éstas con el rojo carmesí de aquél líquido que brotaba de sus entrañas. Su respiración se entrecortó; y sus ojos miraban al pequeño con asombro, más aún, al verlo dirigirse nuevamente a ella… dispuesto a usar aquella bolsa sobre su cabeza.

Hwoarang continuaba nervioso, más eso no lo detendría. Jun; con la poca fuerza que tenía dado al daño, trató de tomar las muñecas del pelirrojo para alejarlo, pero fue inútil.

Se encontraba demasiado débil; incluso creía sentir como la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo. Sintió la bolsa dentro de su cabeza; impidiéndole respirar… eso, sumado a que el pelirrojo parecía poner las manos sobre su cuello. Dio patadas, manotazos a cualquier lugar. Su visión se nublaba y sus pulmones se bloqueaban.

La vio luchar por su vida; pero poco a poco, dejó de hacerlo… hasta quedarse completamente quieta y tirada en el suelo de la cocina. Quitó la bolsa de su rostro y la observó… pálida, con los ojos abiertos y los labios que ya habían perdido un poco de color. Ya no respiraba, y un pequeño hilo de sangre, brotó de su boca entreabierta.

Hwoarang se asustó; más recordó las palabras de su madre… no tocar nada, no soltar el cuchillo, colocarlo dentro de la bolsa, meterlo en su mochila y salir huyendo de allí.

Tal cual se lo había dicho; así lo hizo.

Su pequeña cabeza aún no asimilaba su más reciente acto… pero una pequeña felicidad se apoderó de él. Estaba seguro de que su madre se enorgullecería de su éxito.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué?— Preguntó Jin con vulnerabilidad ante el recuerdo.<p>

—Ya me oíste. Nos arruinaste la vida. Después de que mi padre la abandonara estando ella embarazada de mí, Kazuya apoyó a mi madre como nunca antes... eran amigos de toda la vida. Él debió ser como mi padre y mi madre debió ser muy feliz; pero no fue así, ¿Sabes por qué?— Aun con el arma en mano, apuntando a la frente del pelinegro; el coreano habló entre dientes… con ira —Porque el estúpido conoció a tu nefasta madre. Compartieron juntos una maldita noche… ¡La maldita noche en que tú fuiste _"creado"_! Se ilusionó con ustedes… diciendo que harían una hermosa familia… y mi madre y yo, nos quedamos solos otra vez. Y ahora, vienes tú… y quieres repetir la historia, quitándome al amor de mi vida… junto con un bebé bastardo… ¡No lo voy a permitir!—

—¡Eres un cabrón hijo de puta!— Jin gritó, dispuesto a abalanzársele encima.

—Me parece que el hijo de puta eres tú— Sonrió con cinismo; a punto de oprimir el gatillo.

—¡No!— Gritó la morena a la vez que corría; logrando desviar la mano del pelirrojo y de la misma manera, el disparo. Por su parte, Kazama se había quedado estático, mirando de soslayo a Asuka y a Lili —Dijiste que no le harías daño— Reprochaba Christie de manera asustada.

Con el ceño fruncido; escuchó sirenas de policías y ambulancias a lo lejos.

—¿Qué hiciste con Rosalie?— Cuestionó Hwoarang entre dientes, apuntado nuevamente al stripper y sin perderlo de vista.

—La dejé encerrada en la cocina— Dijo la brasileña; no obstante, el coreano la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¡Eres tan estúpida! Te dije que la amarraras a una silla o algo. En la cocina hay un teléfono y si no mal recuerdo, tienen llaves allí. ¡No sirves para nada!— Gritaba eufórico, apuntándole el arma, haciendo uso de ella y haciéndola caer al suelo; desangrada e inconsciente. Gracias a aquél descuido, la maldita sirvienta había llamado a emergencias y todo su plan se le vendría abajo.

Asuka soltó un grito altisonante y miraba impactada el cuerpo sin vida de su supuesta amiga.

—Por favor resiste Lili. Sólo un poco más— Susurró Asuka asustada. Abrazó con fuerza a la Rochefort al sentir que su preciada amiga poco a poco empezaba a sudar, palidecía y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cerrar los ojos y continuar respirando con dificultad.

A pesar de sentirse en terrible shock ante la locura del pelirrojo y angustiado por el estado de Lili, ¡Era ahora o nunca! Estaba distraído, viendo el cuerpo muerto de Christie tirado en el piso.

Corrió hasta él; dispuesto a quitarle el arma de la mano, sin embargo, Hwoarang reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para forcejear con el stripper. En un movimiento rápido, Jin logró que la pistola volara lejos.

—Arregla esto como un hombre— Gritó el stripper en ira.

—¡Voy a acabar contigo!— Con la voz llena de furor y rencor; ambos iniciaron una cadena de puñetazos, sin ningún tipo de piedad. En cada golpe, acumulaban toda su fuerza y peso para ocasionar el máximo daño que les fuse posible.

Ahora era cuando Jin le agradecía a Heihachi, todas aquellas arduas lecciones de defensa personal.

En tanto, Asuka vio el momento oportuno para salir de allí y llevar a Emilie a un hospital en cuanto antes…

—¡Vamos Lili!— Murmuró desesperada la castaña mientras trataba de levantar a la ojiazul. Colocó un brazo de ella sobre su nuca para que la monegasca pudiese apoyarse un poco. Empezaron a caminar lentamente hasta la entrada que el ama de llaves les había indicado.

Hwoarang acorraló a Jin contra la pared; depositándole un puñetazo que lo hizo rebotar en la misma para después arrodillarse ante el dolor. Fue entonces que el coreano giró la mirada a las chicas que caminaban despacio… ¡No lo permitiría!

—¡No llevarás a Emilie a ningún lado!— Caminó a pasos agigantados en dirección a ella.

El pelinegro reaccionó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la chica que amaba; por lo que corrió hasta taclear al pelirrojo, continuando así, su pelea.

* * *

><p>Rodeó su nuca con el brazo para cortarle un poco la respiración. Poco a poco fue escuchando como el chico pelirrojo se empezaba a ahogar mientras continuaba tratando de quitarse a Kazama del cuello… en ese momento, Jin recordó a su madre… ¡Él la había asfixiado! ¡Tal vez merecía el mismo destino!<p>

Rosalie no podía contener el llanto mientras seguía a Asuka; quien casi cargaba ya a la Rochefort. Llegando al frente de la mansión, divisó a una ambulancia y varias patrullas entrando al condominio. Los paramédicos bajaron inmediatamente al ver a la muchacha herida para tratar de detener la hemorragia mientras la llevaban a un hospital.

Por otro lado, los policías entraron a la gran mansión por la misma entrada que la castaña había usado.

* * *

><p>Se sentía poseído ante el recuerdo de su amada madre; no pudo evitar poner más fuerza en el brazo, por lo que Hwoarang comenzó a retorcerse… creyendo que moriría.<p>

Como un rayo de luz, su mente también se apoderó de él, pensando en Lili.

El primer momento en que la vio; allí, sentada y sorprendida. El momento en que ella le abrió su corazón. El momento en que se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma. El momento en que lo buscó nuevamente… ¡El momento en el que lo eligió como parte de ella y de su vida!

Él no era como Hwoarang; un loco y obsesionado asesino.

Agitado, lo soltó. El pelirrojo se arrodilló al mismo tiempo en que tosía y retomaba el aire perdido; pero el sonido de los pasos de los policías y verlos entrar… fue su perdición.

—¡Pongan las manos arriba!— Gritaba uno de ellos mientras les apuntaban con sus armas.

Ambos obedecieron; y fueron esposados para salir de aquél maldito lugar.

—¡Esperen! Él nos ayudó, é-él no hizo nada… ¡Es inocente!— Gritaba Asuka con desesperación al verlos salir y darse cuenta de que había esposado al stripper.

El policía que lo llevaba lo miró de arriba abajo; se postraba tranquilo… aunque bastante triste.

—Suéltenlo. Tenemos al hombre que buscábamos— Escuchó una voz bastante familiar. Lee Chaolan.

Sin más, lo hombres liberaron al stripper; pero al pelirrojo… lo llevaban dentro de la patrulla.

—¡Te voy a matar Kazama! ¡Pagarás muy caro el haberme arruinado la vida! ¡Maldito hijo de….!— No se escuchó nada más después de que adentraron al chico en el auto policial.

—¿Dónde está Lili?— Fue lo primero que Jin preguntó al tener a Asuka de frente.

—Ya se la han llevado a un hospital. Tenemos que ir con ella, pronto— Decía la castaña preocupada y sollozando.

—Los alcanzaré allá— Dijo el detective Lee.

Con rapidez, se metieron al auto del pelinegro. Manejó como alma que llevaba el diablo por dónde la amiga de Emilie le iba indicando; hasta que al fin llegaron a dicho hospital. Entraron velozmente, preguntando a todas las enfermeras y recepcionistas que se encontraban allí por el paradero de la Rochefort.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varias horas; y aún nadie les decía nada. Una enfermera sanaba las pequeñas heridas en el rostro de Jin en la sala de espera, ya que éste, neciamente se negaba.<p>

—¿Están bien?— Se oyó la voz de Chaolan recién llegando.

—Sí— Habló la castaña con desgano; el pelinegro ni si quiera contestó.

—Necesito hablar un momento contigo Jin— Se dirigió al chico con seriedad. Éste sólo lo miró confundido.

—De acuerdo—

Los dos, se alejaron un poco, lo suficiente como para que nadie más escuchara y dónde tampoco perdieran de vista a Asuka.

—Lamento tanto todo esto. El padre de Emilie está en camino… ¿Les han dicho algo ya?—

—Aún no— Suspiró.

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Todo este tiempo habíamos tenido a un homicida entre nosotros— Se culpó el detective —Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué lo hizo?—

—Estaba loco, ¿Hay que decir más?— Habló el pelinegro sin intención de querer explicar nada.

—Supongo que tienes razón; en fin. Hay algo más que quisiera decirte aparte de pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento… creo que, tú y Lili en verdad se quieren, yo no debí interponerme— Dijo el platinado cabizbajo y apenado.

—Descuide, lo entiendo; por lo visto, conocía a Hwoarang de años atrás… es normal que lo defendiera… y; ¿Qué más quería decirme?— Respondió el stripper sin ningún tipo de resentimiento.

—Sé que tal vez no es el momento, pero había olvidado darte esto— Chaolan le entregó otro sobre. Jin lo miró con extrañeza y lo tomó.

—¿Qué es?—

—Durante mi investigación respecto a Kazuya; descubrí que él había hecho un testamento en dónde mencionaba que si algo le sucedía, toda su herencia sería para tu madre y para ti… pero, como tu mamá ya no está aquí, la herencia es tuya Jin— Lee se postró tranquilo aunque con una media sonrisa.

¿De qué diantres hablaba? Le parecía extraño el hecho de que aquél hombre que se hacía llamar su padre; el cuál, nunca se tomó la molestia ni el interés de verlo crecer sano y con una buena educación, le haya dejado un herencia… sólo para su madre y para él, ¿Podría ser que en verdad los quiso? Recordó que Hwoarang había mencionado algo al respecto… diciendo que se ilusionó con una familia. ¡Tenía que buscar respuestas! Pero por ahora, lo que más le importaba, eran Lili y su bebé.

—Gracias detective Lee—

—¿No vas a preguntarme qué heredaste?—

—L-lo siento, estoy algo distraído. ¿Qué heredé exactamente?— Preguntó Kazama con desinterés.

—Mucho… mucho dinero; y una empresa llamada _"Mishima Zaibatsu"_, por lo visto es empresa familiar, y Kazuya estaba al mando de ella… es una empresa muy reconocida en Japón y gran parte del mundo; es la empresa que les proporciona armas al ejército del gobierno de varios países. ¡Felicidades Jin! Después de la vida tan dura que has tenido… merecías un buen cambio. ¡Oh! Y no te preocupes, conozco buenos abogados que te podrán ayudar sobre el tema— Sonrió el peliblanco dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro para después alejarse.

El chico se quedó perplejo. No había duda de que su vida había dado un giro enorme con sólo conocer a la Rochefort… tal vez ahora, sí podría mantenerla y hacerla feliz junto con su hermoso bebé; o eso, si es que el pequeño aún tenía alguna esperanza.

—¡Jin!— El llamado del señor Marshall, quién iba llegando, los sacó de sus pensamientos —¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntaba agitado y consternado; más aún después de ver que su _"hijo"_ llevaba un par de heridas en la ceja y la nariz, junto con el labio un poco inflamado.

—Yo estoy bien, pero Lili y nuestro bebé… aún no sé nada de ellos. El chico con el que ella se había comprometido; era alguien que conocí cuando era pequeño y… por muy raro que parezca, él asesinó a mi madre. En cuánto lo supe fui a buscar a Lili para que no corriera peligro… pero llegué un poco tarde— Bajó la voz y la cabeza; realmente parecía importarle mucho esa muchacha… quizás Jin siempre tuvo razón respecto a ella.

—Tranquilo hijo— Lo apoyó Marshall dándole un abrazo; el cuál, fue correspondido.

—No quiero que les pase nada— Se sinceró Kazama casi con una lágrima por salir.

—¿Dónde está mi hija?— Los interrumpió la voz de un hombre. Ambos giraron sus miradas hacia él. Un hombre de mediana estatura y con un par de kilos de más; aunque parecía muy bien vestido y llevaba un par de guardaespaldas junto con otro hombre, un tanto viejo —¡Lee! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Habla de una buena vez!— Casi le gritaba al platinado.

—Si me acompañas; con gusto te contaré todo… cada detalle— El detective y aquél hombre, se dirigieron a las afueras del edificio.

Jin sólo los miró. ¿Ése era el padre de Emilie? Sí lo era, no dudaba en que también le tocaría a él un buen sermón.

* * *

><p>Llevaban más minutos esperando. El stripper ya le había comentado todo con lujo de detalles a su padre adoptivo; incluso le mencionó lo de la supuesta herencia de Kazuya, a lo que, Marshall se alegró… diciéndole algo parecido a lo que Chaolan ya le había dicho.<p>

Observó que el peliblanco y el posible padre de Lili regresaban a la sala de espera.

Sus nervios aumentaron, cuando dicho señor se le acercó; serio.

—¿Tú eres Jin Kazama entonces?— Preguntó con una mirada penetrante.

—Sí— Trató de postrarse firme; no quería que el señor Rochefort le dijera algo como _"Muy macho para embarazar a mi hija, pero no para hablar las cosas de hombre a hombre"_.

—Ven…— El señor dio media vuelta y el pelinegro lo siguió. Ambos, se distanciaron un poco de los demás. Una vez más; el padre de Emilie lo miró de manera seria —¿Sabes que podría estrangularte ahora mismo? Tocaste a mi hija de una manera que no me parece; peor aún, sin conocerse. El simple hecho de que la hayas embarazado, me causó un shock tremendo… y un terrible desprecio hacia ti. Pero… al saber la historia completa; me quedé pensado en que el destino y el karma no se pueden detener. Tú llegaste a la vida de mi pequeña Emilie para salvarla... Ella llegó a tu vida para ayudarte… y tal vez, para que ambos fuesen felices. Nunca creí que Hwoarang fuese así pero… dicen que nunca terminas de conocer a una persona; así que, por ahora, lo único que me queda por decir es ¡Gracias por cuidar de ella!— Habló el señor Rochefort con tranquilidad; luego, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —Aun así, te tendré en la mira Jin. No pienso tolerar que mi hija vuelva a estar con un demente—

—Créame, lo único que me importa es su bienestar, no le haría daño. Perdí a mi madre y a mi padre… no tengo motivos para cometer un homicidio; por el contrario, es lo que evito ¿Sabe?—

—Tienes razón; pero te estaré examinando—

—¿Jin Kazama?— Habló una de las enfermeras que recién habían salido. Al oír su nombre, el pelinegro se acercó deprisa.

—Soy yo—

—¿Puede venir un segundo?— El chico sólo asintió y siguió a la enfermera dentro de un consultorio; en dónde tomó asiento.

—¿Cómo está Lili? ¿Y el bebé?— Preguntó básicamente desesperado.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarle; su novia está fuera de peligro pero…—

—¿Pero qué?— Se desesperó más.

—La pérdida de sangre que ella sufrió le afecta mucho al embrión; además, la incisión de la daga lo alcanzó a rozar un poco—

—¿Eso… q-que quiere decir?—

—Que deben de tomar una decisión. Pueden tenerlo si desean pero, lo más probable es que alguno de sus órganos falle o no se forme por completo; si esto último sucede, tarde o temprano lo perderán. La segunda opción es que lo saquemos de allí, para que no sufra— La enfermera habló con un poco de aflicción en el rostro.

Jin se llevó las manos a la cabeza; no queriendo creer lo que le acababan de decir.

—No, no es cierto— Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja; lleno de rabia y tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho joven Kazama. Puede entrar a ver a la paciente para que puedan hablar al respecto y se tome una decisión en cuanto antes— Sin decir nada más, la enfermera lo dejó completamente sólo y él, sin poder resistirlo más, dejó que algunas lágrimas hicieran su recorrido.

De alguna u otra forma, perderían a su ansiado bebé… o al menos, las probabilidades más altas es lo que decían. Se mantuvo allí algunos minutos hasta que se pudo tranquilizar aunque sea un poco; así, se dirigió a la habitación en dónde tenían a la chica que tanto amaba.

—Soy su padre, tengo derecho a entrar primero— Reclamó el señor Rochefort al ver que Jin se disponía a entrar.

—Y él es el padre de su nieto, el cual corre peligro tanto como Lili— Lo defendió Marshall. El hombre lo pensó unos instantes, dándose cuenta de su posible egoísmo. Sólo asintió, dejando que el pelinegro entrara.

Abrió la puerta despacio; encontrándose a Lili recostada en la camilla, sollozando como nunca antes. Le partió el alma verla en ese estado tan depresivo… más no la culpaba, ya que él se encontraba igual.

Se acercó a ella hasta sentarse en la orilla y abrazarla con amor, cariño y dulzura.

—¡Mi bebé no! ¡Mi bebé no!— Repitió un par de veces la rubia; haciendo aún más grande su llanto a la vez que se acurrucaba en el pecho del japonés. No sabía qué decirle; él debía ser más fuerte que ella si quería consolarla. Acarició con suavidad su cabello y su rostro —¡Por favor Jin! No permitas que me lo quiten ¡Por favor!— Suplicaba entre sollozos a la vez que se aferraba más a él.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero perder pero…—

—¡No! ¡Estará bien! ¡Yo sé que estará bien! Nos tendrá a los dos para ayudarlo, apoyarlo y amarlo—

—Lo sé, ¿Pero qué hay de su salud? Aunque queramos y por mucho amor que le demos, jamás podremos formarle un corazón o un hígado, o cualquier otro órgano Lili—

La chica continuó llorando; sabiendo que, queriéndolo o no, él tenía razón.

Lo abrazó fuerte, a pesar del dolor que aún sentía por la apuñalada recibida horas antes, y a pesar de que ésta ya había sido cerrada.

No quería aceptar su realidad; ella sentía esperanza… esperanza para vivir aquella vida que en tan poco tiempo, soñó a un lado de Jin; con ese hermoso pequeño que los había unido… que los había salvado… ¡Esa hermosa bendición, que Dios les había regalado!

* * *

><p>Tras un año de tantos incidentes… la mansión Rochefort parecía normal; los empleados rondaban de aquí a allá como de costumbre, esperando la ansiada visita de la menor de los Rochefort.<p>

Asuka yacía dentro; esperando de igual manera sentada en el cómodo sofá y charlando con Rosalie. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y Lili aún no llegaba; afortunadamente, las llaves se empezaron a oír mientras éstas abrían la puerta principal de la mansión, revelando a Emilie cargando en el hombro una pañalera y empujando una carriola en donde adentro, yacía su hermosa y pequeña princesa de cuatro meses.

Ambas, Asuka y Rosalie casi corrieron a ellas… el ama de llaves dispuesta a ayudarle a la rubia y su castaña amiga cargó a la pequeña bebé, haciéndole gestos graciosos y hablándole con ternura.

La monegasca sonrió al ver a su amiga tan enloquecida como ella por aquél divino pedacito de carne con ojitos enormes color azul intenso y sus pocos cabellos negros.

—¿Vienen de su terapia?— Preguntó la castaña sin dejar de jugar con la pequeña.

—Sí, el pediatra dice que está mejor. Lo único que no me agradó, es que dice que cuando Shanaya cumpla tres años, probablemente deban ponerle algún aparato para que respire mejor… aunque me juró que eso duraría un año a lo mucho; y que después, estaría completamente sana, aunque deberé seguirla llevando a chequeos y esas cosas— Explicaba la rubia mientras se dirigía con Asuka al sofá.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes que estará bien; además Jin y tú la cuidan perfectamente—

—Sí, pero no sabes que susto me llevé anoche cuando no paraba de toser… mi pequeña es demasiado delicada y a veces siento que no sé cuidarla como debería— Decía la Rochefort un tanto triste.

—Eres madre primeriza Lili; yo creo que lo hacen muy bien— Sonrió la castaña —¿Y-y Jin?— Preguntó apenada; a lo que Emilie rio, sabiendo perfectamente que más bien, quería saber a qué hora llegaría él junto con Mark.

—No deben de tardar. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo formalizarán eso? Llevan meses saliendo… y aún no son novios oficiales— Decía la rubia indignada.

—No lo sé, no llevamos prisa… será cuando tenga que ser—

—¡Miren quiénes están aquí!— Habló bastante feliz el señor Rochefort al ver a su hija y su nieta en la sala de su gran mansión. Inmediatamente saludó a su hija con un beso en la mejilla y cargó a la pequeña Shanaya quien no paraba de balbucear quien sabe que cosas… ¡Definitivamente todos se habían vuelto locos con el nacimiento de aquella linda bebé!

En ese momento, el timbre se hizo sonar y el ama de llaves no dudó en abrir… eran nada más y nada menos que Jin y Mark.

—¿Cómo está el vicepresidente del Mishima Zaibatsu?— Preguntó alegre y tímida la castaña mientras se dirigía al amigo de Kazama.

—¿Cómo está el presidente del Mishima Zaibatsu?— Alardeó Lili, mofándose de Asuka y acercándose de igual manera al padre de su hija; depositándole un beso en los labios.

Los lloriqueos de la pequeña Shanaya se hicieron notar cuando ésta vio a su papá… ya que, por una u otra razón; siempre que Jin llegaba, la bebé hacía tremendo teatro hasta no estar en los brazos de él… por lo que, el Sr. Rochefort no dudó ni dos segundos en entregarle a su retoño.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Rochefort— Saludó el pelinegro con su media sonrisa a la vez que calmaba a su hija.

—Buenas tardes Jin— Saludó de la misma manera.

—Ya nos vamos papi, iremos todos a comer ¿No vienes?— Habló la monegasca.

—Lo siento hija, no puedo… tengo unas cosas pendientes por hacer—

—Bueno, entonces te veré después ¿Sí?—

—Está bien. Jin… cuídalas bien—

—Claro que sí—

Ambas parejas, junto con la bebé; se dirigieron a un bello y fino restaurante, en dónde tenían reservada una mesa y en dónde estaban dispuestos a charlar y comer como hacía tiempo no lo hacían.

—Y entonces amigo… ¿Estaré a cargo de la empresa mientras se van a su luna de miel?— Preguntaba Mark por millonésima vez; más que nada, para que Asuka pudiera escuchar.

—Sí, ya te lo había dicho—

Hace alrededor de una semana; el pelinegro había invitado al padre de Emilie, junto con Sebastián, Marshall y otras personas importantes para ambos a una lujosa cena. Fue ese mismo día en que Lili y Jin se comprometieron a la vista de todos. Ésta vez, la rubia no paró de gritar, brincar y abalanzársele al su nuevo prometido… si bien, llevaban un año viviendo juntos y las cosas iban bastante bien. Lo único que les faltaba; era aquél papel que constatara su matrimonio, ya que, Shanaya… era una de las principales razones por las que estaban muy unidos.

—Lili, hay algo que quiero contarte— Habló el ex stripper mientras esperaban lo que habían ordenado.

—¿Qué sucede cariño?— Se alarmó un poco la ojiazul.

—Fui a ver a Hwoarang— Soltó con seriedad.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacías en una penitenciaría?— La idea no le había gustado en lo absoluto; ¿Pero qué más daba? De cualquier forma, ya había ido.

—Sólo quería saber más de Kazuya. El hecho de que me diera su herencia, me dejó una piedrita en el zapato; es decir, si nos abandonó… ¿Para qué nos había dejado todo a mi madre y a mí? No tenía lógica—

—Algo me dice que eso no es de hoy ¿Verdad?— Reprochó Emilie, arrugando la nariz. Kazama sólo rio.

—No. Fui hace meses, pero no quería decírtelo porque aún estabas embarazada y podías exaltarte—

—Bueno, ya te regañaré después— Alzó una ceja a la vez que sonreía —Y… ¿Te dijo algo útil?—

—Sí, básicamente me dijo todo. Con sólo verme se enloqueció más; si es que eso es posible, y empezó a recriminarme las mismas cosas de siempre. No fue tan difícil sacarle la información que quería—

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— Preguntó Asuka; escuchando la conversación.

—Kazuya quería estar con mi madre y conmigo; pero la mamá de Hwoarang estaba desquiciada. Lo amenazó con hacernos daño si no se alejaba de nosotros; así que se fue. Me pareció una tontería y no sabía si creerle, pero en fin, uno nunca sabe hasta que te encuentras con un maniático—

—Eso quiere decir que… él en verdad los amaba—

—Supongo. Investigué; por eso acepté su herencia—

—¿Te dijo algo más?— Cuestionó Mark.

—No, sólo… me hizo recodar algo que no había tenido en cuenta. El día en que asesinaron a mi madre, una mujer pelirroja se acercó a mí… me entretuvo con tonterías; de no ser por ella, habría llegado a tiempo—

—¿Quién era?—

—¿Tú quién crees?— Miró a su amigo.

—¡Su madre! Al final de cuentas, ella fue quién lo planeó todo ¿No?— Decía la castaña, sin poder dejar de sorprenderse por los incidentes de hacía ya tiempo. Jin sólo asintió.

—A veces siento mucha pena por él; parecía buena persona, nunca fue su culpa… su madre fue quién le lavó el cerebro cuando era sólo un niño— Hablaba la Rochefort.

—En fin. Ahora ustedes están juntos, y tienen a esa hermosa bebé cachetona— Señaló Mark a aquél ser humano pequeñito que yacía en su carriola, jugando con sus piecitos.

Jin y Lili sonrieron al mirarla, ¡Era divina! ¡Definitivamente la bendición más grande que el Todopoderoso les había dado!

* * *

><p>Casi las nueve de la noche y apenas iban llegando al departamento; las horas junto con Mark y Asuka solían pasárseles demasiado rápido, pero allí estaban, de vuelta en casa… la misma casa en la que Jin había vivido sólo… a diferencia de que ahora, había una habitación más.<p>

El cuarto de la pequeña Shanaya, estaba pintado en un rosa muy claro con cenefas y estampillas de mariposas, muebles de maderas finas, adornos de bebé sobre los mismos y el nombre de la pequeña plasmado encima del móvil de la cuna.

El feliz padre, llevó en brazos a su hija hasta la habitación; y con cuidado de no despertarla, la recostó sobre la cuna para después arroparla y darle un tenue beso en su diminuta cabecita.

—Los pies están matándome— Decía su futura esposa mientras se quitaba los enormes tacones que siempre llevaba.

—¿Quieres un masaje?— La miró divertido; allí, sentada a la orilla de la cama que ambos compartían.

—¡Sí! Eso me vendría muy bien— Sonrió ella de manera pícara —¿Crees que podría ser un masaje con un baile y final feliz? Digo… no deberías de olvidar tus enormes habilidades—

—Si es lo que quieres— Sonrió él de igual manera mientras se postraba sobre de ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla.

Le regaló un tenue beso en los labios, que poco a poco, fue tomando pasión y velocidad. Desabotonó la camisa de su futuro marido; ésta vez, sin nervios… sin temor. Acarició su pecho y ese abdomen que tanto le gustaba… ¡Era una mujer feliz… una maldita mujer feliz que lo tenía todo! Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentirse afortunada; y ésta se pronunció al sentir las masculinas manos de su hombre acariciar sus piernas mientras subía la diminuta falda de aquél vestido entallado que la cubría.

En ese instante, una pequeña tos se escuchó en la otra habitación, seguida de un llanto que los llamaba.

Ambos se miraron; primero con preocupación, luego se sonrieron.

—Yo voy— Depositó un beso en la frente de su amor para después levantarse y abrocharse un par de botones.

—También iré contigo— Lili se levantó de igual manera, acomodándose el vestido y tomando la mano de Jin —Somos una familia ¿Recuerdas?— Le sonrió con amor.

Así, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de su pequeña bendición. Ya podrían retomar aquél _"masaje"_ en otro momento… después de todo, Jin era y siempre sería su stripper… ¡Sólo de ella! El que le bailaba sin costo y sin prejuicio… con amor y con pasión.

Lo que realmente importaba ahora, era su bebé… ellos estaban dispuestos a quedarse horas a su lado; cuidando de su sensible salud, sin importar el tiempo de sueño perdido… sin importar el momento que estuvo por venirse para los dos… ¡Sin importar nada, pero siempre… juntos!

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Y así, doy por terminado éste proyecto. *:')<strong>

**Agradezco a:**

**.andreeiittaaaa (?)*, X0cuppeyCakey0X, MystiqueDemous, susi y ValliereSe7en que ya no me volvieron a leer pero que en algún momento de la historia, se tomaron un minuto para dejarme review *xD así que ¡Gracias! e.e***

**.karychela, un agradecimiento especial para ella porque estuvo conmigo hasta el final *:') la verdad que de no ser por ti, no habría terminado tan pronto… había dejado la historia colgada y tú me alentaste a seguir adelante n.n* ¡Te agradezco todo tu apoyo y gracias por permitirme ser tu amiga! *:D**

**De igual forma, gracias a todos los que leen por su tiempo… recibo cualquier tipo de comentario. Espero de todo corazón que el final no haya estado medio extraño; por no decir otras palabras. *xD Es la primera historia larga a la que le doy un final… así que, no me asesinen *:P**

**Un beso a todos, ¡Dios los Bendiga! Y por millonésima vez… ¡Gracias! *:')**

**Con cariño para ustedes…**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


End file.
